On The Line
by archforge
Summary: 3 years has passed since the Tamers great adventure. This story mostly is about Henry and Rika, however the rest of the group will be in the story. Jenyra & Ruki Henry & Rika Chapter 27 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
Author Notes:  
Okay this is my first Digimon Fic so it's story line is going rather slow I think.  
I'll work on don't worry.  
Also I don't have any Beta readers so if there is problems with the story sorry but I  
just didn't see it.  
Anyone who wants to be beta readers email me... only if your serious about it.  
  
Sorry I had to revise this fic... Takate is now named Tomas just to end the confusion  
Takato is not in the play with Rika because they go to different schools  
I was just thinking about names and then Takate popped into my head... Sorry...  
Some of you guys are possibly confused if not... oh well... changed it now.  
  
******************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 1/?  
  
  
"Do you love him?" asked a boy with brown hair.  
  
"Of course," Rika answered.  
  
"I don't believe you," said the boy taking a step towards her.  
  
"I don't care what you think," said Rika flippantly, "all I care about is how he   
feels and I feel."  
  
"Then why do you always look at me?" asked the boy, "Why are you always with me   
instead of him?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," retorted Rika turning away from the boy.  
  
"Don't lie," said the boy reaching out he turned Rika's face to face him.  
  
"I'm not," said Rika quietly her eyes wide.  
  
"You are, after three years do you think you can still lie to me?" asked the boy   
leaning in.  
  
Rika's eyes widened as she saw the boy leaning towards her, suddenly her body reacted   
with instinct her hands flew like lightening.  
  
CRACK! The brown hair boy stumbled back, "What the hell was that for?" demanded the   
boy rubbing his cheek that now had a red imprint of Rika's hand.  
  
"You were going to kiss me," said Rika angrily.  
  
"It's part of the script!" shouted the boy shaking a booklet of paper at her.  
  
Rika glanced down at a similar book in her hands.  
  
"So it is, doesn't mean you get to kiss me," she said coldly.  
  
"Miss Tamanchi I can't work like this," complained the boy, a middle age women rubbing   
her temples in frustration.  
  
"Okay Tomas you can go home now," said Miss Tamanchi tiredly.  
  
Tomas nodded picking up his school bag, from the side of the stage he left.  
  
"Rika," began Miss Tamanchi.  
  
"I know, but I don't understand why I have to kiss him," said Rika crossing her arms.  
  
"It's part of the play Rika," said Miss Tamanchi, "and believe me it's very much part   
of you're marks."  
  
"Stupid school marks," thought Rika angrily, her mother was the blame. Now in high   
school, Rika had chosen her normal courses but her mother and interceded and Rika got   
stuck with Drama apparently it was to make her more `lady like'.  
  
"You can go too Rika," said Miss Tamanchi tiredly, "but think about what I said next   
time we rehearse alright?"  
  
"Alright," said Rika picking up her bag she stormed out of the room angrily.  
  
  
************************  
  
  
It's been about three years since the tamers had their incredible adventures in   
the digital world. Rika was now sixteen, she had grown from her thirteen year old   
body, she was definitely taller and her more `womanly' parts of her body was more   
pronounce her mother say. Frankly she could care less, she still didn't wear   
dresses and she kept her hair in a tight ponytail. Her attitude changed though she   
was a bit more understanding and she got along with her mother a bit more. That   
only meant that she was willing to sit in a model shoot without hitting any of the   
photographers. She was going to private school of course, trying to learn how to   
become a `proper lady' as her Mom puts it. Not that it was doing any good all the   
boys in the school are deathly afraid of her because of her reputation as the Digimon   
Queen or Ice Queen as she was dubbed, well that and she beat up two boys that tried   
to hold her hand while on dates. The only concession that Rika won from her mom was   
to put her in a private co-ed school. Henry, Takato, Juri, and the rest of the tamers   
were in another school that happened to be just a block away from Rika's school.   
Of course that was Rika's plan for making her mother allow her to attend co-ed school.  
  
"Rika!" shouted a familiar voice.  
  
Turning around she saw Henry Wong leaning against the wall with a smile. Over the   
years several things changed about Henry one thing was he was taller, more   
athletic, more wiser if that was possible, more braver, more smarter, and more   
understanding, but to Rika's surprise was Henry never really got rid of his orange vest.   
Every time it got old he would just buy a new one to replace it, "Talk about fashion   
statement," thought Rika, but that was one thing that she liked about Henry he never   
cared about how people perceived him. Not that he needed anybody to notice, after a few   
years Henry started getting noticed because how nice he was from other girls, he was the   
kid that would visit someone sick in the hospital bringing their homework and a card   
saying get well soon. He was the kid that would tutor a fellow student before an exam   
even though he had projects due the next day. He was the kid that would wait to walk a   
friend home even though he could be out playing with some friends or home enjoying his   
weekend.  
  
"What do you want Henry?" asked Rika scowling.  
  
"That bad huh?" asked Henry smiling as he walked beside Rika to her home.  
  
"I don't know why I have to do this anyways, why couldn't I get the job I got before?"   
asked Rika annoyed.  
  
"Well apparently everybody has to act," said Henry still smiling, "besides you are in   
Drama class you can't always be the prop designer or costume maker all the time."  
  
Rika shook her head still angry, she had been able to stay from acting in every play so   
far because she would volunteer for every other position, costume maker, prop designer,   
director, script writer, and stage crew. However during this play one of her classmates   
had pointed out to the teacher that Rika had not acted yet and so she got stuck with the   
job. "Your just happy there's nothing you can do to help this time," said Rika bitterly,   
for the past plays Henry had helped her in doing all the jobs that she had from Drama   
class.  
  
"That might have to do with the smile on my face," said Henry, "but in another point of   
view at least you're getting a full understanding of Drama class."  
  
"Your enjoying this aren't you?" asked Rika annoyed.  
  
"Yeah I am," admitted Henry, "but look on the bright side you don't have to worry about   
that class for the entire weekend."  
  
"Actually I have to memorize my lines," said Rika bitterly.  
  
"It's not that difficult," said Henry, "you've memorized twenty different Physics equation   
before a test remember?"  
  
"Yeah," said Rika thoughtfully, a day before a physics test Rika had ask Henry to help   
her so she could ace the physics test, so even though Henry was trying to complete his   
own work he had spent the evening at her home helping her memorize twenty different   
equations and it's uses for the test. "So how was your day?"  
  
"Pretty good," said Henry slowly, "while I was waiting for you I spent the time tutoring   
a girl in my math class. Only it didn't seem like she needed help."  
  
Rika looked at Henry amused, "She didn't need help?"  
  
"Well she got all the answers right," explained Henry, "she's also one of the top   
students in the class."  
  
"Henry, I don't think she wanted you to only tutor her," said Rika chuckling.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Rika smirked, this was normal for Henry he was completely oblivious to something's around   
him, he was so concerned about helping people that he never noticed that some people   
wanted him. "I think she likes you," said Rika laughing.  
  
"How would you know you didn't even meet her," said Henry blushing.  
  
"Oh lets just say I've seen this game before," said Rika, "besides I'm a girl."  
  
"I hardly noticed," said Henry flashing her a smile, ducking from a punch from Rika, he   
started to run with Rika chasing after him.  
  
Soon they arrived at Rika's home, "I'll wait for you here," said Henry sitting down on her   
front steps to her house.  
  
"You sure?" asked Rika, "You can get a drink inside if you want."  
  
"Nah I have to let Terriermon out for a second," said Henry smiling he unzipped his bag.  
  
Rika gave him a small smile as she saw Terriermon jumping out from the bag.  
  
"About time Henry," said Terriermon, "did you really have to run? Your books aren't   
exactly soft you know."  
  
"Sorry buddy," laughed Henry, "Rika was trying to kill me."  
  
"Well why didn't you allow her to?" asked Terriermon smiling, "at least then I wouldn't   
be bounced around in a bag full of heavy books."  
  
Rika chuckled as she left Henry outside arguing with Terriermon about the idea of how   
having books hitting you was not fun. Entering her room she quickly slipped out of her   
school clothes pulling on her signature heart broken T-shirt and jeans she sighed   
comfortably, "Renamon."  
  
"Yes Rika?" asked Renamon appearing beside her tamer.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Of course Rika," said Renamon.  
  
"I'll meet you at the meeting place then," said Rika opening the door to her room.  
  
Nodding Renamon disappeared. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
Author Notes:  
Okay I'm releasing this chapter way ahead of schedule hey I'm in a good  
mood... Thanks to:  
rebecca  
The Legendary Tamer  
Furor  
Christie  
litecrystal  
keisan  
april  
  
On another note if anyone doesn't like the story do speak up...  
I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive  
  
******************************  
Chapter 2/?  
  
  
"Let's go," said Rika as she pulled her sunglasses on she started to   
walk towards Guilmon's hideout.  
  
"Right," said Henry trying to put Terriermon back into his bag, which   
Terriermon wasn't being cooperative. Giving up Henry just zipped up   
his bag and while Terriermon settled on his head.  
  
"Momentai Henry," said Terriermon as he settled comfortably on Henry's   
head.  
  
"I swear Terriermon if anyone I know sees me with you on my head and   
starts telling everyone I still play with dolls I'm going to kill   
you," threatened Henry.  
  
"In that case I think you should kill me now," said Terriermon amused.  
  
"Henry, Rika!" shouted Takato and Juri, waving to their friends.  
  
"Why do they have to act like that?" asked Rika annoyed at Takato and   
Juri who were waving frantically with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Momentai Rika," said Henry smiling.  
  
"Shut up," said Rika, "if I wanted to hear that I would hear it from   
Terriermon."  
  
"Momentai Rika," said Terriermon happily.  
  
"You two are annoying," said Rika as she walked up to Takato and Juri,   
"Stop waving like idiots I can see you guys already."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure," said Takato quietly his face no longer   
smiling.  
  
Rika sighed, Takato was Takato still a kid at heart, he may have grown   
up, he may have a body of a sixteen year old but if you ever looked   
into his eyes Takato was still that thirteen naïve boy that cared   
about people.  
  
"It's okay Takato, Rika is probably just annoyed about school," said   
Juri taking Takato's arm.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Takato smiling again, "Come on."  
  
Rika sighed as she followed Takato and Juri, Juri hadn't changed much   
for three years. She still was the kind one in the group. Always   
trying to make others happy and putting people ahead of herself, she   
was also still the most sensitive one in the group, but when push came   
to shove she had a `Lions Heart'. Takato and Juri had actually   
started dating for quiet awhile now, but it took a long time. Takato   
had always liked Juri but never had the courage to ask Juri out, even   
after their Digital World adventure it had taken two years before   
Takato had one day had the nerve to talk to Juri about going out.   
Henry and Rika had coached Takato through the process only to have   
Takato chicken out until just last year when Juri finally got the idea   
during one of Takato's usual ask and chicken out meetings she instead   
ask him out. Since then the two had been inseparable taking comfort   
in the fact that both really did like each other.  
  
"Takatomon!" came a happy shout from the cave, Takato smiled opening   
his arms wide Guilmon bounded out of the cave jumping into Takato's   
arms, "Did you bring me any more bread?"  
  
"Yeah," said Takato shrugging off his large backpack he pulled out   
several large bags of bread.  
  
"Do they have peanut butter?" asked Guilmon looking at the bag with   
interest.  
  
"Some of them do," said Takato, "but I need you to try this one."   
Takato handed a large loaf to Guilmon, Takato was usually left alone   
to tend the bakery now so since he was usually bored he always   
experimenting making different types of bread. His usual tester was   
Guilmon who last time he had announced a bread that was good everybody   
in the city enjoyed it also. It was to the point where people would   
ride a train from one side of the city to Takato family bakery to buy   
the type of bread.  
  
Taking a careful sniff Guilmon shrugged and shoved the bread into his   
mouth. After chewing the bread Guilmon shook his head and swallowed,   
"I don't think so Takatomon that wasn't very good it was too salty."  
  
"Oh," said Takato frowning, "but yesterday you said it didn't have any   
taste."  
  
"That bread didn't have any taste but this one is too salty," said   
Guilmon picking up the bags of bread that Takato brought he carried it   
into his cave.  
  
"You'll figure it out," said Juri smiling at Takato.  
  
"At least he didn't spit it out this time," said Terriermon flying to   
Henry's shoulder.  
  
Everybody smiled at Terriermon's comment last time Guilmon had spat   
out Takato's bread he had covered everybody with bits and pieces of   
the bread.  
  
"So where are those two other idiots?" asked Rika looking around.  
  
"Hey guys!" came a shout Kenta and Kazu were running up the stairs to   
the group with Suzy behind them.  
  
"Sorry we're late," said Kazu, "but those exchange student girls   
didn't want us to go."  
  
"Didn't want you guys to go?" said Suzy laughing, "They were ecstatic   
when you guys had to leave."  
  
Kenta and Kazu blushed looking at Suzy annoyed.  
  
"So where's Ryo?" asked Takato changing the subject quickly.  
  
"We've broken up," said Rika, Henry's face darkened at the mention of   
the news. Since their visit to the Digital World she had been going   
out with Ryo... Well something like that, she and Ryo kept breaking   
up and getting back together. Every time they would spend about a   
month together then they would break up for about month then get back   
together. All in all this caused Rika's mother headaches so it made   
Rika happy.  
  
"Oh that's too bad," said Juri taking Rika's hand, "How are you   
holding up?"  
  
"Okay," said Rika shrugging, pulling her hand out of Juri's, "it's no   
big deal."  
  
"They'll probably be back together in an month," muttered Takato so   
everybody except Rika could hear.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Juri quietly to her boyfriend.  
  
Takato smiled, "Juri we've seen Rika and Ryo break up and get back   
together for the last three years, you've got to see a trend here."  
  
Juri frowned at Takato's statement.  
  
"So Henry, how was you're tutoring session?" asked Kenta changing the   
subject.  
  
"It was good," said Henry running his hand through his hair, "I don't   
know why she asked me to tutor her, she already knows everything I do   
and she's doing well in class too."  
  
Takato rolled his eyes sighing he looked at Kazu who was shaking his   
head.  
  
"Wait," said Henry his eyes narrowing at his friends, "how do you   
know I was tutoring someone today?"  
  
"Busted," said Juri smiling.  
  
"Well you see Henry," said Takato turning red, "Alice came to us at   
lunch."  
  
"Us?" asked Henry.  
  
"Ummm... Juri, Kenta, Kazu, and I," confessed Takato guiltily, "well   
she wanted to know..."  
  
Henry's eyebrows rose, "Yes?"  
  
"If you were single," said Takato quietly.  
  
"You tried to set me up?" exclaimed Henry sitting up, on the side he   
could see Suzie trying not to laugh by burying her head in Rika's arm.  
  
"Well it wasn't anything like that," said Kenta his eyes wide, "You   
see we can explain..."  
  
Henry glared at Kenta expectantly.  
  
"Well you see it was... um..." Takato sighed in defeat, hanging his   
head, "You can hit us now."  
  
"I'm not going to hit you guys Takato," said Henry covering his eyes   
with his hand.  
  
"I technically didn't set you up," said Takato hopefully, "She asked   
me about you I just told the truth."  
  
Harry looked at Takato unamuse.  
  
"Baka!" said Juri hitting her boyfriend over the head.  
  
"Owe," said Takato rubbing his head.  
  
"Takato you got to learn to just let things go," said Rika amused.  
  
"So how did it go?" asked Suzy eagerly at her brother.  
  
"How what go?" asked Henry confused.  
  
"It seemed you're brother apparently didn't know anything and just   
tutored Alice," said Juri smiling.  
  
"I resent that," said Henry turning red, "it's just I didn't know."  
  
"Why didn't you do anything Henry?" asked Suzy curiously.  
  
"She never said anything!" protested Henry, "I just thought she wanted   
to be tutored."  
  
"How could you not know?' asked Takato, "She was totally flirting with   
you."  
  
"She was?" asked Henry surprised, "but all girls act like that around   
me. Wait, how do you know she was flirting?"  
  
"Oops, busted again," said Juri turning red.  
  
"Well we were kinda watching," explained Takato rubbing the back of   
his neck.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Me and Juri," said Takato hanging his head.  
  
"Wait you said all girls act like that around you?" asked Suzy   
interested.  
  
"Yeah, they giggle and well blush don't they act like that all the   
time?" asked Henry confused.  
  
The group stared at Harry in shock.  
  
"Maybe his gay," said Suzy.  
  
Rika barked out a laugh at Suzy's comment, "Henry isn't gay."  
  
"How would you know?" asked Juri glancing at Henry.  
  
"Oh I know," said Rika glancing at Henry who was now turning a deep   
shade of red.  
  
Kazu raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, not that," said Rika amused, "let's just say he and I share   
things with each other."  
  
"How come you never share things with me Henry?" asked Takato in a   
hurt voice.  
  
"Because you always tell Juri and Guilmon," said Henry, "and Guilmon   
has a big mouth."  
  
"What does he say?" asked Kenta interested.  
  
"Well," Rika glanced at Henry who was still very red.  
  
"Rika," said Henry in warning.  
  
"You see..." said Rika mischievously.  
  
"No!" shouted Henry jumping on top of Rika, he covered her mouth with   
his hands. They both tumbled to the ground because of Henry's weight.  
  
Rika pushed Henry's hands off her mouth, "Henry Wong get off me right   
now or I'll kick your butt," said Rika amused.  
  
"Promise you won't tell?" asked Henry smiling.  
  
Rika smirked, "You know I wasn't going to tell everyone about your   
dreams."  
  
"What about his dreams?" asked Suzy curiously.  
  
Henry groaned rolling off Rika, he covered his face with his hands,   
"See what you've done?"  
  
"You shouldn't be embarrassed Henry, Takato has them all the time,"   
said Rika mischievously.  
  
Henry looked up at Takato whose face was in horror, "Guilmon!" Takato   
shouted in horror.  
  
"Told you he had a big mouth," laughed Henry.  
  
Takato shook his head covering his face with hands, "Can we change the   
subject now?" asked Takato his voice muffled by his hands.  
  
"So what are we all doing this weekend?" asked Juri looking around the   
group.  
  
"I've got to memorize my script for the play and complete my project   
for socials class," said Rika in disgust.  
  
"Another project?" asked Kazu surprised, "Don't your teachers ever   
give you a break?"  
  
"It isn't that hard," said Rika with a shrug, "I got everything done   
except I have to make a poster and stuff for the presentation in   
class."  
  
"Henry?" asked Juri.  
  
"Huh? Oh I was going to finish my project too," said Henry running   
his hand through his hair. Henry had different classes from the rest   
of the group except for Kenta because of his grades they placed him in   
a class that pushed him to excel more.  
  
"You still haven't finished that one?" asked Rika surprised.  
  
Henry smiled giving Rika a shrug, "What can I say? I procrastinate a   
lot."  
  
"But we nearly finished it, all you have to do is glue on a few things   
and you're done," protested Rika.  
  
"I'll do it at your place tomorrow when we work on your presentation,"   
said Henry.  
  
"You guys help each other on projects?" asked Takato shocked.  
  
"Well not exactly," said Henry suddenly nervous, "for the most part   
like writing up the essays and researching we do on our own."  
  
"The menial task, like getting books, creating posters and presentation   
we help each other," said Rika finishing Henry's sentence.  
  
"How come you guys never told us?" asked Takato.  
  
"There was never a need," said Henry surprised, "besides you guys   
never asked. It's not like we kept it secret, I mean we did tell you   
guys we were working on projects."  
  
"You guys never said you were working with each other," Kazu pointed   
out.  
  
"Does it matter?" asked Rika.  
  
"Yes, how come you guys don't help us on our projects?" demanded Kazu.  
  
"First you never asked," said Henry tired.  
  
"Second we help each other on menial labour task not actually do the   
project for each other," said Rika annoyed.  
  
"Rika has a key to our apartment," said Suzy suddenly.  
  
Juri, Kenta, Kazu, and Takato sat up, "What!" they exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks a lot," said Rika covering her eyes.  
  
"It's no big deal," said Henry, "my parents just thought it would be a   
good idea if Rika didn't have to keep knocking and wait for someone to   
be home when she leaves something or needs to get something from my   
room."  
  
"I don't have a key to Takato's place," said Juri.  
  
"Henry do you have a key to Rika's?" asked Takato suspiciously  
  
Henry sighed rubbing his arm he glanced at Rika who gave a resigned   
nod, "Yes, but it was given to me for the same reason."  
  
"How come you guys never told us?" complained Juri.  
  
"Because it's not a big deal and we knew you guys would probably   
overreact like this," said Rika crossing her arms.  
  
"Besides you guys never asked," said Henry.  
  
"Next subject," said Rika still annoyed, "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"We're going to a Carnival on Sunday," said Takato, "You guys joining   
in?"  
  
"Well Kenta and I were going to play digi-cards but okay," said Kazu   
smiling.  
  
"Yes!" cried Suzy excited.  
  
Henry glanced at Rika raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No," said Rika.  
  
"Why not?" asked Juri, "it'll be fun."  
  
"I'm busy," said Rika annoyed, "I've got work."  
  
Takato and Juri looked at Henry who was suddenly more interested on a   
piece of grass then the conversation, "Henry?' asked Juri.  
  
"I'm not exactly busy," said Henry wincing from the glare Rika was   
giving him.  
  
"That means you aren't going to be working with Rika on projects or   
school stuff," said Takato, "Rika?"  
  
Rika sighed that was the problem with Henry, he doesn't lie, he could   
she knew Henry was actually very good at lying. Playing a few games   
of poker with him while they were waiting for the glue to dry on their   
projects convinced her that, but if he didn't have to, Henry would   
always tell the truth. "Fine," said Rika sullenly, "I'm not busy   
either, but I don't want to go."  
  
"Please Wika?" asked Suzy in her baby voice while putting on her   
puppy face.  
  
Henry smiled in amusement as Rika threw her hands up, "Fine, I'll   
come!"  
  
"Great that makes all of us," said Juri excited clapping her hands.  
  
"I'm not going to have fun though," warned Rika.  
  
"If that makes you feel better then that's fine," said Juri warmly   
patting Rika's hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
Again I'm releasing this fic ahead of schedule but hey because people want to read  
it doesn't mean I have to hold it to it's proper dates. Again I will state  
That this fic is released early because of:  
The Legendary Tamer  
chibisilverstar  
NekoKat  
KaraXIII  
litecrystal  
april  
Jen  
keisan  
EveningDarkAngel  
  
Thank-You  
  
  
******************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 3/?  
  
  
Rika yawned, shuffling through the shelves she looked around for something for   
breakfast.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to make you something dear?" asked Rika's Grandma.  
  
"Yes Grandma," said Rika, "I don't want to be too full."  
  
A knock on the door interrupted her Grandma from continuing the conversation. "I'll   
get it," said Rika rushing towards the door. Opening the door wide she was greeted   
by the sight of Henry carrying a tray of hot drinks, a large paper bag, and his back-bag,   
with Terriermon settled on his head. "A bit early aren't you?" asked Rika scowling.  
  
"Good morning to you too Rika," said Henry cheerfully, "I brought gifts."  
  
Snatching the paper bag out of Henry's hand, Rika peered inside, the bag were filled   
with sweet bread from Takato's family bakery. "Well come in then," said Rika eating   
one of the sweet breads.  
  
"Good morning Henry," said Rika Grandma seeing Henry, "I see you brought something   
Rika is willing to eat."  
  
"Good morning," said Henry bowing to Rika's Grandma.  
  
"Henry," said Rika's mother greeting Henry with a hug.  
  
"Morning Mrs. Nonaka," said Henry returning Rika's mother's hug.  
  
"How is your parents?" asked Mrs. Nonaka pleasantly.  
  
"They're fine," said Henry, "they told me that they would be happy to have dinner with   
you tonight."  
  
"That's great," said Rika's mom smiling, seeing Rika impatiently tapping her feet   
waiting. Mrs. Nonaka smiled, "I'll leave you and my daughter to get work done now."  
  
"Thank-you Mrs. Nonaka," said Henry politely remaining quiet he followed Rika to her   
room.  
  
Seeing Renamon, Terriermon jumped off Henry's head and followed Renamon out to the back   
yard.  
  
Setting down the tray of hot drinks and his bag Henry wordlessly handed one of the cups   
to Rika.  
  
Taking a careful sip she smiled as the taste of sweet tea filled her mouth, "So which do   
we do first?"  
  
Taking a drink out of his own cup Henry pulled out his favourite pencil from his pencil   
case, "We'll start with your project first, all we need to do for mine is gluing so we   
have plenty of time to complete it."  
  
Nodding Rika picked up her own pencil, soon they were both hunch over the table putting   
together Rika's presentation. After several hours they had finished putting together   
Rika's project and glued the last parts of Henry's project.  
  
"Done," sighed Rika stretching.  
  
"Uh-huh," murmured Henry as he drained the last of his now cold drink.  
  
"Henry, Rika are you staying for lunch?" asked Rika's grandma outside of Rika's room.  
  
Henry glanced and Rika raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No Grandma we're going out for lunch," said Rika scratching her head. Looking at Henry   
who was packing his bag, "I want to get out we've been cooped up inside for half the day."  
  
"Okay," said Henry, "where do you want to go?"  
  
"Pizza," said Rika getting up, "leave your back-pack you can pick it up later."  
  
Henry raised an eyebrow but he didn't argue, following Rika out the door they both stopped   
by the back yard to get their Digimons.  
  
"Terriermon Tornado!" shouted Terriermon spinning he unleashed a small tornado at Renamon   
who jumped out of the way.  
  
"Diamond Storm," shouted Renamon unleashing her attack, Terriermon took to a run using his   
large ears he quickly glided up into the air.  
  
"Terriermon," said Henry, "come down here."  
  
"Renamon, let's go," said Rika.  
  
The two tamers were not surprised since they had been spending time with each other   
Terriermon and Renamon amused each other by practicing their fighting techniques on each   
other. On the rare occasion one of them got hurt, it was nothing a Regen Card couldn't   
fix.  
  
"Where are we going Henry?" asked Terriermon floating down onto Henry's head.  
  
"Lunch," answered Henry smiling up at his friend.  
  
"What kind of lunch?" asked Terriermon his mood suddenly brightening up.  
  
"Well I think we're going to get pizza," said Henry glancing at Rika who pulled on a   
jacket.  
  
Setting on her sunglasses she said goodbye to her grandma and left with Henry walking   
by her side. The two tamers walked to the pizza restaurant in silence, arriving at   
the restaurant they took a booth and decided on a large deluxe pizza.  
  
"So how is memorizing the play going?" asked Henry eyeing the large bundle of paper   
that was in Rika's hand.  
  
"I memorized it but I can't act it," said Rika disgusted handing Henry the script.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Henry taking the script he began to read it.  
  
"It's stupid I mean I'm suppose to play a naïve girl that has to chose between two   
people," said Rika annoyed, "of course anyone could see who she should chose but her."  
  
"What's the problem?" asked Henry frowning, still reading the script, "looks pretty   
standard."  
  
"I can't connect with this girl," said Rika sullenly, "I can't seem to become this   
girl."  
  
"Why don't you just be yourself?" asked Henry looking up from the script for a second.  
  
"Rika gave Henry a wry look, "This is worth twenty-five percent of my mark Henry I don't   
think beating up my fellow actors is going to help."  
  
Henry chuckled, "Okay maybe you should be like Juri."  
  
"That's not funny Henry," said Rika glaring.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do well," said Henry encouragingly, finishing reading the script he   
handed it back to Rika.  
  
"You're getting good at speed reading Henry," said Rika taking back her script.  
  
"You taught me how," said Henry smiling.  
  
"Henry is that you?"  
  
Henry and Rika turned to see a girl smiling brightly at them.  
  
"Oh hi Alice," said Henry smiling, "I didn't see you."  
  
"Oh I just got here," said Alice smiling brightly.  
  
Rika studied Alice, she had shoulder chestnut colour hair, her eyes were a bright blue,   
and her skin was cream colour.  
  
"Rika this is Alice Hitomi, a classmate," introduced Henry, "Alice this is Rika Nonaka a   
close friend."  
  
Rika could swear as she was shaking Alice's hand as soon as Henry said, `close friend'   
Alice's face darkened.  
  
"It's good to meet you Rika," said Alice smiling  
  
Rika could tell that the smile was forced, "It's good to meet you to, Henry mentioned   
about you."  
  
"Really?" asked Alice her face brightening, "only good things I hope."  
  
"Henry always says nice things about people," said Rika glancing at Henry who turned   
slightly red.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you Rika, and seeing you Henry," said Alice giving a big   
smile, "I'll see you at school?"  
  
"Yeah see you on Monday," said Henry returning her smile.  
  
Nodding happily Alice walked away to a table full of her friends.  
  
"That was interesting," said Rika slightly annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, you were surprisingly polite," said Henry grinning.  
  
"Shut up Henry," said Rika giving Henry a small smile, "So that is Alice."  
  
"Yes she is, what do you think?" asked Henry.  
  
"She likes you," said Rika amused but somehow she felt a bit annoyed about it.  
  
"Think I should ask her out?" asked Henry smiling in amusement.  
  
"Do you like her?" asked Rika her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Yes," said Henry grinning, "but then again you always point out I try to like   
everyone."  
  
"I mean a romantic like stupid," said Rika annoyed.  
  
"Not sure," said Henry shrugging.  
  
"Maybe you should give it a try," said Rika calmly, for some reason she felt annoyed   
about what she said.  
  
"Hmmm... Maybe I'll ask her to get a drink with me after school," mused Henry.  
  
"That would be a start," said Rika, now she felt a pang of jealousy.  
  
Before she could continue the conversation, the pizza arrived, the two tamers dug in to   
their pizza but the subject was changed to about the carnival they were going to tomorrow.   
After finishing two slices each they packed the rest, Rika paying for the bill allowed   
Henry to carry the pizza out. Walking to the park they went to their secret area, once   
they were searching the park for Calumon they found him in a small grove hidden from sight   
but it had a great view of the city.  
  
Putting down the still hot pizza Terriermon and Renamon ate together as Rika and Henry sat   
against a tree allowing them to have a view at the city below them.  
  
"A lot has changed," said Henry quietly.  
  
Rika looked at Henry surprised, she knew the look that he had, there was something   
bothering him.  
  
Henry sighed turning to Rika he saw her face, it held a neutral expression but over the   
years Henry had learned how to read her eyes and they told him that she was worried for   
him. "Don't worry Rika it's nothing," said Henry.  
  
"Share," said Rika her eyes narrowing, the two of them had a game between them where if   
there was something that one of them would like to know but the other wasn't willing to   
tell they invoked their `share' privileges. This meant that the other would have to tell   
what the other person wanted to know, the price however was that the one invoking the   
privilege would have to share something as well.  
  
"Do you ever miss the old days?" asked Henry looking at Rika with a grin.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you know, not having to worry about all these things we worry now," said Henry   
smiling, "Our lives are just so complicated now sometimes I would give anything just to   
be thirteen again and worry about a Digimon threat instead of my future, school, girls,   
and trying to keep up my old friends."  
  
Rika stiffened looking at Henry quietly, "Is this a way of Henry telling me that he   
didn't want to keep our friendship?" wondered Rika.  
  
"I mean our lives are getting busy," said Henry staring out at the city, "there's not   
enough time in the day and sometimes it's hard and I don't want to let things go but I   
don't have the time or energy to keep up with things."  
  
"Maybe you should cut down on some of your responsibilities then," said Rika quietly   
looking away from Henry.  
  
Henry laughed, "If I could I don't think I would, I like my life the way it is but I'm   
just worried that I can't keep this up. There is just so much things to worry about   
with the future coming closer by each day."  
  
Rika sighed, "But you don't have to worry about it all by yourself you have friends and   
family to help you."  
  
Henry smiled touching Rika on the shoulder, "Thanks."  
  
Rika stiffened at Henry's touch, usually she would shrug of anyone touching her, but   
this time something was different.  
  
"You're a great friend Rika I don't think I'll know what to do if I didn't have you,"   
said Henry quietly.  
  
Rika sighed quietly her friendship with Henry meant more to her then she let on but now   
she knew Henry felt the same way of their friendship.  
  
"Share," said Henry looking at Rika who was staying quiet.  
  
Rika smiled, placing her hand over Henry's that was on her shoulder, "Likewise Henry Wong   
but if you ever tell anyone I'll throttle you."  
  
Henry smiled it was comfortable with Rika's hand on his sitting back the two tamers just   
watched the city as time past. Later they ate at one of their favourite vendors in the   
park, paying for their hotdogs Henry turned to Rika who was taking a bite into her hotdog,   
"We should be heading back."  
  
Rika nodded, they headed back to Rika's home in silence eating their hotdogs.  
  
"So I'll meet you at your place tomorrow?" asked Rika as Henry shrugged on his backpack.  
  
"Yeah," said Henry smiling at Rika, "Goodnight Rika."  
  
"Goodnight Henry," said Rika closing her door, turning around she found herself looking   
at her mother.  
  
"Had a good time dear?" asked Mrs. Nonaka.  
  
"Yes mom," said Rika suspiciously.  
  
"He's a nice boy," commented her mother with a small smile.  
  
"Oh no mom, not that Henry and I are just friends," said Rika annoyed.  
  
"I didn't say anything to the contrary dear," said her mom, her smile getting larger,   
"I'd say you're a bit touchy on the situation. Besides I don't see you doing this with   
all your friends or boyfriend."  
  
"Henry is well Henry," said Rika crossing her arms, "Henry really isn't a friend and he   
definitely isn't a boyfriend."  
  
"His Henry," said Rika's mother smiling, "Goodnight dear."  
  
"Goodnight mom," said Rika annoyed, somehow she felt like she lost a round of argument   
with her mother.  
  
  
************************  
  
  
"I'm home!" shouted Henry putting away his jacket in the closet.  
  
"How was tonight?" asked his father.  
  
"Okay," said Henry, "anyone else is home?"  
  
"Well your oldest sister is at University so no for her, Suzy is in her room and I think   
she had too much sweets so I would stay away from her," said his father smiling, "your   
mom is finishing some of her work in the study."  
  
Nodding Henry started to head towards his room.  
  
"Henry?"  
  
"Yes dad?" asked Henry turning to his father.  
  
"What do you think about Rika?"  
  
"What brought this on?" asked Henry sitting down in the living room.  
  
"Just something her mother brought up at dinner," said Henry's dad taking a drink from   
his mug.  
  
"Well she's Rika," said Henry confused, "she's a close friend."  
  
"Just a close friend?" asked his father smiling, "you don't spend that much time with   
Takato, Kenta, Kazu, or Juri."  
  
"Well maybe she really isn't a friend," said Henry his eyes narrowing, "and if your   
implying a she's a girlfriend trust me, she doesn't think of me that way."  
  
"She's just Rika," said his father finishing Henry's sentence.  
  
Henry nodded uncomfortably, "Will you tell me what this all about?"  
  
"Not just yet Henry," said his father warmly, "maybe you'll see what I'm talking about   
this year."  
  
"Huh?" asked Henry confused, "Now your confusing me dad."  
  
"Goodnight son," said his father picking up his newspaper.  
  
"Goodnight dad," said Henry walking to his room confused. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
First sorry for this chapter being late... I really expected it to go up earlier...  
Honestly... Okay when I reread it I decided it didn't fit so I rewrote parts of it.  
You can tell where trust me... However pardoning that I would thank the following   
people. They're continues support made me kick my ass so I'll get this fic done.  
  
~Bang  
The Legendary Tamer  
keisan  
Jen  
Fayr  
Furor  
litecrystal  
The Digimon Queen  
rebecca  
Rika  
KaraXIII  
LB  
  
Thank-You  
  
  
******************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 4/?  
  
  
  
"Henry wake up," came a quiet voice.  
  
"One more minute," mumbled Henry pulling the covers over his head.  
  
"We have to get going soon Henry," said the voice persistently.  
  
Groaning Henry opened one of his eyes to see Rika standing over him. "Rika what   
time is it?" asked Henry burying his head into his pillow.  
  
"Almost eight," said Rika pulling Henry's pillow away, "come on you have to get   
ready."  
  
"Alright alright," said Henry rubbing his eyes.  
  
Rika walked to the other side of Henry's room with her back to him, "You don't   
usually sleep this late Henry why today?"  
  
"I had some things to think about," said Henry pulling out his towel and a change   
of clothes, "wait here I'm going to take a shower."  
  
Rika nodded smiling, hearing the door shut she turned around to see Terriermon   
sitting on the floor.  
  
"Morning Rika," said Terriermon rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Morning Terriermon," said Rika, "what was Henry thinking about last night?"  
  
"Oh nothing he'll tell me," said Terriermon jumping onto Henry's bed he began to   
tidying it up. "Rika why did you peak?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Rika turning red slightly.  
  
"When you had your back to Henry, you peaked when he got out of bed," said   
Terriermon smiling.  
  
"I did not," said Rika, annoyed.  
  
"If you say so Rika," said Terriermon jumping across the room to Henry's desk where   
a brown paper bag that Rika had brought was. Pulling out a sweet bread Terriermon   
started to eat while Rika glared at the dog/bunny digimon.  
  
After a few minutes Henry walked back into the room his hair still damp from his   
shower, he was wearing a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans. "Terriermon do you know   
where my blue, grey sweater is?" asked Henry putting away his towel he looked through   
his closet.  
  
"Not really Henry," said Terriermon with his mouth full, "but if you put away your   
laundry instead of letting your mom do it you'll know."  
  
"You have a point," said Henry still searching.  
  
"Am I wearing it?" asked Rika pointing to herself.  
  
"Ahh... Yeah it is," said Henry looked up surprised at Rika, she was wearing dark grey   
jeans with a white T-shirt and his dark blue, grey sweater, which was a bit large for her.  
  
"Do you want it back?" asked Rika annoyed.  
  
"No, but can you remind me why you have it?" asked Henry grabbing a grey sweater out of   
his closet.  
  
"Two weeks ago, raining I was soak, you lent it to me," said Rika shrugging, "I just   
haven't given it back yet."  
  
Pulling on his grey sweater he looked at Rika critically for a second, smiling, "It looks   
good on you."  
  
Turning her back to Henry and Terriermon Rika blushed, "We better get going, Juri wants to   
meet us at about nine so we can catch breakfast as a group," said Rika taking a drink from   
her cup.  
  
"Why did you get us breakfast then?" asked Henry taking the other cup from the tray that   
was on his desk.  
  
"I said Juri wanted us to have breakfast together I didn't say I was actually going to eat,"   
said Rika taking a bite into a sweet bread she was holding.  
  
Henry laughed, over the years he learnt quite a few things about Rika and one of those   
things was Rika detested having big breakfasts. Whenever they met before breakfast they   
would always stop by a place to get a cup of hot drinks and sweet bread.  
  
"You better eat one before Terriermon eats all of it," said Rika sitting down on Henry's   
bed.  
  
Nodding Henry grabbed a sweet bread from the bag, chewing it thoughtfully for a second he   
looked at Rika, "Umm... Rika this might sound weird but did your mother do something   
strange yesterday?"  
  
Rika's eyes narrowed, "Did your parents do something strange?"  
  
Henry nodded, "My Dad wanted to know what I thought about you."  
  
"My mom kinda did the same," said Rika looking thoughtfully, "They're up to something."  
  
Henry laughed, "Just because our parents wants to know what we think about each other   
doesn't mean they're up to something Rika."  
  
"So what did you say about me?" asked Rika curiously.  
  
"Huh?" said Henry turning red, "Oh... Um... Well I just told him the truth. What did   
you say about me?"  
  
"The truth," said Rika, slightly annoyed for the lack of details.  
  
Looking down at his watch Henry sighed in relief, "We have to get going Rika."  
  
Walking out to the front door Rika and Henry started pulling on their shoes.  
  
"You guys haven't gone yet?" asked Henry's father suddenly appearing, "Suzy left quite   
about half an hour ago saying something about needing to catch breakfast with the group."  
  
"Henry didn't want to get out of bed," teased Rika.  
  
"We're not going to be late," said Henry finished tying his shoe on, "bye dad."  
  
"Bye Mr. Wong," said Rika walking out the door.  
  
"Have a good time you two," said Henry's father smiling he closed the door behind them.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Henry and Rika walked to the restaurant where they were meeting the rest of their friends.   
Looking around the restaurant they found their friends already eating at a large table.  
  
"Sorry guys but we were hungry," apologized Takato as Henry and Rika sat down beside each   
other.  
  
"It's okay Takato we've already got breakfast," said Henry showing the cup he was holding.  
  
"So what took you two so long?" asked Kazu suspiciously.  
  
"Henry slept in," said Rika rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter were ahead of schedule so we won't be late for the Carnival," said   
Juri looking at a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"What's that?" asked Suzy curiously trying to get a better look at the paper in Juri's hand.  
  
"This is the schedule," said Juri holding the schedule up proudly.  
  
"Isn't that a bit regimented?" asked Kenta peering at the schedule, "I mean you even   
scheduled which rides will be taking."  
  
"It makes sure we don't miss anything," explained Juri.  
  
"But what happens if I want to ride something else?" asked Kazu.  
  
"Don't mess with my schedule Kazu," warned Juri waving her fist.  
  
"But that's not fair I don't want to go on the Love Tunnel," protested Kenta looking at   
the schedule.  
  
Juri punched Kenta in the head, "I said don't mess with my schedule."  
  
"Can't you do anything about her?" asked Kazu quietly to Takato.  
  
"You guys are friends, if she's willing to hit Kenta what do you think she'll do to me?"   
asked Takato cowering in his seat.  
  
"Today is going to be fun," said Rika quietly to Henry.  
  
"Could be worse," replied Henry watching Juri waving a fist over Kazu.  
  
  
************************  
  
  
The group walked behind Juri who was staring at her schedule, "Alright first is the   
Graviton!" announced Juri.  
  
"Oh man I thought this was suppose to be fun," complained Kenta as they walked to the   
Graviton ride.  
  
"I didn't know you can schedule fun," muttered Kazu so everybody except Juri could hear.  
  
Filing into the ride everybody took their place against a padded wall, the ride was quite   
basic, it spun around causing force to be exerted to the outside, and everybody would   
stick against the wall. Frankly it was like a giant centrifuge but this time it did it to   
people. It was a great ride for the beginning truth be told it was nothing spectacular to   
cause anyone to feel hurl after a large breakfast but it also wasn't anything boring either.   
Rika yawned in contempt for the ride while Henry just smiled cheerfully at the sight of his   
friends having fun, Kazu laughed gallantly as he pushed himself off the floor so force kept   
him pinned against the wall with his feet dangling. Juri and Takato held hands while they   
spun around smiling at each other. Kenta however didn't seem liked this ride agreed with   
him, in fact he was turning to a dangerous pasty green colour. Suzy looked worried at Kenta   
considering she was beside him, luckily for her the ride began to slow down signalling the   
end of the ride. Sighing in relief Kenta stumbled towards the entrance, slipping he nearly   
fell but someone quickly caught him. Turning his head in surprise Kenta found himself being   
held up by Suzy ducking under his arm she pulled himself up and helped him out the door.  
  
Outside Kenta leaned against a railing for support taking deep breaths, "Thanks," he said   
smiling at Suzy.  
  
Suzy opened her mouth but found she was unable to say anything, turning red in embarrassment   
she only nodded in response.  
  
Luckily however Kenta was too sick to notice Suzy's problem, still a pasty colour he turned   
to the group, "Guys I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" asked Juri looking worried.  
  
Kenta nodded, "I only get motion sickness after I eat something."  
  
"We'll wait here for a few minutes we have time to spare," said Juri frowning at the schedule   
in her hand.  
  
Then a familiar voice rang out, "Henry!"  
  
Turning the group saw Alice running towards them with her friends trailing behind.  
  
"Oh hi Alice," said Henry giving a warm smile.  
  
"Funny meeting each other here huh?" asked Alice brightly to Henry.  
  
"Yeah," said Henry, motioning to his friends, "you know my friend right, Takato, Juri,   
Kazu, and there's Kenta the one looking a bit green. My younger sister Suzy is beside him   
and Rika who you met yesterday."  
  
Everybody nodded to Alice as their name was called out except for Kenta who almost tipped   
over until Suzy grabbed his arm before he tipped over.  
  
"You mind if we join you?" asked Alice shyly to Henry.  
  
Henry glanced around the group everyone nodded their approval except for Rika who as usual   
just crossed her arms looking away.  
  
"Sure," said Henry, "as long as you don't mind having fun on a schedule."  
  
"Time to go!" announced Juri on cue looking at the paper in her hand and at the schedule.  
  
"I'll meet you guys later," said Alice to her friend-waving turning she walked beside Henry   
while Rika walked on the other side of him.  
  
"So Henry..." began Alice turning slightly red, "Umm... How are you doing?"  
  
"Good," said Henry smiling, "how's your day going?"  
  
"Good," said Alice looking at her feet.  
  
Rika looked amused at Henry and Alice, deep down she felt a surge of annoyance pushing away   
the feeling she looked behind at Kenta struggling to keep up while Suzy held his arm making   
sure he didn't fall over.  
  
"Takato do something," pleaded Kazu, "today is suppose to be fun."  
  
"I don't know what to do," said Takato shrugging in surrender, "you don't understand when   
she gets like this I don't want to hurt her feelings."  
  
Rika exchanged glances with Henry sighing Henry whispered to Takato, "Distract Juri for a   
second Takato."  
  
"How?" asked Takato confused.  
  
"Juri!" shouted Henry, as Juri turned around Henry pushed Takato into Juri.  
  
Stumbling into her arms Takato found himself inches away from Juri, "How am I suppose to   
distract her?" wondered Takato then he did the first thing that popped into his head.   
Leaning closer he captured Juri's lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Juri whimpered leaning into Takato her arms wrapped around his neck. Henry reached out   
giving a quick tug at the schedule in Juri's hand it came free floating towards the ground.  
  
Rika pulled out her D-3 swiping a card through it, "Hyper Sonic Activate."  
  
While Henry and Rika was busy with their operation, Kenta, Kazu, Alice, and Suzy looked at   
Takato and Juri kissing surprised.  
  
Suddenly the floating piece of paper disappeared, for a split second if someone was looking   
carefully they would have seen something yellow blur though.  
  
Pulling away slowly Takato smiled at Juri whose eyes were wide, Takato always liked when   
Juri had her eyes wide it was filled with innocents. Coughing Juri pulled away noticing   
her missing schedule, "Oh dear I must of dropped the schedule," said Juri blushing.  
  
"It was my fault," apologized Takato rubbing the back of his head, "if I didn't kiss you..."  
  
"It's okay Takato you can make it up to me," said Juri smiling, "next ride the Love Tunnel."  
  
Arriving at the Love Tunnel Kazu looked at the ride forlornly, "Do we all have to go on?"  
  
"Yes," said Juri pulling on Takato's arm the jumped into a boat.  
  
The six other friends looked at each other trying to figure out who would go with who.   
Suddenly Suzy still helping Kenta stand pulled him into a boat. As the boat slowly make   
it's way into the tunnel Henry's jaw dropped, "I'm following them."  
  
Henry jumped into a boat but in his haste he didn't see the puddle in the boat slipping he   
found himself laying on the bottom of the boat. Suddenly he felt someone landing on him,   
shaking his head that was ringing his eyes focused on startling violet eyes.  
  
"I slipped," whispered Rika unable to look away from Henry's grey eyes, it drew her in,   
nothing seemed to matter anymore. The world just seemed to stop, time stopped just for them.  
  
Unconsciously Henry's arms wrapped themselves around Rika, Henry was surprised but he found   
himself happy. The wet puddle he was lying on, the gentle rocking of the boat, the quiet   
splashing of the waves splashing on the boat, all his problems, it all disappeared. It was   
only Rika in his arms, nothing more nothing less. "This is nice," said Henry, as soon as   
the words left his mouth his mind froze.  
  
Rika's mind froze, unable to believe what Henry had said, part of her found herself scared,   
it screamed that it wasn't right that she would break this boy's heart and he would do the   
same to her. Another part felt complete like suddenly everything in the world was perfect,   
crying out that this, being here, that now was a perfect moment, and that it was nice that   
everything would be alright... Momentai...  
  
Then time returned the world continued to spin on its axis, the puddle was seeping into   
Henry's clothes forcing him to break the perfect moment. Tearing his eyes to look away   
from the beautiful violet eyes Henry cleared his throat, "Umm... Rika?"  
  
"Yes Henry," said Rika her voice shaking.  
  
"Do you mind if you move I can't get up," said Henry blushing.  
  
Rika blushed trying to get up she found that she couldn't move because of Henry's arms.   
"Henry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have to ummm... Let go," said Rika unsure of herself.  
  
"Sorry," said Henry letting go of Rika.  
  
"It's okay," said Rika taking a seat on the boat, holding out her hand she helped Henry   
into the seat beside her.  
  
Rika glanced over at Henry uncomfortably, Henry's eyes were firmly looking at his shoes,   
she knew he was uncomfortable about the situation they were in. "Henry."  
  
"Yes Rika," said Henry in a tired sigh.  
  
"What happened," said Rika uncomfortably, "it was nothing okay."  
  
"Was it?" asked Henry looking at Rika.  
  
Rika stared at Henry something was wrong she knew it, Henry's voice sounded neutral but   
there was something in his eyes like he was hurt. "It was nothing," repeated Rika but   
deep down she was in turmoil, part of her wanted to say it was something that she felt   
something that she knew he felt something. But then there was fear, fear of rejection   
fear of losing something so precious to you that you would suffocate without it. "I saw   
you fall and I leaned over. I guess I leaned a bit too much because I slipped and fell   
in."  
  
Henry nodded looking down at his feet he sighed, looking up he gave Rika a shy smile,   
"Okay."  
  
Rika smiled, "Okay."  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
"Kazu."  
  
Kazu turned toward the girl sitting beside him, "Yes Alice."  
  
"Your Henry's friend right?" Alice asked looking at her feet.  
  
"Yeah I've known him for three years," said Kazu, looking at Alice he could tell she was   
nervous, she was wringing her hands together.  
  
"He and Rika... They look close," said Alice looking up at Kazu.  
  
"Rika and Henry close?" Kazu laughed, "That's funny, Rika close to anyone is funny."  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Alice surprised.  
  
"Rika is also known as the `Digimon Queen'," explained Kazu, "or as other people would put   
it `The Ice Queen'. She doesn't like anyone, she just hangs around us because we've all   
known each other for three years so she tolerates us."  
  
"But I saw Henry and Rika yesterday," protested Alice.  
  
"They're just study buddies," said Kazu waving off Alice's explanation. "Trust me if you   
saw them together in the first year you would have been surprised how much they fought."  
  
"So he's single?" asked Alice hopefully.  
  
"So far," said Kazu smiling, "so when do you think you can get him on a date with you?"  
  
"What?" asked Alice shocked, "Why do you want to know that?"  
  
Kazu blushed in embarrassment, "Well you see we've got this small pool going in school about   
seeing how long before Henry goes on a date."  
  
Alice laughed, "Your betting on your friend's romantic life?"  
  
"We're good friends," said Kazu smiling. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
Okay I felt bad for the last chapter being released so late so this chapter is being sent   
out as an apology... Thanx for reading like usual:  
  
litecrystal  
Furor  
Kim Hayes  
The Legendary Tamer  
LB  
Jen  
~Bang  
keisan  
  
Thank-You  
  
  
******************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 5/?  
  
  
As the ride ended Henry and Rika jumped out of the boat. Seeing Suzy standing beside Kenta   
Henry walked over, taking Suzy's arm, "Can I talk to you for a second Suzy?"  
  
"Um... Okay Henry," said Suzy biting her lower lip.  
  
As the two siblings moved away Rika began to interrogate Kenta, "Okay Kenta spill, did you   
do anything in there?"  
  
"N. N. No," stuttered Kenta taking a step back from Rika whose eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"So you didn't kiss her or touch her," said Rika glaring angrily at a shrinking Kenta.  
  
"Well she was holding my arm," said Kenta, "but I didn't do it she held onto my arm."  
  
"Fine," said Rika satisfied, "but remember Suzy is Henry's little sister so be careful."  
  
Nodding Kenta swallowed in relief.  
  
Meanwhile Henry was asking a few brotherly question, "Okay Suzy what was that?"  
  
"What was what?" asked Suzy playing dumb.  
  
"Why did you jump into the boat with Kenta?" asked Henry crossing his arms.  
  
"Why were you riding with Rika?" countered Suzy angrily.  
  
"She fell in and don't change the subject, I'm asking about you," said Henry crossly.  
  
"Because Kazu has a big ego and Kenta is cute," snapped Suzy.  
  
Henry's jaw dropped, "Did you just say Kenta was cute?"  
  
"Yes Henry I did," said Suzy waving her finger at Henry, "I'm not a little girl anymore."  
  
"You're still too young to date," countered Henry, "besides his older then you by six   
years!"  
  
"You don't get to run my life Henry," said Suzy coldly.  
  
"I'm still you're older brother and that means I still look out for you," said Henry   
exasperated, "beside what would Mom and Dad think?"  
  
"You are so unfair!" shouted Suzy.  
  
"Suzy trust me give it a bit more time," sighed Henry putting his hands on Suzy's shoulder.  
  
Looking down at her feet Suzy nodded.  
  
"Ugh... You're growing up too fast Suzy, slow down, enjoy not being a teenager," said   
Henry giving his sister a hug, "So we're okay right?"  
  
"Right," said Suzy returning Henry's hug, pulling away Suzy looked up at her older brother   
curiously, "So did you do anything with Rika?"  
  
"What!" exclaimed Henry surprised, blushing he remembered Rika lying on him with his arms   
around her. "No of course not," lied Henry nervously, "we were just trying to follow you   
and Kenta."  
  
"Suzy studied her brother giving him a knowing smile, "Sure I believe you," she said   
turning around she walked back to the group.  
  
With a big sigh Henry followed his sister back into the group, in time to hear Kazu telling   
the story how Rika had fell into the boat with Henry. Everyone was trying to contain their   
laughter while Rika stood behind Kenta red in embarrassment.  
  
"So when Henry suddenly disappears in the boat, Rika runs up to the peer and leans over to   
look into the boat," said Kazu smiling, "but when she looks over, Rika goes flying into   
the boat with her arms flailing like she was trying to fly." Kazu began to flap his arms   
as a demonstration flailing it wildly in the air.  
  
"It's okay Rika everybody slips once and awhile," said Juri giving Rika small smile.  
  
"So what now?" asked Kenta wearily.  
  
"How about that one?" asked Kazu pointing at a Roller Coaster, pulling out a pamphlet he   
checked the name of the ride. "It's apparently called The Stomach Jerker."  
  
"Sounds fun," said Takato grinning wildly taking Juri's hand he pulled her into a run   
towards the ride.  
  
"I am definitely going to regret this," said Kenta watching his friends run towards The   
Stomach Jerker.  
  
"So that's why they call it The Stomach Jerker," said Henry reading the pamphlet.  
  
"Twenty consecutive tight loops, that's impressive," said Rika reading beside Henry.  
  
"Not to mention it's total time for one ride is five minutes," said Henry in awe, "That's a   
long ride."  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," said Kenta looking pale "can a body take that kind of   
abuse?"  
  
Suzy patted him on back sympathetically unable to keep a smile of amusement off her face.  
  
Alice walked up to Henry wringing her hands she looked down at her feet, "Henry do you   
mind..."  
  
"Hmm?" Henry looked up from the pamphlet to see Alice.  
  
"If you sit beside me?" asked Alice turning red, "You see I'm kind of scared of the ride."  
  
"Sure no problem," said Henry smiling gently, glancing at Rika who had a neutral face on.   
"You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Of course not Alice needs your help what kind of gentleman would you be to refuse?" teased   
Rika.  
  
"Okay," said Henry smiling at Rika he walked with Alice to the ride.  
  
Rika took the seat behind Henry and Alice, she felt annoyed about the situation, but she   
wasn't exactly sure what the situation was. She watched as Alice laughed at one of Henry's   
joke, "How can anyone not like him?" thought Rika, "He always makes people around him   
happy."  
  
After five minutes, twenty consecutive loops, the group slowly walked towards the food   
court. Kenta was of course following behind them with Suzy helping him stand. Rika found   
a seat that had enough room for all of them sitting down she began to wonder about the   
feelings she's been having, it was strange when she had fallen into the boat with Henry she   
didn't feel embarrassed she was actually glad that she did. But when she saw him with   
another girl she didn't like the feeling, it was annoying like a bad itch that you couldn't   
reach.  
  
"Hungry Henry?" asked Takato looking at the tray of food Henry had bought.  
  
Henry glanced down at his tray, two hamburgers, a plate of fries, two sodas, and a   
chocolate cake. "Ugh... I guess so," said Henry giving Takato a weak smile he quickly he   
headed towards Rika.  
  
"My heart pounds when his near, I always spend time with him... He always spends time with   
me... We know each other's fears and dreams... Doesn't that just make us friends? When   
his near another girl I feel... Annoyed... Have I've fallen for Henry" Rika wondered,   
looking up into the sky she shook her head, "No it's just I feel Alice is taking up time   
with Henry so I'm going to lose him as a friend that's all. I mean we've been best friends   
for three years... I would know if Henry liked me and I liked him." Deep down she still   
didn't feel like it was the right answer but, it was the only one that made sense to her.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Rika blinked seeing Henry sitting in front of her, "Only a penny?"  
  
"How about a hamburger?" asked Henry smiling handing her one of the hamburger.  
  
"Thank-you," said Rika accepting the hamburger, "but no I don't think I'm going to tell   
you."  
  
"Okay," said Henry shrugging something in Rika's voice told him that she didn't want to   
tell him.  
  
"So where's Alice?" asked Rika.  
  
"Somewhere over there," said Henry waving vaguely to his left, "she asked me to join her   
but I told her I made other plans."  
  
"I'm touched," said Rika smiling, a warm feeling filled her.  
  
"I asked her to have coffee with me after school on Monday," said Henry quietly to Rika.  
  
Rika's looked down at her plate, "Oh?" she said casually.  
  
"Yeah," said Henry eating a fry before continuing, "having fun?"  
  
Rika glanced up at Henry giving him a small smile, "It's not that bad."  
  
"I'm glad," said Henry returning her smile.  
  
Takato and Juri grabbed a seat beside Henry's and Rika, "Where's Kazu, Kenta, and Suzy?"   
asked Takato.  
  
"Kazu is eating with Alice, said something about wanting to get to know some of Alice's   
friends," said Henry, "I haven't seen my sister or Kenta." Henry's eyes narrowed as he   
realized what he said looking up he began to scan the crowd.  
  
"There they are," said Juri pointing at Kenta and Suzy were walking together towards the   
group.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to be able to eat this," said Kenta still green.  
  
"Just take a deep breath and drink some soda," said Suzy smiling at Kenta.  
  
Rika smiled in amusement, while eating their food Henry kept an eye on his sister and   
Kenta. Finally Suzy gave Rika a pleading look, sighing Rika grabbed Henry's hand, "Let's   
go Henry I want to check something out."  
  
Surprised Henry allowed Rika to drag him away, "Rika what do you want to check out?"  
  
"Umm..." Rika looked around the carnival for an excuse, "I want one of those," said Rika   
pointing at a bunch of teddy bears in a game shop.  
  
Henry raised an eyebrow in amusement, "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"No Henry I really do want one," said Rika giving him a push towards the booth.  
  
Giving Rika a strange look Henry walked to the booth, "Which one?" he asked Rika.  
  
Looking around the booth, "That one," Rika said pointing to the biggest dark blue/black   
bear with grey eyes, which was about half the size as her.  
  
"That'll be three games son," said the owner of the booth sympathetically, "your girlfriend   
isn't going to make it easy on you is she?"  
  
Deciding to play a bit Henry sighed, handing the owner the money for three games, "No she   
isn't."  
  
Accepting the money the owner game Henry three-dozen rings, "Good luck."  
  
Rika watched Henry as he threw a ring into the air a few times to test it's balance, "Why   
didn't you correct him?" asked Rika, her heart pounding.  
  
"About what?" asked Henry throwing the ring it landed on a bottle perfectly.  
  
"That I'm not your girlfriend," said Rika annoyed.  
  
"Why bother," said Henry grinning at Rika he threw another ring that landed perfectly on a   
bottle.  
  
"Because we aren't," said Rika, "you shouldn't be saying things that aren't true."  
  
"Are you a girl?" asked Henry throwing another ring.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're a friend right?" asked Henry throwing another ring.  
  
"Of course Henry."  
  
"Then technically you're a girlfriend," said Henry shrugging he threw another ring.  
  
"But he thinks we are romantically boyfriend and girlfriend," hissed Rika watching Henry   
throw another ring.  
  
"Relax Rika it's not like his going to announce what he thinks to the whole world," said   
Henry smiling he threw another ring, "just have fun, who cares what other people thinks.   
You want a teddy bear I'm going to win one and someone thinks we're together. As long as   
we know the difference, does it really matter what a stranger thinks? Let's just relax and   
have some fun."  
  
Rika watched silently while Henry threw a couple more rings in perfect order. "Okay Henry   
I'll pretend for awhile but make sure it's not too long okay?"  
  
"I'm trying Rika but I don't want to miss," said Henry tossing a couple more rings.  
  
"You know you're very good at this," said Rika watching Henry, who hadn't missed a ring   
yet.  
  
"It's all concentration and muscle control," said Henry shrugging he threw the last of his   
rings which landed perfectly.  
  
"We have a winner!" announced the owner of the booth, taking down the large bear he handed   
to Rika smiling, "You have a boyfriend who really cares about you girl, I suggest you don't   
lose him."  
  
"I'll try not to," said Rika giving the owner a smile, turning around Rika blushed from   
everybody around her clapping and smiling. Glancing at Henry she could tell he was   
enjoying embarrassing her, leaning over she kissed Henry on the cheek, "Thanks honey," said   
Rika walking away with the bear.  
  
Henry turned a deep shade of red, seeing everybody grinning ear to ear around him he   
quickly followed Rika, "That wasn't really fair Rika," complained Henry still red.  
  
"And tell people that I'm your girlfriend is?" asked Rika amused.  
  
"Okay, okay," smiling Henry held up his hands in surrender, "but technically I didn't tell   
people you were my girlfriend they assumed."  
  
"Fine I'll concede to the point," said Rika still smiling, "but that's it Henry we're even."  
  
"Fine you win," said Henry laughing, "that was a good move."  
  
"Thank you," said Rika slightly annoyed about how hard it was to carry the bear. "This   
thing is so hard to carry."  
  
"Not my fault you chose the biggest thing in there," said Henry shrugging.  
  
"You're not going to offer to carry it?" asked Rika annoyed, glancing at Henry he walked   
beside her smiling broadly at her with an amused expression, "I thought you were my   
boyfriend."  
  
"And I played it very well you have the bear you wanted," Henry pointed out, "I don't want   
to deprive you of carrying it."  
  
"I'm going to get you back for this," threatened Rika.  
  
"I thought we were on a truce," said Henry innocently.  
  
"P.M.S.," said Rika annoyed.  
  
"If I carry half of it will it make you feel better?"  
  
"Yes," said Rika shoving the bear towards Henry.  
  
Henry sighed taking one of the bear's paw, he held onto it like it while Rika took the   
other paw. The large teddy bear swung between them like a child holding each other's   
hand. "I'm going to get you back for this Rika," said Henry turning red from people   
looking at them.  
  
"Hey, I'm sharing the embarrassment too here Henry," said Rika who was also red from   
embarrassment, "let's just get back to the group quickly."  
  
Walking quickly the two friends got back to the table where their friends were finishing up   
their lunch. Seeing the two friends carrying the bear, the group broke into a laugh,   
"Where did you get that?" asked Kenta.  
  
"I won it," said Henry smiling he sat the bear down on a seat.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Juri pulling the big bear into a hug.  
  
Henry glanced at Rika who turned red, "I wanted it," said Rika embarrassed.  
  
Takato's eyebrows shot up surprised, "You wanted it?"  
  
Rika could have died of embarrassment from the look from everybody giving her, "You owe me   
big squirt," whispered Rika to Suzy who was trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
"I want one," said Juri hugging the bear glancing at Takato.  
  
"Thanks a lot Henry," muttered Takato glancing up at Juri with a big smile, "sure Juri."  
  
Clapping gleefully Juri pushed the bear into Rika's arms, grabbing Takato's hand she pulled   
him towards the game booths. Seeing the look that Suzy was giving him, Kenta sighed   
getting up he followed Juri and Takato to the booths with Suzy trailing behind him.  
  
Seeing Henry standing up, Rika sighed, "You want to go watch?" asked Rika still holding the   
bear.  
  
"We should cheer on our friends," said Henry taking one of the bear's paws.  
  
"How about I stand there trying to look supportive?" asked Rika walking towards the booth.  
  
"That'll do," said Henry grinning.  
  
"Henry!"  
  
Turning around Henry and Rika found themselves looking at Alice and Kazu running up.   
"What's happening?" asked Kazu.  
  
"Takato and Kenta are going to see if they can win some prizes from the booths," said Henry   
grinning.  
  
"What a lovely bear," said Alice, "where did you get it Rika?"  
  
"Oh... Uh... Well Henry won it for me," said Rika turning red.  
  
"Oh... He did?" asked Alice looking down at her feet.  
  
"Do you want one Alice?" asked Henry seeing Alice's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh," said Alice turning red.  
  
"Sure she wants one," said Kazu nudging Alice towards Henry.  
  
Henry walked to the archery booth carefully avoiding the ring toss, "Which one Alice?"  
  
"That one is nice," said Alice pointing to a brown bear.  
  
Paying for the games, Henry inspected each arrow that he was given, "Are you sure you can   
do it Henry?" asked Kazu watching Henry fit an arrow on to the bow.  
  
"Summer Camp," answered Henry releasing the arrow it fizzed through the air landing right   
in the centre.  
  
"Show off," said Rika standing beside Henry as he let another arrow fly.  
  
Kazu and Alice watched in silence as Henry fired of the remaining arrows in perfect   
concession.  
  
Accepting the prize from the owner of the booth Henry handed the large bear to Alice, "Here   
you go," said Henry smiling.  
  
"Thank-you," said Alice blushing.  
  
"Now let's find everybody else," said Henry turning he took one of Rika's bears paw.  
  
Alice face fell, nodding they found their friends at one of the game stores, "Where were   
you guys?" asked Takato.  
  
"I was playing a game," said Henry smiling.  
  
"He was showing off," interjected Rika grinning.  
  
Blushing Henry coughed, "Let's go we don't want to miss the rest of the rides."  
  
Laughing at Henry's obvious discomfort the group left for the next ride. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
Several things first this fic is early because I need you the Readers to make a decision.  
  
You see I was deciding whether or not to allow Kenta and Suzy to get together or not... So  
When I was writing some stuff I made one where they didn't get togther... After writing   
that copy I made another copy that allowed them to get together... I've read them both   
over and since I made them I can't decide which one to keep for the story... So tell me...  
I don't care how put it on my review or send email but tell me which one you think...   
This is called Democracy everyone has one vote I'll put the votes together in a week and   
write up the proper chapters to allow the decision... Yes I have the story where Suzy and   
Kenta are together and when they are not but I don't have anything leading up to those   
points... Hey I write weird... So sue me... Actually the disclaimer kinda makes sure I   
can't... HEHEHE...  
  
Anyways this fic is dedicated to the people who keep reviewing and critiquing me...  
Hope you like this one...  
  
The Legendary Tamer  
Jen  
LB  
Emily Ravenwood  
Furor  
litecrystal  
KaraXIII  
Christie  
  
Thank-You  
  
  
******************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 6/?  
  
  
Time past quickly soon the Carnival was closing soon, "Time for one more ride," said Juri   
holding Takato's hand.  
  
"Something that isn't going too fast please," pleaded Kenta.  
  
"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel," Suzy said pointing to the distant wheel.  
  
"Sounds good," said Kazu yawning, "I'm a bit tired anyways."  
  
"Henry?" asked Alice quietly, "would you like to ride the Ferris Wheel with me?"  
  
Rika sighed, Alice was obviously nervous from her fidgeting hands, pushing Henry from   
behind. "Go Henry," whispered Rika, "you won't know if you like her unless you give it a   
try."  
  
Henry nodded slightly, smiling at Alice, "Sure, lets go," said Henry cheerfully.  
  
Rika watched as everybody paired up, finally it was only Kazu and her left, "I guess we   
should go," said Kazu nervously.  
  
Nodding Rika sat with Kazu but found herself looking at where Henry and Alice sat, "What   
does he see in her?" wondered Rika annoyed.  
  
"Rika you okay?"  
  
"Huh?" snapping out of her thoughts Rika looked at the boy beside her, "Of course I'm   
okay," said Rika turning her gaze away from where Alice and Henry sat. She couldn't hear   
what they were talking about but they both did look happy. Her heart seemed to drop   
knowing Henry was happy sitting with Alice.  
  
"Rika why were you watching Henry and Alice?" asked Kazu.  
  
"No reason," said Rika turning to Kazu annoyed, "its just Henry is a friend and I don't   
want to see him hurt."  
  
"Well I don't think Alice will hurt him," said Kazu smiling confidently, "I just happen to   
know Alice really likes Henry."  
  
"She does?" asked Rika annoyed at what Kazu said.  
  
"Yep, I'm betting Henry and Alice will be going out by the end of this week," said Kazu   
confidently.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well Alice really likes Henry so she's going to ask him out," whispered Kazu, "and since   
Henry seems to like her his going to say yes, because there's nobody else his interested   
in."  
  
Rika heart dropped, Alice was going to ask Henry out... Her Henry... Her Henry? Henry   
wasn't a thing he wasn't even a boyfriend. Why was she getting worked up for? It wasn't   
like Henry owed her anything or she owed Henry anything.  
  
"So what do you think Rika?" asked Kazu.  
  
"I don't know," said Rika looking away, "besides I don't want to stick my nose into Henry's   
relationships."  
  
Kazu looked at Rika with interest, "Are you jealous Rika?"  
  
Whipping her head to face Kazu her face was filled with anger, "Why would I be jealous of   
Henry and Alice? I want him to be happy but I won't tell him how to run his life Kazu!"  
  
Backing away from Rika as far as the seat would allow him, Kazu face was filled with fear.   
Sighing in relief as the ride slowed to allow him off, Kazu scrambled out as soon as the   
safety bar was released and fled to the protection of the group.  
  
Picking up the bear that Henry had won for her, Rika stormed off angrily without saying   
goodbye to the group.  
  
"Rika?" called out Henry noticing Rika leaving angry, turning to Kazu Henry's eyes gleamed   
dangerously, "What did you do Kazu?"  
  
"I... I... I didn't do anything," said Kazu afraid.  
  
Turning to Alice and Suzy, "Alice I'm sorry but can you get Kazu to walk you home, and   
Suzy..." Henry frowned from the decision he had to make, "Kenta can walk you home."   
Nodding to Takato and Juri, Henry took off in a run after Rika.  
  
"I hope Rika is okay," said Takato scratching his head.  
  
"My brother will make sure everything is okay," said Suzy confidently.  
  
"Is Henry and Rika...?" asked Alice unsure.  
  
"No, it's just Henry is the only one Rika can talk to," said Kazu, "I tried talking to her   
and see what happens?"  
  
"Let's go home we can talk to Rika tomorrow," decided Juri, "there's no sense worrying   
about it."  
  
Nodding the group left for home.  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
"Rika!" shouted Henry, he had finally caught up with Rika, who actually hadn't been able to   
get very far due to the large bear she was carrying. Seeing that Rika didn't stop Henry   
gritted his teeth, grabbing Rika's arm, "Rika!"  
  
CRACK!   
  
The blow was fast, almost faster then Henry could block, seeing that Henry was the one   
grabbing her arm she dropped her fist, "Sorry," she muttered.  
  
Releasing Rika's arm, Henry rubbed his right forearm which he had used to block Rika's   
blow, "It's okay, Rika... But what's wrong?" asked Henry concerned.  
  
"It's nothing Henry, I don't want to talk about it," said Rika turning around she slowly   
walked off the path towards her house and turned into the park.  
  
"Share," said Henry walking beside Rika, "What's wrong?"  
  
Grimacing Rika turned to Henry angrily, "It's just Kazu, he thought I was jealous, he   
wanted to know what I thought about you and Alice... But I just don't want to say anything   
I don't know anything about Alice and you're a good friend, I don't want to run your life   
Henry."  
  
Henry nodded, Rika's mother had always tried to run Rika's life so when there was the   
slightest chance of her doing the same she always ran from it. "I can understand you want   
me to make the choice myself and you don't want to influence me in any way."  
  
Rika nodded, "Exactly I mean I would stop you if you were going to do something stupid or   
dangerous but this... This is something I shouldn't interfere in."  
  
"So you got angry at Kazu for implying you were jealous when all you were trying to be was   
a good friend," said Henry.  
  
Rika nodded turning to Henry she gave him a shy smile, "Pretty stupid huh?"  
  
"A little," admitted Henry, "but like I said understandable, I would never want to run your   
life."  
  
Rika nodded still walking aimlessly through the park.  
  
"Hey," said Henry taking Rika's arm gently he turned her around and pulled her into a hug,   
"It's okay... Don't worry about it."  
  
Rika sighed resting her head on Henry's shoulder she was feeling happy, safe, even perfect,   
though holding the bear around Henry's back was painful she wanted to stay there forever.  
  
Pulling away slowly Henry smiled, "You want me to carry the bear? After all it's sort of   
my fault for you getting stuck with sitting with Kazu."  
  
Letting Henry take one of the bear's paw Rika and Henry walked around the park slowly,   
"Okay your turn Henry, share, what do you think about Alice?"  
  
Sighing Henry looked up into the star filled sky, "She's nice I guess, beautiful, smart,   
friendly, warm, and popular."  
  
"That's her attributes," said Rika annoyed, "What do you think about her?"  
  
"She's nice," said Henry seeing the look Rika was giving him, "Come on Rika I had about two   
rides with her, a few minutes at the archery booth which I was busy shooting arrows and a   
`tutoring' session which I was talking about math, I hardly know her."  
  
"So do you like her?" asked Rika unable to meet Henry's eyes.  
  
"A little," admitted Henry, "I didn't spend enough time with her to find out."  
  
Nodding Rika felt her heart sag down like it was being pushed on by a great weight, turning   
Rika led them back to the path towards her house. They walked to Rika's house in silence   
neither spoke a work since the park. Opening the front door Rika started to walk inside.  
  
"Rika," said Henry quietly, pulling Rika gently into a tight hug, "everything will be okay   
alright?"  
  
Pulling away slowly Rika's arms stayed in Henry's arms, looking deep into Henry's grey eyes   
she once again became lost. Henry leaned in and kissed Rika gently on the forehead,   
pulling away he smiled, "Goodnight."  
  
Eyes wide Rika kissed Henry on the cheek, "Goodnight," she whispered turning she walked   
into her house.  
  
As Rika closed the door Henry and Rika's eyes met, giving each other a small smile. Rika   
closed the door, turning around she found herself staring at her mother. "Mom!" gasped   
Rika startled, "how long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough," said her mother smiling.  
  
"Mom it's not what you think," began Rika.  
  
"He cares about you," said her mother giving Rika a piercing look.  
  
Staring at her mother for a second Rika gave a small smile, "Yes he does."  
  
Surprised Rika's mother watched as her daughter walked into her room with a smile on her   
face.  
  
Taking a quick shower, Rika began to brush her teeth, seeing herself in the mirror she   
touched her forehead where Henry had kissed her. Rinsing her mouth, she walked into her   
room where she found Renamon studying the bear that Henry had won her.  
  
"This is interesting," Renamon said dryly.  
  
"It's just a teddy bear," said Rika pulling on her pyjamas.  
  
"How did you get it?" asked Renamon picking up the bear by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"Henry won it for me," said Rika turning her back to Renamon she pulled back the covers to   
her bed.  
  
"Why would he do a thing like that?" asked Renamon turning to her tamer in surprise.  
  
"Never mind Renamon," said Rika shrugging, "it's no big deal."  
  
"Do you want me to put it with the things that Ryo gave you?"  
  
"No," said Rika sitting up in her bed, "give it to me."  
  
"You're not actually going to sleep with it are you?" asked Renamon surprised.  
  
"No," said Rika turning red, "I just want to know where it is."  
  
Giving her tamer a strange look Renamon handed the bear to Rika.  
  
Taking the bear Rika looked uncertain on what to do with the large bear. Setting the bear   
down on her bed Rika sighed, "Goodnight Renamon."  
  
"Goodnight Rika," nodded Renamon disappearing.  
  
Touching her forehead where Henry kissed her, she shook her head, for some reason her body   
tingled when she thought about it. Rolling over she found herself looking at the bear.   
Sighing she rested her head on the bear's stomach, "At least it's comfortable," she   
muttered closing her eyes she allowed sleep to claim her.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"I'm dead," said Henry glancing at his watch he opened the door to his apartment. "I'm   
home!" announced Henry expecting to get scolded for being late.  
  
"We're in the living room dear," came a shout from his mother.  
  
Peeking into the living room he found his parents lounging on the couch, "Where's Suzy?"   
asked Henry timidly, if he was going to get scolded, he rather Suzy wasn't watching.  
  
"She's waiting in your room," said his father putting down the newspaper he was reading.  
  
"So how was your night?" asked Henry's mother eagerly turning of the T.V.  
  
"Good," said Henry confused, "aren't you guys going to scold me for being late?"  
  
"Henry you're sixteen and we trust you," said his father frowning, "you should have called   
but it's okay."  
  
Henry gave his parents a confused look.  
  
"Suzy said you had to make sure Rika was okay because Kazu did something stupid," said   
Henry's mother, "So is she okay dear?"  
  
"Yes," said Henry sitting down on a chair with a sigh, he absently touched the cheek Rika   
had kissed. "She's fine."  
  
"So how was your night son?" asked Henry's father smiling, "and details Henry we want   
details."  
  
Henry shrugged, "Not much to tell we went on a few rides and met some friends."  
  
"What about Alice?" asked his mother smiling.  
  
Making a mental note to kill his sister Henry blushed, "I just went on about two rides with   
her, nothing happened. I did ask her to have coffee with me tomorrow."  
  
"Do you like her?' asked his mother.  
  
"I don't know..." said Henry absently looking up at his parents in surprise, "Why do people   
keep asking me that?"  
  
"It's something like a tradition," explained Henry's mother smiling, "if a boy meets a girl   
or vice versa this question is always asked."  
  
"Huh... Some traditions are annoying," said Henry yawning he got up and headed to his   
room, "Goodnight mom, goodnight, dad."  
  
"Goodnight son," said his parents.  
  
Entering his room he found Suzy, Lopmon and Terriermon talking together. "There you are,"   
said Terriermon happily getting to his feet.  
  
"Thanks Suzy for explaining to mom and dad," said Henry.  
  
"You're welcome," said Suzy glancing down at her hands she began to fidget, "Henry can I   
ask you a favour?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow Henry sat down on his bed beside Suzy, "I'm listening."  
  
"I want to got to a concert," said Suzy quietly, "but it's on a Weekday and mom and dad   
won't let me go unless I go with someone."  
  
"You want me to go with you?"  
  
"Yes," said Suzy still looking at her hands.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Kenta?" asked Henry, "especially since Kenta is playing   
on the Orchestra concert on Wednesday?"  
  
"Maybe," mumbled Suzy.  
  
"Suzy he plays on second chair piano," said Henry exasperated, "not only that but his six   
years older then you."  
  
"I know," said Suzy annoyed, "but you guys are going, I want to go too."  
  
"Suzy why couldn't you get a crush on a guy your own age?" asked Henry letting himself fall   
on his bed he closed his eyes.  
  
"I know it's stupid," said Suzy burying her head into her hands, "but Kenta is always   
acting like a gentlemen and I don't know his kinda... Cute."  
  
"I didn't needed to know that," said Henry tired, "fine I'll talk to mom and dad but   
remember it's a formal wear event."  
  
"Thank-you!" shouted Suzy hugging Henry.  
  
"One condition though," said Henry frowning.  
  
"What is it?" asked Suzy.  
  
"Try not to do anything to Kenta, he is one of my good friends but he is also six years   
older then you," seeing Suzy's face Henry sighed, "I don't want to see you or him get hurt."  
  
"I'll try not to Henry," said Suzy getting up from Henry's bed, "Goodnight Henry."  
  
"Goodnight," said Henry opening an eye he watched his sister close the door to his room.  
  
"So how's Rika?" asked Terriermon poking at Henry's head.  
  
"She's fine just got angry at something Kazu said," answered Henry, getting up from his   
bed, "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"You're not telling me something Henry," said Terriermon putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"No I'm just not going into details," responded Henry turning red.  
  
"I'll find out eventually," warned Terriermon.  
  
"But not tonight," said Henry leaving his room.  
  
Walking quickly to the washroom he made sure the door was locked, after living his entire   
life with his big family, he had learnt to lock the washroom door. After taking a quick   
shower, Henry found himself thinking about the kiss that Rika had given him. Pulling on a   
T-shirt and boxers he quickly brushed his teeth, returned to his room finding Terriermon   
already sleeping. Sighing he pushed Terriermon over gently and slipped into bed. Touching   
his cheek where Rika had kissed him, shaking his head he rolled over and fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
The polls are in with email and reviews counting on Suzy and Kenta's relationship...  
  
Oh yeah... I'm not telling you guys the results... Sorry but that is being kept secret  
  
Anywho this is being released early... I said a week and it's less then a week... Oh well  
I don't care, please enjoy though.  
  
Oh yes and I'd like to thank ~Bang who has given me some fanart on my fic. I think they  
are really great in order to see them... I think they might be posted on   
  
Mixed Winds: http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/jenruki0/  
  
A site owned by The Legendary Tamer, they're not posted yet so be patient.  
  
Anyways this fic is dedicated to the people who keep reviewing and critiquing me...  
Hope you like this one...  
  
Furor  
The Legendary Tamer  
KaraXIII  
Keara  
Jen  
The Digimon Queen  
rebecca  
LB  
KimHayes  
~Bang  
monkey luver  
keisan  
litecrystal  
  
Thank-You  
  
P.S.  
I did some small rewrites... I got ticked from continuesly seeing the mistakes I had made...  
No major plot changes just a few correction and added words.  
  
******************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 7/?  
  
  
  
Rika sat bored in class as the teacher droned on about chemical structure, even though she   
was good at school it still didn't change the facts. A boring teacher was a boring   
teacher, luckily the bell cut off the teacher from continuing. Sighing she packed up her   
books and started for the door, walking quickly through the school she got to her locker.   
Like usual the girl beside her locker was making out with her boyfriend, grunting in   
disgust Rika quickly opened her locker and pulled the books she needed for her homework.   
Frankly Rika always looked forward to the end of school because she was tired of seeing   
the couple making out between classes when she had to visited her locker. Slamming her   
locker shut, "Get a room," Rika said coldly moving quickly towards the theatre room.  
  
"There you are Rika!" came a cheerful shout from Miss. Tamanchi.  
  
`Why does she always have to be so cheerful?' thought Rika bitterly, `it's annoying someone   
being that cheerful every time you meet them.' Walking pass Miss. Tamanchi Rika nodded   
respectfully, pulling out her play booklet she dumped her bag on the side and began to   
read.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," said Tomas running into the room, "I was... Umm... Busy."  
  
"He was getting a date," said Steve running beside Tomas.  
  
Rika looked coldly at the two boys that ran in, her co-actors supposedly in the play she   
was suppose to chose between Steve and Tomas. Steve was supposed to play a boy called   
Davis who her character, Atena was dating. Tomas was the other boy Rick who happens to be   
in Atena's life that falls madly in love with her. Frankly the entire story put her to   
sleep so she never really paid attention to the story. "Can we get started?" asked Rika   
coldly, "I don't have all day and I don't want to be late today."  
  
"Got a hot date today Rika?" taunted Steve.  
  
Rika's eyes narrowed, she never got along with Steve he was too egotistical and frankly he   
never understood the words, `dangerous grounds'.  
  
"No, but I do have a lot of homework and frankly I would like to stay on the honour role,"   
said Rika smiling coldly, "of course you wouldn't know what the honour role is would you   
Steve."  
  
Turning red Steve opened his mouth to respond but was cut of by Miss. Tamanchi, "Alright   
let's get started shall we? Everyone to your places, we'll start at scene one."  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
"You've got to be kidding," shouted Rika angrily at the Principal, "I only hit him twice   
and besides he was trying to make out with me!"  
  
"I assure you Miss Nonako, Steven will be punished for his over exuberance acting during   
your practice but you simply cannot punch a student at will," said the Principal evenly,   
"I've contacted your mother and we've agreed to a punishment."  
  
"What is it?" asked Rika crossing her arms, "Detention?"  
  
"No, apparently your mother said that it would be too easy on you," said the Principal,   
"your mother has suggested that you head up the next dance committee."  
  
"Next dance committee? But that would mean I would have to attend," said Rika angrily, "I   
don't attend dances."  
  
"You will now," said the Principal, "Miss Nonako it is apparent of your lack of school   
pride, but this punishment will also serve as a way to add to your growth as well."  
  
Rika opened her mouth to protest but was cut of by the Principal, "That will be all, you   
may leave now Miss. Nonako."  
  
Closing her mouth Rika turned angrily and stormed out of the office, running outside she   
looked around slowly. Part of her expected Henry to be waiting for her, but Rika knew   
Henry was having coffee with Alice. `Just when I needed him he's off having coffee with   
some girl," thought Rika bitterly, the thought of Henry spending time with another girl   
annoyed her. Especially since she knew Alice was interested in Henry, especially since she   
needed Henry now.  
  
"Rika!"  
  
Rika turned in surprise, running towards her carrying a drink in each hand was Henry.  
  
"Here," said Henry smiling he handed Rika one of the cups.  
  
Rika stared at Henry for a second, taking the cup Rika dropped her eyes from staring at   
Henry, "Thank you," she murmured.  
  
Seeing her face Henry's smile dropped from his face, "How was your day?"  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be having coffee with Alice?" asked Rika still looking at the   
ground.  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"So you did," sighed Rika, "it was good. Up to the point when we were practicing for the   
play and some guy tried to stick his tongue down my throat."  
  
"Let me guess, you hit him," said Henry amused.  
  
"Twice," said Rika smiling, something about Henry always seemed to pick her up, "now I'm   
in trouble."  
  
"Detention?"  
  
Glancing up at Henry Rika sighed, "That would be too easy, no the Principal contacted my   
mother and she made the Principal give me the responsibility of the dance committee."  
  
"That's bad how?" asked Henry confused, "It's just some extra responsibility not like it's   
a big deal."  
  
"That means I have to attend the next dance Henry," said Rika starting to walk home.  
  
"Doesn't really sound like a punishment Rika," said Henry falling in step beside her.  
  
"I hate dances, it's never fun, for some reason people find it amusing."  
  
"It's not that bad," said Henry amused.  
  
"I hate dances," repeated Rika glancing at Henry, "you stand on one side of the room with   
all the girls and you stare at the other side of the room where all the boys are."  
  
"That's how it was when we were still ten now that were sixteen there's a big difference   
Rika," said Henry.  
  
"I know but it's stupid you dance, why do people have fun moving to the sound of music?"   
asked Rika annoyed, "I mean most of the time they look like a dead chicken getting thrown   
around."  
  
"Interesting analogy," said Henry grinning, "it's a social thing, you meet people and dance   
with them."  
  
"Stupid social event," muttered Rika bitterly.  
  
"You might as well make the best of it Rika," said Henry wincing from the glare Rika was   
giving him, "you did say you had to attend."  
  
"This is the sympathy I get from you?" asked Rika annoyed.  
  
"I wasn't sure whether you wanted sympathy or reality today," teased Henry.  
  
"You're still in arms reach Henry," warned Rika.  
  
"Look on the bright side," said Henry thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes?" asked Rika expectantly.  
  
"I'm thinking," said Henry smiling taking of into a run.  
  
"You're dead Wong," said Rika charging at him.  
  
Henry headed towards the park with Rika in hot pursuit, the one thing he learnt over the   
years was Rika was faster but he had endurance over her. Pushing away the wish to look   
behind him Henry knew if he looked behind Rika would catch up to him. Running up the hill   
to their secret place Henry thought he was safe, giving in he looked behind him but all he   
saw was Rika in mid air.  
  
The impact knocked both of them to the ground Rika on top of Henry, breathing hard both   
were smiling with red faces. Henry's backpack went flying a few feet away, upon landing   
there was a large squeal from the bag, "Got you," said Rika out of breath.  
  
"Do you?" asked Henry mischievously.  
  
Rika's face filled with realization when she noticed Henry's hands where at her side.   
Henry started to tickle Rika, laughing Rika tried to pull away from Henry but she was   
tired from her run and Henry's assault.  
  
"Stop it Henry," said Rika trying to swat his hands away.  
  
"Make me," said Henry his smiling growing larger.  
  
Grabbing Henry by the back of the neck she pulled him towards her sealing her lips over his.   
Henry stopped tickling in shock, his hands remained on her waist as she kissed him. It was   
suppose to be only one kiss to stop Henry from tickling her so she could get the upper hand.   
But something changed Rika felt her heart give a leap and a sudden enjoyment in what she was   
doing made her forget everything else in the world. Detention, parent intervention, flew   
away from her mind the only thing that mattered now was Henry gently pressing his lips against   
hers. There was something wonderful and different about the kiss that Rika didn't understand.   
It was innocent, like lovers first true kiss, it wasn't like the kiss you saw in the movies or   
T.V. Instead it was like the first time kissing someone, Henry didn't seek to push his tongue   
into Rika's mouth like Ryo had tried the first time they kissed. Instead Henry just lied there   
kissing Rika with his arms on her waist there was a sense of harmony that Rika could feel.   
Completion, if what she felt in the love tunnel with Henry's arms around her was completion   
this was perfection, neither of them seek to go further from kissing for it was the most   
satisfying thing they had both ever felt.  
  
Henry's bag shook gently as the zipper got pulled away Terriermon stuck his head out of the   
bag only to be greeted by the sight of the two tamers kissing. Terriermon shook his head   
in disbelief rubbing his eyes he confirmed what he saw early with Rika and Henry gently   
kissing each other. Terriermon thought over the situation he knew the two tamers would be   
angry with him for seeing them. They would probably tell him that he was spying on them,   
considering the situation he wasn't technically spying. However the chances of him   
explaining this and the two tamers agreeing with him was incredibly slim. Sticking his   
head back into the bag he pulled the zipper shut, shaking the bag a little louder, "Henry!"  
  
Hearing Terriermon, Rika pulled away from Henry quickly jumping back a few feet she stared   
at Henry surprised. The realization of what she did began to fill her mind, she looked at   
Henry whose face was filled with a similar surprise look but his eyes held something   
different, it twinkled almost cheerfully.  
  
Shaking her head Rika looked to the ground in frustration, `I've ruined it,' thought Rika,   
`a friendship I really need is gone... I've got to save it.'  
  
"Rika?" asked Henry quietly.  
  
Rika looked up her face was filled with fear.  
  
Henry studied Rika's face, bowing his head he pushed his feeling away, `Rika needs me I   
can't be selfish now,' thought Henry. Looking up he forced his best smile on his face,   
"That was good one Rika, I didn't see that one coming."  
  
Rika nodded in surprise not trusting her voice, studying Henry's face he had a cheerful   
look, but something in his eyes was pain, like he was pushing something away.  
  
Walking over to his bag, Henry picked it up and opened the zipper allowing Terriermon to   
pop his head out. "Whew! Henry it's hard to breathe in there," complained Terriermon.  
  
"Sorry," muttered Henry still staring at Rika.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," said Rika quietly turning around she ran home.  
  
Terriermon looked at his tamer then at the fleeting form of Rika running, `Something didn't   
turn out right,' thought Terriermon, sighing he looked at Henry whose face was neutral but   
his eyes held disappointment and longing.  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
Rika ran home, the sun was setting the brilliant shine of the light was bright, not a cloud   
in the sky shadowed the remaining light. But Rika's face was filled with pain as she   
rushed home, tears filled her eyes threatening to overflow onto her cheeks. Opening the   
back door to her home she quickly made her way to her room without anyone seeing her.   
Throwing her bag into the corner of her room, she threw herself into her bed. Shaking she   
sobbed into the pillow, bitterly, she wanted it, she wanted whatever it was that she had   
with Henry. But the possibility of losing everything was too much the possibility of   
losing her only closest friend was too much. The price was something she wasn't willing to   
pay and today because she was weak and because part of her really wanted to she kissed   
him. It nearly destroyed everything it was only luck that Henry only thought that it was a   
ploy to make him stop tickling her. Sighing tiredly she rolled off her pillow and stared   
into her ceiling. Reaching out she pulled the bear that Henry had won for her into a tight   
hug.  
  
"Rika, is everything alright?" asked Renamon appearing in the shadow.  
  
"Yes Renamon everything is fine," said Rika keeping her face away from Renamon.  
  
Renamon frowned, she had saw what happened in the park between Henry and Rika and she   
didn't understand it all. `Humans are confusing,' thought Renamon.  
  
"I... I kinda want to be alone Renamon," said Rika rolling away from Renamon she sank her   
face back into her pillow hugging the bear tighter.  
  
"Very well," said Renamon quietly, "if you need me Rika you just have to call."  
  
"Thank-you," said Rika curling up in the fetal position she heard Renamon disappear.   
Closing her eyes she fell into a haunted slumber where a boy with grey eyes held her   
gently.  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
"Is everything alright Henry?" asked Suzy.  
  
"Huh?" Henry looked up from his food he was eating dinner with the rest of his family.   
Looking around he saw his parents trying to discreetly study him. "Yeah I guess," said   
Henry, he wasn't hungry, he wasn't exactly anything, he didn't know what he was anymore.   
`If only I wasn't playing around,' thought Henry angrily, `I'm suppose to be her   
friend... I shouldn't be trying to take advantage of her... God I should have known this   
would happen..."  
  
Terriermon studied his tamer, `Why are things always so difficult with humans?' wondered   
Terriermon.  
  
"What happened?" asked Lopmon quietly.  
  
"I don't think I can tell you," whispered Terriermon, "I don't even know exactly what's   
going on."  
  
"Humans are really strange people," said Lopmon solemnly.  
  
Terriermon nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Henry looking at his parents, pushing away his plate he got up from the   
table. "I got something at the park so I'm not so hungry."  
  
"Terriermon is eating," Suzy pointed out.  
  
"Terriermon is always hungry," said Henry walking to his room he closed the door. Sitting on   
his desk he pulled out his homework and his pen. Looking at the questions then at the blank   
piece of paper he shook his head in frustration, `I can't eat, I can't think, I can't   
concentrate,' thought Henry, throwing his pen back down on his desk he got up and fell on his   
bed in frustration. "Why does everything has to be so complicated?" asked Henry out loud.   
It was his fault even though Rika had first kissed him he was the one who continued to kiss   
her. Today it was his fault, he was weak, the girl of his dream kisses him and he responded   
he didn't even put up a fight. Rika didn't need him as a boyfriend he was her closest friend,   
and he knew that was the only role he was probably ever play in her life. But he wanted it, he   
knew there was something between them, he wanted to explore it but he also knew the cost   
involved would be their relationship. To his disgust he wanted to pay that price, to his   
selfish nature he was willing to sacrifice what he had with Rika to explore what they had. But   
she needed him, not as a boyfriend but first and always as a friend. Closing his eyes his   
dreams was filled with a violet eye girl and him sitting together happily holding each other.  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
"I saw what happened," said Renamon.  
  
"I know," said Terriermon looking at Renamon, both stood on the balcony of the Wong's   
apartment.  
  
"I don't' get it," said Renamon confused, "they both obvious like each other... What's the   
problem?"  
  
"Remember the first time they started to spend time with each other?" asked Terriermon   
looking up at the fox digimon, "Do you remember the conversation we had?"  
  
"Yes," said Renamon.  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
Terriermon and Renamon sat beside each other looking at their tamers who were talking and   
working together on a project, "They like each other," said Terriermon quietly.  
  
"Yes they do," said Renamon.  
  
"Will she hurt him?" asked Terriermon curiously.  
  
"Probably," said Renamon, "she's scared of love, it's her greatest fear because of her   
father."  
  
"What about her father?"  
  
"Her father left her mother when she was three," explained Renamon, "the thing he said to   
sleep with Rika's mother and have Rika was `I love you'."  
  
"Does he have a chance?" asked Terriermon.  
  
"Does it matter?" asked Renamon curiously.  
  
"Yes," said Terriermon his eyes on his tamer, "I'm sworn to protect my tamer, my friend.   
That means from Rika too, if you know there is no way for him... Tell me."  
  
Renamon studied Terriermon curiously, "I'm also sworn to protect my tamer, my friend, and I   
cannot promise you anything... But if anyone has a chance... It will be Henry."  
  
Terriermon nodded, "I hope so."  
  
"Will Rika have a chance?" asked Renamon.  
  
"Depends," said Terriermon, "Henry has grown but he puts people before himself. If   
anything Rika will be the one to start the relationship, Henry will be her friend first."  
  
"That is too bad," said Renamon, "Rika is too scared to start anything."  
  
"If anyone has a chance... It will be Rika," said Terriermon.  
  
Renamon and Terriermon studied the two tamers that where now bickering at each other   
angrily.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"What should we do?" asked Terriermon looking out into the city.  
  
"Nothing," replied Renamon, "we cannot help them in this task, this is their lives. We can   
only support them in their needs."  
  
"We cannot allow them to drift thought," said Terriermon, "they need each other."  
  
Renamon nodded, "They rely heavily on each other for a lot of things."  
  
"Do you think it was wise of us to allow them to get this close?" asked Terriermon looking   
at the door to Henry's room.  
  
"We couldn't have prevented it," said Renamon, "but even if we could that is in the past.   
There is no answers they're only questions."  
  
"Then we look to the future," said Terriermon, looking at Renamon he gave her a small   
smile, "it is late we should get back to our tamers before they realize we may be up to   
something."  
  
"Good night old friend," said Renamon.  
  
"Good night old friend," said Terriermon as he watched Renamon leap off the balcony. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
One day earlier then usual and 1 page more then I usually put in... Enjoy...  
  
This chapter is one of my favorite... Considering I just wrote the last bits an hour ago...  
I really love the scene with Takato and Henry... Don't worry you'll see what I mean.  
  
Yes my grammer is really bad and I should be shot... That is why I'm still trying to get   
on an English course... I still need betas...  
  
Anyone whose interested please leave your email on review with a message saying you don't   
mind being betas so I can set something up.  
  
Again I create this fic to you the readers because you guys really do make all this work   
worth it.  
  
The Legendary Tamer  
The Digimon Queen  
KaraXIII  
SanChan  
Furor  
~Bang  
keisan  
LB  
Felicity Derafine/Veronica D  
Kim Hayes  
  
Thank-You  
  
P.S.  
Sorry about this chapter but it's important for some things to happen this way...  
You'll see in the future why.  
  
******************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 8/?  
  
  
  
It was Wednesday night, Kenta's big night playing for the orchestra as second chair.  
  
"Henry you okay?" asked Takato trying to put on his bowtie.  
  
"Huh?" Henry turned from staring out of his window in his room.  
  
"Well you haven't moved for the last fifteen minutes I was wondering what you were doing,"   
said Takato grimacing as he turned his bowtie into another knot.  
  
"Just thinking Takato," said Henry shrugging on his jacket.  
  
"Henry, you're my best friend you know that right?" asked Takato glancing at Henry.  
  
Henry nodded absently as he looked out the window.  
  
"Am I your best friend?" asked Takato turning to Henry.  
  
"Yes," said Henry confused, "what brought that on?"  
  
"Something is bothering you, I want to know what," said Takato putting his hands on his   
hips.  
  
Henry turned to Takato surprised, but as soon as he saw Takato he broke into a laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"It's just you look ridicules," said Henry pointing at Takato's bowtie, "you have this   
serious face and a stance which means business but your bowtie is in a big knot."  
  
Takato turned red pulling at his bowtie till he got it out of it's knot, "There now will   
you tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone about it even Guilmon and Juri?" asked Henry raising an   
eyebrow.  
  
"I swear," said Takato holding up a hand as if taking a pledge.  
  
"Have you ever liked this girl that always pushed you away?" asked Henry looking at his   
feet.  
  
"Maybe, but you're talking about Rika aren't you?" asked Takato sitting down on a chair.  
  
"Please tell me it wasn't obvious," said Henry putting his cell phone in his jacket pocket.  
  
"It is sort of obvious with all that time you spend with her," said Takato smiling.  
  
"There are times when I think she feels about me the same as I feel about her," said Henry   
looking at Takato sadly, "but then she always pushes me away like she just wants to be   
friends."  
  
Takato looked at Henry surprised, "No offence Henry, but we're talking about Rika here,   
Miss. Ice Queen, I'm even surprised you can be friends with her."  
  
"You just haven't gotten to know her," said Henry.  
  
"No we've all gotten to know her," said Takato evenly, "she can't stand us. You are the   
only person that can get through to her, all in all Henry, you're the only person she can   
stand."  
  
"Do I stand a chance?" asked Henry looking down at his hands.  
  
"Does it matter?" asked Takato.  
  
"No... No it doesn't," said Henry sadly, "she's everything, I think... I think I'm even   
falling in love with her."  
  
"What happened?" asked Takato softly.  
  
"We were fooling around on Monday," said Henry, "then we kissed in the park."  
  
"You kissed Rika?"  
  
"I think I said that," said Henry quietly, "I almost told her, but then something held me   
back. There was a look on her face I think she was scared... She was scared of me..."  
  
"So what happened then?"  
  
"I just made a joke, I made it so it seemed the kiss wasn't anything and she left," said   
Henry looking at Takato he laughed bitterly, "it was more she fled. I haven't seen her   
since, I can't blame her either. I've made excuses not to see her, I spend more time after   
school tutoring people or I go home early to do something, but I miss her, I just want to   
see her again, I just want hear her voice... I want to be more then friends with her but   
if there's a chance of losing her I rather just be a friend... I rather everything just   
went back the way they were."  
  
"Find out," said Takato, "find out if she feels something."  
  
"I'm scared too," said Henry, "I've tried to be her friend ever since our adventure in the   
Digital World, then this year it's changed, my feeling are more jumbled, I know I'm falling   
for her."  
  
"If anyone has a chance Henry it's you," said Takato encouragingly.  
  
Henry looked at Takato, "I don't want to lose her, Takato."  
  
"Henry you look at Rika the same way as I look at Juri," said Takato, "I love Juri with all   
my heart, I'll do anything for her, but I'm always scared she'll one day wake up and   
realize that I'm just a big goofball. That there are plenty of better guys that are just   
waiting for her to wake up and she'll leave me."  
  
"She'll never do that Takato," said Henry dryly.  
  
"I know, but do you know what makes me stop worrying Henry? She loves me," said Takato   
eyes shining brightly he looked out the window at the sun that was preparing to set. "It's   
not just that she says it... It's the look she gives me she makes me feel loved, I don't   
deserve it... I don't deserve her... But she loves me and I know she won't hurt me...   
Henry, Rika looks at you the same way, she's scared but that's natural... She's scared   
about where your relationship with her will go, whether she'll hurt you or if you will hurt   
her, give her time. Give her time to figure things out, but go to her, make sure she knows   
she won't lose you. I'll keep the rest of us here, ask her and find out... Whether she's   
willing to take the next step or not, if she does you both will be happy... If she isn't   
then just wait, she'll come around eventually."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It worked for me," said Takato shrugging.  
  
"Thanks," said Henry smiling, opening the door to his room, "Takato?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're really good at this, this relationship thing," said Henry.  
  
Takato smiled goofily, "I'm not good, it's just I've been with Juri long enough."  
  
"Doesn't matter Takato," said Henry walking out the door, "you're still my best friend."  
  
Smiling, Takato sighed looking at the mirror he shook his head as he tried to tie his   
bowtie again.  
  
Unknown to Henry or Takato, Terriermon lied underneath Henry's bed, it wasn't like he was   
trying to spy on Henry. It was just sometimes Henry would accidentally kick one of his   
toys underneath the bed, this time it was Henry's Gameboy Colour. So Terriermon pushed   
himself under the bed and started to play, but when Takato and Henry came in he decided to   
just keep playing. `I hope you're going to be alright Henry,' thought Terriermon, `I've   
got to talk to Renamon.' Pushing himself out from under the bed, he sneaked out of the   
room where Takato had his back to Terriermon absorbed on his bowtie. Opening the balcony   
door, he carefully jumped onto the ledge taking of in a run he opened his ear's wide and   
started towards Rika's house.  
  
  
************************  
  
  
Rika sighed, pulling her hair into a ponytail she looked in the mirror, she wore a black   
dress that held her tightly. It was a daring dress but it was given to her from her   
mother, apparently it was a designer's dress. She had been avoiding Henry for two days   
since they had kissed and she was surprised how empty she felt for the past two days. She   
wanted to see him, she wanted to hear his voice, to feel his gaze on her, and to feel his   
touch. But she was scared, it was dangerous, she didn't want to lose what she had with   
Henry, the friendship that they had developed was something she's never had in her life.  
  
"You look great Rika," said Juri, sitting on Rika's bed, she was wearing a blue dress it   
was nicely woven but plain. However this made Juri look more beautiful because it gave her   
the girl next-door look. Juri and Suzy were at Rika's house for the girls to dress up.   
The boys were meeting at Henry's place to change, before they met up at Rika's house to go   
to the concert.  
  
"How do I look?" asked Suzy twirling around so they could see her from every side. Suzy   
wore a red traditional Chinese dress.   
  
"You look great Suzy," said Juri smiling.  
  
Rika nodded in agreement, glancing at her watch it read five-thirty, in about half an hour   
they would meet the boys and head down to the concert. The plan was to eat after the   
concert around nine because Kenta was too nervous to eat before the concert. "Is   
everything alright Rika?" asked Juri.  
  
Rika glanced at Juri surprised, "Why do ask that?"  
  
"You've been glancing at your watch every five seconds," said Juri eyes twinkling in   
amusement, "and you seemed to be carrying the weight of the world."  
  
"It's..."  
  
The doorbell rang out throughout the house cutting Rika off, Rika looked at the two other   
girls in surprise. Rika listened as she heard her grandmother open the front door, she   
couldn't tell who was at the door because her grandmother was talking to the person in a   
low voice. After awhile Rika heard the door close and her grandmother returning to the   
kitchen, sighing she turned back to her dresser to put on her earrings.   
  
"Hey."  
  
The girls turned in surprise to the door of Rika's room, there stood Henry with a shy   
smile, dressed in a tux with a dark grey bowtie that seemed to bring out his eyes and a   
single red rose in his hand. Rika's eyes widened she always believed that Henry looked   
good, but after two days of not seeing him and now he showed up in a tux he looked   
devastating.  
  
Rika stood up from her dresser, "Hey," she said quietly smoothing out her dress.  
  
"You're beautiful," said Henry smiling.  
  
They stared at each other, unable and not wanting to move from the sight in front of them.  
  
Suzy opened her mouth to speak but Juri grabbed her arm, giving her a small smile, Juri   
shook her head. Looking back at her brother and Rika, then back at Juri Suzy returned her   
small smile.  
  
Shaking himself awake, Henry blushed, "Umm... Rika can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Nodding slowly Rika followed Henry wordlessly to the garden, standing in the garden they   
both stared out at the setting sun. "You wanted to talk Henry?" Rika asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," said Henry keeping his back to Rika, "about the park."  
  
"It was nothing," said Rika quickly, "I just wanted to stop you from tickling me... It   
was... It was nothing"  
  
Henry closed his eyes, even though he expected her to say that it still hurt. He was so   
close but she pushed him away again. Sighing he carefully placed his emotions away,   
putting a smile on his face he turned back to Rika, "I just wanted to make sure there   
wasn't any misunderstanding between us."  
  
Rika sighed in relief but a twinge of disappointment filled her, she wanted Henry to fight,   
she wanted to know that Henry felt something too. That it wasn't just an ordinary kiss,   
that it was something special, "No," said Rika neutrally.  
  
"Good," said Henry holding out the rose, "this is for you."  
  
Rika stared at the rose, it wasn't in full bloom but it was just in the beginning stage of   
its bloom. "Thank-you."  
  
Smiling Henry slowly pulled out the clip that held Rika's hair in a ponytail. Her hair   
fell out around her, "You look better with your hair out of that ponytail." Walked back   
into the house Henry left Rika in the garden staring at the rose in her hands feeling alone   
again.  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
"He was close," observed Renamon.  
  
"She pushed him away," said Terriermon looking at the fox digimon in surprise, "what do you   
mean close? She shot him down before he had a chance."  
  
The stood on the rooftop of Rika's home staring down at the garden where Rika still stood   
holding the rose.  
  
"She wanted Henry to push," said Renamon, "to fight to tell her that he does feel   
something."  
  
"You know that Henry won't do that," said Terriermon, "he's too scared of pushing Rika   
away."  
  
"That is truly sad," said Renamon.  
  
"Human's are so complicated," said Terriermon lying down on the roof.  
  
"Indeed," said Renamon, "I hope they will be alright."  
  
"Henry won't pull away from Rika," said Terriermon confidently, "I just hope Rika won't   
either."  
  
"She won't," said Renamon, "they were close though."  
  
"If you say so," said Terriermon standing back up, "I better get ready to follow them."  
  
"It's your turn?" asked Renamon surprised, "I thought it was Guilmon's night."  
  
"Yep, we traded," said Terriermon, "besides do you think Guilmon can sneak into a place   
that crowded?"  
  
"No," said Renamon, "who else is on duty today?"  
  
"Lopmon will be joining me," said Terriermon, "since they're all going to be together today   
it'll just be the two of us."  
  
"Who is watching Calumon tonight?"  
  
"I think Guardromon," said Terriermon scratching his head.  
  
"I may have to check up on them then," said Renamon with a sigh.  
  
"It'll be something to do," said Terriermon happily.  
  
"Do you always have to be so cheerful?" asked Renamon dryly, seeing Terriermon still   
smiling, Renamon sighed, "Have a good night."  
  
"You too," said Terriermon cheerfully as Renamon disappeared.  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
"You look great sis," said Henry smiling.  
  
Rika walked back into her house, Suzy, Juri and Henry were sitting in the living room.  
  
"So when are the rest of the guys going to be here?" asked Juri glancing at her watch.  
  
"About now," said Henry checking his watch, as on cue the doorbell rang. Henry smiled,   
"Right on time."  
  
Rika opened the front door revealing, Takato and Kazu yanking at their bowties   
uncomfortably. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" asked Rika.  
  
"It's choking us," said Kazu pulling his bowtie as he walked past Rika.  
  
"Where's Kenta?" asked Suzy in a timid voice.  
  
"His at practice in the concert hall," said Henry his eyes narrowing.  
  
"God you're beautiful," said Takato seeing Juri.  
  
Juri turned bright red, stepping close to Takato she adjusted his bowtie for the sake of   
being close, "So do you handsome."  
  
Smiling, Takato ran his hand across Juri's cheek kissing her softly he smiled.  
  
"Still here man," said Kazu tapping Takato on the head.  
  
Pulling away slowly Takato smiled from ear to ear, "So everyone ready to go?"  
  
"The limo is here," said Rika's mother walking into the room.  
  
"Limo?" cried everyone except Henry and Rika who rolled their eyes.  
  
"Tell me again why I let my mother plan this night?" asked Rika quietly.  
  
"Because she has a credit card and she was the only one that was not too busy to help,"   
whispered Henry sheepishly.  
  
"I'm not going to have my daughter and friends going to a classical concert on a bus," said   
Ms. Nonako waving her hand in dismissal. "My daughter has to go in style."  
  
"Let's go," said Henry getting up from his seat he opened the front door for everyone.  
  
After everybody left Henry stood there with Rika and her mother.  
  
"You look beautiful dear," said Rika's mother smiling at Rika.  
  
"Thank-you mom," said Rika walking out the door with Henry.  
  
"Rika, Henry!"  
  
Turning around the two teenagers looked at Rika's mother who was pointing a camera at them,   
a flash from the camera announced what her mother had done. "Mom!" shouted Rika angrily.  
  
"Have a good night," said Rika's mother closing the door.  
  
"Let's go Rika," said Henry smiling in amusement.  
  
Looking at Henry's smile, Rika couldn't help but smile also, shaking herself awake she   
scowled as they entered the limo.   
  
  
************************  
  
  
The ride in the limo was fun, the group enjoyed playing with the dividing window between   
them and the driver and the T.V. As they reached the concert hall they noticed that people   
were already filing into the foyer.  
  
"Why are there some photographers and newscasters here?" asked Kazu looking out the window.  
  
"Well Kenta is the youngest person to ever play in this orchestra," reasoned Henry, "it is   
still news even though he is only second chair."  
  
"Whatever," said Rika as the valets opened the door to the limo.  
  
Henry stepped out of the limo first being a gentlemen he offered a hand to Rika to help her   
out of the limo. As soon as she stepped out of the limo were shouts throughout the crowd.  
  
"It's Rika Nonako!"  
  
Rika looked at Henry confused, but Henry just gave her an equally confused look with a   
shrug.  
  
Turning back to the crowd the two teenagers were both blinded by flashes from cameras.   
"Why are they taking pictures?" asked Rika grabbing Henry's arm.  
  
"Not really sure," muttered Henry, "let's just hurry into the concert hall."  
  
Walking quickly into the concert hall Rika sighed in relief when the photographers didn't   
follow them in. Henry handed the tickets for the group to a person at the door.  
  
"This way sirs and madams," said the man leading the group to a balcony.  
  
"I didn't know we got a balcony," said Suzy surprised.  
  
"Why not, my mom planned for us to arrive by limo," said Rika annoyed, "we just have to go   
all out and get a balcony too."  
  
Henry leaned close to Rika, "Come on Rika be nice, your mom was doing us a favour,"   
whispered Henry.  
  
Rika scowled angrily in response.  
  
"You're not seriously going to be angry the whole night are you?" asked Henry.  
  
Rika's eyes hardened with determination.  
  
"Come on I'll buy you ice cream," whispered Henry playfully.  
  
Something about hearing Henry's voice always seemed to make her forget to be angry, Rika's   
mouth kicked up in a small smile, "Chocolate?"  
  
"You hate dark chocolate," countered Henry, "but I know you like strawberry."  
  
Rika turned to Henry still having a small smile on her face, "Deal."  
  
"Only if your good for the rest of the evening," said Henry in mock seriousness.  
  
"Only if it's double scoops Wong," said Rika sitting down she replaced the smile with her   
usual neutral expression. But there was twinkle in her eye that seemed to hold happiness.  
  
Henry sat down with a large smile, he enjoyed that, making Rika happy, playing their usual   
games with each other. Henry noticed that Rika still held the rose he gave her, she was   
twirling it in her fingers gently running her fingers over the petals once and awhile.  
  
As the music started Henry regretfully turned his attention away from Rika towards the   
concert. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
I am so sorry! I am so Sorry! I am so Sorry! I am really so Sorry!  
  
I've missed two update times and I'm really sorry... I know many of you guys are probably   
thinking I've been slacking... And yes I have... It started out as just writers block, but   
then it continued till I started to slack of... I believe in honesty and the truth is   
I've been slacking... But I promise the next chapter is going to be up in a day or two...  
Just have to work out some kinks in it. I really promise this time. Check back in about   
three days and you'll see another chater... That would mean the next update would be at   
least on a Monday May 20, 2002... As long as the internet doesn't go down... But I will   
do everything in my power to get it up... I just have one page to write and grammer,   
spelling, rewrite checks.  
  
Again I create this fic to you the readers because you guys really do make all this work   
worth it.  
  
The Legendary Tamer  
keisan  
Private-Bryan  
Jen  
Furor  
LB  
Teenager Rika  
Felicity Derafine/Veronica D  
Insomniac Cat  
~Bang  
San-chan AznTiger  
KaraXIII  
litecrystal  
Black-Tide  
Kim Hayes  
forine (well for eight times thanx)  
  
Thank-You  
  
P.S.  
This isn't my most favorite chapter because some of the things needed to be said but I couldn't  
put it into proper words... Oh well.  
  
******************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 9/?  
  
  
  
"You did great Kenta," said Kazu slapping Kenta on the back  
  
"Thanks," said Kenta smiling at all his friends, "so where to now?"  
  
"Food," said Takato quickly, "I'm starving."  
  
The group quickly piled into their waiting limo, Rika and Henry who were at the back of the   
group endured another barrage of flashes from cameras. "That's really annoying," said Rika.  
  
"Never mind," said Henry smiling.  
  
"I bet my mother has something to do with this," said Rika crossing her arms angrily.  
  
"Hey," said Henry gently turning Rika's head to face him, "you promised you wouldn't be   
mad."  
  
Rika sighed giving Henry a small smile she uncrossed her arms, "Fine I'll sulk later."  
  
Meanwhile Suzy was sitting quietly beside Kenta, `Why do I have a crush on him?' wondered   
Suzy, her eyes roamed over Kenta, he wasn't scrawny, or fat but he wasn't muscular or   
anything, he was more or less in shape but he wouldn't win any races. His hair that was   
usually parted down the middle was in a mess because of continues running his hands through   
it. Surprisingly Kenta still wore glasses not opting for usual contact lenses he instead   
wore thin frame glasses. All in all Kenta was kind of plain, `Then why can't I stop   
thinking of him?' wondered Suzy.  
  
Noticing Suzy staring at him, Kenta gave her a small smile, "What's wrong Suzy?"  
  
"It's nothing," mumbled Suzy turning bright red.  
  
"Okay," said Kenta turning to face Takato who was telling a story.  
  
The limo halted at a familiar burger joint that the group and most teenager usually hung   
out at, the group quickly piled out of the car. Sitting at a table they quickly ordered   
their food and drinks when they're drinks arrive Kazu held up his glass in a toast, "To   
Kenta the best dam second chair piano player in town!"  
  
"Kenta the best dam second chair piano player!" shouted everybody raising their glasses in   
amusement.  
  
"Ah... Thanks guys," said Kenta turning red from everybody in the restaurant staring at   
them.  
  
"Henry is that you?"  
  
Henry turned in surprise, the table behind him stood Alice, "Oh hey Alice."  
  
"You look nice Henry," said Alice running her eyes over Henry, "A bit overdressed, but   
nice."  
  
Henry glanced at himself then looked around the restaurant except for him and his friends   
everyone around the restaurant was wearing only casual clothes. "Oh, I just came from a   
concert, Kenta was playing second chair."  
  
"Well you look really nice Henry," said Alice blushing.  
  
"Thanks," said Henry smiling.  
  
"Well I'll leave you to your food, see you tomorrow Henry," said Alice waving.  
  
"See you," said Henry, turning back to the table he noticed the food arrived. Picking up   
his burger he noticed Rika had an irritated look on her face, while she bit into a French   
fry savagely.  
  
"She likes you," said Kazu looking at Henry with a smile.  
  
"I know," said Henry taking a sip from his soda.  
  
"Are you going to ask her out?" asked Kazu raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know," said Henry thoughtfully.  
  
"What's holding you back?" asked Kazu exasperated, "She likes you, you like her what more   
do you want?"  
  
Rika glanced at Henry who was staring at her, he had a look on his face, his grey eyes was   
filled with longing, but his face was neutral. Rika looked away unable to stand Henry's   
stare. "Nothing," said Henry with a sigh, "I guess nothing is holding me back."  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
Things were awkward between Henry and Rika, after what Henry had said at the restaurant,   
the rest of the group didn't seem to notice, but Henry and Rika hardly talked to each   
other. It wasn't as if Henry didn't try he tried to start dozens conversations with Rika   
but she just gave him short one answer word and sometimes she just outright ignored him.  
  
Rika sat quietly in the limo they had dropped the rest of the group off until it was just   
Henry, Suzy and herself left. Suzy sat in between Henry and Rika, Rika hadn't said more   
then three words to him, after that comment he made at the restaurant, now Henry was   
starting to get the idea that he might have said the wrong thing. `Dam,' thought Henry   
shaking his head as he studied the girl he loved, `everything was just starting to get back   
to normal and all I have to do is just say something stupid. But then how is that stupid?   
It's the truth, nothing is holding me back from dating Alice...' Henry shook his head he   
knew he was lying to himself the person that was holding him back from dating was sitting   
on the other side of Suzy. `Why is she angry though? It's not like we are going out or   
anything... How did I know saying that would make her angry? Is she angry? I mean I may   
be smart but the teenage girl's mind is still a mystery to me."  
  
Rika glared angrily at Henry, she didn't know why she was angry with Henry and that just   
made her angrier at Henry. `How can he say that?' wondered Rika, `And why am I so angry?   
It's not like Henry ever held it against me for dating someone, I mean I've dated Ryo for   
years and he never gets angry... And his dated girls for the last three years we've known   
each other and I didn't care. But then suddenly Henry is thinking of dating someone this   
year and now I'm angry at him... This is nuts I'm angry at Henry for him being interested   
in a girl.'  
  
Suzy shrank in her seat she sat between Henry and Rika who were staring at each other.   
Rika wore her usual face of annoyance while her brother had a neutral expression on his   
face. The limo slowly came to a halt at the Wong's apartment building, Suzy quickly   
scrambled out wanting to get away from the two teenagers. Henry opened his mouth wanting   
to say something to Rika, but Rika just gave him another glare and then crossed her arms.   
Henry let his head drop, he knew it was futile to say anything to Rika, shaking his head   
sadly he turned to leave the limo. Just as he stepped out a hand grabbed his arm, turning   
in surprise Rika was holding his arm with a pained expression on her face. "I'm sorry,"   
she whispered.  
  
"Why?" asked Henry unable to keep the hurt feelings from his voice.  
  
"I don't know," said Rika looking down, she couldn't stand the Henry's eyes, they were full   
of pain, pain that she caused, "I really don't know Henry, I'm just so confused."  
  
"Is it because of Alice?"  
  
"Maybe," said Rika shaking her head, "I don't know Henry but I really want you to be happy."  
  
"I don't want you to be mad at me," said Henry taking Rika's hands into his own, "I won't   
date..."  
  
"No," said Rika cutting Henry off, "don't put your life on hold because of me. I'm just   
jealous I'm going to have to share my best friend with someone."  
  
`Best friend... She only seems me as a friend,' thought Henry sadly.  
  
"I'll get over it," said Rika giving a small smile at Henry, "just give it a try okay?"  
  
Henry nodded his heart sagged from the knowledge that Rika didn't think him anymore then   
just a friend. "Goodnight Rika."  
  
"Goodnight Henry," said Rika pulling Henry close she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Henry eyes widened in surprise hugging Rika he kissed Rika softly on the forehead. Then he   
pulled away quickly and entered his apartment building without a look back.  
  
Rika sighed touching her forehead she closed the limo door and pulled her knees up onto her   
seat. A wave of sadness filled her, she didn't understand why but she felt like she just   
let something go that was important. Dropping her head between her knees Rika Nonako, the   
Ice Queen, slowly cried.  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
Henry closed the door to the apartment pulling off his shoes he slipped on his slippers   
trying to stay quiet. The last thing he wanted was his parents questioning him on what   
kind of night he had.  
  
"Henry is that you?"  
  
Henry cringed at the voice of his mother, "Yes mom," he replied tiredly.  
  
"How was your night?"  
  
"Can you ask me tomorrow mom? I'm sort of tired," said Henry walking to his room.  
  
"Okay," said his mother cheerfully sitting beside Henry's father on the couch, "if you..."  
  
The door to Henry's room slammed loudly cutting his mother off in mid sentence. "What do   
you think that's about?" asked Henry's mom to her husband.  
  
"I don't know," said Henry's dad scratching his head, "Well you know teenagers it may just   
be a phase."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
Kenta ran down the hall of the school, he was late, the first time meeting the student he   
was suppose to tutor and he was late. `Way to make an example,' thought Kenta angrily at   
himself, making a quick turn he skidded out of control from the waxed floor, slamming into   
a desk he fell on the floor hard. His vision blurred when he felt a sharp impact as his   
head hit the floor and his head exploded into pain.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Blinking Kenta's vision cleared to see Suzy staring down at him.  
  
"Suzy?"  
  
"Yes," said Suzy helping Kenta up she started to poke at Kenta's head to see if he bruised   
anything.  
  
"What are you... OW!" Kenta winced as Suzy's fingers probed a large bump on his head.  
  
"Sorry," said Suzy, "you have a bad bump on your head but there's nothing to worry about...   
It's just a bruise."  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kenta standing up.  
  
"I'm waiting for my tutor," said Suzy smiling.  
  
"Oh," said Kenta, "is anyone else here? I'm suppose to tutor someone on Calculus."  
  
"I'm waiting," said Suzy nudging Kenta.  
  
"I'm tutoring you?" asked Kenta surprised.  
  
"Taking an advance course," said Suzy proudly, "my brother doesn't have all the brains."  
  
"Okay," said Kenta motioning Suzy to a seat, "let's get started."  
  
Nodding Suzy smiled softly as she sat close to Kenta their heads nearly touching as they   
poured over a book.  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
Rika sighed she rubbed her eyes, she was having trouble staying wake in class, dark bags   
that were under her eyes told everyone that she didn't have a pleasant night. Rika glanced   
at the clock that was in the class she counted the seconds down for the end of class. The   
bell rang after two seconds past it's designated time, sighing she quickly threw her books   
into the bag. There was a teachers meeting after school so Drama class was cancelled.   
Walking outside she slipped her sunglasses over her eyes, looking around her eyes widened   
at the sight of Henry leaning against a wall staring at her with his sunglasses on.  
  
"What are you doing here?' asked Rika in her usual harsh voice.  
  
"Thought I'll wait for you," said Henry.  
  
"Congratulations Wong, you waited for me," said Rika starting to walk home.  
  
"Hey," said Henry grabbing Rika's arm, "did I do something that offended you or something?"  
  
"No," said Rika shrugging Henry's arm off, "it's just I didn't get a good nights sleep and   
I'm just a bit cranky." Turning to Henry Rika gave him a small smile, "Thanks for the   
offer but I just want to walk home alone today okay? I'll see you on Friday."  
  
Henry nodded glumly, "Okay see you." Henry stared after Rika who slowly disappeared from   
his sight, sighing he pulled off his glasses revealing dark rings under his eyes.  
  
"So that's the person you like huh? Rika Nonako."  
  
Henry turned around surprised to see Alice staring at him, Henry gave Alice a tired smile,   
"It's all one way."  
  
Alice sighed, "Just like me then, it's a sad game of musical chairs, isn't it?"  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
Rika sat in the back garden of her home, she stared into a pond that was in the middle of   
the garden. A sweet autumn wind blew through the garden causing the leaves on the trees to   
rustle and break free of the tree. A crunch of footsteps caused Rika to turn towards the   
sound.  
  
"Hi," said Alice giving Rika a small wave.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Rika annoyed.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you," answered Alice timidly, "your grandma let me in."  
  
"Well?" asked Rika raising an eyebrow impatiently.  
  
"I want to talk to you about Henry," said Alice looking down at her feet.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"You're his best friend right?" asked Alice her hands fidgeting.  
  
"I think that would be Takato," said Rika neutrally.  
  
"But you spend more time with him and you know him better," protested Alice.  
  
"I do," admitted Rika, "but you know boys, they always stick together."  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Alice, "I want to ask you something... About Henry."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Does he ever talk about me?" asked Alice.  
  
Rika stared at Alice, a long moment passed, "Yes."  
  
Alice breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Do you like him?" asked Rika evenly.  
  
Alice looked at Rika surprised, then nodded timidly, "Do you like him?"  
  
Rika nodded, "Of course."  
  
"I mean as more then friends," said Alice quietly.  
  
Rika stared at Alice unsure of herself, on one side she did like Henry as only a friend,   
but another side of her a new feeling was emerging and she couldn't make heads or tails of   
it.  
  
"I want your permission," said Alice still keeping her eyes at her feet.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To ask Henry out," replied Alice.  
  
"You don't need my permission," said Rika annoyed.  
  
"I know," said Alice nodding, "but I know you like Henry, I just want to be sure that you   
don't mind."  
  
Rika looked away from Alice and back to the pond, `Allow her to have Henry?' pondered Rika,   
`I don't have the right to stop her... I don't have the right to stop Henry to live his   
life.' Looking back at Alice Rika sighed, "I don't have the right to say who Henry can   
date or cannot, I don't have a say into his life, if he is willing to date you I won't   
stand in the way."  
  
"Thank-you," said Alice looking up at Rika Alice smiled, "I'll go now." Turning around   
Alice started out of the garden.  
  
Rika stared after Alice unsure what she had done, part of her was calm knowing that she had   
done the right thing, but the other part was screaming wildly, angrily of what she had   
done. Finally one part won, Rika took of into a run trying to catch up to Alice. Entering   
the house she ran into someone knocking both of them to the ground.  
  
"Well hello to you too Rika."  
  
Rika shook her head looking up, her eyes widened in surprise to see Ryo getting off the   
floor. "What are you doing here?" Rika asked angrily, "You're a bit early aren't you?"  
  
"Two weeks early," said Ryo dusting himself off, "I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Don't have time Ryo," said Rika trying to get past Ryo.  
  
Ryo grabbed Rika's arm, "Rika, please make the time."  
  
Rika glared at Ryo angrily, "Make it quick."  
  
Ryo nodded letting Rika's arm go he handed her a magazine.  
  
Rika glanced at the cover it was a teen magazine owned by one of the largest fashion groups   
in Asia, "Shades? You came back two weeks early from our break up to bring me Shades?   
It's a teen magazine."  
  
"Page twenty two," said Ryo neutrally.  
  
Rika quickly flipped through the pages to twenty-two, getting to the page Rika saw a large   
picture of her holding Henry's arm both smiling at each other. Henry was dressed in a   
familiar tux and she was dressed in a familiar black dress. Rika quickly scanned the   
article that was with the picture.  
  
  
Rika Nonako a sixteen-year-old growing fashion star was spotted on Wednesday night at the   
classical music concert. The boy on her right is Henry Wong a straight A student at the   
local High School. This would confirm the rumours that Rika has moved on from her on and   
off boyfriend for three years, Ryo Akiyama.  
  
Rika looked up to Ryo's angry face, "Is it true?" he demanded.  
  
"Does it matter?" asked Rika shrugging, "We're not together, if you remember we broke up   
two weeks ago."  
  
"It does," said Ryo evenly, "just because we aren't together doesn't mean I stop caring."  
  
"So what are you so concerned about?"  
  
"I know you Rika," said Ryo, "and I know Henry, you guys aren't right for each other."  
  
"And you are?" asked Rika angrily, "How would you know that Henry and I wouldn't work?"  
  
"Rika, once you step over the line of friendship there is no turning back," warned Ryo,   
looking away from Rika he sighed, "Rika you and Henry are so different... You get bored of   
relationships... You can't stay interested in a relationship for more then a month. Henry   
is serious when he does anything he puts his entire heart into it, you'll break his heart.   
You'll break your friend."  
  
Rika glared at Ryo, she was angry, angry at Ryo for saying the things he said, but most of   
all she was angry that he was right. She never could stay interested in a relationship for   
more then a month. The only reason she always got back with Ryo was that it annoyed her   
mother. If she started to date Henry there would be no turning back, there would be no   
reset button to start over as friends. Plus there was the fact that she would break his   
heart, she would have to see Henry's beautiful grey eyes filled with pain caused by her.   
There was no way she was going to allow it, it was too much, it asked for too much.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Ryo seeing Rika shoulders slump in defeat.  
  
Rika walked into her room silently, locking the door she dropped the magazine into her   
trashcan. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
Okay it's May 20, 2002 and I'm placing the chapter on... I actually have the chapter 11 done   
too but you guys will have to wait till about Thursday/Friday/Saturday for it... I'll see when   
I have time to check it over... However there is this chapter 10 and it's on right now!!!  
  
Remember this chapter is early because I missed two udpate times and I promised this one as a   
apology to you guys.  
  
Thanks to all you guys who reviewed!  
  
Private-Bryan  
rebecca  
San-chan  
Dark Sakura  
Jen  
~Bang  
LB  
Fyrenda  
Insomniac CAt  
Kara Kasai  
Sakura  
knightoftheangels  
Kim  
Niki  
keisan  
Kim Hayes  
  
Thank-You  
  
P.S.  
Please don't hesitate to criticise (that's probably spelt wrong) me... But please make   
sure it's constructive, don't say "It sucks" Say something like, "It sucks, because..."   
Then, "How you can improve..."  
  
******************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 10/?  
  
  
Henry stretched out in his chair, sighing he punched the print button on his computer for his   
twenty page essay he had just finished. Glancing at a book that Rika had lent him for the   
project he smiled, picking up the hefty book he looked at his watch, `Plenty of time,' thought   
Henry. Grabbing a coat he patted Terriermon on the head who was busy playing with the Gameboy.   
"Going to Rika's!" he announced.  
  
"Okay dear have fun!" shouted his mom who was in the office that she shared with Henry's father.  
  
Soon Henry stepped out of the building feeling the autumn wind and the fall sun he took a deep   
breath. Tucking Rika's book under his arm, Henry quickly slipped on his sunglasses and started   
towards Rika's home. After a few minutes he noticed a growing figure that was walking towards   
him, as the figure got closer Henry recognised the person. "Hi Alice," said Henry cheerfully.  
  
"Hi," said Alice smiling, her ears turned noticeably red.  
  
"Surprise to see you here," said Henry still smiling.  
  
"Just visiting someone," said Alice quickly, "what are you doing?"  
  
"Just returning a book," said Henry showing Alice, Rika's book.  
  
"Oh," said Alice not taking her eyes of Henry.  
  
Noticing Alice's stare, Henry gave Alice a strange look, "Something wrong? Do I have something   
on my teeth?"  
  
"No... It's just," Alice turned her back to Henry her ears flaming red, "Henry do you have a   
date on Friday's School Dance?"  
  
Henry blinked, "There's a school dance on Friday?"  
  
Alice turned around surprise, "Yes Henry, there's a school dance tomorrow!"  
  
"Huh," said Henry surprised, "go figure, never really good at keeping up with those things."  
  
"So?"  
  
Henry blinked, then his face turned bright red pointing a shaky hand at himself, "You're asking   
me out?"  
  
"Yes Henry," said Alice exasperated, "I really like you, why do you think I asked you to tutor   
me when I'm one of the top students in class? Why do you think I always try to sit beside you   
in class? Why do you think I always talk to you?"  
  
"Because you're my friend?" said Henry dumbfound and shocked at what Alice was saying.  
  
"You know what? Fine... Fine I get the hint," said Alice angrily stormy by Henry with her eyes   
filled with tears.  
  
Henry looked at Alice's fleeting form, turning his head to look at the direction of Rika's   
house, shaking his head he made a decision. Taking off into a run he quickly caught up to   
Alice, "Alice wait," said Henry grabbing Alice's arm.  
  
Alice spun around angrily, "Wait? That's all I've been doing... Waiting... I'm tired of it   
Henry... I like you, I really do as a friend, but I want us to be more then just friends... I   
know you like Rika but why can't you give me a chance? You can't just put your life on hold   
because of her..."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Henry cutting Alice off, he quickly continued before he was interrupted, "I'm   
sorry, I'm not fast at picking these things up... I mean my friends tell me that you may have   
liked me but I didn't believe them... I'm just really slow at picking these things up..."  
  
Alice nodded slowly, "I'm sorry too Henry, I had no right to blow up at you," she apologized.  
  
"It's okay," said Henry wiping Alice's tears away, "I deserved that and I'll be happy to go to   
the dance with you."  
  
"Thank-you," said Alice smiling at Henry.  
  
Henry shook his head, "Don't thank me, I'm a terrible dancer."  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
"This one," said Rika handing Henry a dark blue T-shirt.  
  
Taking the shirt from Rika Henry quickly tugged it on over his head, "Explain to me again why   
you are choosing my wardrobe?"  
  
"Because you have no sense of fashion," said Rika absently as she handed Henry a beige cargo   
pants.  
  
"And you do?" asked Henry sarcastically as he pulled on the pants, "Miss Nonako, a growing   
fashion star?"  
  
"Cheekiness will get you nowhere Wong," said Rika turning to face Henry.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Henry grabbing Rika's shoulder before she could turn around, "It's bad enough you   
came into my room while I was showering, then refused to leave so I can change, but it doesn't   
mean you can look while I change."  
  
"It's not like I haven't seen a boy before," said Rika annoyed, "I have seen you in a bathing   
suit before too, it's not much different from you in underwear."  
  
"I know," said Henry still holding Rika's shoulder, "but it doesn't mean you get to see me   
change there's a social difference."  
  
"Well hurry up then," said Rika tapping her feet impatiently.  
  
Pulling on his pants properly Henry checked himself over, "Okay I'm decent but I don't like it."  
  
Rika turned around to see Henry frowning trying to look angry at her, the blue shirt that Rika   
had given him was tight, it left nothing to the imagination, his muscular physique was shown   
clearly to Rika. "You look good," said Rika grinning.  
  
"Let me guess," said Henry turning bright red he crossed his arms, "this is your shirt."  
  
"Knew something about it looked familiar," said Rika trying not to laugh at Henry's angry face.  
  
"Just hand me one of my own shirts please," said Henry as he tried to pull the shirt off.  
  
Grabbing a different shirt Rika turned back to Henry and started to laugh, Henry was stuck, the   
shirt was too tight that Henry couldn't pull it off without ripping it which he was trying not   
to do.  
  
"A little help?" asked Henry annoyed.  
  
Rika grabbed the shirt and pulled it off Henry's head, she found herself tiptoeing because Henry   
was taller then her.  
  
As soon as the shirt was off Henry took a deep breath, "It's hard to breath with that thing."  
  
Rika just smiled at Henry while she began to fold the shirt up nicely.  
  
Being self-conscious about being half naked in front of Rika Henry grabbed the other shirt that   
was tucked under Rika's arm and quickly pulled it on. "How do I look?" asked Henry turning   
around for Rika.  
  
"Perfect," said Rika smiling, throwing a dark grey sports jacket at Henry.  
  
Catching the jacket in the air, Henry walked over to his dresser and began to fill his pockets   
with his wallet, keys, and cell phone, "So can you tell me why I have some of your clothes here?"  
  
"Beats me," said Rika putting her shirt that she folded up into Henry's drawers.  
  
"You know that's your shirt," said Henry.  
  
"Yes," said Rika absently as she shut the drawer, "but I may need it next time I'm over."  
  
"Oh," said Henry nodding, "that's why you haven't returned my favourite sweater?"  
  
"Exactly," said Rika with a straight face, "it's in case you need it when your over one day."  
  
Henry checked his watch, "I got to go, I promised that I'll meet Alice at her place."  
  
Rika nodded, "Have fun."  
  
"So you're really going to stay here?" asked Henry glancing at Rika with surprised.  
  
"Yes Henry," said Rika, "I promised Suzy to help her on her homework."  
  
"Okay," said Henry, "I'll catch you later."  
  
Nodding Rika walked Henry to the front door of the apartment to watch him put on his shoes.  
  
"See you," said Henry as he started out, but before Henry stepped out the door, Rika grabbed   
Henry's arm, turning in surprise Henry looked at Rika curiously.  
  
"Have fun," said Rika kissing Henry on the cheek.  
  
By reaction Henry kissed Rika on the forehead, "Yeah I will," he said stunned.  
  
Rika gently pushed Henry out the door and closed it on his surprised face.  
  
Leaning her head against the door a tear escaped her eye, `I'm so stupid,' thought Rika sadly at   
herself, `why did I agree to allow Alice to ask Henry out? One mistake and it's over, I can't   
do anything about it anymore...' Rika blinked as she remembered when Henry came over yesterday   
to return her book.  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
-Flashback-  
  
  
"Here you go," said Henry giving Rika a shy smile, "thanks for lending it to me."  
  
Rika nodded as she took the book, glancing at Henry she had made her decision, the friendship   
between them was special. It was the most important thing in her life but Henry was more   
important to her then anything. She wanted him to know that, "Henry are you doing anything   
tomorrow?"  
  
"Actually I am," said Henry scratching his head, "I'm kind of going on a date..."  
  
Rika looked shocked at Henry, "With... With who?"  
  
"Alice," said Henry looking down at his feet, "she asked me out just before I came."  
  
Rika turned her back to Henry, "She works fast," murmured Rika angrily.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"So where are you guys going?" asked Rika calmly, inside her it was anything but calm, she was   
angry, upset, she was everything but happy. Alice had beaten her, but she allowed it to happen   
and it was her fault that she had lost Henry.  
  
"School dance," said Henry absently as looked at a picture on Rika's desk, it was the picture   
that Rika's mother took when they were heading to the concert. They both looked sharp in formal   
wear, but they both also looked happy, they also looked good together. Henry sighed as he took   
up the picture and studied it.  
  
"Oh," said Rika, "well I got homework to do so I'll see you later."  
  
Glancing up at Rika Henry knew something was upsetting her, "Rika..."  
  
"I really got a lot of work Henry," said Rika cutting Henry off.  
  
Henry stared at Rika's back, letting his head drop in defeat he nodded, "Okay," Henry placed the   
picture down on Rika's desk walking up behind Rika Henry gently turned Rika to face him. "Is   
everything alright?"  
  
"Henry I got a lot of work," said Rika keeping her face away from Henry.  
  
"Fine, but if you want to talk," said Henry seeing that Rika was still keeping her face from him   
he kissed her gently on the forehead, "I'll see you later."  
  
Rika kissed Henry on the cheek in reaction, "See you."  
  
Nodding Henry walked out of Rika's room, but to Rika it felt like he just walked out of her life.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
Rika sighed trudging back to Henry's room Rika fell on his bed tired, she hadn't been sleeping   
well since the concert but yesterday she had the worst sleep imaginable. She didn't know why   
but Rika was definitely sure it was more then a coincident that it started when things between   
Henry and her got strange. But then Henry had dark rings under his eyes today too, deeper then   
usual, maybe he haven't been sleeping that well either.  
  
"Rika?"  
  
Rika turned to see Suzy standing with her hand behind her back, "What do you want squirt?"  
  
"I just wanted to thank you," said Suzy.  
  
"For covering for you and Kenta?" asked Rika annoyed.  
  
"Yes," said Suzy, "I know Henry would have definitely forbade Kenta from tutoring me."  
  
"Do you really need him to tutor you?" asked Rika amused.  
  
"Well," Suzy glanced down at her feet, "no, but it was the only way I could think that could   
allow me to spend more time with him."  
  
"You know he may not think of you that way," said Rika evenly.  
  
"I know," said Suzy, shaking her head she sighed, "it's just it's the first time I've had these   
types of feelings for a boy and well I want to figure out if it's a crush or not."  
  
"No funny business though," said Rika letting her head fall back onto a pillow.  
  
"I promise," said Suzy nodding, "we'll only be studying."  
  
"I'll stay here," said Rika tired as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath she could smell   
Henry's scent from the bed. It was pleasant it was strange that any feeling of Henry could make   
her so comfortable, so relax, so safe.  
  
"Okay," said Suzy glancing at Rika whose eyes were closed and her rhythmic breathing told Suzy   
that Rika was sound asleep.  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
Henry sighed, he was confused, Rika was definitely acting more stranger by the day, he didn't   
know what she wanted. One second she seems to be content at just being friends, that she scared   
to push the relationship further, but then there are times when she's giving him all these   
messages that she wants more. Henry shook his head, girls... Scratch that teenage girls were   
so hard to figure out, Henry made a note to talk to Takato about the situation. Glancing up he   
looked around and realised that he had passed Alice's home. Turning around he quickly walked   
back to an apartment building and buzzed for the penthouse suite.  
  
"Yes?' crackled a man's voice.  
  
"Um... I'm Henry Wong, I'm hear to pick up your daughter, Mr. Hitomi," said Henry nervously.  
  
The door buzzed as the lock was released, "Come on up Henry Wong," said Mr. Hitomi sternly.  
  
Walking into the apartment he entered the elevator and pushed the penthouse suite button. "Into   
the lions den," said Henry to himself softly.  
  
After a few minutes the elevator doors opened to reveal a large man standing with his arms   
crossed and a stern look on his face.  
  
"Mr Hitomi?" Henry stuck out his hand in a handshake.  
  
Mr. Hitomi grasped Henry's hand in a crushing grip and pumped it once, "Henry Wong, it's good to   
finally meet the boy that is taking my daughter out."  
  
"Ah... It's a pleasure to meet you too," said Henry timidly.  
  
"Come in," said Alice's father showing Henry into the penthouse.  
  
Henry followed Alice's father into the penthouse and into the living room.  
  
"Sit," ordered Mr. Hitomi as he pointed at a chair.  
  
Henry sat gingerly on the chair, he glanced at the door and the thought of running ran through   
his head quickly.  
  
"So tell me about yourself Henry."  
  
"Well... I'm a fellow classmate of your daughter at school," said Henry glancing around the   
room, "I'm on the honour role, I take part in some school activities not many but a few when   
they ask of me... Other then that I'm pretty much a normal kid."  
  
"Let's cut to the chase," said Alice's father sitting down at a chair in front of Henry's, "do   
you like my daughter?"  
  
"As a friend? Of course," said Henry.  
  
Mr. Hitomi cut Henry off with a shake of his head, "I mean more then that boy."  
"Uh... I'm not sure," said Henry honestly.  
  
"Then I'll tell you one thing, Henry Wong," said Mr. Hitomi leaning his arms on his knees, "you   
hurt my daughter..."  
  
"Dad!" shouted Alice cutting her father off.  
  
Henry and Mr. Hitomi turned to see Alice who was standing at the foot of the stairwell glaring   
at her father angrily.  
  
Henry quickly stood up, "I promise Mr. Hitomi that I'll try not to hurt your daughter."  
  
Mr. Hitomi glanced at Henry nodding he walked over to his daughter, "You look beautiful angel."  
  
"What did I say about you badger my escorts?" demanded Alice angrily at her father.  
  
Alice father just smiled, "You're going to be late."  
  
Alice glanced at her watch, turning back to her father frowning, "We'll talk when I get back."  
  
"Be back before midnight," said Alice's father glancing at Henry.  
  
"Yes sir," said Henry as he walked with Alice out of the apartment. As soon as the elevator's   
door closed Henry slumped against the wall with a sigh of relief.  
  
"You okay?" asked Alice concerned.  
  
"You did warn me," said Henry giving her a weak smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Alice smiling, "he actually likes you."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well he would have kept you at the elevator if he didn't," said Alice.  
  
"I'd rather stayed in the elevator," said Henry glancing at Alice, "at least it would have been   
easier to get away if he didn't like me."  
  
"We'll that's behind us now," said Alice slipping her arm into Henry's, "let's just have fun."  
  
The elevator's door binged opened Henry nodded, "Okay." 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
Alright Chapter 11 completed! This is a chapter I'm iffy about, I'm not so sure it holds   
the true essence of what I wanted to say... However it does follow my story the way it's   
suppose to... But like always there is a signature cliffhanger... A good one mind you   
but still a cliffhanger that we the authors always leave chapters with...  
  
Next update will be in a week... Not sure exactly when... I don't like how the Chapter 12   
is so I'm putting it in rewrite mode... Might have to push back the updating date we'll   
see... However I will put it up as soon as I can if I fall back on my updating date.  
  
BTW... The reason why this story doesn't have any action yet is because the story so far   
has resisted it... It doesn't want any fighting or anything like that yet I'm working on   
it but it'll take some time... We'll see.  
  
You guys who reviewed my story thanx a bunch it's really kept me going!  
  
KaraXIII  
Dark Sakura  
keisan  
The Legendary Tamer  
Perfect Little Princess  
LB  
Jen  
Insomniac Cat  
Kara Kasai  
Fyredra  
Kim Hayes  
Furor  
~Bang  
Rnamonrulez  
warriorGL  
The Digimon Queen  
  
Thank-You  
  
******************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 11/?  
  
  
Henry checked his watch it was a quarter to midnight, glancing over to the girl that held   
his arm he smiled. He had a good time they had fun dancing, laughing, talking with their   
different friends, and grabbing a bite to eat. Henry had noticed that many boys in the   
school had jealous expressions on their faces when he walked into the school with Alice on   
his arm. It was interesting though, Alice wasn't very different from Rika but there were   
things about her that seemed to make her more compatible for him. Henry knew he was   
getting himself into deep waters though, he still had feelings for Rika but he was starting   
something with Alice. But he had made his choice, he couldn't keep his life on hold for   
Rika, it wasn't fair, for him or for her... He had to move on and well, Alice was   
definitely moving on and it did seem in the right direction.  
  
`It's a dream come true,' thought Alice as she held onto Henry's arm, she had the longest   
crush on Henry and finally they were going out on their first date. She remembered when   
she walked into the school holding Henry's arm, she got a jealous stare from most of the   
girls for her having Henry. They had danced grabbed a few snacks, then they left with a   
group of friends for a late night bite, their first date and it was everything she hoped   
for and better. It was perfect... Well almost perfect the night wasn't complete yet,   
there was still just one last thing that would top of the night.  
  
"This is your stop," said Henry glancing at Alice as he stopped outside her building.  
  
"Yes it is," said Alice glancing down at her feet.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you up to your floor?" asked Henry gently.  
  
"No, it's okay," said Alice glancing up at Henry uncomfortably.  
  
Nodding Henry turned slowly to leave.  
  
Sighing Alice decided she had to take the initiative again, grabbing Henry's arm she pulled   
him close, tiptoeing she leaned in capturing his mouth in a kiss.  
  
Henry stiffened, something didn't feel right, he was kissing Alice, well Alice was kiss him   
and he felt like it was wrong he felt like he was betraying Rika. `Why the heck do I feel   
guilty?' wondered Henry, `I have no obligations to Rika, she's pushed me away all those   
times, I'm suppose to be on a date right now. She did help choose out my clothes, it's not   
like she didn't approve of this date...'  
  
Alice could feel Henry's muscle tightened, pulling away disappointed she nodded and slowly   
walked towards the apartment building front door.  
  
Shaking his head, Henry reached out and turned Alice gently to face him, "I'm sorry," he   
said.  
  
Why?" asked Alice angrily.  
  
"Rika," answered Henry guiltily, "I care about her, I can't start something with you until   
I know whatever that is between me and Rika is over... It's not fair to you Alice..."  
  
"She'll break your heart Henry," said Alice sadly.  
  
Henry nodded, "I know, but something inside me needs to see this through."  
  
Alice looked at Henry sighing she turned her back to him, "When she breaks your heart   
Henry... Remember I'm still here."  
  
Henry watched as Alice entered the apartment building and before the elevator door closed   
she gave him a sad look and a wave, turning slowly Henry started back home.  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
Henry stood in the elevator, it bothered him, the situation he was in there was Alice a   
perfectly nice girl. In fact a girl that he would really like date, normally. She was   
crazy about him and he gave her up, for what? Rika, his best friend who sometimes seems   
interested and sometimes ran away from him faster then a gazelle from a lion... The kiss   
really bothered him though, when Alice kissed him it was nice, but there was nothing he   
experienced with Rika... Now to think about it none of his kisses with his other   
girlfriends ever had the experience that he had with Rika... Even the kiss that he got on   
the cheek from Rika was more powerful then any kiss his ever gotten. Then there was the   
guilt... When Alice kissed him he felt guilty, he knew he was still in love with Rika,   
`How can I care for someone else when I'm in love already?' thought Henry. The elevator   
door opened to his floor, Henry slowly walked to his apartment opening the door quietly he   
gingerly slipped into the apartment not wanting his parents to know he was home.  
  
"Henry is that you?"  
  
Henry cringed, `How does she do that?' wondered Henry, "Yes Mom it's me," said Henry as he   
slipped his shoes off.  
  
"How was the dance?"  
  
Walking to the living room Henry found his parents curled up on the sofa watching the   
television, "Okay," said Henry.  
  
"Just okay?" asked his father amused.  
  
"It was fun," said Henry.  
  
"Henry!" shouted Suzy running up to her brother she hugged him.  
  
"What's this for?" asked Henry surprised.  
  
"Can't I hug my brother?" asked Suzy looking at her brother with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"You're not tell me something," said Henry looking at his sister curiously.  
  
"Come quickly to my room," said Suzy in a hurry tone grabbing Henry's arm.  
  
"Why?" asked Henry suspiciously, glancing at his parents who shrugged.  
  
"I want to show you something," said Suzy tugging at Henry's arm insistently.  
  
"Alright I'm packed and I don't think I'm forgetting anything, remember Suzy page   
thirty-five through forty-five by Monday."  
  
Henry looked up in surprise to see Kenta walking out from the study, pushing his glasses up   
and putting on his backpack, "Kenta?"  
  
"Oh hey Henry," said Kenta cheerfully.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Tutoring your sister," said Kenta turning to Henry's parents, "thank-you for letting us   
work here."  
  
"That's no problem Kenta, you're an excellent tutor," said Henry's father smiling.  
  
"See you on Monday Suzy," said Kenta putting on his shoes.  
  
"Okay," said Suzy in a defeated tone, as soon as Kenta walked out the door, Suzy turned   
towards her brother cringing. To her surprise she found Henry looking at her with an   
amused smile and a raised eyebrow. "Are you angry?" she asked quietly so their parents   
couldn't hear.  
  
"We'll talk about it tomorrow," said Henry giving his sister a hug, "this doesn't mean I   
approve, it just means I don't want to get into it today."  
  
"Okay," said Suzy dejected, "Rika is still here."  
  
Henry turned in surprise to his parents, "Rika is still here?"  
  
"In your room," said Henry's father glancing at his son, "I called her mother, she's going   
to sleep over, she was dead asleep when we got back and her mother been saying that she   
hadn't been sleeping well."  
  
"Oh," said Henry, "I'll check on her."  
  
"Okay," said Henry's mother smiling at her son, "but get to bed early today son, you   
haven't been sleeping well either."  
  
Henry nodded, taking a deep breath he opened his door quietly and slipped into his room.   
Walking slowly to his bed he saw Rika curled on his bed sleeping, `She's an angel,' thought   
Henry as he kneeled beside his bed. Rika looked peaceful sleeping on his bed Henry brushed   
a few strands of her hair that covered her face.  
  
"I've been watching over her," came a quiet voice beside Henry.  
  
Turning in surprise Henry saw Terriermon sitting on top bed stand, "That's a surprise,"   
whispered Henry, "I would have thought you standing still for a few seconds was impossible."  
  
Terriermon looked at his tamer smiling, "My job is to protect you Henry, you and all those   
you care about," said Terriermon starring at Henry who glanced at Rika, "Henry it's killing   
you. Tell her the truth... It's killing you slowly every day I can see it Henry, tell   
her," urged Terriermon, "I can't protect you against yourself... Or from her."  
  
Henry stared at his Digimon in surprise.  
  
Giving Henry an encouraging smile, Terriermon hopped off the nightstand quietly and ran out   
of the room, shutting the door quietly. Henry stared at the closed door still surprised at   
what Terriermon had said, glancing back to Rika he sighed regretfully. Turning around he   
was about to get up when someone grabbed his arm, surprised he saw Rika staring at him.  
  
"How was your night?" asked Rika quietly, she stared at him, the boy she needed. She knew   
she needed him more then anything just having him near seemed to complete her and that   
scared her. She never needed anyone and now the thought of losing him filled her with   
sleepless nights.  
  
"Okay," said Henry staring at Rika he reached out and began to stroke her cheek, he knew he   
loved her, but he didn't know what to do. Every time he got close she would just push him   
away, it hurt and he was tired of being hurt, but he needed her, whenever she was angry at   
him his world fell apart, whenever she wasn't near he was lost.  
  
"Had fun?" asked Rika sliding her hand till she was holding Henry's hand she began to play   
with his hand. Her hand and cheek tingled from the touch of Henry, it was wonderful and   
exciting but it was scary, it was scary that he would have this power over her that he was   
the only one that could ever make her feel this way, this happy, this excited, this cared   
for.  
  
"Yes," said Henry truthfully, he leaned onto his bed keeping his eyes on Rika. He was   
scared, she caused him to be irrational to be impulsive and it scared him, "but it wasn't   
perfect."  
  
"Why not?" asked Rika scooting closer till they were inches apart. She wanted him to hold   
her she cared so much for Henry that it hurt, because she knew she couldn't have him.  
  
"Because something is wrong," said Henry staring at his best friend he didn't understand   
her. Why did she keep pushing him away, maybe it was because he wasn't perfect, maybe he   
wasn't good enough, maybe her heart belonged to someone else.  
  
"I know," said Rika regret filled her voice, he was perfect, he was Henry Wong the boy   
without a fault, she was Rika Nonako, the girl with all the flaws. At the end it wouldn't   
work, they were too different, they lived in two different worlds, she was night, he was   
day, "I know Henry and I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too," said Henry dropping his head in defeat. It was too much he had screwed   
up, he loved Rika but he had gone on a date with Alice. It was wrong, it only hurt him to   
date Alice, it would hurt Alice because he couldn't feel the same way for her that he felt   
for Rika, but worst of all it hurt him knowing that it probably ruined his chance with Rika.  
  
"It's alright," said Rika as she gently pulled Henry onto the bed, she wasn't sure what she   
was doing but it felt good, she needed him more then anything and right now she just wanted   
him to hold her.  
  
Henry allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed he just wanted to hold her.  
  
Rika rested her head on Henry's chest, wrapping her arms around him she felt complete   
again, just like in the carnival, just like in the park, she was complete. Why did it feel   
so right? Why did it have to feel so good? Rika sighed, she needed him, but she also   
knew this road would only lead to disaster but she didn't' care as long as she could just   
hold onto him everything seemed to disappear all the problems didn't exist it was like   
Henry could protect her from everything, from reality.  
  
Henry sighed wrapping his arms around Rika gently he rested his head on Rika's, it was   
perfect the feeling of Rika in his arm, "I'm scared," he admitted his heart pounded away,   
the smell of Rika was intoxicating.  
  
"So am I," said Rika, her heart soared knowing that Henry was holding her, that he was   
scared too.  
  
"You haven't been sleeping well," said Henry, closing his eyes he took a deep breath, Rika   
filled his senses and everything seemed to change, everything seemed right, everything   
seemed like it was going to work out, "since that night..."  
  
"I know," said Rika, she was tired, tired of fighting with herself, tired of trying to   
protect Henry from herself. She wanted to protect him but she was just so tired, it was   
killing her not to be able to have him, "you haven't been sleeping well either."  
  
"I am so sorry," apologized Henry, he was so tired, he was tired of trying to be just a   
friend to Rika, it was tiring fighting his feelings.  
  
"Not as much as I am Henry," said Rika, slowly she started to cry into Henry's shirt.  
  
Henry stroked Rika's hair, "Rika I need to tell you something," taking a deep breath he   
could feel Rika's tears soaking his shirt, it pained him to see her this way. He wanted to   
console her but he needed to tell her, it was crappy timing he knew it, for some reason   
being in the dark and in his room, allowed him to muster his courage, it allowed him to get   
into the same bed as Rika and hold her and it was now or never, "this is probably not the   
best time to say this, I know you need me as a friend right now, but I need to know...   
Rika why won't you let me?"  
  
"Let you what?" asked Rika staring up at Henry's pain filled eyes.  
  
"Be more."  
  
Rika stared at Henry sadly, tears filled her eyes running down her face, "You're perfect   
Henry," said Rika angrily, "I'm not, I'm so flawed I'm not perfect and I'm just going to   
mess you up."  
  
"If I'm so perfect why don't you want me?" asked Henry, emotions were shooting wildly   
through him, anger, pain, jealousy, fear, and regret.  
  
"Because I'll hurt you," cried Rika her heart felt empty, burying her head into Henry's   
chest, "I'll hurt you and I can't stand to do that."  
  
"Give us a chance please," begged Henry.  
  
Rika looked up at Henry, "I'll break your heart."  
  
Henry stared at Rika longingly, "I'm dying without you Rika."  
  
Rika looked surprised at Henry, "I... I can't."  
  
Henry closed his eyes dropping his head in disappointment, "I'm sorry." Henry slowly   
released Rika from the hug and began to pull away.  
  
A sudden wave of loneliness filled her, she needed him but then why did she keep pushing   
him away? Rika shook her head, `I can't do this,' thought Rika, `I can't keep going   
without him, I can't keep hurting him and me.' With tears flowing from her violet eyes,   
Rika moved a shaky hand up behind Henry's head pulling him close she pressed her lips   
against his. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
I'm going to have give you guys another round of apologises. I had a visiting out of town   
relative and well I had to spend time with him... So I didn't get the time to check over this   
fic... I will say Chapter 13 is coming along nicely and I think I'm back on schedule.  
  
Oh and there is a part that may seem a bit weird in the story but remember Rika and Henry are talking  
to Henry's parents... Hope that helps a bit.  
  
Just to answer some questions and hand out Thanks and small messages... If you dont' care skipped down  
a few pages I think the story is underneath all this!:  
  
Dark Sakura - Actually Alice won't be going away... (Oops.. should have kept that quiet)  
Expect her to be around for a lot longer... Probably till the end of the fic...  
  
Forte - Yes it's gazelle not gazebo I was sleeping... Sorry.  
  
The Legendary Tamer - Thank you and thanks for the picture! (Anyone please check out the site   
That Legendary Tamer has it's great! Got some fanart too! Some for my fic   
By ~Bang and The Legendary Tamer!  
  
Phoenix of Blood Red Mars - Thanks and I'm sorry for the delay!  
  
LB - Okay you bring an very very interesting point up... Henry has had girlfriends in the past...  
However they were never very serious ones... It's like a few of my own relationships, you   
have the couple thing where you two are a GF/BF title but it's nothing really there at the end.  
  
keisan - Thank-you as always!  
  
Insomniac Cat - I know another Cliffhanger LOL! Maybe this chapter will be better!  
  
Kara Kasai - Sorry for not being faster I'll try harder for Chapter 13!  
  
Fyredra - I'm glad you like Alice because she'll be still in the story... I actually like her because   
I created her! She's my very original character!  
  
Kim Hayes - Thank-you very much.  
  
Sakura - Thank-you I hope I can still keep writing to your standards  
  
Furor - It's hard to maintain a mask, lots of emotions and everything is held back, that is what Rika  
has been doing it's just tiring, especially when you don't get any sleep... Trust me at the   
end you start revealing parts of yourself that people never see.  
  
DragonBlond O4 - Oh Kenta and Suzie (Yes I know it's suppose to be spelt that way I messed up the first  
time I spelt it and I'm too lazy to change it... :-P) Will still be part of the story  
I'm just trying not to push the focus of the story away from Rika and Henry...  
  
~Bang - What can I say thanks and hope to see more artwork too! You're art is really great and inspiring too.  
I'm thinking of writing a fic on one of your pics.  
  
KaraXIII - Thanks... I'll try to get Chapter 13 out faster.  
  
e.s.l - Oh Alice is definitly staying in the story for a bit longer.  
  
SanChan - Technically I'm a guy so that would make me a bastard not bitch but I get the picture. LOL! I know  
I found it redundant too but I really wanted to hammer that point and you know repition is good for   
learning... Repition is good for learning... Okay sorry!  
  
Jen - Thanks for the luck and yes Chapter 12 did go through a huge overhaul!  
  
Fyredra - Kazu isn't evil his just thoughtless... Whenever I watch Digimon Tamer Kazu striked me as like Tai or   
Davis, very stupid and can put foot and most likely someone elses foot in their mouth but they have a   
great heart underneath... He means well...  
  
Sakura Z - Thank-you very much detail is what I'm always worried about.  
  
Renamonrulez - Evil guy steal Rika away from Henry... Don't know but I do have plans... heheheHEHEHEHAHAHAH! Sorry.  
  
Teenager Rika - Ahh... Right I'll keep writing then! LOL!  
  
Private-Bryan - I know but it's sort of a trade mark for authors on this net.  
  
RikaFan1 - If you think this part is sad... I'll stop there.  
  
silentangel - Don't count out anything in my mind anything is possible...  
  
Anywho Thank-You, and on with the story!  
  
******************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 12/?  
  
  
Henry stopped moving in surprise, one minute he was being rejected the next minute Rika was   
kissing him. He attempted to pull away slowly but Rika's arm was firmly around his back and her   
hand behind his head keeping him in her tight embrace. Henry's resistance crumbled as he was   
soon returned Rika's kiss, gently deepening it, pulling back closer to Rika. They lied there   
kissing each other gently both savoured the feeling that they brought to each other. Finally   
they pulled away lingeringly, breathing heavily they stared into each other's eyes. They stared   
into each other's eyes in question  
  
"I'm sorry Henry," said Rika, "I'm just really scared..."  
  
"I am too," said Henry cutting Rika off, "but it doesn't mean I'm going to let it stand between   
us."  
  
"I don't want to let you go," said Rika quietly.  
  
"It's okay," said Henry caressing Rika's cheek, "I'm just scared about losing you."  
  
Rika shook her head, "That's not going to happen."  
  
"Where do we stand?" asked Henry his eyes shining with hope.  
  
Rika looked down unsure of herself, "If the offer still stands, I'm willing to give us a try."  
  
Henry smiled pulling Rika into a tight hug he rested his head on Rika's shoulder, "Thank-you."  
  
  
**************  
  
  
"What do you think they're doing?"  
  
"Don't know," said Henry's father changing the channel.  
  
"We should check," said Henry's mother glancing at her son's closed door.  
  
"I would think we could trust Henry, he is the responsible one."  
  
"His also a teenage boy with hormones," countered Henry's mom.  
  
Henry's father looked at his son's closed door thoughtfully, glancing at his wife, "Well...   
Maybe a little peak."  
  
The two parents gently pushed the door open walking to Henry's bed they were greeted by the   
sight of Henry and Rika sleeping in each other's arms. Rika's head was resting against Henry's   
chest while Henry's head rested against Rika's head. They were close to each other but they   
held each other gently, both teenagers' faces was relaxed and filled with contentment. A flash   
of light surprised Henry's father, turning to his right he saw his wife holding a camera.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized, "they're just so cute."  
  
"Should we wake them up?" asked Henry's father dubiously.  
  
Henry's mother looked at the sleeping pair, "No," she decided, "they both haven't been sleeping   
well. We'll just give them a speech tomorrow."  
  
Nodding Henry's father picked up a comforter to cover the sleeping teenagers. Standing back he   
put an arm around his wife's shoulder, "I'm really not looking forward to tomorrow's speech."  
  
Henry's mother smiled, "How do you think I feel? I have to talk to Rika."  
  
Sighing the two parents headed to bed.  
  
  
*************  
  
  
Rika woke up warm, her eyes were still closed but she felt warm, safe, happy, it was strange,   
she hadn't felt this good for a long time, it was a long time since she truly felt rested. Her   
eyes opened in surprise, she could hear someone's heartbeat, someone's arms were around her, and   
someone's head was rested on top of hers. Then her smell returned, it was surprisingly   
pleasant, it was familiar, and it was Henry, smiling the memories of last night rushed back into   
her. They had fallen asleep after they had kissed again both of them were tired from the   
sleepless nights and the emotional roller coaster they both took.  
  
"Rika?"  
  
Rika shifted slightly looking up, she saw Henry blinking awake, "Hey."  
  
"Hey," whispered Henry smiling.  
  
The two teenagers stared at each other unsure of their next move, "What are you thinking?" asked   
Rika breaking the silence.  
  
Henry blushed, "How much I want to kiss you," said Henry honestly.  
  
Rika leaned in but before their lips could touch, "After we finish brushing our teeth," said   
Rika teasingly. Pulling out of Henry's embrace she headed towards the washroom with Henry   
trailing behind her. Picking up her toothbrush Rika began to brush her teeth, an arm encircled   
her while she brushed her teeth, leaning back into Henry who was brushing his teeth. Rika   
stared at the mirror that showed her standing in front of Henry, with Henry's arm around her   
waist, brushing their teeth together.  
  
After they cleaned their teeth Henry still holding Rika in front of him leaned close to her ear,   
"Can I kiss you now?"  
  
"Maybe," said Rika smiling.  
  
Henry began to gently kiss Rika's ear, trailing towards her lips, sighing Rika leaned back   
allowing Henry to capture her lips.  
  
"I didn't need to see that," Rika and Henry sprang apart surprised turning towards the door they   
saw Suzy rubbing her eyes, "Can't you two make out somewhere else?"  
  
"What are you doing up?" asked Henry glancing at his watch, "it's six in the morning."  
  
"Cartoons," said Suzy annoyed, pushing Rika and Henry out of the washroom, "now if you both   
don't mind you're still in the washroom, I believe you have a room Henry, use it instead of the   
washroom."  
  
Both teenagers stared at the closed washroom door, glancing at each other they both blushed,   
"Henry we need to talk," said Rika breaking the silence.  
  
"My room," said Henry nodding towards his room, a thought quickly crossed his mind, "Umm...   
Maybe not."  
  
"Let's go Henry," said Rika annoyed grabbing Henry's hand she pulled him quickly into his room.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" asked Henry sitting on his bed.  
  
Rika paced the room glancing up at Henry, finally stopping in front of Henry, "Henry don't be   
angry."  
  
"Just tell me Rika," said Henry encouragingly, "I won't be mad, I promise."  
  
Taking a deep breath Rika nodded, "I want to take this relationship slowly Henry."  
  
Henry raised an eyebrow in amusement, "As much as I agree with you Rika, I'd like to take this   
slowly too, but sleeping in the same bed together last night sort of defeated that purpose   
didn't it?"  
  
"Henry," warned Rika annoyed.  
  
"Okay, okay," said Henry holding up his hands in surrender, "I agree with you Rika, this is   
something special, I want to take it slowly too."  
  
Nodding Rika smirked at Henry, "So you feel this thing between us is something special?"  
  
Henry looked up at Rika with a worried expression, "Very special," he said truthfully.  
  
Rika stared at Henry's grey eyes something was intense about them, something about them was   
always filled with truth and caring that she's never felt from another person. Rika dropped her   
eyes from Henry's gaze, walking slowly up to Henry Rika sat on Henry's lap, wrapping her arms   
around him she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's very special," she whispered, "but if you   
tell anyone Henry that you can make me feel this way I will kill you."  
  
Henry arms encircled her, "Okay," he whispered, a knock turned the two attention to the door,   
releasing each other Henry opened the door to see Terriermon standing in front of his parents   
that were standing cross armed staring at the two.  
  
"You're parents want to talk to you and Rika Henry," said Terriermon glancing behind him, "and I   
don't think it's a good thing."  
  
"Thanks Terriermon," said Henry, "I can see that."  
  
"Just thought I should tell you because you and Rika faces were..."  
  
"Thank-you Terriermon," said Henry cutting his partner off.  
  
Nodding happily Terriermon bounced back into the living room.  
  
"Come on Rika," said Henry's mom turning towards the study, "we need to talk."  
  
"We need to talk son," said Henry's father.  
  
Nodding glumly the two teenagers sighed, as Rika passed Henry she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Henry smiled and kissed Rika on the forehead before she left.  
  
Closing the door behind Rika, Henry's father pointed to Henry's bed, "Sit."  
  
Henry sat on his bed studying his father calmly.  
  
"Henry about Rika," began his father.  
  
*************  
  
"We didn't do anything," said Rika calmly.  
  
"I know you didn't Rika," said Henry's mother with a sigh, "it's just we need to put some rules   
out."  
  
*************  
  
"What kind of rules?" asked Henry wearily.  
  
"Well for starters we want to know what you and Rika are now?"  
  
*************  
  
"We're friends," said Rika evenly, "very good friends."  
  
"Are you two dating?"  
  
*************  
  
"Yes," answered Henry crossing his arms.  
  
"What about Alice?"  
  
*************  
  
"They aren't together," answered Rika seeing Henry's mother's face Rika sighed, "Henry told me   
that his date with her yesterday didn't turn out the way people think it did."  
  
"He's not on a rebound is he?"  
  
*************  
  
"Actually I think Alice was the rebound," said Henry aimlessly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
*************  
  
"Long story," said Rika quickly.  
  
"Okay then you need to know a few things Rika, first we like you Rika, Mr. Wong and I consider   
you a part of the family. However you won't get any special treatment, Mr Wong and I are going   
to treat this like a normal girlfriend situation."  
  
*************  
  
Henry nodded, "Fair enough."  
  
"We also want you guys to be honest with us, we know you two help each other on school work so   
when she visits you have to tell us what the intentions are. If she's going to be here as you're   
study partner then tell us, if she's going to be you're girlfriend then we want to know."  
  
*************  
  
"I get the idea," answered Rika with a sigh.  
  
"Now that the easy part is done... Rika I have to talk to you... Um... Woman to woman."  
  
*************  
  
Henry's eyes widened, "You can't be serious."  
  
"Do you know..."  
  
*************  
  
"Yes," answered Rika bright red, "please don't continue."  
  
"Okay," answered Henry's mother sitting beside Rika on the sofa, "but I do have to do something   
Rika."  
  
*************  
  
"What is it?" asked Henry in a defeated tone.  
  
"Here," said his father handing Henry a palm size, square aluminium foil.  
  
*************  
  
"I don't believe you just gave me this," said Rika staring at Henry's mother.  
  
"It doesn't mean I approve," said Henry's mother uncomfortably, "it's for Henry and you, it's   
just in case, you never know when you get caught up in the situation, it's better to be safe   
then sorry. You do know how to put this on Henry don't you?"  
  
*************  
  
Henry's face was bright red, "Of course I know how to put it on Dad."  
  
"That's good," said Henry's father sighing in relief, dropping a banana on Henry' bed, "guess I   
won't be needing that."  
  
*************  
  
"I swear Mrs. Wong I took Sex-ed class," said Rika bright red, "I don't need you to show me how   
to put that on a person."  
  
Henry's mother sighed, "If your sure, I understand it's uncomfortable but your relationship with   
Henry is..."  
  
*************  
  
"Rika and I want to take our relationship slowly," answered Henry still shocked.  
  
"I know son, it's just in case something happens. It doesn't mean I want you to give it a try   
it's just I don't want you to do something that can change your life dramatically, put in your   
wallet son."  
  
*************  
  
Rika nodded, putting the condom into her wallet she sighed, "Happy?"  
  
"That you and Henry are giving it a try? Of course."  
  
*************  
  
"Oh god! Mom!" shouted Henry standing up.  
  
Henry's father grabbed his son's arm, "Relax Henry, you're mother is just going to give the same   
speech to Rika."  
  
"That's the point exactly," said Henry waving his wallet in front of his father.  
  
Pushing his son back down, "You want to date Rika this is what you get," said Henry's father   
heartlessly.  
  
Groaning Henry buried his head into his hands. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
Okay apologises again for being late, first it was because when the problems with fanfic.net  
started to happen I began to laze around more. Thus causing the dreaded slippery slope   
affect, then I got major case of writers block for the next few weeks till I got off my   
but and began to force myself to write.  
  
Oh and I'm raising the ratings of this thing to PG13, I'm not sure what the ratings should   
be but I'm not turning this to a smut fest I'm staying clean and in the family area...   
For now... Hehehe... *COUGH* Sorry.  
  
Well I got a job right now so it'll be harder for me to keep writing but do not worry I've   
already written out four pages of the next chapter and going to write the fifth one in a   
few minutes. Oh, BTW this chapter is longer because I thought you guys deserve an apology.  
  
Also since I haven't been writing for some time the beginning isn't all that great, I like   
my writing at the end but the beginning is a bit boring I feel... Oh well.  
  
Oh... Oh... I'll also like to thank the hardworkers on Fanfic.net for working so hard,   
to maintain this site. I know it's a lot of work! So thanx!  
  
I will now thank the people who have reviewed my fic, you guys keep driving me to write.  
  
SanChan  
Private-Bryan  
KaraXIII  
DragonBlond 04  
LB  
Jen  
Miya  
Insomniac Cat  
Furor  
Kim Hayes  
RikaFan1  
silentangel  
Colliemon  
Keara  
~Bang  
Teenager Rika  
keisan  
§§Ñ  
Valkyrie Rika  
Jenrika 4lyfe  
Jessantu16  
Kara Kasai  
  
Thank-you  
  
******************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 13/?  
  
  
  
"I am so sorry."  
  
Rika glanced at her longest friend, "It's okay."  
  
"I mean I didn't know they were going to do something like that," apologized Henry still   
red from embarrassment.  
  
"It's okay," said Rika continuing to walk towards her house.  
  
"I mean they totally over reacted, they never did that before," said Henry not paying   
attention to Rika.  
  
Rika turned to Henry grabbing his shoulder she shook him a bit, "Henry! It's okay."  
  
Henry blinked, "It's okay?"  
  
Rika gave him a small smile, "It's okay."  
  
"Okay," said Henry returning Rika's smile.  
  
Turning back towards the road the two teenagers continued their journey to Rika's home, "It   
doesn't mean I'm ever going to look at a banana the same way," said Rika teasingly.  
  
"I was hoping my dad was the only one who did that," groaned Henry.  
  
"Nope," said Rika smirking, "you're going to have to do a lot to live that down Henry."  
  
"Did they give you something too?" asked Henry turning red.  
  
"If you mean something in an aluminium wrapper that would be a yes," said Rika patting her   
wallet.  
  
Henry groaned, "I don't believe they did that."  
  
"We did sleep in the same bed Henry," Rika pointed out.  
  
"Now all my mom and dad have to do is show you my baby pictures and share my childhood   
stories," said Henry indignant.  
  
"I saw those already," said Rika absently.  
  
"Okay when can I just go and bury myself?" asked Henry modified.  
  
"Right after we talk to my mother I'll join you," said Rika squeezing her boyfriend's hand.  
  
Henry glanced at Rika questioningly.  
  
"My mom is going to do something too," explained Rika keeping her eyes on the road, "we're   
probably going to get a talk from my mother too."  
  
"Not the greatest start on a relationship ever huh?" asked Henry raising an eyebrow.   
  
"It could be better," admitted Rika, Henry stopped in his tracks staring at his feet   
unsure. Rika turned around to face Henry, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Do you regret this Rika?" asked Henry worried.  
  
Rika's eyes narrowed, "No, do you?"  
  
Henry shook his head, "Never I've wanted this for a long time I just want to make sure this   
is okay with you... Everything is going faster then I thought, everything is weirder too."  
  
Rika nodded, "I would have liked having a few weeks or at least a few days to get use to   
all this before telling our friends and family."  
  
"We don't have to tell them you know," said Henry glancing at Rika.  
  
"I think our parents already know," said Rika deadpanned.  
  
"No, I mean our friends," said Henry taking Rika's hand into his, "we don't have to tell   
our friends if you don't want to."  
  
"You don't mind?"  
  
"If it makes you happy, I'll be happy," said Henry truthfully.  
  
Rika stared at Henry, trying to determine whether he was lying or not, after a few seconds   
Rika's eyes widened realisation that Henry was telling the truth, "You mean it don't you..."  
  
Henry nodded still keeping eye contact with Rika.  
  
Rika looked away from Henry thinking hard, "I want to tell them Henry... But it's just   
this is new..."  
  
"Then we don't tell them," said Henry smiling.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Rika looking at Henry unsure.  
  
Henry turned back towards the direction of Rika's home and started to walk again, "Sure I'm   
sure."  
  
Rika smiled and continued to walk with Henry to her home.  
  
Soon both teenagers found themselves outside Rika's home staring at the door, both not   
making a move to open the door. "You know I never felt this nervous being here," said   
Henry giving Rika a nervous smile.  
  
Rika shrugged, "After that speech from your parents I don't think my mother has anything to   
throw at us."  
  
Henry turned to Rika in amusement, "I don't know your mother is full of surprises."  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Rika looking at Henry.  
  
"One more thing," said Henry placed his hands on Rika's arms, leaning forward he pressed   
his lips against hers.  
  
Rika sighed running her hands up Henry's arms they wrapped themselves behind Henry's neck   
running themselves through his dark blue hair, while his traveled down to her waist pulling   
each other closer.  
  
Pulling away from each other gently Henry smiled, "Thanks I need that for luck."  
  
Rika gave him a smirk but before she could reply she noticed the front door to her home was   
open and standing there was her mother with her arms crossed.  
  
Henry noticed Rika's eyes was staring at the door closing his own eyes, he groaned, "This   
is not a great way to start things is it?"  
  
"I think you both should come inside," said Ms. Nonaka amused.  
  
Letting each other go the two teenagers marched into the house.  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
Rika's mother led them to the living room, "Rika Charles is here and wants to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" asked Rika annoyed, Charles Tachaki was both her mother's and her own   
manager. Charles was an interesting person the most noticeable thing about Charles was he   
was built like a square. He was five foot even and nearly the same in width, the man was   
built like a sumo wrester, fat but very muscular.  
  
"Rika!" shouted Charles his bright blue eyes twinkled with glee.  
  
"Hi," said Rika nodding to her manager impassivity, Charles had a strange personality or   
the better word would be personalities. The man was sometimes like a child taking delight   
in small things and tugging along a stuff beaver which he carried conversations with.   
Other times he would be so high strung when something goes wrong he starts running around   
the room like a mad man. Then there were times when something doesn't go his way and he   
cries about it. Finally there was his business side where he would be able to get anything   
done all in all he was surprising the best manager in Asia if not the world.  
  
"It's so good to see you again Rika," said Charles excited, pulling out his stuff beaver he   
waved it in front of Rika's face, "Nibbles missed you a lot."  
  
"Right," said Rika dryly glancing at Henry who had an amused face on.  
  
"You must be Henry," said Charles exuberantly.  
  
"Yes I am," said Henry shaking Charles offered hand.  
  
Rika frowned she never wanted Henry to meet Charles, in fact they never met till now, she   
wanted Henry to be apart from her modeling life. Rika only agreed to start modeling part   
time because it was a way to spend some time with her mother and get some spending money.  
  
"Excellent, excellent," said Charles rubbing his hands together motioning to a couch,   
"please, please sit down."  
  
Henry caught a look from Rika she was uncomfortable for some reason, giving her a small nod   
Henry sat down with Rika but made sure they weren't touching.  
  
Charles frowned, "Rika I'm your manager right?"  
  
"As far as I remember," said Rika smirking.  
  
"I've been a good manager right?" asked Charles giving Rika a puppy face.  
  
Rika gave Charles a small nod, "You are good at your job."  
  
"Then why don't you tell me anything?" asked Charles his blue eyes tearing up.  
  
Rika frowned uncomfortably, "Tell you things?"  
  
Charles handed Rika a familiar magazine, with his eyes full of tears.  
  
Rika grimaced as Henry looked over her shoulder the magazine was opened to page twenty-two,   
Henry eyes widened in surprise when he saw the picture of the two. "It gets worse,"   
murmured Rika under her breath, "read the article."  
  
Henry glanced at Rika after he read the article, "You knew?" asked Henry.  
  
Rika nodded keeping the magazine up so it hid her face, "Ryo showed me."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Henry.  
  
Rika glanced at Henry whose face was neutral, "I didn't get the chance." Putting down the   
magazine she turned her attention back to Charles, "So?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Charles tears streaming down his face, "You could have told   
me, I mean I could have worked it out to be really good publicity or at least I wouldn't   
have been surprised when one of my contacts told me over the phone."  
  
Rika raised an eyebrow unbothered by Charles crying, "I have to tell you when I'm going to   
a concert with a friend?"  
  
Charles immediately stopped crying blinking at Rika he turned to his stuff beaver, "Did she   
just said friend?" Manipulating the stuff beaver as if it was alive Charles started to   
speak in an squeaky voice, "I think she did maybe they're just friends." Thinking for a   
second Charles turned back to Rika and Henry, "You two are just friends?"  
  
Rika glanced at Henry for a second, turning to Charles, "Its sort of complicated."  
  
"Complicated?" squeaked Charles looking at his stuff beaver.  
  
"You see," began Rika glancing at Henry for support.  
  
Henry shrugged uncomfortably, "You see," Henry began slowly, "its sort of more on the line   
like... Well..."  
  
"What?" asked Charles exasperated.  
  
"Charles," began Rika pressing her fingers together nervously, "I need you to do some   
manager things for me."  
  
"That's why I'm here," said Charles smiling brightly.  
  
"Henry and I have started dating," said Rika quickly.  
  
"That's wonderful," squeaked Charles manipulating Mr. Nibbles, "now we can start..."  
  
"I want to keep this quiet," interrupted Rika.  
  
Charles jaw dropped, "Why?"  
  
"It's just... It's just I don't want this to turn into a big deal," said Rika.  
  
"Rika, you have to understand you are a rising star, you are getting movie offers too,"   
said Charles patiently, "you're going to be a bigger success then your mother and this is   
not going to be easy keeping quiet."  
  
Rika sighed, "Please?"  
  
Charles eyes widened, standing up with a determined look on his face as well as Mr. Nibbles,   
"We'll do our best Rika."  
  
"Now that that is settled, I need to talk to Henry and Rika," said Rika's mother, giving   
Charles a piercing look, "alone."  
  
"Okay," said Charles, "I have to go anyways I'm late to a meeting."  
  
Waiting patiently Ms. Nonako waited till her manager left, turning back to the two   
teenagers she stared at Henry. A few seconds passed with Rika's mother not saying a word,   
Henry shifted uncomfortably under Rika's mother's stare. "So you two are dating," said Ms.   
Nonako, it wasn't a question.  
  
Both teenagers looked at each other uncomfortably.  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
"Well that went well," said Henry lying on Rika's floor.  
  
"Could have been worst," agreed Rika lying on her bed, glancing down at Henry, "are you   
sure you're comfortable?"  
  
"I need to lie down," said Henry glancing at Rika mischievously, "and I don't think it   
would bode well for me if I decided to lie down beside you."  
  
Rika threw a pillow at Henry as a response, "So you doing anything today?"  
  
"Actually I sort of am," said Henry, "I have to go with my father to his work, I promised   
that I would look over some computer codes for him."  
  
"Oh," said Rika trying to cover up her disappointment.  
  
"How about tomorrow?" asked Henry his voice filled with hope.  
  
"Okay," said Rika smiling.  
  
"It's a date," said Henry returning Rika's smile.  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
Henry scowled angrily at the computer screen in front of him, he couldn't find what was   
wrong. The program codes all looked proper but for some apparent reason the program   
wouldn't start, "Stubborn program," said Henry, "I bet you're just trying to be difficult."  
  
"How's it going son?" asked his father looking over his son's shoulder.  
  
"Not well," said Henry frustrated, "I can't find what's wrong."  
  
Henry's father shifted uncomfortably on his feet, "Well as long as you're in a bad mood I'm   
going to have to give you some more bad news Henry."  
  
Henry turned to face his father, "More bad news?"  
  
Mr. Wong nodded his face filled with apologises, "I need you to come in tomorrow."  
  
"But I have... Something to do tomorrow," protested Henry.  
  
"Is it important?" asked his father.  
  
"It might mean my life," muttered Henry, looking up at his father, "yes Dad, I promised."  
  
"Sorry son but on the good side we'll be paying you over time pay tomorrow," said Henry's   
father trying cheer up his son.  
  
"I don't care about the money Dad, this is really important," said Henry.  
  
"Sorry," said Mr. Wong patting Henry on the shoulder, "I know you really want to spend   
tomorrow with Rika but this is really important, Mr. Yamaki wants you here looking over   
these security codes."  
  
"Ugh!" shouted Henry covering his eyes, "Tell me why did I choose to take this job again?"  
  
"Because it's good for your resume and they're paying you really well," said Henry's father   
looking at his son with pity.  
  
"Fine but I'm taking the rest of the day off," said Henry shutting down his computer   
terminal.  
  
"Alright Henry. Oh, and apologise to Rika for me," said Henry's father as he headed   
towards his office.  
  
"You apologise," said Henry bitterly, "she's going to be pissed."  
  
Closing his office door Henry's father sighed, feeling sorry for his son. Putting his   
son's problems out of his mind Henry's father returned to his computer to find the problems   
in the computer codes.  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
Rika sat at her desk staring at her homework, she understood it she even knew the answers   
but for some reason she didn't feel like writing out the answers. A knock on the door   
awoke her from her slumber, "Come in."  
  
"Are you decent?" came a familiar voice.  
  
"Sort of," said Rika having an idea.  
  
The door to her room opened slowly Henry peered inside Rika's room, it was empty, shrugging   
he walked in.  
  
"I'm coming out," came Rika's voice from her washroom.  
  
Henry quickly turned around as the door opened, "You said you were sort of decent," Henry   
complained.  
  
Rika smiled she had rolled up her sleeves and had sprinkled water on her arms carrying a   
towel she walked up behind Henry, "I was taking a shower."  
  
"Oh," said Henry his ears turning a noticeable red shade.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" asked Rika trying to keep her voice neutral as she approached   
Henry.  
  
"I was in the neighbourhood and I took off from work early," said Henry his voice shaking,   
"can you get your clothes and put it on in the washroom?"  
  
"Why?" asked Rika as she rested her head on Henry's back and wrapped her arms around Henry   
allowing him to see her bare arms, this in turn made Henry's face turn red, Rika could hear   
Henry's heart starting to pound away.  
  
"Umm... Maybe I should wait outside," said Henry as he tried to pull away.  
  
Rika let the towel fall, seeing the towel in a puddle Henry bolted from the room, Rika fell   
to the floor laughing. Henry outside was sitting on the floor breathing heavily, "Henry   
what's wrong?" asked Rika's mother as she saw the wild eye look Henry had.  
  
"Rika," was all Henry was able to get out.  
  
Ms. Nonako opened the door into her daughters room to see her daughter laughing on the   
floor holding onto her sides, turning to Henry with sympathy, "I think she was having some   
fun with you dear."  
  
Henry was still shaking, "Rika," was all he was able to get out.  
  
"Rika you're really cruel," said Ms. Nonako as she continued down the hall.  
  
Rika came out trying to stifle her laughter seeing her best friend sitting on the floor,   
"I'm sorry Henry," she said trying to sound apologetic.  
  
"That wasn't funny," grumbled Henry still shaking slightly.  
  
"It was for me," said Rika kneeling down she kissed Henry on the cheek then on the lips,   
pulling away she looked into Henry's eyes. "Sorry?"  
  
Henry smiled, "Okay, you want to hang out for a bit?"  
  
Rika smiled, "Okay."  
  
Soon they were walking around the city, the cool evening breeze blew through the city. "I   
got some bad news Rika," said Henry glancing at Rika.  
  
Rika raised an eyebrow, "Enough to make us even for what I did?"   
  
"Might," said Henry depressed, "I got to work tomorrow."  
  
"Why?" asked Rika surprised.  
  
"Mr. Yamaki wants me working on the security codes tomorrow," said Henry frowning, "we sort   
of have a deadline and I guess he wants to be ahead of it."  
  
"Can you get someone to cover for you?" asked Rika.  
  
"Not really," said Henry frowning, seeing Rika's disappointed face, "I'm sorry."  
  
Rika shook her head, "No it's okay you can't do anything about it."  
  
"Please don't be mad," pleaded Henry.  
  
"I'm not," said Rika forcing a smile.  
  
Henry sighed, "I really want to spend tomorrow with you."  
  
"I know," said Rika.  
  
"Staring at a computer screen working on codes is far from what I want to do," said Henry.  
  
"I know," said Rika.  
  
"Come on I'll buy you some pizza," said Henry motioning Rika to a pizza joint.  
  
"No let's go to Jeri's," said Rika.  
  
"Wherever you want to go," said Henry walking with Rika towards their friend's restaurant.  
  
Walking into Jeri's family diner, which was crowded they saw a familiar brown hair boy   
sitting at the bar talking to a familiar waitress behind the bar. "Hey Takato," said Henry.  
  
Takato turned with a usual bright smile on his face, "Henry, Rika, want to join us?"  
  
Henry glanced at Rika seeing her nod, "Sure."  
  
"So what do you guys want?" asked Jeri as she handed some menus to her friends.  
  
"Chocolate shake please," said Henry.  
  
"Strawberry," said Rika.  
  
"Coming right up," said Jeri cheerfully.  
  
"So what brings you guys here?" asked Takato.  
  
"Grabbing dinner," said Rika.  
  
"And we thought we could grab dinner with you and Jeri," said Henry.  
  
Takato frowned, "How would you know I didn't grab dinner already?"  
  
"Because first it's Saturday," said Henry ticking off his fingers as he counted off his   
reasons. "You always grab dinner here on Saturday, second is because Jeri usually gets a   
break in ten minutes so you can grab dinner with her. Then you always linger and find   
excuses till it's closing here so you can help Jeri cleanup. Finally to complete your   
Saturday you hang out with Jeri till midnight."  
  
Takato blushed, "Am I that predicable?"  
  
"Yes," said Rika bluntly not looking up from her menu.  
  
"A seats opened up guys," said Jeri, "I'll bring your drinks there."  
  
"But we came later," said Henry, "shouldn't these people go first?"  
  
Jeri smiled her ears red, "Not when you're with Takato."  
  
Takato coughed uncomfortably as Henry and Rika grinned at their brunette friend.  
  
"Why don't you grab dinner with your friends Jeri," said Jeri's father coming up behind   
Takato. "And take the rest of the day off."  
  
Jeri smiled, "Really?"  
  
"Really, you've put in enough overtime," said Jeri's father smiling back at his daughter,   
clapping Takato on the shoulder, "besides Takato will be here next week to help cleanup."  
  
"Alright," said Jeri pulling off her apron, "take Henry and Rika to the table eleven Takato   
I'll be along with the drinks."  
  
"Okay," said Takato motioning his friends to follow him.  
  
Dinner passed pleasantly as the four friends enjoyed burger, fries, and shakes. "We should   
do this more often," said Takato glancing at Rika and Henry as they walked towards the   
arcades.  
  
"Hmm," agreed Jeri holding onto Takato's hand.  
  
Rika and Henry glanced at each other with a small smile on their face, "We'll see," said   
Rika smiling at the surprise reaction from Jeri and Takato.  
  
Seeing the crowd at the arcade place the boys were quickly elected to fight through the   
crowds to get the tickets while the girls waited outside the crowd. "So what's going on   
between you two?" asked Jeri as soon as the boys left.  
  
"Between us?" asked Rika glancing over at Jeri.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on buddy," said Takato as he was jostled from the side, "it's me your best friend   
here."  
  
"Nothing is really going on," said Henry as he caught a girl who was pushed into him,   
helping the girl back to her feet she giggled smiling at Henry.  
  
*****  
  
"I know something is going on," said Jeri frowning.  
  
"Look Jeri nothing is going on," said Rika irritated.  
  
*****  
  
"You know usually I would be hurt for this type of mistrust," said Takato as he finally   
reached the counter, "four, till midnight please."  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you Takato," said Henry handing over the money to the teller.  
  
*****  
  
"Really?" asked Jeri giving Rika a look that she didn't believe her.  
  
"Okay," hissed Rika, "it's just I don't want anyone to know yet."  
  
*****  
  
"You're going out?" asked Takato in disbelief.  
  
"Yes," shushed Henry motioning Takato to keep it down as he grabbed the cards from the   
teller.  
  
*****  
  
"It is a big deal," said Jeri, "you guys liked each other since forever and you've never   
made a move at each other."  
  
"Keep it down," whispered Rika glancing around unable to keep a smile off her face.  
  
*****  
  
"So how's it going?" asked Takato.  
  
"I can't get a smile off my face," Henry replied with a laugh.  
  
*****  
  
"That's a really good sign," said Jeri hopping up and down in joy for her friend.  
  
"Stop that," snapped Rika but was unable to stop smiling.  
  
*****  
  
"We're back," said Takato seeing his girlfriend smiling.  
  
"You told her," said Henry seeing Rika trying to hide her smile.  
  
"You told him," said Rika smiling.  
  
Henry smiled, "Nobody else."  
  
"Nobody else," agreed Rika.  
  
"Promise," said Jeri and Takato together.  
  
"Well shall we?" asked Henry holding up the four cards.  
  
"Let's go," said Jeri slipping her arm through Takato's.  
  
"Let's," said Rika taking Henry's hand. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
Hey who thought I was going to miss the update day again?? I did for one, but on my watch   
it reads midnight and it's finally Thursday, for those new readers, Thursday is the first   
day that this fic was updated... I think... Or was it a random update day that I chose???  
Because I do know I update on Friday and Saturday also sometimes... Who cares!   
Chater 14 is Up!   
  
Here's the bad news guys... Well good for me, I have Vacation time coming up and I intend   
to take it so on the second and most of the third week of August I'm going away for awhile...   
I'm going to be partying all that time so there won't be time for writing and updating...  
I know it's early for me to tell you guys this but hey I believe in early is better.  
  
Anywho on with the story?? No first I have to thank all those who's been reading,  
  
Private-Bryan  
Insomniac Cat  
Miya  
Furor  
Jen  
keisan  
Tinabedina  
Kara Kasai  
Ruki Lee  
Jessantu16  
SanChan  
  
Thanks bunches guys, you guys definitly make writing and working on this fic worth it!  
  
  
****************************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 14/?  
  
  
Rika sighed as she twirled her pencil in her hand, she was bored like usual, but what was   
worst was the teacher was bored also. Mr. Matuko her physics teacher sat in front of the   
class staring at the clock trying to will it to go faster. The clock did read twelve so it   
was lunch but they were waiting for the buzzer that would confirm everybody's thoughts that   
it was time for lunch.  
  
"Okay this is ridicules," said Mr. Matuko standing up from his desk, packing all his papers   
into his suitcase he started for the door, "everyone is dismissed, if you want to wait..."  
  
The annoying buzzer interrupted Mr. Matuko from his ranting.  
  
"Well that was fun," muttered Rika as she slowly shoved her books into her bags. There   
were always two ways in leaving a classroom either the first one out or the last one. If   
you were stuck in the middle then you were going to be shoved from behind to go faster and   
pushed from the front to stop bumping into them. Frankly Rika didn't like to be part take   
in that kind of traffic jam so she waited till she could walk out of the class with a   
little dignity. As she walked towards her locker she groaned inwards knowing she was going   
to see her locker neighbour, Sally. Rika had finally found out the name of her neighbour   
when Sally's last boyfriend was making out with each other. As Rika approached her locker   
she saw her blond hair neighbour talking to two of her friends. Rika didn't know their   
names but she referred to one as dumb and the other was dumber.  
  
"So I told him that I never went over a week," said Sally flicking her hair over her   
shoulder.  
  
"The nerves of the guy thinking that he can be your boyfriend for more then a week," said   
`dumb' absently as she stared into a mirror.  
  
"I thought he was cute though," said `dumber'.  
  
"Who?" asked `dumb' looking up from her mirror for a second.  
  
"What's his name? The last boyfriend that you had," said `dumber' looking for Sally for   
help.  
  
"Oh Mark," said Sally absently waving her hand, "old news girl, there are definitely better   
boys out there, but he was defiantly a good kisser."  
  
Rika sighed in annoyance as she opened her locker to grab her lunch.  
  
"Who's the dish?" asked `dumb' suddenly seeing someone behind her in the mirror, turning   
around she studied the blue haired boy.  
  
"I don't know but he looks like he's looking for something," said `dumber' staring at the   
boy also.  
  
"Well his going to find me," said Sally sauntering towards the blue hair boy that was   
wearing an orange vest.  
  
Rika closed her locker turning around she saw Henry talking to Sally, growling she started   
towards the two.  
  
"I don't know where Rika is," said Sally touching Henry on the arm, "but I'm sure I can   
help you on whatever she was suppose to do."  
  
"Ah... That's okay," said Henry smiling back at Sally, "I'll just wait at her locker."  
  
"Are you sure I can't help you," asked Sally putting on a pout.  
  
"Henry," said Rika neutrally as she got close to the two.  
  
"Rika," said Henry giving Rika smile that made her heart skip a beat.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Rika scowling as she started towards the cafeteria.  
  
"I was wondering if you had time to join me for lunch," said Henry instantly losing   
interest in a surprise Sally, as he kept up with Rika.  
  
Rika turned to study Henry, his hair was in its usual disarray but his ears were a little   
more red then usual as if he was blushing. "You know I have a free period after lunch,"   
said Rika raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Can I take that as a yes?" asked Henry his smile not leaving his face.  
  
Rika thought for a second, she wanted to go but she also didn't want to fold into Henry's   
wishes either.  
  
"Please?" asked Henry bending his knees slightly so he can stare directly into Rika's eyes,   
giving Rika his best cute smile.  
  
A small smile touched Rika's lips, looking down at her feet, "Yeah sure," said Rika quietly.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
"This is disgusting," announced Takato as he twirled the noodles on his plate.  
  
"I told you we could have walked a block and got something from the fast food joint," said   
Jeri heartlessly as she ate the food in front of her.  
  
"How can you eat that?" asked Kazu staring at brunette girl that consumed the food without   
any complaint.  
  
"The cafeteria staff are working on a budget," explained Jeri wiping her mouth, "it will be   
very rude to complain when they're doing the best they can."  
  
"How would you know they're doing the best they can?" asked Kazu as he stabbed at his food   
in disgust.  
  
"Because she wrote a great article on it," said Kenta dropping a school paper beside Kazu   
as he sat down with his tray of food. "Great work Jeri."  
  
"Thanks boss," said Jeri as she ate another fork full.  
  
"My girlfriend, top journalist," said Takato reading the front-page article.  
  
"Do I get anything for being the top journalist?" asked Jeri.  
  
"You get to choose your next assignment," said Kenta absently as he dissected his lunch.  
  
"You get a kiss," said Takato grinning.  
  
"Kiss please," said Jeri closing her eyes.  
  
Takato grinned kissing Jeri lightly on the lips, but Jeri's arms pulled Takato closer   
deepening their kiss, which Takato did not complain.  
  
"Guys, please stop I'm already going to be sick with this food, I don't need you guys   
eating each other's faces in front of me," said Kazu, turning to Kenta. "Doing anything on   
Friday?"  
  
"Maybe," said Kenta, "got to tutor someone."  
  
"Can you blow it off?" asked Kazu with his mouth full.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Got us a double date," said Kazu smiling.  
  
Kenta groaned, "With who?"  
  
"Twins!" shouted Kazu excitedly, "Two very hot twins!"  
  
"Wouldn't that be confusing?" asked Kenta glancing at Takato and Jeri for support.  
  
"Yeah what happens if you kiss the wrong one?" asked Takato.  
  
"Yes then you could ruin the whole date by mixing up the names," said Jeri.  
  
"Pick, pick, pick," said Kazu stabbing his fork deep into what he believe and hope was   
beef, "so you in Kenta? Or you're just going to have another sad night by yourself."  
  
Kenta sighed, "I'll have to talk to my student."  
  
"Okay but this deal doesn't last forever I'm going to have to find someone else if you   
don't want in, maybe Ryo is free," mused Kazu, turning to Takato with a grin, "How about   
you?"  
  
"You're disgusting," said Jeri waving her fork at Kazu.  
  
"Hey it's hard work trying to get a new girl every week," said Kazu grinning.  
  
"Then don't corrupt him," said Jeri pointing at Kenta, "he's a good person."  
  
"But he has to know how to play the field," said Kazu wagging his eyebrows.  
  
"Hello? Guys? I'm still here guys," said Kenta.  
  
"Why is it we usually have this conversation every lunch time?" asked Takato expecting a   
response then looking around the table, "Hey where's Henry?"  
  
Jeri and Kazu stopped their argument to look around, "I knew we were missing another   
voice," said Kazu.  
  
"Argument tabled then," said Jeri.  
  
"Deal, we need Henry here to have this argument," agreed Kazu.  
  
"Does anyone else think we're weird?" asked Kenta.  
  
All the heads at the table glared at Kenta.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
Smiling Henry walked with Rika out of school towards the park, walking up the hill to their   
secret place they got into their secluded area.  
  
Rika gave a surprise gasp in the clearing lay a blanket and a picnic basket, turning to   
Henry Rika scowled, "You planned this."  
  
Henry answered Rika by leaning forward kissing her gently, pulling away he gave her a goofy   
smile, "Too much?"  
  
"We'll see," said Rika wrapping her arms around Henry she pressed her lips against Henry.  
  
After a few minutes Henry broke away with a cough blushing brightly and unable to meet   
Rika's eyes, "Uh... The food is getting cold."  
  
Raising an eyebrow Rika released Henry and sat down on the blanket and began to pull out   
the food from the picnic basket. Opening one of the tupperware Rika peered inside,   
"Chicken sandwich," said Rika glancing at a grinning Henry, "my favourite."  
  
"The teriyaki sauce is in the small container over there," said Henry as he pulled out some   
sodas for them.  
  
Dipping her sandwich into the teriyaki sauce, Rika looked at Henry suspiciously, "So why   
the picnic? Why all my favourite food?"  
  
"Well it sort of because I blew you off yesterday," apologized Henry.  
  
"But you made up for it on Saturday," Rika pointed out. "You didn't have to do this."  
  
Henry glanced at Rika who was eating her sandwich happily, "I think I do."  
  
"No you don't Henry it's okay, you explained you had things to do. I don't want you to   
change just because of me," Rika protested.  
  
"I'm not changing I'm just apologizing," explained Henry gently, looking up from his own   
sandwich, Henry noticed his explanation didn't satisfy Rika, "Why are we fighting?"  
  
Rika stopped in mid motion of biting into her sandwich, "We aren't fighting," said Rika   
flippantly, "we're clarifying."  
  
Henry and Rika shared a smile, "Okay then," said Henry biting into his sandwich.  
  
After they had eaten Rika found herself lying down with Henry's arms around her. They both   
stared into the sky watching the clouds float by.  
  
"So is this another date?" asked Rika.  
  
"Sort of," admitted Henry.  
  
"During school?" asked Rika archerly.  
  
"Lowers the chances of people finding out," countered Henry glancing down at orange, red   
hair girl in his arms, "you didn't like it."  
  
Rika stiffened turning to Henry she stared into his grey eyes, "It was perfect."  
  
Henry smiled leaning forward he pressed his lips gently against Rika's, running his hands   
to her back. Rika's hands found themselves running through Henry's hair making his   
disarray hair into a dishevel appearance.  
  
Much later Henry was playing with Rika's hair he had pulled out her hair clip when they   
were making out. Rika was content on holding onto Henry's other hand while she played with   
his fingers, "What time is it?" she asked breaking the comfortable silence.  
  
"About quarter to two," said Henry regretfully.  
  
"I got to go," said Rika not moving.  
  
"I got to too," said Henry not moving.  
  
"We're going to be late," mused Rika.  
  
"We better get going then," said Henry with no real conviction.  
  
"Alright," said Rika pulling away from Henry as she sat up, looking at Henry whose face was   
like a sad puppy. "We both care about our grades and even though it might not suffer from   
us skipping class once. We both know it might start the slippery slope affect, besides it   
would arouse suspicion."  
  
Henry nodded at Rika's words, "You're right Rika," sighed Henry, "meet you after school?"  
  
"I got Drama class practice," said Rika regretfully as she slung on her schoolbag.  
  
"I'll wait," said Henry as they started to walk towards their school.  
  
"You don't have to Henry," said Rika.  
  
"I'll see you after school," said Henry smiling as he broke away from Rika to walk towards his school.  
  
Rika fought a smile off her face.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
"Hey where were you?" asked Takato seeing Henry opening his locker beside Takato.  
  
"Had a free period," replied Henry evasively.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Takato, "Because you missed one hell of an argument."  
  
"The same one we have every lunch?" asked Henry grinning.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I'm psychic," said Henry flippantly.  
  
"You're in a good mood," Takato observed, "may I guess that Rika had a free period also?"  
  
Henry glanced around to make sure nobody heard, "You may guess that."  
  
"Had fun?" asked Takato quietly.  
  
"More then ever," said Henry unable to wipe the smile off his face.  
  
"Well if you don't get moving you'll be smiling the Vice-Principal's office for being   
late," said Takato.  
  
"What about you," said Henry slamming his locker shut.  
  
"My class is right here," said Takato motioning to the class across the hall, "yours is on   
the other side of the building."  
  
"Catch you later," said Henry as he rushed to his class.  
  
Takato chuckled as he walked to his class.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
Henry stared at her, unsure of what to do, he sighed he always hated hurting people's   
feelings but some things can't be helped.  
  
Alice glanced a few times at Henry he had this apologetic face on, what's wrong?" asked   
Alice quietly so not to attract the teachers attention.  
  
"I'm sorry about Friday," whispered Henry keeping his eyes on his desk.  
  
Alice sighed and shook her head, "It's okay Henry you were just being honest."  
  
"I never wanted to hurt you," apologized Henry.  
  
"I know," Alice nodded, "some things just can't be helped."  
  
"Are we still friends?" asked Henry.  
  
Alice thought for a second, "Maybe closer then before."  
  
Henry smiled, "I'm glad."  
  
The bell rang to signal the end of class and the end of school, "So where are you going?"   
asked Alice as she packed her books away.  
  
"I'm... Ah... I'm going to Odaiba Academy," said Henry truthfully.  
  
"So you going out with Rika now?" asked Alice her face dropping a bit.  
  
"Well not exactly," said Henry uneasily, "it's complicated."  
  
"What do you mean complicated?" asked Alice as they walked to their lockers.  
  
"Well if you haven't noticed it everything between Rika and I wasn't going that great,"   
said Henry giving Alice a sheepish smile, "growing pains."  
  
"Ah," said Alice returning Henry's smile, "so now?"  
  
"Well everything is sort of back to normal," said Henry grinning, as he opened his locker.  
  
"Does she know how you feel?" asked Alice glancing at Henry, while she exchanged a few   
books with her locker.  
  
"Maybe," said Henry truthfully, "I'm sure she knows I care about her."  
  
"So basically your back where you started," stated Alice slamming her locker shut.  
  
"I guess so," said Henry scratching his head.  
  
"I guess I'm going to have to help you," said Alice shaking her head.  
  
"What?" asked Henry surprised as he closed his locker.  
  
"Well Rika has to wake up and know what's in front of her," said Alice as she walked with   
Henry out of the school. "I want her to know that there's this really great guy that's   
waiting for her."  
  
"I don't think so," said Henry nervously, "just let it be, I'm patient."  
  
"Don't worry Henry," said Alice smiling, "this will be great I'll help you get her then you   
can hook me up with a great guy you know."  
  
"Which one?" asked Henry frowning, "There are only two guys I think that would make great   
boyfriend material. One is taken and the other is considered a complete nerd."  
  
"How about Kazu?" asked Alice, "He has a nice butt."  
  
Henry coughed turning red, "Kazu? That guy gets a new girlfriend every week! His also an   
idiot he always says the wrong thing."  
  
"I can work on those things," said Alice smiling brightly, "I can fix him up."  
  
Henry glanced at Alice seeing her playful face, "Your having fun aren't you?"  
  
"I don't believe it took you that long for you to figure out that I was kidding," said   
Alice glancing at Henry with a smile. "You are you sure your test scores are right? I   
mean you were really slow."  
  
"Alright," said Henry raising his hands in defeat, "I get the point."  
  
"Well here we are," said Alice turning to Henry.  
  
"I'm going in to watch Rika practise for her Drama Class play," said Henry jerking a thumb   
at the school. "You want to see what a private school looks like?"  
  
"Are you sure we're allowed?" asked Alice.  
  
"Yeah as long as we don't do anything stupid they don't mind kids walking around," said   
Henry.  
  
"Alright," smiled Alice.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" asked Kenta.  
  
"Nothing," said Suzy as she absently as she stared at her worksheet.  
  
Kenta closed the textbook in front of them and placed it over the worksheet, "Suzy what's   
wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," said Suzy reaching out to reopen the textbook.  
  
Kenta reached and stopped Suzy from opening the book, "Suzy..."  
  
Suzy froze, `Kenta is holding my hand!' she thought excitedly, `well okay not my hand more   
my wrist but I'll take it.' Suzy marvelled at the feeling of Kenta's hand on her wrist it   
was electrifying it was different from touching another person her heart was pounding and   
her spine felt like jelly.  
  
"Suzy?" asked Kenta concerned shaking Suzy with his other hand.  
  
"Wha?" Suzy shook her head turning read from embarrassment, "Yes?"  
  
"Is everything alright?" asked Kenta.  
  
"Yeah," said Suzy unable to make her voice perky like usual.  
  
"Something isn't right," said Kenta his eyes narrowing, "what's wrong."  
  
"Well it's just this physics stuff is great and all but I'm sort of having second thoughts   
of taking it," said Suzy waving to the books.  
  
"Oh," said Kenta leaning back on his chair he released Suzy's wrist.  
  
Suzy stared at her wrist, disappointed that Kenta had let go but she made a vow never to   
wash that wrist again.  
  
"Well you don't have to take it you know," said Kenta, "there are plenty of other things to   
take."  
  
"It's just... It's really boring," said Suzy.  
  
"It is," agreed Kenta, "Physics is one of the most boring subjects ever."  
  
"I don't want to drop it though," said Suzy quickly.  
  
"Why not?" asked Kenta.  
  
"Because... Because then my parents will think I'm a quitter," lied Suzy.  
  
"I don't think they'll think that," laughed Kenta.  
  
"It's just I don't see what's so fun about physics," complained Suzy.  
  
"You doing anything on Friday?" asked Kenta deep in thought.  
  
"N... No," stuttered a surprise Suzy.  
  
"Good," said Kenta grinning, "we'll have a field trip after school."  
  
"Field trip? Where?"  
  
"It's a surprise," said Kenta reopening the physics book.  
  
Suzy grinned she was going on a date with Kenta, `Okay not a date but I'll take it   
anyways,' thought Suzy happily. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
Okay it read 0130 HRS over here and boy am I late... Sorry about it but at least I'm   
updating on the proper day right? Just a reminder for next three weeks I'm not sure if   
I can find the time to write and update so if you see something pop up hey that means   
I got a really great brain that's working overtime.  
  
Oh and believe or not I had a V-Principal just like I wrote in this story! The man scared   
the bejesus out of me I mean he knew, hear, and saw all!  
  
I've been having problems with my browser and it doesn't show recent files as well anymore,   
I'm working on it... Anywho big thanks to all those who R&R you guys really encourage us   
authors a bunch!  
  
Miya  
Tinabedina  
Kim Hayes  
Kara Kasai  
d  
keisan  
LB  
Jessantu16  
The Digimon Queen  
San Chan  
  
Big Thanks to you guys! And Gals!  
  
P.S.  
This chapter is a bit boring because it's building to things... Don't worry more to come!  
  
  
****************************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 15/?  
  
  
"Can we get on with it?" asked Rika.  
  
"Um... Sure," said Tomas standing up from seat still reading his script.  
  
"No," said Steven still in his seat, "I haven't memorized my lines yet."  
  
"You were suppose to memorize them at home," said Rika annoyed.  
  
"This is an extra credit class," said Steven coolly, "I'll memorize it any time I feel like   
it."  
  
"Ugh... If Miss. Tamanchi was here you would be in trouble," said Rika angrily.  
  
"Yeah, well what are you going to do about it?" asked Steve defiantly.  
  
"I'm going to turn you into a red paste," said Rika cracking her knuckles.  
  
"No!" shouted Tomas putting himself between Steven and Rika, "Rika we need him."  
  
"He can be replaced," growled Rika.  
  
"We only have two weeks left," said Tomas nervously, "we can't train someone up to his   
level in two weeks."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So our marks are all tied together," said Tomas.  
  
"Fine!" shouted Rika storming off to the other side of the theatre.  
  
"Is everything alright in here?" cracked an authoritative voice.  
  
The three young actors stood up immediately, "Hello Mr. Fujikawa," they answered in unison.  
  
"I came to check up on how things were going," said the Vice Principal.  
  
"Everything is going fine sir," said Tomas nervously.  
  
"Good... Good," said Mr. Fujikawa rubbing his hands together, turning to Steven with a   
piercing glare, "Steven I will expect you to be at detention tomorrow for not memorizing   
your lines."  
  
Steven glared at Rika who glared back unflinching.  
  
"Do not blame Miss. Nonako," said Mr. Fujikawa as he walked out of the theatre, "I've known   
since the beginning of the day boy. Remember Steven I know all and I see all."  
  
"What's Capital of Ghana?" muttered Steven angrily.  
  
"Accra, Steven and make that two days of detention," came Mr. Fujikawa's voice from behind   
the closed theatre's doors.  
  
"Okay who is really scared of that man now?" asked Tomas holding up a hand.  
  
Rika with her usual smirk, "Ready to go Steven?"  
  
"Shut up Rika," grumbled Steven.  
  
Rika was about to give out a blistering retort when the door's to the theatre started to   
open, the doors opened to reveal Henry which made Rika's mouth kick up into a smile. But   
just as quickly it was replaced with a frown when she saw who was with Henry.  
  
Noticing Rika, Henry raised a hand to greet Rika but the angry frown on her face stopped   
Henry. Alice not knowing Rika enough to comprehend her expressions waved enthusiastically.  
  
"Look like your fan club is here," snorted Steve.  
  
"They're friends, where's yours?" retorted Rika.  
  
Thomas sighed, "Guys we only have two weeks left, can we stop fighting and get this done?   
I mean it is our marks that are on the line."  
  
Steve and Rika glared at each other.  
  
"Guys give it a rest, I'm not going to fail because you two won't grow up," said Thomas   
exasperated.  
  
"Fine," conceded Steve eyes still on Rika, standing up he headed for the stage.  
  
Rika glanced at Henry and Alice suspiciously but the only thing she saw was Henry giving   
her an encouraging smile. Fighting back her own smile she walked onto the stage preparing   
to act.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
Rika and Henry were walking home after her practise, Alice had headed home in a different   
direction leaving the secret couple alone, "You okay Henry?"  
  
Henry looked up surprised, "Yeah I'm fine, why?"  
  
"Well it's just you haven't said a single word since we left the school," said Rika looking   
at Henry expecting a response, but found him looking at her uncomfortably, "Well?"  
  
"It's stupid," said Henry shaking his head.  
  
"Try me," said Rika evenly.  
  
"I think I'm a little angry," said Henry sheepishly.  
  
Rika blinked, "Angry? Why?"  
  
"Oh... Well this is stupid," explained Henry turning red, "it's because you kissed those   
guys..."  
  
"But that was acting," protested Rika, "it's part of the script."  
  
"I know," said Henry, "it's stupid."  
  
"I mean I wouldn't kiss them if it wasn't part of the script," explained Rika, glancing at   
Henry with a mischievous grin, "I have someone else I rather make out with."  
  
Henry turned a noticeable shade of red, "So what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Well I would like to hang out a bit with you," said Rika, sighing in regret, "but I got   
homework so I guess I got to get that done first."  
  
"See you later?" asked Henry stopping in front of Rika's home.  
  
"If you want to," said Rika flippantly.  
  
"Hey," said Henry tugging at Rika's sleeve.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Rika turning to Henry.  
  
Quickly leaning forward Henry captured Rika's lips into a passionate kiss, pulling away   
slowly Henry noticed Rika's eyes were still closed. "See you," said Henry running off   
towards his home.  
  
Rika eyes opened to see Henry's fleeting form as he ran to his home, sighing she opened the   
door to her home.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
Kenta was walking home when Kazu found him, "So buddy what about Friday?"  
  
"Can't said Kenta, "I got to take my student on a field trip."  
  
"Dude they're twins," protested Kazu, "really, really hot twins."  
  
"Sorry Kazu but today my student was really bummed about her courses," explained Kenta,   
"I'm just going to show her a little fun about Physics."  
  
Kazu snorted, "Kenta there is nothing fun about Physics."  
  
Kenta shrugged not willing to allow Kazu to goat him into an argument.  
  
"Wait," said Kazu his eyes narrowing, "you never said your student was a girl. Who is she?"  
  
Kenta waved Kazu away, "It's not like that."  
  
"Really?" asked Kazu slowly not believing his friend.  
  
"Yes really," said Kenta with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Then why haven't you told me who she is?" asked Kazu with a triumphant grin.  
  
"That's because she doesn't want anyone to know," explained Kenta, seeing Kazu's face   
darken he decided to elaborate. "You see she never needed help in school so she's a bit   
embarrassed that she needs a tutor."  
  
"So I know her," said Kazu his eyes narrowing.  
  
"I'm not saying another word," said Kenta evenly.  
  
"Because what I see is my best friend is dating this girl but trying to keep it a secret,"   
said Kazu indignant.  
  
"It's not like that," protested Kenta, "I'm not dating anyone."  
  
"But you won't do a double date with me and two very beautiful, hot twins," said Kazu   
crossing his arms.  
  
"Truthfully?" asked Kenta glancing at Kazu.  
  
"Yes," answered Kazu.  
  
"It's just I don't like your taste in girls," said Kenta carefully, "I mean it's just I've   
never had a great date with the girls you choose."  
  
"What's wrong with the girls I choose?" asked Kazu.  
  
"Kazu you are on the soccer team, the basketball team, well practically every other sports   
team in the school, and well you're popular," explained Kenta with a shrug.  
  
"What's your point?" asked Kazu.  
  
Kenta sighed in frustration, "I'm not popular Kazu, the girls you choose wants to date   
popular boys."  
  
Kazu frowned, "Well how about if I make you popular?"  
  
Kenta started to laugh, "As much as I would love to see you try Kazu I'm happy with the way I   
am. Besides for the last month you have been setting me up with different girls. Don't   
you have anything better to do?"  
  
"I just want to see you happy," said Kazu shrugging, "I know you see what Takato has and   
you would like to find that too."  
  
Kenta smiled, "Takato is lucky but I would rather find that girl myself. Besides am I that   
bad that I need my best friend trying to hook me up with a girl?"  
  
Kazu smiled ruefully, "Actually you are."  
  
"Thanks," said Kenta dryly, "I'll remember to put it on my tombstone, Kenta so bad with   
girls he needed his best friend to find him a girl."  
  
Kazu laughed clapping Kenta on the back, "How about this I'll take a rain check for Friday   
but I want you to agree to go on a date if I find a perfect girl for you."  
  
"Okay," said Kenta smiling.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
Henry pushed his food around his plate, he had learnt long ago that his older sister could   
not cook. But since their parents were running late, he had waited and walked Rika home,   
and Suzy had a tutor session with Kenta, that left Henry's older sister to cook. Glancing   
around the table Henry noted that everyone else had similar thoughts except his older   
sister who ate the food as if it was the best stuff on earth.  
  
Suzy cleared her throat which to everyone's relief gave them more time not to eat the food,   
"Mom, Dad would it be alright if I went out on Friday?"  
  
Henry's parents exchanged glances then his father nodded to his wife giving her the signal   
that it was her call. "Where are you going honey?"  
  
Suzy shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "I'm not sure."  
  
Suzy's mother raised an eyebrow, "You don't know."  
  
Stabbing at her dinner, "Well he wouldn't tell me," said Suzy a bit sullenly, looking up   
horrified she realized what she just announced.  
  
A fork clattered on a plate, "Who is he?" asked her father paling in colour.  
  
Suzy sighed looking around the table she saw her older sister with an amused smile, Henry   
had a neutral face, and her parents well, they were... Pale. "It's Kenta Dad," said Suzy   
trying to make it sound like nothing, "we're going on a field trip that's all."  
  
"Field trip?" asked her mother confused, "his a tutor why would he want to take you on a   
field trip."  
  
"Well he felt bad because I was not happy about my courses," admitted Suzy, "he said he   
wanted to show me that physics was fun."  
  
Henry raised an eyebrow but held his tongue, his parents exchanged looks, "Well... If it's   
Kenta... We would like more information though Suzy like where is he taking you."  
  
Suzy brightened, "Really?"  
  
"Really," said her mother smiling gently at her youngest daughter.  
  
"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad," said Suzy happily.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
Rika pushed her books away with a sigh, leaning back on her chair with a triumphant smirk   
on her face. She was done, the homework that teacher said was supposed to be a challenge   
was a joke to her. Getting up she looked around her room for something to do.  
  
"Rika dinner," said her grandma knocking on Rika's door.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Rika replied walking out of her room, looking for something to do.  
  
Rika's mother smiled as she past her in the hall, "Then why don't you go for a run dear and   
see if you can work up an appetite."  
  
Rika's eyes brightened, "Mom you're a genius," running back into her room Rika quickly   
changed into her usual heart shape t-shirt with black biker shorts. "I'm going jogging!"   
shouted Rika leaving her house.  
  
Rika's grandmother glanced at her daughter, "Should I even try to keep the food warm?"  
  
Rika's mother eyes twinkled, "You know she's going to be Henry."  
  
"I guess I can keep it in a box and give it to her for lunch tomorrow," said Rika's   
grandmother.  
  
"I'm sure she'll love it mom."  
  
Rika started to jog, she wasn't sure where she was heading as she past block after block,   
she knew her sub conscious was directing her body somewhere but she still didn't know   
where. Rika started to smile, she liked running it gave her a sense of freedom, a sense if   
she ran far and fast enough nothing would be able to stop her. Bursting into a run Rika   
ran full tilt still not sure where she was going, finally she stopped out of breath she   
leaned against a light post breathing heavily as sweat poured down her face. Glancing at   
her surroundings it dawned on her where she was, on the twelfth floor of the apartment   
building was Henry. Carefully crossing the road she stared at the number pad that locked   
the door, pulling out her keys she inserted the right one into the slot beside the number   
pad. With a shaky finger she punched in Henry's code, the door buzzed with the signal that   
it would be unlocked for only a few minutes. Entering the building she punched the twelfth   
floor on the elevator. Soon Rika stood outside of Henry's apartment not sure on what to   
do. `What am I doing here?' wondered Rika unable to control her hand she pressed the   
doorbell.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
"Wonder who that is," muttered Henry's father as he stood up trying to hide the fact he was   
nearly jumpy for joy for the interruption. "Rika," said Henry's father surprised.  
  
Henry's ears perked up heading over to the door he noticed the orange hair girl, her hair   
was in a tight ponytail but their was strands that had fallen off from the ponytail now   
fell around her. "Rika," said Henry happily.  
  
"Hi Henry," said Rika trying to force the nervousness out of her voice.  
  
"Did I forget something?" asked Henry as he walked in front of his father he gave her   
pleading look.  
  
Catching the look Rika raised an eyebrow, "Yeah um... We have that project on... The   
Environment," said Rika pleased that she made an excuse that sounded genuine.  
  
Henry slapped his forehead, "Oh of course, let me get my bag, thanks for helping me on it   
Rika." Henry quickly hurried back to his room to grab his bag.  
  
"Please take me too," begged Terriermon holding Henry's bag, "you know your sister is going   
to feed me the leftovers and I'm leaving leftovers."  
  
Opening his bag Terriermon quickly jumped in without complaint, Henry hurried to the door.  
  
"Great excuse son," whispered Henry's father proudly as Henry tied his shoes. Handing   
Henry some cash, "Bring something home later."  
  
Flashing his father a grin, Henry was out the door with Rika fast on his heel, "Do you mind   
telling me what I saved you from?" asked Rika when they were both safely in the elevator.  
  
"My sister cooked dinner," explained Henry dryly.  
  
"Ah... I take it that Terriermon is in the bag then," said Rika amused.  
  
Opening his bag Terriermon popped his head out and waved at Rika, "Hello Rika and may I say   
you are looking lovely today."  
  
Rika smirked, "You still going to owe me Terriermon."  
  
"Dam," said Terriermon with a sigh, "oh well it's worth it, she made fish today!"  
  
Rika winced, "Okay then you don't owe me, hasn't anyone told her she can't cook yet?"  
  
"It'll only make her cook more," explained Henry, "she believes practice makes perfect."  
  
"What is she stubborn?" asked Rika.  
  
Henry laughed, "You're calling my sister stubborn."  
  
Rika glared at Henry, "Are you implying I'm stubborn too?"  
  
"No, I'm saying you are stubborn," said Henry smiling, seeing Rika's face, "but that's one   
of the things I like about you Rika, you never give up."  
  
"Smooth Henry," said Rika smirking.  
  
Henry shrugged, "I thought so."  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
Henry raised an eyebrow, "I was seriously contemplating taking a bite of the fish."  
  
"Pizza," said Rika tapping Henry to follow her, they walked side by side occasionally their   
hands would brush against each other. Getting into the crowded pizza joint they quickly   
found a seat, "Large Deluxe," ordered Rika.  
  
"And two sodas please," said Henry politely after Rika ordered.  
  
The waitress smiled at Henry as she left, "You're a goody-goody aren't you?" asked Rika   
scowling.  
  
Henry grinned, "Yes."  
  
"Good then you can help me on something," said Rika with a smirk.  
  
Henry's face dropped, "And that would be..."  
  
"As you know I'm going to have to serve out my punishment soon and next Friday there will   
be the school dance. So far all the people that are working with me on the school dance   
are idiots so I want you to help me set it up," said Rika triumphantly.  
  
Henry groaned putting his head on the table, "I know I opened myself up for it but is there   
any manual labour involved?"  
  
"Yes," said Rika deadpanned.  
  
"Can I think about it?" asked Henry lifting his face up from the table with a pained   
expression.  
  
"Please?" asked Rika giving Henry a smile that his never been able to resist.  
  
"That's not fair," complained Henry.  
  
"Please?" repeated Rika still giving Henry the smile.  
  
"Alright," said Henry frowning, "are we going to have fun though?"  
  
"At the dance? I don't think so," said Rika glancing up she found herself being lost in   
Henry's grey orbs, "but I'm sure I'll have fun with you."  
  
Henry smiled reaching out he carefully tucked a few strand of hair behind Rika's ear, while   
pulling away he ran his hand against her cheek.  
  
Rika feel her ears turning red, "Stop that Henry, we're in public."  
  
"You doing anything on Friday?" asked Henry pulling his hand away in disappointment.  
  
"Not really, we have our usual Tamers meeting then I'm free," said Rika.  
  
"This Friday, Suzy is going somewhere with Kenta," said Henry frowning, "I want to find out   
where Kenta is taking my baby sister to."  
  
"You know we can always ask Kenta," said Rika leaning away from the table as their   
waitress set the pizza and two sodas down.  
  
"I didn't think of that," admitted Henry as he carefully dropped a slice of pizza into his   
bag.  
  
"Do you know how weird that looks?" asked Rika smirking.  
  
Looking up Henry grinned, "Yeah you should have seen me at a Italian place trying to get   
strands of noodles into a bag really looks weird."  
  
There was a rustle from the bag and suddenly the crust of the pizza slice shot into the   
air, which he caught. "Way to draw attention to us," said Rika dryly as she watched Henry   
grinning like a two year old drop another slice into his bag. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
Vacation was a blast, had fun for the longest time.  
  
Other then that pretty board, sorry for this fic coming out late it's been through major rewrites   
I've changed a few things in the stories outcome. I'm planning to add some action soon, the next   
chapter should be the one where it reveals some things that Henry and Rika will sooner or later   
have to deal with.  
  
Again this chapter is longer then usual and I expect to post another chapter soon afterwards   
because I'm excited at how this fic is going.  
  
Oh and since I'm going back to school it'll be a bit difficult to continue this fic but I'll   
definitly try because I like writing.  
  
Tinabedina  
d  
SanChan  
Teenage Rika  
Furor  
silent angel  
dahan  
Miya  
Kara Kasai  
Cold Ice  
Ojamajo Sakura  
renamon25  
LB  
§Ñ§  
Moon*Blossom  
  
  
Big thanx for encouragement!  
  
****************************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 16/?  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"What's the emergency?" asked Jeri handing a cup to Rika who inspected the content of the cup.  
  
"It isn't really a big emergency," said Rika frowning.  
  
"Okay then what do you want to talk about?" asked Jeri taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
Rika glanced around the park making sure there was nobody within earshot, "Henry."  
  
Jeri raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"  
  
"Ryo," said Rika fidgeting with her cup lid.  
  
Eyebrow still raised Jeri nodded for Rika to continue.  
  
"It's nearly a month," said Rika.  
  
"A month?"  
  
"A month since Ryo and I split up," explained Rika.  
  
"Ah," said Jeri, "you and Ryo usually get back together after a month."  
  
Rika nodded.  
  
"You and Henry, been going out for?"  
  
"Nearly two weeks," said Rika.  
  
"What are you worried about?" asked Jeri.  
  
"Nothing," denied Rika seeing that Jeri wasn't believing her, "I'm worried that my relationship   
with Henry might turn into something like what I have with Ryo."  
  
"What makes you think that?" asked Jeri gently.  
  
"Jeri you've been going out with the same boy for a year," said Rika, "you've never broke up   
with him, never took a break... How do you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Know that you are right for each other," said Rika humbly.  
  
Jeri smiled, "Faith."  
  
"How do you know his not going to up and leave suddenly?" asked Rika.  
  
"Faith," answered Jeri, seeing Rika frown, Jeri took a deep breath, "it was our month   
anniversary..."  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
  
"It's a beautiful night," said Jeri leaning on Takato as they walked through the park.  
  
"Uh huh," murmured Takato.  
  
Finally they reached a secluded area in the park the lights were low and they could stare into   
the cloudless night sky. "Oh look," said Jeri pointing at the night sky that was starting to be   
filled with shooting stars.  
  
"Make a wish," said Takato quietly into Jeri's ear.  
  
Closing her eyes Jeri made a wish, a wish upon a star, "All done!" announced Jeri happily as she   
opened her eyes glancing at Takato.  
  
Takato smiled reaching into his pocket he pulled out a locket, it was a simple gold heart shaped   
locket. Jeri's eyes were wide as Takato fastened it around her neck, kissing her on the   
forehead, Takato smiled, "I love you, Jeri Katou and I'm yours forever."  
  
Jeri's mouth opened but she couldn't make her say it, lowering her eyes tears came to her eyes,   
the images of Leomon and her mother came to her. She had loved them but then they went away,   
she couldn't stand it if Takato did the same.  
  
A finger raised her chin, Jeri saw Takato looking down at her with a smile, "Don't worry about   
it."  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"So then what happened?" asked Rika.  
  
"We went home, he kissed me goodnight and walked home," said Jeri with a sigh.  
  
"You didn't tell him..."  
  
Jeri shook her head, "I just couldn't get myself to say it to him."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," said Jeri shrugging, "the next day I thought it was over between us, but Takato was   
right there the next morning to take me out again. We spent the day looking through the mall   
and walking through the park, played soccer for a bit, and that night he told me he loved me   
again."  
  
Rika glanced at Jeri.  
  
Jeri frowned, "I couldn't do it, we did that for three months afterwards, he never got angry at   
me for not being able to tell him and he never left..."  
  
"You've finally told him didn't you?" asked Rika dumbfounded.  
  
Jeri nodded happily, "Three months after he told me I suddenly found the courage..."  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Goodnight Jeri," said Takato leaning forward he kissed his girlfriend goodnight, pulling away   
he smiled as he tucked a few strands of Jeri's hair behind her ear, "I love you."  
  
Jeri nodded unable to respond still.  
  
Smiling Takato left walking home.  
  
Jeri looked up into the sky with a sigh, seeing a streak of a falling star, Jeri Katou closed   
her eyes and made a wish. When she opened it she started to run, it didn't take long for her to   
catch up to Takato for he was walking at a sedate pace. Pulling at his arm he whirled around   
surprise to face her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Takato concern in his eyes.  
  
Jeri shook her head kissing him softly, she hugged him close, "I love you too Takato," she   
whispered in his ear.  
  
As they pulled out of their hug Takato's face was filled with joy, jumping up he gave a whoop of   
triumph.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Rika stared silently ahead of her swirling her coffee in thought.  
  
"Faith Rika," said Jeri, "Takato had faith in me that I would be able to tell him, I had faith   
in Takato that he wouldn't leave me."  
  
"That's a stupid story," said Rika turning her face away from her friend.  
  
Jeri grinned patting her friend on the hand, "It's okay Rika I won't tell anyone that you   
thought it was a romantic story."  
  
Rika turned back to her friend with a small smile, "Yeah it is."  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Takato concerned.  
  
Henry shrugged as he ate his sandwich thoughtfully.  
  
"Come on man something is bugging you," Takato said prodding Henry slightly.  
  
Henry nodded with a sigh setting his sandwich down he carefully wiped his mouth before he   
replied, "I want to tell her."  
  
"Oh no," said Takato shaking his head, "not this again."  
  
"I really do Takato," said Henry.  
  
"Then do it," said Takato evenly but before Henry could utter a word, "but..."  
  
Henry glared at Takato, "But I think it'll scare her."  
  
"Then don't do it," said Takato.  
  
"Takato when do you know it's a good time to tell her?" asked Henry as he swirled his soda.  
  
Takato smiled, "When you feel it's right."  
  
"This is confusing..."  
  
Takato sighed putting down his sandwich in regret, "I told Jeri after a month... On our one   
month anniversary."  
  
"How did she take it?" asked Henry.  
  
"Took her three months," said Takato.  
  
"You waited for three months?" asked Henry surprised.  
  
Takato nodded, "It was worth the wait."  
  
"Never got angry? Never got fed up?" probed Henry.  
  
Takato shook his head, "I loved her Henry, it's not lip service I accepted that she need time."  
  
Henry frowned, "But when did you figure out it was time?"  
  
Takato shrugged, "It just felt right... I really didn't plan to tell her but I did..."  
  
"So your telling me to wait until it feels right," said Henry dumbfounded.  
  
Takato nodded as he picked up his sandwich, "So do you feel it's the right time?" asked Takato   
before biting into his sandwich.  
  
Henry thought for a second then shook his head in regret, "I'm sure it's right for me but not   
for her."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'll wait," said Henry firmly, "I'm willing to wait."  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Suzy's was drumming her fingers on her desk impatiently, she had finished all her work in class   
and instead of reading ahead like she usually did she elected to watch the clock as the seconds   
passed. Finally the bell rang smiling happily Suzy dumped her books into her bag in a hurry.  
  
"What's the hurry Suzy?" asked Ai.  
  
"No reason," said Suzy evasively, "just want to get on with the weekend."  
  
"Okay now I know your lying," said Ai crossing her arms, "you like school. You think it's fun   
and easy."  
  
"Doesn't mean I like being here," said Suzy sullenly.  
  
"Really? Then why is your favourite day a Monday?" Ai pointed out.  
  
"Because I get to see all my friends?" suggested Suzy.  
  
"Why do you have a, I Love School Song?"  
  
"That was when we were younger and you sang it too!"  
  
"Yes but I didn't sing it this morning did I?"  
  
"But its such a catchy tune," protested Suzy.  
  
"Okay now spill why are you in a hurry?" demanded Ai.  
  
"We got a Tamer Meeting," said Suzy heading for the door.  
  
"Not until you tell me why you're in a hurry," said Ai standing at the doorway with her arms   
stretched out.  
  
"Come on Ai, we're going to be late," said Suzy as she tried to push pass her friend.  
  
"Not... Until... You tell... Me," huffed Ai straining as she held onto the doorframe.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything!" shouted Suzy stomping her feet in frustration.  
  
"Why are you guys yelling?" asked Mako coming up behind Ai.  
  
"Your sister won't let me out!" screamed Suzy.  
  
"Why won't you let her out?" Mako asked her sister.  
  
"She's hiding something and I want to know what," said Ai.  
  
"Oh," said Mako nodding slipping under Ai's arm he walked to one of the windows and flung it   
open. Turning to Suzy with a grin, "I'll be right back."  
  
Suzy and Ai watched confused as Mako ran back out of the classroom, "What was that about?" asked   
Suzy.  
  
"I don't know," shrugged Ai, "he's just weird."  
  
"Suzy!"  
  
Suzy spun to the window surprised, outside stood Mako, "Come on let's go!" shouted Mako.  
  
Grinning Suzy jumped out of the open window into Mako's arms, smiling at each other they took   
off into a run with Ai screeching after them.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"Is that it?" asked Takato looking around the group. Jeri gave her usual bright smile, Henry   
shrugged, Rika gave her usual indifferent look, Kazu looked bored, Kenta gave an absent nod as   
he worked on his homework, Ai gave a shy smile, Suzy nodded with Mako who were both playing   
cards, and Ryo who sat the farthest away from the group glared at Henry or Rika who was beside   
him. "Okay same time next week guys," said Takato smiling turning to Jeri who held his hand,   
"you free?"  
  
Jeri nodded, "Have to work tomorrow but today is free."  
  
Takato brightened at the news, "Want to play soccer?"  
  
"Only if you want to go to the mall afterwards," countered Jeri.  
  
"Deal," said Takato giving Jeri a peck, turning back to the group, "anyone in?"  
  
Kazu shook his head, "Got a date with twins."  
  
"Who's being your wingman?" asked Jeri frowning.  
  
Kazu smiled and clapped Ryo on the back who grinned, "Right here, this hunk of meat that girls   
are after all the time is going to join me today on my conquest."  
  
Takato rolled his eyes, "Have fun."  
  
"We will," said Kazu and Ryo headed off, Ryo glanced back at Rika who didn't seem to notice the   
conversation for she was talking with Henry quietly.  
  
"I've got plans," said Kenta closing his book he stuffed his book back into his bag.  
  
"Me too," hurried Suzy as she stood up.  
  
Kenta smiled at Suzy, "Let's go."  
  
Mako and Ai looked surprised at their friend as she walked out with Kenta. "We're free," said   
Mako excited about a game of soccer.  
  
Ai grew pink as she glanced at Takato and nodded.  
  
Henry and Rika glanced at each other then nodded, "We're in," said Rika.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Suzy walked beside Kenta fidgeting, `What kind of girl would Kenta like?' wondered Suzy, `maybe   
I should try to act older, or maybe I should act chippery...' Suzy imagined all the girls that   
flirted with her brother how they were a bit brainless, `Maybe I should act like them...'  
  
"Everything okay?" asked Kenta.  
  
"Huh?" Suzy turned red as she was brought out of her reverence.  
  
"You okay?" repeated Kenta, "You've been fidgeting ever since we left the group."  
  
"Oh... It's just... Um... Nerves," said Suzy in triumph but then she nearly slapped herself   
on the head.  
  
"Nerves?" asked Kenta confused.  
  
"Yeah, its just there is this science fair and I have to make an experiment and show it off,"   
said Suzy quickly pulling out an excuse, in reality she already made her project it was a   
distillery for water.  
  
"Oh," said Kenta frowning, "you have a good idea on what to do?"  
  
"Not really," lied Suzy.  
  
"I guess I can help somewhat," said Kenta, "how about tomorrow we go to the library and searched   
through to see if you're interested in anything."  
  
Suzy smiled, "That'll be great!"  
  
Kenta smiled in response as he returned his attention to the road.  
  
"Um… Kenta where are we going?" asked Suzy.  
  
"You like carnivals?" asked Kenta to a confused Suzy.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"Try to stop this!" shouted Takato as he kicked the ball.  
  
Rika jumped her hands out stretched but she realized that she had jumped a bit too soon,   
twisting her body in the air she was able to get her foot to kick the ball away.  
  
Takato looked disappointed as the ball sailed away, "It's okay honey!" shouted Jeri in   
encouragement, "we'll get her next time."  
  
The watch at the side beeped, "But not today," said Takato dejected.  
  
"Cheer up Takato," said Henry clapping his friend on the back, "it's a tie nobody lost or won."  
  
Takato sighed but smiled, "Okay mall time."  
  
Rika frowned, "I think I have something to do…"  
  
"No you don't," interjected Jeri slipping her arm through Rika's, "you have the day free."  
  
Rika frowned, "I don't like to shop."  
  
"Then don't," said Jeri, "you'll accompany me and I'll shop."  
  
Takato and Henry laughed but quieted down as soon as Rika shot them a glare.  
  
"Um..." began Mako glancing at Ai who looked down at her feet.  
  
"You guys have to come too," said Jeri firmly.  
  
Ai brightened as she ran to join Rika and Jeri, Mako looked dejected as he walked with Henry and   
Takato behind the girls.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"Done," said Suzy handing her worksheets back to Kenta, "I finished calculating the force,   
energy, and speed of all the rides."  
  
Kenta smiled, glancing at his watch, "Well we should get going."  
  
Suzy looked disappointed but tried to hide it.  
  
Kenta who was still looking at his watch didn't notice Suzy, "We missed dinner, you want to grab   
dinner at the mall nearby or you want to grab it here?"  
  
Suzy surprised but happy, smiled, "Mall."  
  
Kenta smiled, "Mall." 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
I know I know I'm late. I did warn you guys that I had school and that it would be harder to   
update... That being said I do have to say I'm suppose to be studying right now but I decided   
to take a break and put the final touches on this chapter. Then decided that I would post it.  
  
Oh and I'm thinking of changing the rating for this fic... Probably higher... You guys decide,   
HAHAHA!! You'll understand when you read the ending, nothing bad yet but it will change if I   
have the chance... I'm not that good at writing those scenes but I hope I'm improving. That   
being said I'm going to decide whether to go to "R" or "NC17". It will have to go up   
because it's going to get violent also... You can figure it out why later on in reading this   
chapter. But like Digimon, this story is going for the change for the big brother and sister   
area. HAHAHA!  
  
Okay too much Chocolate milk makes me sleepy and hyper.  
  
For those who want to know why I'm changing the writing style it's because I want to challenge   
myself. I've always liked challenges and this will be one of them.  
  
Oh if you want you can tell me whether to change it to "R" or "NC17" but either or I'm going to   
really see if I can write well enough to fit those areas.  
  
Special thanx again to those who reviewed!  
  
d  
Luen-Chan  
DragonBlond 04  
Takako  
~*Jenruki*~  
§Ñ§  
LB  
The Biggest Dreamer  
Kara Kasai  
Furor  
Completely Unaware  
  
This story is continuing because of you guys!  
  
****************************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 17/?  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"Okay everyone dig in," said Henry dropping the bucket of chicken on the table.  
  
Takato took a sip of his soda while he looked around the food court, Rika looked critically at   
the deep fried chicken before she took one. The conversation was friendly as they talked about   
school, the soccer game, and what they saw at the mall.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
Everyone turned towards the voice, there stood Kazu and Ryo, hanging onto their arms were two   
identical girls. The twins had short blond hair, they're crystal blue eyes were intense, they   
both wore identical white shirts and khaki shorts. Kazu's face was filled with glee while Ryo   
was just staring at Rika trying to gauge her reaction.  
  
"Are you going to introduce us?" asked Henry.  
  
"Um... Sure," said Kenta suddenly losing his grin, turning to the girl on his arm, "This is   
Stacy," motioning to the twin beside Ryo, "and Mary."  
  
"Hi," said Mako giving a small wave before he bit into his chicken  
  
Henry turned to Rika with a grin, "You know I was half expecting Kazu to get it wrong," he said   
quietly so only Rika could hear.  
  
Rika smirked and punched Henry on the arm.  
  
"This is my friends," said Kazu to the twins, "Takato, Jeri, Henry, Rika, Mako, and Ai."  
  
Everyone in the group nodded politely when their name was called.  
  
"So how was the movie?" asked Takato.  
  
"It was good," said Stacy enthusiastically while her sister nodded in agreement.  
  
Ryo squeezed his sinuses and sighed while Kazu rolled his eyes, "We have to get going," said   
Kazu tugging on Stacey's arm, "we should grab something to eat."  
  
As they turned to leave they bumped into Suzy and Kenta who were in deep conversation. "I'm   
sorry," apologized Kenta, then noticing who he had bumped into, "Kazu how's the date going?"  
  
Kazu gave Kenta a frown, "not bad, I thought you had plans."  
  
"I do," answer Kenta, "we're going to grab dinner."  
  
Kazu grabbed his best friend's arm, and started to drag him away, "Excuse us," he said to Ryo,   
the twins, and Suzy.  
  
Watching Kazu drag Kenta away, Suzy turned to Ryo and the twins and gave them a shy smile, not   
knowing what to say Suzy decided to go with the easiest thing in her mind, "Hi."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kenta bewildered.  
  
"You dumped a date with twins to spend time with Suzy?" asked Kazu.  
  
Kenta shrugged, "She needed my help, what's the problem?"  
  
"What's the problem?" Kazu turned Kenta to look at the twins, "Two very hot twins Kenta and you   
rather spend time with Suzy."  
  
"They are beautiful," conceded Kenta, "but I still don't see a problem."  
  
"Are you dating her?" asked Kazu suspiciously.  
  
"Who? Suzy?" asked Kenta confused, "No... No we were just at the Carnival doing physics and   
now we're just catching some dinner."  
  
"Sounds like a date," countered Kazu.  
  
Kenta shrugged, "Relax Kazu it's not a date."  
  
"That's not the problem," said Kazu, "I don't care if you're dating Suzy, I just want you to   
tell me the truth."  
  
"I know," replied Kenta, "and I'm telling you this isn't a date."  
  
Kazu studied Kenta silently for a second then nodded, "Fine I believe you."  
  
"So how is your date really going?" asked Kenta.  
  
"Pretty good," said Kazu scratching the back of his head with a grin, "I made out with Stacy all   
throughout the movie."  
  
Kenta shook his head ruefully, "You always work fast."  
  
Rejoining the group Kazu said goodbye and towed the twins and Ryo away.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Suzy glancing at Kenta.  
  
"Guy stuff," replied Kenta trying to make himself sound macho.  
  
Suzy giggled and shook her head smiling.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
"Stop glaring," snapped Rika kicking Henry in the shin.  
  
Henry frowned at Rika, "Kenta is standing awfully close to my baby sister."  
  
"No your baby sister is standing awfully close to Kazu," countered Rika.  
  
"Either or they are too close to each other," growled Henry.  
  
Rika touched Henry's hand, "Hey."  
  
Henry turned to Rika in surprise as she held his hand.  
  
"Pay attention to me," said Rika giving Henry a brief smile.  
  
Henry smiled, "Okay."  
  
Henry released Rika's hand but she shook Rika shook her head as she held onto Henry's hand,   
"Don't."  
  
"People will see," countered Henry.  
  
Rika shrugged, "I don't care."  
  
Henry smiled and held onto her hand.  
  
Meanwhile on a balcony over the food court, a brown hair girl was watching the group of Tamers,   
her bright blue eyes flashed dangerously when she saw Henry and Rika kiss. Flipping her cell   
phone on she quickly punched in a number, after one ring the phone picked up, "Operations, this   
is Handler fifty two, target subject has a problem, call sign, Ice Queen."  
  
Silence was the only thing she heard, she was going to repeat herself when a raspy voice cut her   
off, "Understood, accelerate to plan B."  
  
"Understood," said the girl hearing the click of the line cutting off, she cleared the number   
from her phone's memory. Frowning at the sight of Rika and Henry who now let go off each   
other's hand while they talked to Ai and Mako, with a sigh she continued to watch her target   
silently.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
Kenta glanced at Suzy as she explained the concept of her theories of the dinner they ate with   
humour. Kenta smiled, Suzy had this sense of wonder with her having this ability to see things   
innocently, at the same time though her mind was able to grasp difficult concepts and debate   
issues with him. Kenta found himself happy, it was a surprise to find someone that would be an   
equal for his mind, even in his advance courses in school nobody was able to meet his   
intellectual mind. But for unknown reasons this ten year old girl seemed to be able to hold her   
own when debating even the most difficult theories.  
  
Suzy halted and looked up at her apartment building with regret, turning back to Kenta as he   
began to make a time to pick her up tomorrow for the library. Suzy found herself more   
interested in the way his lips moved then what he was speaking of. Then she moved, leaning   
forward she tiptoed, reaching out with her hands she pulled Kenta's head down and pressed her   
lips against his. The taste teriyaki filled her mouth as she opened her mouth, Kenta's scent   
filled her nose, he always smelled clean and fresh.  
  
Kenta knew Suzy looked disinterested in him making time for the meeting tomorrow but he was   
shocked when Suzy suddenly pulled his head down. Now his lips were pressed against her warm   
lips, the smell of raspberries waft assaulted his senses, the sweet ice cream they had for   
desert filled his taste buds. He almost opened his mouth to continue to kiss Suzy but his mind   
was confused and nothing in books that his read or learnt over the years prepared him for this.  
  
Suzy pulled away awkwardly keeping her eyes on Kenta, who stared at her shocked.  
  
Kenta's mouth opened and closed several times, not knowing what to say to Suzy.  
  
Tears began to form in her eyes as she stared at Kenta, the embarrassment of the situation was   
killing her. She had just made a fool of herself and in front of the one person that she worked   
so hard to like her. Turning around quickly she ran into her apartment while a still stunned   
Kenta stared after her.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
Henry walked briskly to his boss's office, under one arm held several folders filled with   
papers, in the other hand he held a few disks. Reaching the corner office he pressed the chime   
on the door and waited to be bided in. The door slid open revealing a very spacious office, in   
the middle of the office was a large desk. A middle age man sat behind the large desk, he had   
dark grey hair with silver streaks to mark his age, the pushed up his glasses and glanced at who   
was at the door.  
  
"I finished the decryption Dad," said Henry handing the disks to his father.  
  
"Already?" asked Henry's father surprised as he waved his son to one of the seats in front of   
his desk.  
  
Henry shrugged, "It was easy once I figured out the writer of the program written in English."  
  
The older Wong head snapped up, "English?"  
  
Harry nodded, confused about seeing his father's reaction, "I'd say North America to be exact."  
  
Henry's father leaned back on the chair, "Did you read it after you decrypted it?"  
  
Henry shook his head, "I was told not to, after the first few words appeared I closed the   
program."  
  
With a sigh of relief Henry's father smiled, "Take the rest of the day off Henry go see your   
girlfriend."  
  
A large smile appeared on Henry's face, "Thanks Dad!"  
  
The older Wong smiled as he watched his son rush out of the office with exuberance. Pressing a   
button on his desk the door to his office locked shut, then he pressed a few buttons on his   
computer.  
  
"Yes?" came an irritated voice.  
  
"We need to talk Yamaki."  
  
Yamaki's face appeared on the computer screen, "What is it Janyuu?"  
  
"Henry," Janyuu said simply.  
  
Yamaki waited a second then nodded, his image flashed off the computer screen.  
  
Janyuu Wong walked quickly out of his office nodding politely to a few people who said hello he   
finally reached the elevator. Punching in his code on the number key the door opened. Once   
inside Janyuu put his hand on the scanner while he allowed his eyes to be scanned.  
  
"Wong, Janyuu, rank Colonel, clearance, Omega one black," came a feminine metallic voice.  
  
"Floor fifty Helen," said Janyuu, "clearance code, one Pie Alpha Suzy."  
  
"Code accepted... Clearance accepted," Helen replied as the elevator started to move. Reaching   
the top floor Janyuu exited the elevator quickly and greeted a neutral face receptionist.  
  
"I'm here to see the Director Sandy," said Janyuu.  
  
The neutral face receptionist punched a few codes on her computer then nodded she buzzed the   
door open.  
  
"What's wrong with your son?" asked Yamaki as Henry's father entered the office. Mr. Yamaki's   
office was the entire fiftieth floor, the blond hair man stood near a window with his back to   
Janyuu as he watched the scenery.  
  
"Why was my son given a message from North America to decrypt?" demanded Janyuu as he slammed   
the disks his son had given him on Yamaki's desk.  
  
Yamaki turned to Janyuu and stared, moments past, finally Yamaki spoke, "Your son is extremely   
talented, and Operations wants to recruit him."  
  
"His only sixteen," said Janyuu angrily, "he hasn't even gone through University yet."  
  
Yamaki sighed removing his sunglasses he threw them onto his desk, sinking into his chair, "I'm   
sorry Janyuu... I tried."  
  
"I was promised Henry would only do low level decryption as long as I accepted this job," said   
Janyuu leaning on his bosses desk.  
  
"Operations lied," said Yamaki glancing at his old friend, "I'm sorry."  
  
Henry's father slumped onto a chair closing his eyes, "What do they want Henry for?"  
  
Yamaki sighed, "Full operative."  
  
"I won't allow it," said Janyuu in a defeated tone, "my son has a bright future."  
  
Yamaki smiled faintly, "No one refuses service Janyuu."  
  
"Anything else you want to tell me?" asked Janyuu bitterly.  
  
"We failed," said Yamaki, "Operations has learnt of all of them."  
  
"How long do we have?" asked Janyuu closing his eyes.  
  
"Henry could be recruited any time now... The rest... Two years tops," said Yamaki.  
  
"Henry won't agree to this life," commented Janyuu.  
  
"He won't have a choice," said Yamaki, "none of us did... When we learnt what was at stake   
here."  
  
Janyuu nodded, "If Henry joins how much time can we get for the others?"  
  
"Fifteen... But it's really pushing it," said Yamaki, "in reality maybe five."  
  
"We thought Henry would have another three years," said Janyuu.  
  
"Where is he now?" asked Yamaki.  
  
"Heading to his girlfriend's," said Janyuu.  
  
Yamaki nodded silently.  
  
Janyuu stood up and opened the door to the office, but before he stepped out he turned back to   
his boss, "Yamaki."  
  
The bond hair man looked up.  
  
"Don't forget about the barbeque on Sunday... Bring the wife and kids."  
  
Yamaki smiled, "I'll bring the beer as well."  
  
Nodding Janyuu left.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
Henry was walking towards Rika's house in one hand he held a paper bag full of sweet bread from   
the Matsuki's bakery, the other hand carried a compact bag which held his laptop. Reaching the   
large house Henry rang the bell and waited patiently.  
  
The entrance to the large house opened revealing Rika's grandmother, "Henry what a pleasant   
surprise, Rika's out in the garden."  
  
Henry smiled, "Thank-you," walking quickly to the garden he looked around slowly, reaching the   
pond in the center of the garden he put his laptop and paper bag on the bench. Looking around   
wearily he carefully started to look around, as he edged near a bush suddenly a foot shot out   
from a bush beside him tripping him. Sprawled on the walkway Henry rolled away just in time   
before a foot filled the space he occupied a few seconds ago. Throwing out a leg Henry tried   
to trip his attacker, but his attacker had already jumped back, flipping to his feet Henry took   
a defensive stance.  
  
"Not bad Wong, but I still got a clean hit on you," said Rika smirking.  
  
Henry shrugged easily, "I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"You seemed occupied," observed Rika s she lashed out a fist, which Henry blocked and replied   
with a kick. Rika jumped back avoiding the kick, eyes set she advanced quickly, soon the   
friendly banter was gone as the two teens concentrated on their moves. Their arms and legs   
became a furry of motions as they both exchanged blows and blocks. They matched each other in   
move for move, soon sweat poured off them as they continued to fight, while Rika held more speed   
then Henry he had better moves and strength. Finally by either skill or luck, mostly the   
ladder, Rika's foot landed against Henry's chest sending him flying into the bushes. "Henry?"   
called Rika worry spilling into her voice.  
  
A groan emitted from the bushes as it rustled, stumbling out of the bushes with one hand holding   
his chest, Henry didn't utter a word. Rika walked quickly towards Henry concern all over her   
face. Suddenly Henry threw himself at Rika, both flew into the air.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
The water was icy cold, Rika shook her hair out of her face to see a grinning Henry, splashing   
water in Henry's face Rika hauled herself out of the pond. Henry stood in the pond noticing   
that the water had reached his chest level, "Didn't know the pond was this deep," he commented   
as he dropped his wet wallet and keys beside Rika.  
  
"Feeling better?" asked Rika, pulling off her sweater she threw it at her side which made a   
loud splat.  
  
"Much better," said Henry smiling appreciatively at Rika as she was sitting at the edge of the   
pond with her legs still dangling in the water, her tight t-shirt now hugging every curb of her   
body leaving nothing to imagination. As Henry tried to haul himself out of the pond his arm   
suddenly gave way and he slipped back into the water.  
  
Rika jumped back into the water and grabbed Henry before he sank deeper in the water, "You okay   
Henry?"  
  
"I think you might have injured me," gasped Henry holding his chest.  
  
"Let me help you out," said Rika as she pushed Henry out of the pond.  
  
Henry lied down at the edge of the pond, black spots had appeared in his vision when he tried to   
get out of the pond.  
  
"Take off your shirt," ordered Rika as she got out of the pond.  
  
Henry raised an eyebrow but followed her orders.  
  
"I see your keeping yourself in shape," teased Rika seeing Henry's six-pack.  
  
Henry blushed but saw the concern in Rika's eyes as she checked him over, "Owe," gasped Henry as   
Rika pressed a sensitive part of his chest.  
  
"Having trouble breathing?" asked Rika.  
  
Henry shook his head, "Only when I tried to push myself out of the pond."  
  
Rika nodded, "I think I might have bruised more then your ego this time Henry."  
  
Henry blinked, "Might?"  
  
"Okay I'm fairly certain that I bruised your ego," said Rika.  
  
Smiling Henry reached up and pulling Rika's head down he pressed his lips against hers, the two   
teenager's cold wet skins started to heat up considerably as they continued to kiss.  
  
Pressing herself against Henry Rika could feel Henry's heart beat, her hands running through   
Henry's wet hair.  
  
Henry's hot breath sent shivers to Rika's spine, moving his hand it traced down her back finding   
the end of her shirt, his hand slipped under it touching the soft skin.  
  
Rika gasped tilting her head back as she felt Henry's hand on her bare back, the feeling of his   
hand sent her senses wild. Her own hand found itself tracing down Henry's chest feeling out   
each ridge of his muscle.  
  
Henry started to kiss down her face and neck hands pulling Rika's t-shirt up further.  
  
Rika's hands started to fumble with Henry's belt on his pants.  
  
A cough interrupted the couple, looking up Henry and Rika looked stunned at Rika's grandmother   
who was looking critically at them. "I don't want to guess, I don't want to try to dissect   
this," said Rika's grandmother before the two half naked and wet teenagers could explain, "I   
trust you both knowing you two would not do anything stupid... That being said, come inside   
both of you, you both are wet and probably going to catch a cold." Without another word the   
elder Nonako turned around and walked sedately back to the house without looking back.  
  
Henry and Rika looked at each other with horrified expressions, then they started to laugh, Rika   
buried her head in the crook of Henry's neck while Henry covered his eyes. "Your family has a   
knack at this," said Henry in-between laughs.  
  
"At least it was better my grandmother then my mother finding us like this," said Rika smiling.   
Rolling off Henry, Rika helped him to his feet, picking up their things, Rika helped Henry into   
the house. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
Okay my fault, I procastranated this work, then I just started to procrastinate on Homework.  
  
Now I'm up to my ears in work, so the good news is that if I stick my head up just right I can   
still breath. Other then that I'm pretty much in trouble.  
  
Oh and the rating... Well I checked somethings out and WOW! I didn't know that PG13 was so   
liberal, I mean it allows quite a bit of stuff. However if anyone ever feels that I should raise   
the bar on the rating system, please don't hesitate to tell me.  
  
Now thank you for all those who reviewed, you'll be amazed how much it means to us authors to   
see these reviews. Whether they're of praises or scorn they still count.  
  
silent angel  
littleweirdout  
Takako  
d  
DragonBlond  
Kara Kasai  
jenruki-gal4ever n H/B beauty  
Bakea/Henrika Fan  
kasumi  
SanChan  
SNS  
~*Jenruki*~  
jenruki  
Joanchan  
Jesse Matsuda  
  
Thank you and I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint you.  
  
****************************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 18/?  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"How about this?" asked Kenta.  
  
Suzy took the book that Kenta was offering to her, it read, Resonance and Waves. Suzy frowned,   
"Doesn't that mean I shatter glass during my experiment?"  
  
Kenta shrugged, "It's one of the most known experiments, but I know several different ones that   
would be more exciting."  
  
"I don't want to shatter all the glass in the gym," objected Suzy.  
  
"Okay back to the drawing boards," said Kenta with a sigh he turned back to stack of books on   
the table they shared, that was the thirtieth experiment that Suzy had turned down.  
  
Suzy frowned Kenta was at her front door, seven in the morning just as he said he would, but   
there was this tension in the air between them. As they reached the library Kenta had seemed   
to try several times to start a conversation with her as a sign of peace but Suzy had rejected   
each one. Then feeling of guilt would then overwhelm her to try to make peace herself but Kenta   
would reject it. So far this has been going back and forth for four hours. Suzy cell phone   
buzzed in her jacket, with a sigh she glanced at the display, it was Ai again, Suzy not in the   
mood to talk to her best friend she tucked the cell phone back into her pocket. "How about   
this?" asked Suzy handing her book to Kenta with a forced small smile.  
  
Taking the book without glancing at Suzy Kenta scanned the page, "Electrical currents? What are   
you two?" Kenta bit his lower lip as soon as the words left his mouth, he didn't know why he   
was so angry, but Suzy rejecting his ideas all morning and now he began the same childish   
routine.  
  
"Fine," snapped Suzy snatching the book out of Kenta's hand she slammed the book onto the table,   
heads around the library turned to the two bickering students.  
  
Suddenly Kenta's cell phone began to buzz on the table, snatching up his cell phone, Kenta   
looked at the display, "What does he want?" asked Kenta to no one in particular, pressing a   
button the telephone stopped vibrating and he tucked it into his pocket.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Suzy.  
  
"No one," grumbled Kenta as he pulled another book of the stack in front of them.  
  
"Why didn't you want to answer your cell phone then?" pressed Suzy, knowing that Kenta was   
getting annoyed with all her questions.  
  
"You've been ignoring your cell phone all day," accused Kenta.  
  
"It's Ai," said Suzy defensively.  
  
"So? You're ignoring your best friend and so am I," said Kenta annoyed.  
  
"Why are you ignoring Kazu?" asked Suzy, Kenta's face darkened with annoyance, immediately Suzy   
regretted for pushing Kenta.  
  
"It's none of your business," snapped Kenta in a condescending voice, "I don't bother you about   
Ai! God you are annoying, are you five years old?"  
  
Suzy's temper flared, "You're a jerk!"  
  
Kenta turned to Suzy his eyes flashed with anger, by now everyone in the library had turned to   
watch the two bickering children, "You're right," said Kenta his eyes suddenly looked tired,   
"I'm sorry."  
  
Seeing Kenta's eyes Suzy immediately felt childish, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been nosy."  
  
Kenta shrugged noting everyone staring at them Kenta took Suzy's hand, "Come on let's get some   
lunch."  
  
Suzy nodded finally relieved that they seemed to be in speaking terms again, holding onto his   
hand she allowed Kenta to lead her out of the library.  
  
Heading to the food court attached to the library they both ordered a salad with sandwich and   
juice. They released each other's hand when they sat down, Kenta speared his salad but didn't   
eat while Suzy picked up and put her sandwich back down several times without taking a bite.   
With a big sigh both stopped playing with their food and stared at each other.  
  
"What happened Suzy?" asked Kenta breaking the silence.  
  
"I was just trying to annoy you and I guess I did," said Suzy not meeting Kenta's eyes.  
  
"No, I mean yesterday," said Kenta softly.  
  
"What do you think happen?" asked Suzy lowering her head, her hair fell in front of her   
shielding her face from Kenta.  
  
"I think you kissed me," said Kenta gently.  
  
Suzy nodded silently.  
  
"Why did you kiss me Suzy?" asked Kenta.  
  
"Does it matter?" asked Suzy her lips trembling.  
  
Kenta reached out and took Suzy's hand, which flinched from the contact but didn't pull away,   
holding onto her hand Kenta stared into the hair that hid Suzy's face, "It does matter Suzy it   
always matters."  
  
Suzy took a deep breath, lifting her head she stared into Kenta's eyes, "It's called a crush."  
  
Kenta gave Suzy a small smile, "A crush?"  
  
Suzy nodded, "I think it's a crush... My first crush."  
  
Kenta smiled, "You're the first girl that I know that has had a crush on me... I would have   
thought you would have one on Kazu."  
  
Suzy sighed, "No it was on you."  
  
"Suzy, I'm sorry, but you and me... I just don't think it'll work," said Kenta softly.  
  
"Can I ask why?" asked Suzy bitterly.  
  
Kenta frowned, "Well for starters your brother would kill me."  
  
Suzy cracked a smile at Kenta.  
  
"Next I'm just a crush to you, in a few weeks you'll probably like someone else and just get   
embarrassed whenever you think you had a crush on me," explained Kenta.  
  
Suzy nodded, "I know... It's just strange with these new feelings."  
  
"Talk to Jeri, she can help you," said Kenta.  
  
"I will," promised Suzy, "I'm sorry for being nosy today."  
  
"It's okay," said Kenta, "you're just being curious, it's one of your best qualities. You   
always want to know things and like to talk about it, you always see things so innocent but you   
can discuss things like an adult... I don't know it's sort of cute."  
  
"You think I'm cute?" asked Suzy.  
  
Kenta turned red realizing he was rambling, "So after we eat you want to keep looking?" asked   
Kenta changing the subject.  
  
Beaming at Kenta with a smile, Suzy gave him an apologetic look, "Actually I already have a   
project done."  
  
"I thought so," laughed Kenta, "how about you bring over tomorrow to my place so I can see if we   
can tweak it up a bit."  
  
Suzy smiled, "I'll like that."  
  
Kenta grinned, "You know what?"  
  
Suzy shook her head.  
  
"I think we just became friends."  
  
Suzy smiled, "Friends... I like that, do you mind if we came good friends?"  
  
"Good friends then," confirmed Kenta, "all we need to do is share a secret to each other."  
  
Glancing around to make sure nobody was listening, Suzy leaned closer to Kenta, "I'm going to   
try to challenge to grade nine next week."  
  
Kenta raised an eyebrow, "Impressive, I bet you can do it."  
  
"Your turn," said Suzy.  
  
Kenta smiled, "Promise you won't tell anyone."  
  
Suzy raised her hand, "Cross my heart," promised Suzy.  
  
"I had a crush on Jeri when I was ten," said Kenta.  
  
Suzy frowned, "Come on Kenta give me something better then that, you know you're my first crush   
and that I've been getting you to tutor me so I can skip my grade." Then the full words of what   
Kenta said to her struck her, "What did you say?"  
  
"I had a crush on Jeri when I was ten," said Kenta smiling mischievously.  
  
Suzy's mouth dropped, "You first met Jeri when you moved here three years ago... That makes you   
thirteen!"  
  
"Very good Suzy," said Kenta in an approving voice, "I knew you would be able to catch it."  
  
"But you're really smart," said Suzy astonished.  
  
Kenta shrugged, "I'm actually leaving for university after this year."  
  
Suzy blinked, "You're joking."  
  
Kenta shook his head.  
  
"How come nobody knows?" objected Suzy.  
  
"That's easy," explained Kenta, "my last school I was at everyone knew I was three years   
younger then them and smarter then them. It was hard to make friends, I was ridiculed so my   
parents pulled me out of that school and dumped me here and kept my age a secret."  
  
"Wow," said Suzy stunned.  
  
"Yeah," said Kenta picking up his fork he started to eat his salad.  
  
"Are you nervous? About University I mean," asked Suzy.  
  
"Kenta nodded, "To death."  
  
"Why you can do it," said Suzy confidently, "you'll probably be the smartest person in   
University."  
  
Kenta sighed, "I have friends at school here Suzy, I doubt I can get friends at University... I   
can't exactly fake my age because it's harder to look like I'm nineteen."  
  
"I'll be your friend," offered Suzy.  
  
Kenta smiled, "You won't be there at University though."  
  
Suzy frowned in deep thought, "If you help me I'm sure I can do it."  
  
Kenta laughed, "You're determined aren't you?"  
  
Suzy nodded eagerly, "Well?"  
  
Kenta looked thoughtfully at Suzy," Sure why not it's worth a shot."  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Takato took a deep breath as he picked up another tray of food, moving quickly he dropped off   
the food, as he headed back to the kitchen, he smiled proudly of the fact that he did not drop   
the food.  
  
"Takato what are you doing?" asked a sharp voice.  
  
Wincing Takato turned slowly to the love of his life, which right now stared at him as if he   
was the biggest annoyance in her life, "Helping?"  
  
"I said I didn't need any help," countered Jeri, poking the brown hair boy in the chest, "and I   
definitely told you not to do anything."  
  
"Well it's just you're the only one working on the floor right now and it seems a bit   
overwhelming," said Takato looking around the crowded restaurant.  
  
Jeri's eyes softened, "Look, Honey, I know you are just trying to help, but I have it handled, I   
need to prove that I can do this on my own."  
  
Takato frowned, "Jeri, come on you don't need to prove anything to anyone."  
  
Jeri shook her head, "You don't understand Takato in the future I won't have anyone to rely on   
but myself."  
  
"I'll always be here," said Takato softly his arms slipping around Jeri.  
  
Jeri stiffened slightly, then leaned into her boyfriend, "Will you?" her lips trembling.  
  
"Always," whispered Takato kissing Jeri on the head, "I promise."  
  
"Excuse me! Can I get some service?" shouted a customer.  
  
Breaking apart Takato saw a worried expression in Jeri's eyes, turning away she handed him an   
apron, "At least get into uniform."  
  
"I promise," repeated Takato.  
  
"I know," said Jeri forcing a smile, "it's just with my past, it's hard to believe it."  
  
"If I could win your heart Jeri, I'll make you believe," promised Takato before turning back to   
serve the customers.  
  
Jeri hugged herself staring after the innocent brown hair boy as he joked with some disgruntled   
customers, closing her eyes she felt a tear slipping out of her eye, "I hope you can Takato."  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"So what are you doing?" asked Rika as she plopped beside Henry on the coach.  
  
Henry flashed a smile at Rika who was drying her hair before returning his attention to his   
laptop on his lap, "I am right now running another check on this program I created."  
  
"You sure put a lot of work on your job," murmured Rika peering over Henry's shoulder.  
  
Henry grinned, "You care about your work too."  
  
Rika snorted, "I just have to pose and smile at the camera."  
  
"But I read in the magazine that models just have such hard lives," teased Henry.  
  
"Shut up," said Rika punching Henry in the arm.  
  
"Ow," muttered Henry rubbing his arm, "don't you think you've damaged me enough for today?"  
  
"Okay," said Rika leaning her head on Henry's shoulder, "so you want to do anything today?"  
  
"How about a movie?" suggested Henry with a shrug.  
  
"A movie?" asked Rika surprised.  
  
"Yeah why not?" asked Henry.  
  
"It just sounds so... I don't know... Normal," said Rika.  
  
"You know normal isn't a bad thing," countered Henry.  
  
Frowning slightly Rika nodded, "Fine but as long as we don't watch anything romantic, sappy, or   
something like that."  
  
"I thought that was my line," chuckled Henry.  
  
Rika sighed, picking up the newspaper off the coffee table she skimmed through it, "I don't see   
anything worth watching though."  
  
"Let's go to the movie theatre," said Henry closing his laptop, grabbing Rika's hand he tugged   
her out of her house, "we'll decide there."  
  
"Adventures aren't we?" snorted Rika.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"Let me slip into the crowd to find a movie," suggested Henry releasing Rika's hand.  
  
Rika smiled, "Good luck."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Henry squeezed into the crowd.  
  
Rika scanned the crowd that had gathered around the movie theatre, she never really like   
watching movies, it was two hours of them sitting not talking about anything not doing   
anything. A waste of time was what she thought of movies, but then watching something with   
Henry might be different she hoped.  
  
"Well looks whose here, Rika Nonako," said an amused voice.  
  
Rika grimaced she knew that voice from anywhere, turning to the source, "Ryo Akiyama," growled   
Rika. Ryo was smiling at her his arms were crossed, he was wearing a white shirt that hung   
loosely he wore an amused expression as if he had caught her with her hands in a cookie jar.  
  
"What are you doing here your majesty?" asked Ryo with a bow.  
  
"What business is that with you?" asked Rika venomously.  
  
"You're here with him aren't you?" accused Ryo taking a step towards Rika.  
  
Rika glanced at the crowd, then turning back to Ryo who was surprised to see the tenderness in   
her face, "Is that so wrong?" she asked.  
  
Ryo sighed, "I guess not," leaning against the railing beside Rika he stared at the crowd, "you   
know it's not going to work."  
  
"Why?" asked Rika, "Why won't it?"  
  
"Because you don't match Rika, he's your complete opposite he doesn't have anything that you two   
can share in," Ryo said softly.  
  
"That doesn't matter," said Rika, "what matters is how I feel and how he feels."  
  
"And how do you feel?" asked Ryo turning to the auburn hair girl.  
  
Rika's mouth opened and closed for a second then lowering her eyes in defeat she stared at the   
ground.  
  
"I thought so," said Ryo nodding, "I don't want to see you hurt Rika, I don't want to see him   
hurt either... Break it off before you take it too far."  
  
Rika looked up her eyes flashing with anger only to see Ryo walking away slowly.  
  
"Hey," said Henry catching Rika's arm, "okay I found out the," noticing Rika wasn't paying any   
attention, Henry turned to see where Rika was staring only to see no one he knew. "What are you   
looking at?" asked Henry.  
  
"Nothing," said Rika bitterly turning back to Henry she tried to force a smile, "so what did you   
find?"  
  
Frowning slightly Henry sighed, "Nothing you would like to see," he admitted.  
  
Rika nodded, "Thought so, so what do you want to do?"  
  
"How about the park?" suggested Henry.  
  
Rika nodded as she started towards the park.  
  
"Something is wrong isn't it?" asked Henry.  
  
"No," lied Rika.  
  
"Rika, I know your lying," accused Henry.  
  
"Really?" muttered Rika.  
  
Henry sighed he waited patiently until they were at their secret place in the park, turning Rika   
to face him he looked into her violet eyes, "Tell me."  
  
Rika adverted her eyes pushing Henry away she started to walk away.  
  
"Share," Henry called out.  
  
Rika turned slowly, seeing Henry's concerned eyes she sighed, sitting against a tree she waited   
till Henry sat down beside her, "Ryo was there."  
  
Henry nodded slowly knowing that there was more.  
  
"He said we wouldn't work Henry, that we were different... Too different."  
  
Henry sighed, "We are," he admitted.  
  
"I'm not sure what I want Henry, for the longest time I though I wouldn't ever feel this way   
with anyone," said Rika biting her lip she glanced at Henry who had a small smile. "Now I don't   
know whether to run from it... Or stay."  
  
"Is that all your concerned about?" asked Henry tenderly.  
  
"No," admitted Rika, "I'm scared his right... Ryo knows me Henry... His just like me... I'm   
scared that I'll just hurt you."  
  
"There's always that chance," said Henry softly, "but I'm willing to let you break my heart   
Rika... You're more then worth it."  
  
"How can you be so sure of everything Henry?" asked Rika plucking out some grass, "How can you   
just shrug everything off?"  
  
"It's because I don't try to worry about everything," explained Henry, "I think it's better if   
we just go with the flow of things Rika."  
  
"You know he asked me how I felt about you today," said Rika softly.  
  
Henry glanced at Rika intently waiting for her to continue.  
  
"I don't know how I feel," sighed Rika, "I don't even know what I want."  
  
Rika saw the hurt in Henry's eyes, "I know what I want Rika," said Henry standing up, "I'll wait   
till you know what you want."  
  
Rika lowered her eyes, "Share Henry, how do you feel about me?"  
  
Back still facing Rika, Henry shoulders slump in defeat, "I love you," without another word   
Henry walked away.  
  
Rika stared after the boy's back that had just admitted his love to her, part of her wanted to   
chase after him. Another part of her wondered how she never saw this coming how she never   
thought that Henry Wong would say those words to her. Closing her eyes Rika drew her knees   
close to her lifting her head she felt tears slipping down her face as she wondered why her life   
was so cruel. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
I'm finishing this up, around about 2 in the morning... So I'm pretty darn tired, this chapter   
markes the switch over in subplot and the beginning of the new plot that I was mulling over...  
I'm still not sure if you guys will like it or not but I hope you do. Don't worry Rika and Henry   
will still be the main point of the story, that will never change.  
  
Next thing is who thought I wouldn't have this chapter out this soon?? Well I didn't so don't   
worry about it... LOL!  
  
Now I will thank all those who reviewed and answer your questions.  
  
The Biggest Dreamer Lily  
-No Ryo isn't evil in this story his genuine concerned for Rika and Henry and you'll... I let that   
wait for awhile.  
  
d  
-I'm trying but it's hard trying to find the right words to put this story down properly... I also am   
working on some other fics that I want to get up so it's turning out harder then I thought.  
  
Tinabedina  
-Well here it is, and not a day too soon I think...  
  
jenruki-gal4ever n H/B beauty  
-Thanks for wanting to read more and I'll keep trying to update on time.  
  
Kara Kasai  
-Frontier is sort of growing on me too but I still miss the old characters especially Takera and Hikari...   
Now I'm missing Jenrya and Ruki.  
  
~*Jenruki*~  
-Well if your always checking I hope this story doesn't disappoint you then and thanxs for the encouragement.  
  
LB  
-Ryo isn't a bad person I'll try to outline that more soon but I get the point, LOL! Don't worry I'm Henry and Rika  
all the way! So thats a good thing.  
  
Takako  
-I was considering it but it seeemed to OCC for Jenrya so I opted for this way instead...  
  
Furor  
-Thank you like always and this chapter will tell what happen next.  
  
Silent Angel  
-I'm not going to switch it to a Ryo and Rika but there will be... Ergh I better stop there.  
  
jenruki  
-Thank you and I hope you keep reading!  
  
SNS  
-I'm trying to keep up the pace but I think I'm trading in quantity for quality and that is definitly something I don't want   
to do so I hope you guys will tell me if my standards are slipping.  
  
littleweirdout  
-Thank you and I'll try to keep writing great stories for you guys!  
  
Henrika  
-We'll see how things go, but Kenta and Suzie aren't out of the picture yet, in fact all the characters have big parts coming up...  
I'll let that stew and you all can get angry at me for not finishing that thought.  
  
Hope that answers all the questions and I'll keep answering them if you'll ike but please enjoy.  
  
****************************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 19/?  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
To put it bluntly, Henry was having a bad day, well more then a bad day, more like a horrible   
day, the worst day imaginable. First he was kicking himself for walking from the girl of his   
life, even though he was hurt, even though he was confused. When he woke up this morning he   
started to pound his head on wall, the next thing that went wrong was that he was late for   
work. Usually he would catch a ride with his dad but his dad had to leave early today so he   
opted for the bus. Well no surprise but the bus was late, so he opted to start walking to the   
next stop, however this turned out to be a mistake because just as he left the bus stop the bus   
pulled up and pulled away. He was then half an hour late for work, next thing he knew as soon   
as he got to his desk there was a stack of work so high that it might have been confused as a   
mini replica of the skyscraper building that he worked in. To push his button further in order   
to finish all his work he had to work through his break and lunch, while he tried to call Rika,   
which she either ignoring him or her cell phone wasn't working. Finally to top this incredible   
day off he was being summoned to the Director's office, Henry has never been summoned to the   
Director's Office, in fact he could never remember being summoned to the Principals office. So   
to say that he was peeved was putting it mildly, he was genuinely pissed and the only way he   
would consider his day getting worst is if the world was going to end before he could make peace   
with Rika.  
  
"He'll see you now," said Sandy with her normal neutral face.  
  
"Thank-you," said Henry politely as he entered Director Yamaki's Office.  
  
"Henry, have a seat," said Yamaki waving Henry to a seat in front of his desk.  
  
Henry eyes widened when he saw who occupied one of the two chairs in front of Yamaki's desk,   
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's sort of complicated Henry," said Alice with a shy smile, "please sit down like the   
Director said."  
  
Nodding mutely Henry sat down in the stylish chair waiting for the Director to speak.  
  
"Henry how much do you know about this company?"  
  
Henry looked curiously at Yamaki for a second before he spoke, "This Company used to be   
government funded project to defend against the Digital World menace that was cropping up three   
years ago. However when the Digital problems ended Hypnos seemed to be disbanded, however   
this was apparently not true. It seemed that Hypnos's directive changed instead of losing all   
it's high-level programmers that the government had accumulated they decided to turned Hypnos   
into a high level security company. This company would be public as well as working for the   
government, so after a year of Hypnos being apparently disbanded it reopened with it's new   
directive and has continued for two years with growing success. I joint the beginning of this   
year school calendar so I'm not completely sure of what was happening during Hypnos's   
transition."  
  
"So what are your thoughts of the company?" asked Yamaki leaning back on his chair, his   
sunglasses effectively cutting off any way of seeing his eyes.  
  
"I think it's a good company," said Henry truthfully, "but there are some inconsistency that   
I've noticed."  
  
"Oh?" asked Yamaki pulling a folder from his desk he began to flip through it.  
  
"Yes," nodded Henry slowly, "first we do a lot of decrypting, not only that but it seems weird   
that a company that is solely apparently suppose to be based in the Asian Region would be   
decrypting and encrypting things for North America and Europe also."  
  
A small smile touched Yamaki's face, "Please continue Henry."  
  
Henry shrugged with uncertainty, "I don't know what else to say, it's just strange also that   
there are so much security measures in this building. I mean I had to give several security   
codes just to get up to this office, not only that, but all the guards in this building is   
armed and there are a lot of guards, there are about ten on each floor. Not only that but this   
building is bigger then a fifty floor building but for some apparent reason we can't access   
those other floors."  
  
Yamaki sighed in appreciation, "Very good Henry, you passed the test."  
  
"The test?" asked Henry puzzled.  
  
Standing up Yamaki pulled out a piece of paper out of the folder he was reading, "Henry Wong by   
order of the United Nations you are requested to service for the good of the world. This is to   
stand that you have completed all the requirements of your regional head has seemed fit to see   
you through. We at the United Nations understand that you might not want to enter service but   
be assured what you are to do is for the good of the world and you will be doing much needed   
service to safe guard the world. By the confidential documents you have signed with the   
employer you have you will notice that you are not allowed to speak of anything that you learn   
to anyone even after you are dead. So stands this, the breaking of this contract will mean   
certain death to you and those who you tell. We sincerely hope you accept service Henry Wong."  
  
Henry stared in shock at Yamaki, turning to Alice who had a neutral face he turned back to   
Yamaki, "What?" Yamaki took a deep breath to repeat what he said but was waved off by Henry,   
"No I want to know the summary of what you said."  
  
"You are being requested into service by the United Nations," said Yamaki uneasily, "by request   
of course it means forced because if you don't accept you could be killed and your love ones as   
well."  
  
Henry slumped in his chair, "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
Yamaki shook his head, "I'm afraid not Henry, you show great aptitude in many things, not only   
in programming but in your martial arts, academics, and other extra curricular activities. It   
all comes in handy for being an Operative."  
  
"Operative?" asked Henry confused.  
  
"A spy," explained Alice patting Henry's hand.  
  
"Spy?" asked Henry shocked.  
  
"His taking this well isn't he?" joked Yamaki glancing at Alice who looked at Henry with a   
sympathetic smile.  
  
"So I don't get a choice?" asked Henry wearily.  
  
"No," answered Yamaki taking off his sunglasses he squeezed his sinuses with a sigh, "none of us   
ever did."  
  
"Well that's just great," said Henry shaking his head, "and I thought this day couldn't get any   
worst."  
  
Yamaki sat back down on his seat with a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry Henry, your father and I did   
everything in our power to protect you from this but we just couldn't..."  
  
Henry looked angrily at Yamaki then turning to Alice, "And what are you doing here?"  
  
Alice glanced at Yamaki who nodded his permission, "I'm your handler Henry."  
  
"Handler?"  
  
"Yes, I'm the one who trains you basically I'm your mentor and partner," explained Alice.  
  
Henry shook his head, "I don't want to believe this."  
  
Yamaki smiled, "None of us did Henry but you know it's true already... Don't you?"  
  
Henry glanced up at Yamaki and nodded slowly, "There was just too many hints like someone was   
trying to tell me what this place really was."  
  
Yamaki sat straighter in his chair, "That would be Operations, he, she, it, or they control   
everything, Operations found that you had talent and began to leave subtle hints. When you had   
enough to pull the pieces together then you were ready to join."  
  
"I don't want to be a spy," protested Henry feebly, "I'm just a sixteen year old boy that just   
wants to get out of work today and talk to my girlfriend before she hates me even more for being   
a jerk to her yesterday."  
  
"And I wanted to retire from computers completely and become a farmer," said Yamaki humourless,   
"we don't get what we want Henry that's life I'm sorry, Alice please take Henry out and explain   
the rest to him."  
  
"Yes sir," said Alice standing quickly she snapped a salute to Yamaki before walking out of the   
office with Henry in tow.  
  
Entering the elevator Alice ran her key card through the reader, "Helen floor thirteen please."  
  
"Acknowledge, Sarah, progressing to floor thirteen," said the computer neutrally.  
  
Henry noted that there was no button for the thirteenth floor, turning to his fellow student,   
"So you mind telling me how you are involved and who the hell is Sarah."  
  
"I'm Sarah Rowen, Henry," said Alice calmly in a different accent, "Alice Hitomi is just a cover   
here while I took schooling at your school."  
  
"Your accent... It's British," accused Henry taking a step back from his friend.  
  
"Yes," acknowledged Sarah, "I'm British from descent, I was transferred here a year ago,   
enrolled in your school and told that I had to become the most popular girl and to wait."  
  
"So you became my friend why?" demanded Henry angrily, "Are you my friend?"  
  
"Yes Henry I hope I'm still am," said Sarah tiredly looking up at Henry her eyes filled with   
hope, "I didn't know you were my assignment till yesterday Henry I'm sorry but it's just... I   
didn't expect that I would have fallen for the boy that was my target."  
  
Henry shook his head, "I don't know if I should believe you."  
  
Sarah took Henry's hand into hers as the elevator doors opened she sighed, "I have a lot to tell   
you Henry, we'll start out slow okay."  
  
Henry eyes were filled with distrust but nodded, "I'll keep an open mind."  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"Mom can I ask you something?"  
  
Ms. Nonako looked up from her magazine she was reading, staring at her orange hair daughter who   
was fidgeting as she waited for a response, "Of course dear, I'm glad you want to ask me   
something," said Rika's mother warmly as she patted the seat on the coach beside her.  
  
"Actually you were the only one here," said Rika sitting beside her mother.  
  
Rumiko Nonako smiled, three years ago Rika's comment would have hurt but since then she had   
discovered her daughter in a new light, it didn't mean that she didn't stop trying to make her   
daughter wear a dress but it did give her some new insight. One was that Rika only said these   
things because she didn't want to seem like she was relying on anyone. Actually what had really   
tipped her off that Rika needed a talk and a talk especially with her was Rika asking her   
Grandmother to buy some dark chocolate today. Everyone in the household knew that Rika didn't   
like dark chocolate so with a raised eyebrow the eldest Nonako made a shopping list while Rumiko   
called Charles and had all her appointment cancelled. Then sitting herself in the living room   
with a large romance book she waited for her daughter, who paced impatiently in her room   
awaiting her grandmother to leave. "Go ahead Rika," said Rika's mother encouragingly.  
  
Rika frowned uncomfortably not knowing what to say.  
  
"How about I guess and you can say whether I'm getting closer," offered Rumiko gently.  
  
Rika nodded slowly with appreciation.  
  
"Is it about school?"  
  
Rika shook her head.  
  
"Then it would most likely be about Henry," stated her mother with a sigh.  
  
Rika nodded guiltily.  
  
"Would this have anything to do with Ryo?"  
  
Rika made a noise that her mother interpreted as, "Maybe."  
  
"Could it have anything to do with your month by month relationship with Ryo?"  
  
Rika made another noise that sounded like "Maybe."  
  
"Did Henry do something wrong?"  
  
Rika shrugged.  
  
"Something right?"  
  
Rika shrugged.  
  
"You're not exactly sure but you know you are confused and you want to wear a dress," teased   
Rika's mother smiling.  
  
Rika started to nod but caught herself then glared at her mother.  
  
"Sorry dear," apologized Rumiko smiling gently, "but it would be a lot easier if you just told   
me Rika."  
  
Rika shook her head.  
  
"Things are always so difficult with you," sighed the older Nonako, "okay did Henry say   
something about his feelings?"  
  
Rika nodded keep her eyes averted from her mother.  
  
"Did he tell you something you didn't want to hear?" asked Rumiko quietly.  
  
Rika sighed and nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Rika's mother wrapping her arms around her daughter, "I really thought he   
liked you."  
  
"He told me he loved me mom," said Rika closing her eyes.  
  
"So why wouldn't you want to hear that?"  
  
"Because... Because I don't know how I feel about him," Rika cried out as tears flowed from her   
eyes.  
  
"Isn't it obvious dear?" asked Rumiko Nonako as she soothingly combed her daughter's hair.   
"You're all worked up and worry about how you feel about him, you think about him constantly and   
he means everything to you."  
  
"Are you saying that I love him?" asked Rika in disbelief.  
  
"Is that so hard to believe?" asked her mother with a gentle smile, "  
  
"Yes," blurted Rika, "I can't be in love with Henry."  
  
"And why not?" asked Rumiko clearly amused.  
  
Rika lowered her head in thought, "I don't really know how I'm suppose to feel when I'm in love   
with a boy."  
  
Rika's mother smiled with a sigh, "Now that is a question that I can't answer but I'm sure your   
friend Juri can answer that."  
  
Looking up in surprise Rika nodded to her mother before standing up, "Thanks mom."  
  
"Anytime dear," said Rika's mother gently patting Rika's hand.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Suzy looked again at the piece of paper then at her surroundings, "Great I'm lost." She had   
taken the bus like Kenta had written down and it lead her straight out of town and into the deep   
suburbs. Looking carefully around Suzy noticed a grey haired man in a tux standing beside a   
Rolls Royce. Walking timidly up to the elderly man Suzy cleared her throat, "Excuse me but can   
you tell me how to get to here?" Suzy showed the elderly man the scrap of paper that Kenta had   
written his address on.  
  
"Yes I can Miss, it's up the road about another ten kilometres," said the man gently.  
  
"Oh," said Suzy disappointed, picking up her heavy box that held her experiment she sighed.  
  
"Would you like a ride?" asked the old man kindly.  
  
Suzy looked surprised, "Well..."  
  
"It'll be no trouble," said the grey hair man taking g the box out of Suzy's hands he carefully   
deposited into the trunk of the car. "Besides I will presume you are Miss. Wong?"  
  
"Suzy Wong," said Suzy dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes, Master Kenta sent me," said the man opening the door to the car.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't get your name," said Suzy seating into the comfortable seat.  
  
"Wilfred, Miss, humble butler of Kitagawa family," stated Wilfred as he got into the car and   
started to drive.  
  
"Kenta has a butler?' wondered Suzy staring out of the window the large estate that the car was   
driving up to. The house was large, Suzy couldn't put a finger on the architecture but it   
looked like a cross between Japanese and Chinese design. Wilfred opened the door allowing Suzy   
to climb out handing her the box that held her experiment, Suzy followed the butler into the   
large house. Suzy had been to Rika's house but Kenta's definitely was in a different league   
then Rika's, for one thing Suzy was pretty sure the house had it's own postal code.  
  
Entering a large library, Wilfred bowed to Suzy slightly, "If you would wait here Miss. Wong,   
I'll go inform Master Kenta you have arrived."  
  
Suzy nodded still stunned at the sheer magnitude of the place, putting her box carefully down on   
a table Suzy's eyes wondered around the library. Studying the books Suzy noticed that most of   
the books were creased and worn. A glitter caught her eyes, a chess board sat between two plush   
chairs, the figurines were beautifully crafted and were made of crystals, decorated with   
expensive stones. Suzy was sure one of the chess piece was worth more then everything she owned.  
  
"I see you found the place alright."  
  
Suzy turned to Kenta who wore a dark grey golf shirt with black dress pants. For some reason   
the clothes made Kenta look more sophisticated if not older, suddenly Suzy really felt   
uncomfortable.  
  
"Welcome to my estate," said Kenta self mockingly as he took a seat while watching Suzy   
carefully.  
  
"Yo... Your estate?" asked Suzy dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah, I live here alone... Except for the hired servants and of course Wilfred," said Kenta   
with a wave me sighed as he sank deeper into his seat.  
  
"Where's your parents?" asked Suzy puzzled.  
  
"My mother is somewhere in Western Europe and my father is in North America," stated Kenta, "I   
haven't lived with them since I moved here three years ago."  
  
"Must be lonely," said Suzy turning slowly around to see the large library.  
  
Kenta smiled softly, "You know you are the first one who said that."  
  
Suzy turned to Kenta in surprise, "Huh?"  
  
"Everyone else usually says that I'm lucky or that it wouldn't be so bad but you are the first   
one who thought how lonely I would be first," said Kenta melancholy.  
  
"My brother never said anything of you living in a big place like this," said Suzy taking a book   
of the shelf she began to skim it.  
  
"I made them all promise not to tell anyone, I didn't want to be alienated any more then I'm   
already am," explained Kenta standing up he began to pull Suzy's experiment carefully out of the   
box.  
  
"So is it wonderful?" asked Suzy raising an eyebrow at Kenta.  
  
"Living here on my own?" Kenta looked up at the ceiling in thought for a second, "For the first   
two weeks it was then I realized how lonely I was."  
  
"Hard to imagine," said Suzy thoughtfully, "I have a big family and it's always so hard to find   
some time alone... Usually there would be someone knocking on the door or something, telling me   
to get my butt out of the washroom, stop hogging the phone line, or it's time for dinner."  
  
"Sounds nice," said Kenta grinning at Suzy.  
  
"The grass is always greener on the other side of the hill," quoted Suzy putting the book back   
on the shelf she walked up the Kenta and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?' asked Kenta surprised.  
  
"For sharing this with me," said Suzy waving her hand around her.  
  
"Oh, well you deserve to know... And isn't like it's a horrible secret," said Kenta picking up   
a piece of Suzy's experiment he held it up in the air to study it.  
  
Suzy slapped Kenta on the arm, "Put that down, it's fragile."  
  
Kenta grinned, "Does it work?"  
  
"Of course it does, give me a second to put it together," said Suzy smiling as she began to   
assemble her project.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"It doesn't work."  
  
"It was working this morning when I tested it for the fifteenth time," protested Suzy as she   
looked over the entire machine.  
  
"Maybe something got damaged during transport," suggested Kenta tapping a tube.  
  
Suzy slapped Kenta's hand, "Stop that, and no nothing got damaged during transport I checked it   
all before I put it together."  
  
Kenta reached out to adjust one of the tubes but thought better of it when he saw Suzy raised   
hand, "Maybe there is a clog."  
  
"I don't see where," said Suzy eyes following the tubes as the dirty water passed through each   
tube and filter.  
  
Kenta scratched his head, "It seems like it's working it's just there isn't any..."  
  
"Water pressure," exclaimed Suzy finishing Kenta's thought, both students looked at the bucket   
that held the dirty water and noticed it was empty.  
  
"Well that was easy let's go get some more water and dirt," said Kenta picking up the bucket.  
  
Suzy followed Kenta looking around the hall, as she exited outside the house, she gave a gasp in   
surprise. A beautiful garden that stretched for miles lay before her, "It's beautiful."  
  
"It better be," commented Kenta as he filled the bucket with dirt and water. "Apparently, I   
have about ten gardeners."  
  
"Would you give me a tour of the garden?" asked Suzy suddenly turning to Kenta childishly.  
  
Kenta glanced at Suzy, "I would love to," Kenta said truthfully, "but I have a date."  
  
Suzy felt her heart seize up, "A date?"  
  
"A date," confirmed Kenta, "Kazu is trying his hand in hooking me up with another girl again."  
  
"Oh," said Suzy disappointed.  
  
"Next time?" suggested Kenta.  
  
"Okay," nodded Suzy with a weak smile. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
Okay I know I'm a week late and I feel terrible... But I've been trying to catch up on my school   
work which by the way I'm suppose to be doing even now. But I couldn't concentrate on my school   
stuff so I wrote up this chapter for the last few days... Hey I had to rewrite several parts,   
anways I hope you enjoy it... I still have a sinking suspiouion that I'm losing quality in my   
fic. It's hard to figure out because since I write it I sort of can't find the mistakes or   
problems in it. Even though I reread each chapter at leaste fifty times before posting them.  
  
Oh Well... Can't gripe about everything.  
  
So Thank-yous and questions:  
  
The Biggest Dreamer Lily:  
I really tried to continue really soon but I had a really hard time... I feel so bad...  
Oh Well...  
  
Takako:  
Now you have to understand Kenta doesn't own anything, it's all his parents, they're rich they   
keep him in Japan where he wants to be. His parents are across the world and are not seperated   
they just have a really big company to watch over.  
  
d:  
Don't worry that was just a small fight... Hehehehe... Sorry.  
  
Silent Angel:  
Well Alice... Um... Well... All I'll say at the end Henry and Rika will be together...  
I think... Ergh... Don't kill me?  
  
jenruki-gal4ever n H/B beauty:  
Shorter? All my chapters usually have at least five pages... It's a requirement that I made   
for myself... Which makes posting a lot harder... But then I like it because I can draw you   
you guys/gals into the story a lot easier.  
  
Henrika:  
Rika isn't going to die... I think... Well... Ergh... Nevermind... Thanks for catching   
my mistake I actually didn't notice it until I read your review. Plus Kenta little rich thing   
well that's just going to further my sub plot a bit... If you could see my desk it's filled with   
notes on my story... Actually I would argue I have more notes on this story then I have on all   
my school work... I am so dead...  
  
Kara Kasai:  
I'm actually trying not to stretch it too overboard... I really need Henry's job thing to further   
the plot though... Grammer and stuff... Yeah I still trying to get into an English class at my   
school... Jumping place aspect, I'm having trouble trying to smooth it out because I want all   
my story to progress instead of continues flashback to get points across. So I jump to different   
characters... I know it's confusing... My own head is spinning by the end of the day.  
  
littleweirdout:  
LOL! Mission Impossible... LOL! I actually just have As Good as it Gets by Grand Theft Auto,   
playing when I wrote that perticular scene. When I was writing in my note book it was when I was   
watching Cartoons...  
  
Lorra:  
Indeed with my grammer, I swear I'm trying to get into an English course at my school...   
I might actually have to take one of the lower course ones to fix all my grammer problems up...  
Oh well...  
  
DigiFreak103:  
Thank you, I've actually worked pretty hard on this fic and it's only this good because I keep   
having people point out my mistakes and encourage me.  
  
LB:  
Well I'll see about trying to change your mind, to tell you the truth I was writing Kenta and Kazu's   
scene when I read your review...  
  
Kim Hayes:  
Thank-you and I hope to see some of your writing soon too!  
  
unpredict:  
Thank-you, I'm actually getting more nervous writing now because I'm scared that I might get worst   
in my writing style.  
  
kallie:  
I actually always thought that Kenta was the younger one in the elder Tamer's group, I was actually  
going to bed one night and the idea popped in my head... I later stayed up the entire night to   
write up part of the chapter... I fell asleep in my class that day... Luckily my teacher gave   
us our notes already all we had to do was listen to her lecture...  
  
~*Jenruki*~ :  
Well there is quite a bit coming up for Rika and Henry but... You'll have to wait and see.  
  
A big thank you to all of you gals/guys, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
  
****************************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 20/?  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Henry walked slowly down the street, his mind wandered to the events that plagued his day.   
Kicking a rock that had fallen in his path, the blue hair boy looked up into the dark sky, a   
heavy sigh escaped his lips as he stared up at the stars.  
  
"Henry?"  
  
Henry slowly turned to the familiar voice.  
  
"Henry," said Rika as if his name spoke an entire message, she stood arms distance away, but to   
both of them they didn't seem to be on the same planet of each other.  
  
Henry's tired eyes wandered over the angel standing in front of him, her bright orange hair was   
tied into a loose ponytail, strands had escaped and now fluttered in the cool night breeze. Her   
violet eyes bright yet held it's usual look of defiance and tenderness. A deep knot filled   
Henry's stomach, a sense of dread filled him closing his eyes Henry turned around and ran he ran   
for the first time in his life.  
  
Rika stood stunned as she watched Henry's fleeting form as he ran from her, she looked angrily   
at her feet while her eyes filled with hot tears.  
  
Henry didn't know where he was going he didn't even know what he was doing, he defiantly did not   
mean to run into the light post. As he laid on the ground a painful throb, pounded through his   
head, blinking his eyes clear Henry stared into the night sky not moving, he just laid there   
while staring up at the twinkling lights that filled sky. Something sticky was going through   
his hair reaching up with his hand he touched the warm liquid, holding it up he saw blood   
staining his hand. For some reason he wasn't alarmed he just studied the blood with curiosity,   
the sticky liquid soon dried on his fingers but his blood kept trickling into his hair.  
  
"Henry!"  
  
Warm hands pulled him into the seating position Henry winced as he tried to turn his head, which   
caused a sharp pain to go through his head.  
  
"Don't move Henry," said Rika gently as she moved into Henry's vision, a careful hand held a   
handkerchief which she pressed against the cut on Henry's head.  
  
"Rika?" asked Henry surprised to see the girl that he ran from.  
  
"Yes, Henry it's me," said Rika patiently as she carefully tried to wipe up the blood.  
  
"You came after me?" asked Henry amazed.  
  
Rika nodded her lips pursed, helping Henry to his feet, "Come on my house is closer, we'll patch   
you up."  
  
"It's not that bad is it?" Henry enquired as he reached for the cut on his forehead.  
  
"It's not as bad as it seems, but we need to talk anyways," explained Rika as she pulled a very   
unsteady Henry along to her house.  
  
The two entered the house quietly and quickly slipped into Rika's room unheard, seating Henry in   
the washroom, Rika began to rummage through her medicine cabinet. Henry was sitting on the   
counter while Rika stood between his legs while preparing the cleaning swab.  
  
"Ow," complained Henry as Rika applied some alcohol to his cut, he reached out to push her hand   
away.  
  
"Don't be a baby," said Rika using her other hand to keep Henry's hand away, "what's wrong with   
you? You're acting really strange today."  
  
"Maybe crashing into a pole have something to do with it," grumbled Henry as he winced from   
Rika's ministration.  
  
"Henry," murmured Rika, "we need to talk."  
  
Henry started to nod, but then winced when pain shot through his head again, "I have to stop   
doing that," said Henry irritated.  
  
"About yesterday," began Rika.  
  
"Look it's nothing, you don't have to do anything Rika," interrupted Henry, "I'm just telling   
you how I feel, you don't have to figure out what you feel to me now."  
  
"You know it's not fair," complained Rika smiling gently at Henry, "it seems so easy to you, but   
to me this thing, this relationship we have... It scares me Henry, it does and I'm sorry it   
does but everything seems so real all the time."  
  
"Tell me about it," muttered Henry wincing again as Rika placed a fresh swab to his head, "Rika   
I don't want you to be scared of me... About us."  
  
"It's just everything is going so fast between us," answered Rika looking away from Henry,   
"we've only been going out for only about three weeks and you already love me?"  
  
"I didn't want to tell you," said Henry, "you forced it out of me."  
  
"That makes it all right, why didn't you want to tell me?" demanded Rika putting the swab back   
onto Henry's cut harder then usual.  
  
Henry winced, "Look I knew you were going to react this way."  
  
"So you didn't trust me," said Rika savagely throwing the used swab away, she poured a generous   
load of alcohol on the new swab.  
  
"It's not that I didn't trust you," protested Henry, "it's that I knew you were going to react   
this way."  
  
"So is this going to be how it is?" asked Rika slopping the alcohol filled swab onto Henry's   
cut, "You always hiding something from me."  
  
"Ow!" exclaimed Henry, "No! No it's just..."  
  
Rika raised an eyebrow holding the swab ready, "Yes?"  
  
"Look," said Henry slowly resting his hands on Rika's waist he tried to focus his mind, "I love   
you," Rika looked away from Henry as he said those words. "I love you," he repeated, "but I   
knew it was too soon for you... I'm sorry I should have told you, I'm sorry that I should have   
trusted you, I'm sorry for being a jerk, I'm sorry or being an idiot, and well I'm just sorry.   
Rika I do love you with all my heart, it's just difficult sometimes because I don't know how you   
feel."  
  
"It takes two of us to make this relationship work Henry," said Rika firmly.  
  
Henry winced as he nodded, "I know I know, but you have to understand I'm sort of new at this   
too."  
  
Rika sighed applying the swab gently to Henry's head, "I'm sorry too."  
  
Henry shook his head, "You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
Rika smiled softly then looking up she stared into Henry's eyes, "I just want to tell you," Rika   
swallowed for courage, "I love you."  
  
Henry's startled eyes looked into Rika's feared filled eyes pushing Rika's hand away he brushed   
his lips against hers. Rika dropped the swab wrapping her arms around Henry as they deepened   
the kiss, Henry's arms pulled Rika closer to him pressing the length of her body against his.  
  
A soft moan escaped Rika's lips as Henry's hands began to roam her body, one of her hands held   
onto the back of Henry's neck keeping his lips glued to hers as her other hand continued to run   
through his hair. Rika gasped as she felt Henry's hands on her skin, his hands slipped under   
her shirt.  
  
Henry gently began to place kisses down Rika's neck, his hands slowly pushing Rika's shirt up.  
  
Rika pulled Henry's shirt out of his pants, Rika wanted to move closer to Henry but every inch   
of them were already touching.  
  
Henry groaned as Rika's tongue slipped into his mouth, grabbing him by the shoulders Rika pushed   
him up against the wall. Henry's head hit the wall with a resounding thud, but before he could   
cry out Rika's lips sealed themselves over his. Losing himself into Rika Henry began to fumble   
with Rika's pants.  
  
A warning bell rang in Rika's mind but she couldn't deny Henry anything, allowing him to   
continue.  
  
Henry felt Rika tense up for a second, gathering the remains of his willpower, he pulled away   
from Rika slowly, "Rika I need you to tell me to stop," he gasped desire filled his voice and   
eyes.  
  
Putting her hands on both Henry's shoulder Rika kept her eyes away from Henry's hypnotic grey   
eyes, giving Henry a gentle push, "Henry stop."  
  
Henry immediately pulled his hands away holding them up in surrender Rika took a step back from   
Henry, both teens stared at each while breathing heavily, "Sorry," panted Henry.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Rika gently tracing Henry's lips, "I got caught up too."  
  
Smiling Henry caressed Rika's cheek, "Yeah your right, but I'm sorry about…"  
  
"You don't have to be," interjected Rika sighing as she pressed her forehead against Henry's,   
"enough apologises for tonight."  
  
"So... We're okay now?" asked Henry opening an eye to see Rika's reaction.  
  
"We were always okay," said Rika looking up at Henry with a small smile, "we might fight, we   
might get scared, we might say mean things, but we're always okay."  
  
Henry looked down at his feet, looking up Rika could see a burden lifted off Henry, "Thank you."  
  
Rika shook her head, "It takes two to make this work."  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"Then what?" asked Ai.  
  
Suzy looked up from her tofu burger that she was suppose to be eating, it was Monday evening   
after school had let out, Ai had talked to Suzy all day. Suzy had been careful about keeping   
certain information from Ai, even though Ai was her best friend it wasn't her secret to tell.   
When dinner rolled around they decided that they would catch dinner together with Juri.   
Speaking of the brown hair girl Suzy cast an eye on the cheerful girl that stood behind the bar   
while she dried glasses with a dishtowel. Being a guru in multitasking Juri not only was drying   
glasses but studying a history book that was open on the counter, all the while she also had a   
small smile as she listened to Ai and Suzy talk while sometimes she would give some input of her   
own. "Then he said he had a date," said Suzy throwing down a few French fries she had picked up   
from her platter.  
  
Ai and Juri both gave a sympathetic look to Suzy, "He's a jerk," stated Ai taking Suzy's side   
immediately.  
  
Juri smiled and shook her head as she set another dried glass on the shelf, "I don't know you   
can't just blame Kenta like that, Kazu really does push Kenta into these dates."  
  
Takato popped up beside Juri holding an empty tray, glancing at his girlfriend who gave a quick   
nod, Takato turned the page in Juri's history book. A pink tinge appeared on his cheek when   
Juri rewarded him with a kiss, "Be back in a minute," whispered Takato filling the tray with   
another load of food.  
  
"How could he not fall for my perfect friend here?" demanded Ai shaking Suzy slightly.  
  
"He is six years older then you Suzy," stated Juri picking up another wet glass.  
  
Suzy opened her mouth to correct Juri but quickly caught herself and instead nodded as she took   
a sip from her milkshake.  
  
"That's not an excuse," said Ai waving her hand in the air, "Kenta should like Suzy for who she   
is not how old she is. Takato wouldn't think anything about age he would love a person because   
of who they are."  
  
Juri snickered but nodded, "Your right Takato wouldn't think about age he only cares about   
what's inside of a person, but Kenta isn't Takato."  
  
Suzy sighed, "No he's Kenta."  
  
"Why do you like him anyways?" asked Ai, "You know he looks kind of plain."  
  
Juri frowned at Ai but didn't say anything.  
  
Takato huffed as he got back filling another tray he turned the page in Juri's history book and   
received another kiss from Juri before leaving.  
  
"He's smart," answered Suzy, "not only that but he sorts of gets me... You know, like he always   
knows what I'm thinking and how I'm thinking."  
  
"Well that's a feat by itself," teased Ai.  
  
Juri smiled encouragingly at Suzy for her to continue.  
  
"He's really kind," said Suzy, "he always goes out of the way to try to help me on everything."   
Suzy looked at her two friends, "He never treats me like I'm a little kid but as an equal."  
  
"Sounds too perfect," Ai retorted.  
  
"No he isn't perfect," said Suzy slowly, "he has some faults, he lacks self confidents, he   
sometimes so dense, and I hate the fact that he's not willing to give me a chance... But I   
guess I like that about him too, because that's who he is."  
  
Juri made a sympathetic sound and patted Suzy's hand, "Don't worry you'll find someone someday   
Suzy and you'll make him very lucky."  
  
Takato slid behind the bar and picked up another load of food, turning another page for Juri he   
savoured the kiss before heading back to work.  
  
Ai frowned, "Speaking of making someone luck what the heck is your perfect boyfriend doing?"  
  
"He's helping me serve food," said Juri with a straight face.  
  
"No, what is he doing with that?" asked Ai waving at Juri's history book.  
  
"Oh," said Juri turning slightly red, "well my hands are busy so he turns the page for me."  
  
"Is he doing this to get kisses from you?" asked Ai.  
  
Juri smiled but didn't answer.  
  
"You do know it'll only take you a second for you to turn the page and it takes you more time   
kissing Takato then turning the page," Ai pointed out.  
  
Juri smiled, "I didn't say the kisses was for Takato."  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"Come on Kenta it wasn't that bad," said Kazu swinging his club down he watched the golf ball   
sail away.  
  
"Kazu, she dumped her drink on me," snapped Kenta savagely swinging his club and sending a golf   
ball after Kazu's. Kenta looked at his best friend, both stood on a driving range while they   
both tried to pelt the farthest corner of the range with their golf balls. So far Kenta   
definitely knew that Kazu had been able to hit the four hundred mark twenty times while he   
himself had only been able to hit the hundred mark two times.  
  
"Correction my friend, she dumped it on both of us," smiled Kazu, "and who cares at least she   
didn't dump it on your crotch. Do you know how cold ice feels on your crotch?"  
  
"You deserved it," said Kenta glancing at his friend trying to keep an angry face on but   
failing, "what on earth possessed you to say that lewd joke?"  
  
Kazu shrugged as he sent another golf ball into the air, "You weren't even talking to her I   
thought I would lightened up the mood."  
  
"Sorry about ruining your date," Kenta apologized sarcastically.  
  
Kazu grinned leaning on his golf club, "No problem, actually both girls called me yesterday   
night asking for another date with me."  
  
"Even?"  
  
"Yes even your date," sighed Kazu, giving Kenta an apologetic look, "I'm sorry but apparently   
she doesn't like you."  
  
Barking out a laugh, Kenta shook his head, "I think I'll live Kazu but what do you have that I   
haven't?"  
  
Kazu began to poise in different stances, "Charm, muscle, beauty, and mind control."  
  
Chuckling Kenta grinned as he looked off into the distance, "Man Suzy is going to have a riot   
when she hears how my date had gone."  
  
Ears perking from Suzy's name Kazu gave Kenta a serious look, "You and Suzy have been getting   
close."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Kenta raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing," muttered Kazu in thought, "it's just you've been spending a lot of time with her."  
  
"I've just been tutoring her that's all," said Kenta waving Kazu away, "she's a good friend."  
  
"Is that all?" asked Kazu studying his golf club.  
  
Kenta glanced at Kazu, "What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It means how good of friend is she?" asked Kazu sceptically.  
  
Kenta looked down studying his shoes as he kicked the turf a little, "A really good friend,   
Kazu."  
  
"Tell me about her," said Kazu studying Kenta with interest.  
  
"Well, she's really smart, I mean she seems almost smarter then me," answered Kenta, looking off   
into a distance as he reflected on the ten-year-old girl. "She's kind and sweet, innocent,   
really funny, she makes funny jokes on the most boring of things." Kenta snickered as he   
remembered something, "She's also scared of pigs."  
  
Laughing, Kazu waved a hand at Kenta to continue.  
  
Kenta's mouth kicked up into a smile, "She's a vegetarian, she thinks it's horrible to kill   
anything for her own gain, that includes fish. She likes watching Saturday morning cartoons,   
skipping stones, and camping. She always tries to see the good side of people and always   
believes in second chances. She smells like vanilla and she always wears her emotions on her   
face. When she's nervous she bites her lower lip and twirls her hair."  
  
Kazu shook his head, "Is that all?"  
  
"No, but the rest is a secret," answered Kenta grinning, "I promised not to tell anyone."  
  
With a smile Kazu began to strum his golf club like a guitar, and began to sing, "Kenta has a   
crush on Suzy," using the tune Crush by Mandy Moore.  
  
Now Kazu had a pretty good singing voice, he did play the guitar in real, but a girl sang the   
song and not only that but the pitch was so high that Kazu was squealing at some points.   
"That's horrible," said Kenta holding his hands over his ears.  
  
Kazu dropped his act, nodding solemnly, "Yeah, it is... But it's true."  
  
Kenta snorted and shook his head in disbelief, "Right, you need a brain transplant, most likely   
in the big white ape category."  
  
"Great I've always wanted a reason to scratch in public," laughed the taller boy as he clapped   
Kenta on the back, "Dude, it's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"I'm not ashamed," said Kenta shaking his head, "I just don't feel that for her."  
  
"What do you feel?" pressed Kazu.  
  
Kenta shoulders slumped, "I don't know, I'm all jumbled inside."  
  
"Feel a bit nauseas when she's around?"  
  
"Yeah," nodded Kenta.  
  
"Get sweaty hands?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Notice little things about her, like new hair cuts or the way she smells?"  
  
"Usually."  
  
Kazu puffed out his chest, "Dude, in my expert opinion you are suffering from a crush."  
  
Kenta snorted, "You're full of it."  
  
Kazu sucked in a breath giving Kenta an indignant look, "Then I dare you."  
  
Kenta turned to Kazu with a raised eyebrow, neither boy has every dropped down from a dare since   
they met, "Fine, but the price of the dare is you have to say the same lewd joke to Rika as soon   
as you see her."  
  
Kazu looked thoughtful as he weighed the situation, "Deal," sticking out his hand.  
  
Kenta looked at Kazu's hand as if it was a serpent but shook it with regret.  
  
A large smile blossomed on Kazu's face, "Okay my price is this you go on a date with Suzy this   
Friday... An actual date Kenta, one with a kiss at the end."  
  
Kenta frowned, "I'm not going to do that, Suzy actually has feelings for me, it is defiantly   
toying with her feelings and I don't want to hurt her."  
  
"A deal is a deal," stated Kazu firmly.  
  
Kenta crossed his arms and shook his head.  
  
Kazu gave Kenta a piercing look, "You backing out?"  
  
"I'm not going to be the cause of hurting her more then I've already have," growled Kenta.  
  
"Fine how about we hang out?"  
  
Kenta's eyes narrowed, "Explain."  
  
Kazu rubbed his hands together like usual whenever he was cooking up a plan, "You and Suzy, I'll   
find some girl and well hang for a night."  
  
"Sounds like a date," Kenta pointed out.  
  
"But it's not," replied Kazu, "you see we'll just hang out you know grab something to drink and   
talk."  
  
"Sounds boring," said Kenta shrugging, "I think not."  
  
"I thought you didn't want this to be a date," Kazu pointed out.  
  
"I didn't," defended Kenta, "I just don't want to spend a boring night that's all."  
  
"Come on Kenta," pleaded Kazu, "just come out with me again, bring Suzy, I promise you won't   
regret it."  
  
Kenta sighed, "This is going to end up badly."  
  
Kazu grinned, "This is going to be sweet."  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"What are we doing Henry?" asked Rika glancing at the blue hair boy as they both lied on their   
backs with one shoe and sock off.  
  
"We are just watching the sky," answered Henry not removing his eyes from the sky.  
  
"I feel stupid," said Rika, without looking she knew Henry was grinning at her statement, "we   
can perfectly watch the sky with both shoes on."  
  
"Are you complaining Ms. Nonako?" teased Henry.  
  
"My foot is cold," retorted Rika glancing over at Henry she noticed his face was turned to her,   
his grey eyes were studying her. "I thought we were watching the sky," murmured Rika.  
  
Reaching out Henry took Rika's hand in his own, before turning his gaze back to the sky.  
  
Rika sighed, "So are you going to tell me why I've been lying on this hill for two hours, why my   
foot have to be freezing, and why do I have to feel so incredibly stupid?"  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere else?" asked Henry.  
  
"Not really," answered Rika truthfully, surprisingly even though it was a strange thing they   
were doing Rika was surprisingly content on the situation.  
  
"Didn't think you would," said Henry smiling, "ready to take off your other shoe?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Rika turned to Henry with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Come on Rika," encouraged Henry as he pulled off his other shoe and sock.  
  
Rika sighed but followed suit, lying back down her hand found Henry's, slowly tracing patterns   
on the back of his hand Rika closed her eyes and listened to the soft wind that blew through the   
park.  
  
Henry shifted himself closer to Rika until they were lying right beside each other.  
  
"Going to pull the old yawn manoeuvre?" teased Rika her eyes still closed.  
  
"Maybe," whispered Henry.  
  
Eyes slowly opening, Rika turned to Henry, "Good."  
  
Putting an arm around Rika Henry smiled as she snuggled closer to Henry turning her body   
slightly, Rika rested her head on Henry's chest listing to his steady heartbeat. Gently kissing   
Rika on the forehead they both turned their attention back to the sky.  
  
Keeping her eyes on the sky, "So how was your day?"  
  
"Good," murmured Henry, "how was yours?"  
  
"Good," answered Rika as her hand lazily played with Henry's hand, "anything new with you?"  
  
Henry thought about the surprising events at his job, "No," he lied.  
  
"You're lying," said Rika poking Henry on the chest.  
  
"I can't tell you," said Henry honestly.  
  
"Work confidentiality?" asked Rika curiously.  
  
"You can definitely say that," said Henry uncomfortably.  
  
"Okay," answered Rika letting the subject drop, but not the curiosity.  
  
"Speaking of work... I have to go to work after school for now on," said Henry shifting   
slightly.  
  
"That really limits are time together," Rika replied calmly, "you already work weekends now   
you're starting after school."  
  
Henry looked at Rika with surprise, "You're taking this well."  
  
Rika shrugged, "It's out of your control there's no reason to gripe about it."  
  
"We'll find some time to be with each other," promised Henry.  
  
"Henry."  
  
"Yes Rika," answered Henry looking down at Rika who had her eyes closed and was breathing   
steadily.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Smiling Henry returned his attention to the sky while he stroked Rika's hair. 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I really didn't like the other versions of this chapter   
in fact I'm not so happy about this version but I decided to go with it. Anywho I'm up to my   
ears in work and am very behind schedule... I'm probably going to lose tons of marks which is   
making me depressed as I work continuesly at my homework. At the end though I still have a lot   
of work to do...  
  
BTW, anyone who wants to know, this is version 15 of this chapter... Yes I have 14 other versions   
of this very chapter. Most likely you'll never see any of the ideas that it contained... Oh   
well...  
  
Anywho good news I have this chapter up... And I created a new fic. It's called:  
Why Bother?  
It's a Henrika story of course, however it's not part of this story or anything. It's a one   
shotter too so there probably won't be a sequal to it. It's my first one shotter so I hope it's   
good.  
  
Finally I hope to get another chapter up soon, but my brain so far is only giving me Harry Potter   
things to write. I already know where this story is going to do and how it's going to turn out   
but the problem is putting it down in words. So I'll see what my brain wants to do... Until then   
the rewrite for my Harry Potter fic is underway... Actually the entire thing seems different   
now that I think about it but anywho...  
  
For all those who reviewed, you do not know how much it means to me just for me to see them...  
  
d :  
Flagging it but I do know that's going to be pretty long. I have some later chapters already done   
but I don't have the things that happen in between the chapters... I write weird I know. Oh   
Henry's job... Heh... Well it's going to be important, but you'll have to see why.  
  
LB :  
I love Kazu's character, he's fun to play with. In fact I actually love all the characters I have   
they're all great and I enjoy writing about it. You'll see that Kazu becomes very important soon.  
  
~*Jenruki*~ :  
I received your award and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'm very touched that you found   
my story that good. As always I hope this chapter meets your approval... Until next time.  
  
littleweirdout :  
You know what's more funny? In real life I can't tell a joke to save my life... No it's very   
true, I'm not funny, but for some apparent reason when I write I can make somethings funny.   
I'm truly happy that I can do it and that you guys/gals like it. So I hope as usual that you enjoy   
this chapter.  
  
Takako :  
Oh, that's a hard one... Is Henry going to die... Hmm... I would have to say no for now. I know   
how the last chapter is going to go and he is still part of it. But as always I can always rewrite   
the ending. It depends on how this story wishes to go.  
  
Rika Wong/Akiyama :  
Everyone keeps saying how a very bad boy Henry is... Well he was... Heh... I'm just trying to   
show that Henry is human too, a boy with hormones and all...  
  
Kara Kasai :  
You're right on some of the things... I'm not sure if I fixed those problems yet but as for the   
semi-colons... The reason why they're not in is because I really don't know how to use them.  
Plus frankly I don't trust the spell/grammer check system on those things so I just redited   
sometimes. But it's very good to see that someone can spot out grammer problems... I was getting   
worried about my generation because of computers I sometimes can't even spot spelling mistakes...  
  
SNS : x 2  
I actually don't know... I know that Henry's job is going to start conflicts but I really don't   
know if he is ever going to tell Rika about his job... Hm... I'll have to think about it.  
  
Furor :  
Sorry for the delay, I've been busy but here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy.  
  
jenruki :  
Honestly? I don't know... I may be the author and I may know how the last chapter turns out   
but I really don't know if he tells her... It's pretty messed isn't it?  
  
unpredict :  
My fear stems from the point that I'm never sure... It's self confident problem and sometimes   
it's there sometimes it isn't but the point is... I hope you guys enjoy this story.  
  
katie~kay :  
The spy thing will be a factor but it's a sub plot just like Suzy and Kenta. The main thing is   
how Henry and Rika will deal with things as life throws them around. Suzy and Kenta...   
Surprisingly this sub plot came to me when I was writing an aimless chapter... What I do is   
sometimes write a chapter that never makes it into the story. I know it will never be in the   
story but I write it for fun. I read the idea and I loved it. As you can see each relationship   
in the story has something special with it. Each of them will develope differently and I hope   
I can show you guys how special each one is. Hey this story is a romance afterall.  
  
Teenager Rika :  
You're not so bad yourself, I really look up to writing. When I first started this fic it was   
your A Carousel For Two that really inspired me. Believe it or not I still look up to your   
writing and I hope to see more of it. I am honoured that you think my story is great but I   
will point out that I always believed that writing is great also. *Bow deeply* Until next   
time.  
  
dahan :  
Thank you, when I first wrote this fic I never expected the response that I received. I still   
have reservations on my writing but I will continue writing as much as you guys/gals want me to.  
  
Red Moon Kree :  
Thank you I'm pleased that you like this story. I hope this chapter is to your liking as well.  
  
: (That's blank on purpose)  
I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologise for the delay.  
  
Thank you all for reviewing, I hope this chapter meets with all your approval. Until next time.  
  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 21/?  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Suzy turned the page in her book, her thoughts deep into the alternative world it spun. The   
wind blew gently in the park, making her short hair rustle in the air. The sky was turning a   
slight red and gold as the sun began to set, feeling a presence in front of her she glanced up   
from her book, "Kenta," murmured Suzy with a small smile. Her eyes wandered over Kenta, dressed   
in a dark blue jeans, a grey t-shirt, and black jacket, Suzy giggled slightly at Kenta's preppy   
look. Kenta was scratching the back of his ear while his eyes were adverted from Suzy. Giving   
Kenta a gentle smile, Suzy knew he was nervous, "What's wrong Kenta?" offered Suzy she hated the   
fact that she was enjoying Kenta's discomfort but she was.  
  
"Well... It's... You see," stammered Kenta finally looking up at Suzy with tired eyes, "can I   
sit down?"  
  
"Sure," replied Suzy shuffling on the bench she patted the seat beside her.  
  
Kenta sighed as he sat down, still scratching the back of his ear his eyes nervously glanced at   
the girl beside him, "Suzy?"  
  
"Yes?" nodded Suzy carefully putting a bookmark into the book, she placed the book carefully   
down by her side her, turning her full attention to Kenta.  
  
"Umm... Did you... Did you cut your hair?" sighed Kenta fidgeting.  
  
Suzy smiled ruefully shaking her hair, "Yeah sort of, I told them to cut it a bit shorter and I   
end up with this." Suzy pointed at her shortened hair that now only fell to her ear level.   
"You don't like it."  
  
"No," said Kenta holding out his hands, "it's good, I like it, it's good it's..."  
  
Suzy's eyes narrowed.  
  
Kenta sighed, "Yeah it looks pretty dreadful."  
  
"I look like a boy," groaned Suzy covering her face with her hands.  
  
"Well, now you can try to created that tomboy reputation a bit," joked Kenta, "all you need to   
do is get Rika to help you with your attitude."  
  
"Very funny Kenta," said Suzy discouraged.  
  
Kenta turned to Suzy cocking his head to the side, "You look great," he said simply.  
  
"You're just saying that," murmured Suzy resting her head on her knees.  
  
"No, no I'm not," smiled Kenta putting an arm around Suzy he gave her a small squeeze, "you look   
great."  
  
"Kenta?"  
  
"Yes Suzy," answered Kenta.  
  
"I passed," said Suzy grinning.  
  
"You passed?" Kenta returned Suzy's smile.  
  
Suzy nodded shyly, "I'm in grade ten right now, I'm allowed to challenge the rest of the grades   
in three weeks."  
  
Giving a whoop of joy Kenta jumped off the bench and picked Suzy up in a hug all at once,   
spinning around both laughed happily, "That's great Suzy!"  
  
"Put me down Kenta!" laughed Suzy her arms wrapped around Kenta.  
  
Putting Suzy down they kept their arms around each other, "We have to celebrate," said Kenta   
grinning.  
  
"We don't have to," began Suzy blushing brightly but happily.  
  
"Friday," stated Kenta, "are you busy? On Friday I mean..."  
  
"No," answered Suzy.  
  
A large smile broke out on Kenta's face, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Kazu watching   
them, "How about we go out... Kazu and some friends are doing something..."  
  
"Oh," murmured Suzy disappointed.  
  
A dreadful feeling filled his stomach when Kenta saw Suzy's disappointment, "Then again, Kazu   
usually doing some kind of date thing on Friday, so how about Friday, you and me."  
  
Suzy's eyes widened, "You and me?"  
  
"Yeah, just you and me," said Kenta bending his knees slightly so he was eye level with Suzy,   
"I'll have my chef whip something special up that this town doesn't have."  
  
Suzy looked surprised.  
  
"Then I can give you that tour of my garden we were talking about," continued Kenta.  
  
Suzy smiled uncertain, "I'd like that."  
  
Kenta smiled at his feet before looking up at Suzy, "Yeah me too."  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Henry jumped back, barely avoiding a kick, his grey eyes carefully studying his opponent. The   
blue hair boy sucked in a deep breath of the humid air, the taste of sweat and blood was in his   
mouth. Wearily he wiped the sweat that formed on his brow, unable to learn anything from his   
opponent's stance Henry decided to go on the offensive. Snapping out a kick, Henry suddenly   
found himself on the floor, giving the girl a shock look before rolling out of the way of her   
fist. Flipping himself onto his feet, a kick from his opponent sent Henry back to the ground   
before he was ready. "I yield," coughed Henry holding his chest where his opponent kicked him.  
  
Removing her foot from Henry's throat, she helped the injured boy back to his feet, "You okay   
Henry?"  
  
Henry nodded slowly, he felt terrible the kick had landed at the exact place as Rika's kick a   
few days ago. Grabbing a towel he wiped the sweat off his face, coughing again into his towel   
Henry noticed a few flecks of blood.  
  
"Don't feel so bad Henry," said Sarah stretching, "I've been taught hand to hand combat ever   
since I could crawl."  
  
Henry nodded Sarah Rowen was apparently an orphan at Britain during an assignment an agency   
operative needed a baby for an assignment so he stole her from the orphan home before Sarah's   
first birthday. After the mission the two spies couldn't bring themselves to kill Sarah so they   
kept her. Afterwards Sarah soon became the Agency's daughter, she never had a life besides the   
agency. Henry remembered Sarah telling him that for her sixth birthday she received a tracking   
device.  
  
Sarah brushed back her hair, glancing at Henry she bit her lower lip, "Friday... Do you want to   
go to a party?"  
  
Henry blinked at Sarah surprised, "Um... I sort of have something to do."  
  
"Oh," Sarah shook her head, "it's fine, the party is just a small function that the company   
wants a few people to be observed."  
  
"Oh, spying," said Henry nodding, "well I hope you have fun."  
  
"Doubtful," said Sarah rolling her eyes, "I just have to stand there look pretty and allow some   
rich boy tries to woo me all night."  
  
"I could always find you a date," offered Henry.  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Really? Who might that be?"  
  
"Well," began Henry giving a show of being in thought, "there is always Kazu or I might be able   
to pull off something and get someone called Ryo Akiyama."  
  
"Impressive," smiled Sarah glancing at Henry with a small laugh, "Ryo Akiyama famous rising   
model and acting star with Rika Nonako, according to files the two of them been going out for   
about three years, but they break up after a month and get back together after a month. Right   
now Ryo Akiyama is in town trying to pursue Rika Nonako. However unknown to the media and   
public, Rika Nonako is currently and secretly dating a straight `A' student at a local High   
School."  
  
Henry tried to look innocent, "Rika is secretly dating Kenta?"  
  
"That's really insulting Henry," said Sarah tartly, "I'm a spy and a very good one at that, you   
didn't expect the company not to know about this."  
  
"I guess not," said Henry with a sigh.  
  
"So... How is it going?" asked Sarah slowly, "You and Rika."  
  
"You mean you don't know?" ribbed Henry seeing Sarah's face, the blue hair boy sighed, "It's   
going well Sarah, I've been wanting something like this for a long time."  
  
Sarah bit her lip giving Henry an unsure look, "You know according to statistics, we operatives   
have nearly a zero percent chance of having a successful normal relationship."  
  
Henry shook his head, "Rika and I will be fine."  
  
"Just be careful Henry," said Sarah softly, "there are something we just can't share with normal   
people... It's hard for them to trust us when we hold a large part of our lives secret from   
them."  
  
"So what are you saying that I should give up? That Rika and I are doomed to fail?" growled   
Henry.  
  
Sarah winced from Henry's anger, "Look Henry, I'm trying to be a friend here. I'm telling you,   
don't be surprised if down the road she suddenly wants to break up with you. We are spies, we   
can't always tell the truth, after awhile she is going to catch on."  
  
"Then why can my father and Mr. Yamaki hold onto a relationship?" Henry retorted throwing his   
towel savagely into the laundry basket.  
  
"Because your father is an analysis, he isn't a field operative," answered Sarah studying Henry   
with sympathetic eyes, "and well Director Yamaki's wife is part of the company."  
  
Henry frowned, "Why are you so against me and Rika being together?"  
  
"I'm not," answered Sarah evenly, "I'm just telling you to be careful because I've been in your   
situation before."  
  
Taken aback from what Sarah said, Henry's eyes softened, "What do you mean?"  
  
Sarah sighed as she leaned back onto the wall for support, "Last assignment," with a sad smile   
Sarah explained, "I was in France, there was this boy, he was the son of a diplomat... We were   
quite taken with each other... As you can guess there were problems, whenever I had to go on an   
assignment or whenever I was going to training he didn't understand why he couldn't write or   
call me... At the end it didn't, it couldn't work out... I left France with a broken heart and   
him well I get reports from time to time about him... He's happy, all I was to him was a girl   
that couldn't open up to him to me he was the boy that could have been."  
  
Biting his lower lip Henry put a comforting hand on his handler's shoulder, "I'm sorry."  
  
Sarah shrugged Henry's hand off, "It's fine, I'm over it but I'm telling you now, this job is   
murder on the social life."  
  
Looking away from Sarah, Henry walked out of the training room, knowing that at the end even   
though he desperately wanted his relationship with Rika to work. That everything that Sarah   
had told him was true.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"You are a complete and utter idiot!" shouted Rika jabbing a finger into Steven's chest.  
  
"Now Rika," began Tomas timidly.  
  
"You shut up!" Rika swung to Tomas her face was filled with rage, "you think he's a complete   
moron too, but you don't have the backbone to stand up to him." Before Steven could slip away   
Rika returned her attention to him, "Stop right there you little weasel, we have only eight more   
practices left till the play and you still don't know your lines? You are dead! If I fail this   
assignment I swear I will hit you so hard that the rest of your family will feel it!"  
  
Silence filled the entire room, the entire Drama class stared at Rika afraid that she would let   
lose a tantrum on one of them. "Rika?" started a well-rounded boy with black hair.  
  
"Yes Derek?" growled Rika not taking her eyes off Steven who genuinely looked scared.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Derek timidly, "because we still have a play to..."  
  
"For god sakes Derek you are the director!" exploded Rika, "Why don't you get on Steven's case?   
Are you scared of him?"  
  
Before Derek could answer, a sharp smug voice interrupted, "You shouldn't be scared of Steven   
Derek, you should be terrified of very angry girl in front of you. She maybe beautiful but   
she'll rip your arm off and beat you with it without giving it a second thought. They do not   
call her the Ice Queen for nothing."  
  
Every pair of eyes in the theatre except Rika who groaned, turned to a brown hair boy who walked   
down the stairs with a sense of confidence, his brown hair was cut short, his blue eyes bright   
with mirth.  
  
"Ryo Akiyama?" murmured a girl under her breath.  
  
Rika felt like slapping her head with her hand, she really didn't want or need to deal with Ryo   
at this time, so like usual, his timing always sucked. Ryo had become a Super Star in the   
modelling world also and to Rika's disgust both of them were usually teamed up during modeling   
shoots.  
  
Stopping in front of Rika, Ryo smiled brightly clearly not being bothered from Rika's icy stare,   
"We need to talk Rika," stated Ryo, then as an after thought, "you don't mind do you Derek?"  
  
A quick nod from Rika the two teenagers left the theatre before Derek could answer, "So what do   
you want Ryo?" snapped Rika scowling as she spotted a few girls following them.  
  
"A bit touchy today aren't we?" teased Ryo smiling at a few girls they passed in the hall who   
were eyeing him.  
  
"I don't have that much time so get on with it," growled Rika impatiently.  
  
"I want to know," said Ryo slowly, "about you and Henry, Rika I think you owe me an explanation   
at least."  
  
"You know I'm dating Henry," said Rika evenly.  
  
Ryo nodded, "What about us?"  
  
"What about it?" asked Rika her eyes softening, "we've been through it Ryo, a month on a month   
off. We can never make it work."  
  
"We never gave it much work," Ryo argued.  
  
Rika gave Ryo a steady look, "Three years?"  
  
"So that's it?" asked Ryo softly, "three years and we're giving up?"  
  
"What more do you want?" asked Rika softly, "we gave it a try Ryo but let's be real, we don't   
love each other. We like each other but only because we like to compete against each other,   
other then that can you name something that we like doing together?"  
  
Ryo wiggled his eyebrow suggestively, "Maybe a few."  
  
"You're a pig," stated Rika shaking her head, "you are so much like Kazu sometimes."  
  
"Honestly Rika this is going to sound childish, but what does Henry Wong have that I don't?"   
asked Ryo.  
  
The two teens walked silently as Rika gathered her thoughts, "I love him," said Rika breaking   
the silence, "at the end that's the only thing I can say, I love him and he loves me."  
  
Ryo looked at Rika surprised, "I thought you didn't know what love was."  
  
Rika smiled, "I learnt how."  
  
Ryo shook his head, "You know what I told you is true right?"  
  
Rika nodded looking away from Ryo, "Are you sure though?"  
  
"That I love you?" said Ryo smiling sadly, "Yeah pretty sure."  
  
Leaning closer to Ryo, Rika took Ryo's hand into hers, finding his pulse with her index finger,   
"Then why don't I make your heart quicken? Why don't you miss me when we spend time apart?"  
  
"I miss you," protested Ryo indignant.  
  
"Really how many times do you think of me in a day?" asked Rika, seeing Ryo frowning, "how about   
a week? Maybe a month?"  
  
"It's been three years Rika," said Ryo, "I use to think about you everyday of every hour, now I   
guess you are just always there in my mind I don't notice."  
  
"Smooth words Ryo, but that's all it is, you know the truth," answered Rika seriously, "What we   
have isn't love Ryo, it's just familiarity."  
  
"How can you be sure?" asked Ryo his eyebrows furrowed his fist clenched.  
  
"Because for the first time in my entire life I felt it," explained Rika, "I felt how it was   
suppose to feel, I felt how special, scary and wondrous love feels."  
  
Ryo stayed silent as they walked waiting for Rika to continue.  
  
"I think of him," continued Rika, "but it's nothing like the way I think of you I think of the   
things Henry and I can do together, I think of how much I love him how much he loves me. And   
you know what? I miss him... I miss him when he isn't here I miss him at the end of the day   
even though I know I'll see him tomorrow I miss him all the same."  
  
Ryo looked up angrily at Rika, "You'll forgive me for being angry I hope."  
  
Rika nodded, "I'm pretty sure I'll be angry if I was in your position."  
  
"Would you mind if I punched Henry?" asked Ryo with a sad smile.  
  
Rika smiled ruefully, "A little."  
  
"You know I just want you to be happy, right?" asked Ryo.  
  
Rika nodded, "Pretty sure."  
  
Encircling Rika in a friendly hug Ryo sighed, "I'm happy for you Rika."  
  
"So," Rika gave Ryo her usual smirk, "you want to be friends? Or would you rather hate my gust   
and make plans for my demise."  
  
Ryo laughed, making a show of being in thought, "I like the idea of hating your guts and   
planning demise... I'll try being your friend after a while."  
  
Rika shrugged, "No real lost there."  
  
Ryo laughed as they walked back towards the theatre.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Takato looked up around the dark restaurant, it had passed closing time and now he was working   
on his arithmetic homework. Juri sat beside him in one of the corner cozy booths, cups of   
steaming coffee and a large pot sat in front of them as they tried to finish their homework.   
Takato sighed, he was never the greatest student in fact he was pretty sure he nearly had the   
lowest marks in the class. "There must be an easier way," muttered Takato scratching his head.  
  
"What is honey?" asked Juri looking up from her own notebook.  
  
"Um... Nothing Juri," said Takato smiling.  
  
"You're a terrible liar Takato so you shouldn't try," said Juri glancing at Takato's open book   
and notebook, she frowned, "honey that doesn't work."  
  
"I know," groaned Takato slumping picking up his cup of coffee he took a gulp of the hot liquid.  
  
"You see you just have to put x here and y doesn't do that," instructed Juri crossing out   
Takato's work, "weren't you paying attention to class today?"  
  
"I was," protested Takato, "it's just it's been a long day... How do you do this everyday?"  
  
"Work and get my homework done?" asked Juri absently as she continued to scribble in Takato's   
notebook. "Takes some getting use to but I get use to it."  
  
Takato sighed, "My parents never make me work until all my homework is done first."  
  
"Why didn't you finish your homework first then?" countered Juri.  
  
"Because I wanted to help you with work," explained Takato."  
  
Juri smiled softly at Takato, "You know you don't have to Takato," Juri searched Takato's eyes   
for a second. "I want you to promise me something Takato."  
  
Looking up from his notebook Takato looked curiously at his girlfriend, "Sure what is it."  
  
"I want you to promise me to put your homework before me Takato," said Juri firmly, "your future   
is very important, it has to be more important then me."  
  
Takato stared at Juri then dropping his eyes he carefully took Juri's hands into his, "The   
problem Juri is when I see my future the only thing I see is you."  
  
Juri shook her head, "Takato you can't do that life doesn't work like that, what happen if..."  
  
Takato cut Juri from completely her sentence by covering her mouth with his own, their kiss was   
hot, filled with passion as Takato tried to show why Juri was so important to him. Juri tried   
to push Takato off him away but her resolve faltered and instead her hands pulled the brown hair   
boy closer to her. Pulling away slowly from each other Takato smiled at Juri while she kept her   
face down, then she started to shake. Concerned Takato raised her face surprised to see tears   
flowing from her eyes, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Takato what are we doing?" asked Juri as she cried, "I love you but why... Why do want to be   
with me when I keep pushing you..."  
  
"Because it's you Juri," said Takato softly, "it's always and will always be just you."  
  
Looking at each other sadly, Takato carefully tilted Juri's face up smiling bravely he gently   
brushed his lips against hers. 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
First I'd like to say... WOW! This is a first in a long time that I've updated a week after I   
posted huh? I mean who thought they were going to have to wait another week? I did! No,   
seriously I did, I thought it would take me another week...  
  
Well actually I have somethings to say, first this chapter is shorter then usual, the normal   
parameters that I set per chapter is 5 pages. However lately I've been posting 6 pages instead,   
this time however it's not because of material it's because of storyline. I wanted to save the   
events of the dance and other things on the next chapter... Well you'll see what I mean... Yes   
to everyone who is strict reader of my work I'm sorry but it's a sort of cliffhanger here...  
  
Anywho also I'll like to say incase of Fanfiction.net going down I've joined a Digimon Group on   
Yahoo. The group is called, Digimon Fanfic.  
URL: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Digimon_Fanfics/  
  
It was the biggest Digimon Fanfic site I could find so that's why I joint it. Anywho in case   
Fanfic goes down, *heaven forbid* I can sort of keep my updates... It's right now a small group   
but I hope it'll grow a bit.  
  
Oh and don't get too confortable about me updating every week because the next chapter is a bit   
of a dousy right now trying to put it together just right...  
  
BTW just a note, Sarah will be refered as Alice for the party below because Ryo knows Sarah as   
Alice not her real identity... Whose cross eyed now?  
  
Finally I do have to say, I've watched Harry Potter, Chamber of Secrets 2 times now!  
Yes that's right 2 times and I hope to add a few more times to that! It's a great movie and I   
love it, I'm only sad that the next movie won't be coming out until 2004...  
  
Anywho back to answer questions and thankes.  
  
Rika Wong/Akiyama:  
Now if I told you that, it wouldn't be any fun would it now? No I'm going to let it stew in your   
mind a bit... What do you think? Don't forget I like the characters of Digimon and I don't hold   
any malice to any of the characters and I hate bashing them... However I've done some very strange   
things in this fic too right? Hehehe...  
  
Takako:  
All I have to say is, I like Henry's character, so I don't want to harm him... Hehehe... However   
I do have to ask... Why does everyone think Henry is going to die?  
  
d:  
Alice/Sarah? Well it's a long story that is explained in one of the `aimless' chapters that I have   
however it was completly boring and held no real significant point to the story so I took it out...  
Sorry...  
  
kallie:  
Let's see, okay Ryo is going to be Ryo, I'm trying to stay true to how the characters would act, but   
well that's hard because I'm trying to show their growth too... However Ryo will be Ryo like... So   
take it either way for you... Remember I have a different view of Ryo then you and you would have a   
different view of Ryo then anyone else... Not really helpful is that? Anywho, Henry is a spy because   
he was scouted by Hypnos's higher ups to be a spy... The rest of the tamer gang so far have no idea   
Henry is a spy or what Hypnos does. They believe Hypnos is a high security company that provides   
software security to other companies and the government. However we know different and well Henry   
was dragged in with certain reasons... You'll see why, don't worry this was a seperate idea that I   
cooked over the summer that I'm just introducing now...  
  
jenruki-gal4ever:  
You're right, it is shorter! I counted the words, even though it was the same amount of pages it   
had about 50 words less then the other chapter. Wow and well I bet you can read faster too.  
  
Henrika:  
Thank-you now I'm just worried about writing future chapters. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
littleweirdwriter:  
LOL! That' would be neat to be put up my `aimless chapters' but they're really useless and sometimes   
they don't make any sense except for me. And well I'm sort of insane so it won't work for the rest of   
you guys/gals... So don't fret I'll explain if you have any questions...  
  
E-chan Hidaka:  
Thank-you, I'm glad you enjoyed this story I still don't believe how much chapters I've written...   
According to the version I have at home, I've nearly completled 100 pages of writing! Which by the way   
is a very special thing for me. So I might do something special too for you guys/gals... Maybe a double   
chapter thing or something.  
  
Kara Kasai:  
You're right, all your points are right, I really need an English course... Lucky end of term is coming up  
so I can register for an English course finally, maybe one in creative writing? LOL! I was actually thinking   
of putting some intentional mistakes in the story to see if you would catch them... LOL! But that would be   
just mean of me...  
  
jenruki:  
Thank-you a praise always makes me happy!  
  
unpredict:  
Don't worry about writing perfectly, first just put everything down what you want, your ideas what happens,   
and feelings. Later you can re-edit all your writing to make it fit waht you want but I've learnt from   
my very limited experience that writing a story is just like boating. You can move your boat in some direction  
but at the end it's the wind that blows you to your destination.  
  
~*Jenruki*~:  
Lots of things are going to happen to Henry and Rika, one thing is I've planned something special for their   
Christmas break which might delight the readers but horrify Henry and Rika... LOL!  
  
Teenager Rika:  
I still think your stories are better however for writing blocks... Hm... I have to say there are several different   
kinds but the best way I've found is listen to music... If you have too much ideas like for other stories write it out,   
just pour all the things out so it empties your brain so your brain thinks up new things. Finally I find reading other   
people's fics really helps too... That's why I use to read all the stories on my favourite and author list continuesly...  
  
Red Moon Kree:  
Thank you, I love knowing that I've completed things up to people standards.  
  
starwarschick69: (This one is from the Digimon Fanfic site)  
Thank you I hope this chapter is worth your time too.  
  
So with a warm heart from all your reviews, praises, criticizes, and comments. I thank you   
and hope that this chapter will please you as well.  
  
  
****************************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 22/?  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
The dance hall was lit brightly; there was a low buzzing as students raced to setup the hall for   
the evening dance. Cursing could be heard as students accidentally slammed or dropped tables on   
each other. An angry Rika Nonako looked down at her clipboard then at her watch her feet   
tapping impatiently as she looked around the hot gym. "Eddie!" shouted Rika to a freckled face   
boy who just entered the hall, "Where are those air conditioning I asked for?"  
  
"They said it'll get cold tonight so they won't turn on the A.C.," replied Eddie wiping his   
forehead.  
  
"Rika cursed quietly before responding, "So is that a reason why they have the heat on at full   
blast?"  
  
"They said that the thermometer is broken so they can't control the level of heat," said Eddie   
shrugging before Rika could respond. "Also they can't control the heat because its controls are   
broken too."  
  
Before Rika could begin cursing a gentle tap on her shoulder made her turn around.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late," apologized Henry scratching the back of his head, "you see..."  
  
Before Henry could explain further, Rika grabbed Henry by the front of his jacket and dragged   
him into the coat check booth. "Henry I want you do something for me," said Rika through   
gritted teeth.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Henry concerned as he looked around the coatroom to see if anyone was   
there.  
  
"I'm frustrated," said Rika angrily, "I've got incompetent students doing the best they can to   
setup the dance, so I don't want to yell at them. I can't seem to contact the D.J. for tonight,   
the dimmer switch for the hall is broken and..." Rolling her eyes in frustration Rika pushed   
Henry against the wall, pressing her lips hard against his.  
  
Surprised by pleased Henry pulled Rika closer, Henry's senses went wild as he felt Rika pressing   
herself against him. Then the kisses grew more passionate as their hands roamed each other's   
body. Rika wasn't sure whether it was the passion or the lack of air because of the kisses, but   
before she knew it her school sweater laid on the floor along side Henry's jacket. A moan   
escaped her lips as she felt Henry pull up her dress shirt while he continued to kiss down her   
neck.  
  
A sharp rap on the door followed by the jiggling of the doorknob as someone tried to open the   
door, broke Rika and Henry out of their heated make out session. "Rika you there?" asked Eddie   
as he jiggled the lock door again.  
  
Rika quickly straightened her clothes while Henry did the same, "Yes Eddie, what is it now?"   
demanded Rika irritated.  
  
"I just got called by the caterers they can't provide us with the chicken cordon bleu we   
ordered," said Eddie nervously, "we either have to switch caterers or decide on something else."  
  
Resting her head on Henry's chest Rika sighed, "Alright I'll think of something go check   
everything else and tell me what other problems we have."  
  
Lifting Rika's head to face him Henry grinned, "Is it the great make out session we had or is it   
really hot in here?"  
  
Rika rolled her eyes, "Today is a disaster... Tonight will be a disaster."  
  
"It'll be fine," said Henry giving Rika an encouraging smile, "we can deal with this, you can   
deal with this with one hand tied behind your back."  
  
Rika looked into Henry's caring grey eyes, "We?"  
  
Henry nodded, "I'm here for you Rika, but you can do this with no problems, you've fought Devas,   
traveled to a different world, found your heart, made me fall for you, and you have one hell of   
a right hook. This dance is cake walk for you."  
  
Rika shook her head, "Why do you believe in me so much?"  
  
Henry shrugged, "because it's the right thing for me to do, because I believe in you, because I   
have faith in you."  
  
Rika lowered her face unable to stand the intensity of Henry's gaze, "  
  
Smiling Rika pulled closer to Henry kissing him lingeringly, Rika pulled away pleased to see   
Henry smiling goofily.  
  
Henry was broken out of his reverie when Rika's clipboard was shoved into him. Seeing Rika with   
her usual determined face, Henry smiled, "I love you."  
  
Rika's back shivered delightfully when she heard Henry's confession, "I love you too, but right   
now I have an idea." Flinging the door open she stormed out to the hall with Henry following   
behind. "Everyone gather around!" shouted Rika, a familiar glint entered her eye, "I have an   
idea."  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Suzy glanced at the mirror nervously for the umpteenth time; dressed in a baby blue dress with a   
pink cardigan she knew she looked childish. Cursing herself for only having clothes that made   
her look like a child Suzy wondered why she didn't have any grown up looking clothes. The front   
door rang, running to the door before anyone else could get to it, it revealed Ai and Mako.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Ai dressed in casual blue jeans, halter-top, and dark blue vest.  
  
"Huh?" asked Suzy confused.  
  
"The party that Kenta is throwing," answered Ai looking curiously at Suzy, "didn't he tell you? I mean you are dressed up and all…"  
  
"Yeah of course he did," lied Suzy trying to keep a straight face, "just give me a bit to get my   
coat."  
  
Ai and Mako exchanged confused looks and a shrug as they waited for Suzy.  
  
Angrily Suzy stormed to her room, she was stupid, why did she think Kenta would just want to   
spend some time with just her. Wiping the tears from her eyes she stormed back out of her room.  
  
"What about your coat?" asked Mako as Suzy brushed passed him and his sister.  
  
Too angry to hear Mako Suzy stabbed at the elevator button savagely, Mako and Ai jumped into the   
elevator before it left without them. The three friends road the elevator in silence, the look   
on Suzy's face was that of disappointment. Exiting the elevator Suzy was surprised to see   
Wilfred, Kenta's butler waiting beside the Rolls Royce at the front of the apartment.  
  
"A pleasure to see you again, Miss Wong," Wilfred greeted Suzy politely, "Master Kenta sent me   
to fetch you and your friends."  
  
Suzy smiled at the kindly old butler, "Thank-you," said Suzy climbing into the car.  
  
Nodding their thanks also Ai and Mako slipped into the car, "Master Kenta?" asked Ai bewildered.  
  
Nodding slowly Suzy smiled sheepishly, "Kenta's butler, his name is Wilfred."  
  
"You never said Kenta was rich," hissed Ai.  
  
"You never asked," Suzy replied nervously, "besides it's not my place to say."  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me," said Ai defensively, "I'm suppose to be your best friend...   
Not only are you spending more time with Kenta but now you are holding secrets from me."  
  
"It's not that I didn't trust you or I didn't want to tell you I did," explained Suzy, "its just   
Kenta..."  
  
"Kenta! Kenta all the time, what does he have to do with anything? I'm your best friend Suzy,   
we're not suppose to hold secrets from each other," snapped Ai.  
  
"Ai," protested Suzy, "that's not fair, you know how I feel about Kenta."  
  
Shaking her head Ai ignored Suzy.  
  
By the time they reached Kenta's estate, Suzy was steaming, not only did Kenta decided to skip   
out of their night alone but he also got her into a fight with her best friend.  
  
"Hi Suzy," greeted Kenta smiling nervously at Suzy.  
  
"Hi Kenta," said Suzy politely but coldly.  
  
"Um... Well what do you think?" asked Kenta catching Suzy's tone but his face was unsure as he   
waved at the party that seemed to be at full swing.  
  
"It's great," lied Suzy in the same tone, "I'll see about getting something to drink." Without   
another word Suzy brushed passed Kenta and disappeared into the crowded party.  
  
Turning back to the car, "Is everything alright?" asked Kenta confused.  
  
Ai walked passed Kenta angrily into the crowd, Mako climbed out more slowly, patting Kenta's   
back sympathetically he followed his sister into the crowd.  
  
Looking back at the crowd that Suzy had disappeared into Kenta shook his head, "Crap."   
Immediately Kenta sought out his best friend, spotting Kazu with an arm around not only a very   
beautiful but also a girl Kenta recognized was on the honour role. Fighting his way through the   
crowd to Kazu Kenta could hear Kazu putting his moves on the girl.  
  
"Really, I never knew that," said Kazu smoothly, "you know Kenta has a quiet library here and   
I'm sure it would be a better area for us to finish our conversation there... I'm sure you can   
teach me quite a few things."  
  
The girl looked flustered obviously because of Kazu's charm, "Well... Only if you'll teach me a   
few things too," answered the girl shyly.  
  
"Excuse us Melanie," said Kenta cutting in, grabbing Kazu by the arm he stated to drag his   
friend towards one of the many rooms in the house, "we need to talk Kazu."  
  
Giving Melanie an apologetic look Kazu sighed, "I'll see you in a few moments in the library."   
Once safely in the room Kazu looked at Kenta excitedly, "Isn't this great?"  
  
"Marvellous," said Kenta sarcastically, "I don't think Suzy likes it."  
  
Kazu frowned, "Are you sure Kenta? Why would any girl be disappointed if a huge party was   
thrown for her?"  
  
"Suzy isn't like any ordinary girl," explained Kenta exasperated, "she's special, very   
special... I shouldn't have listened to you and thrown this party."  
  
"What happened?" asked Kazu.  
  
"I don't know, she got out of the car and everything was different," said Kenta slumping into a   
chair, "she was so cold and she was definitely not happy. Then Ai was also unhappy too, I   
think the two were fighting or something."  
  
"Maybe Suzy is just angry with her fight with Ai," suggested Kazu.  
  
"No, then she wouldn't be angry at me," reasoned Kenta shaking his head, "no she's angry at me   
for something, and I definitely know what."  
  
"Relax dude," said Kazu rubbing his chin, "you may be right but I've got a brilliant idea."  
  
"No I'm done with your brilliant plans," said Kenta frowning.  
  
"Okay here's how it's going to be," began Kazu clearly not listening to Kenta, "I'll figure out   
what's up with Ai, you get Suzy to go on a tour of the garden... I'll do the rest."  
  
Kenta gave Kazu a long suspicious look.  
  
"Come on Kenta when have I ever let you down?"  
  
"All the dates you set me up with and just now with Suzy," answered Kenta.  
  
"Okay, okay, you don't have to get so hostile," said Kenta defensively, "come on Kenta I'm your   
best friend, trust me on this will you."  
  
Taking a deep breath Kenta nodded and left for Suzy.  
  
"Man that boy has it bad for her," said Kazu out loud, with a sigh he rubbed his hands together,   
he had a plan to put into motion.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Takato picked up another piece of appetiser that he had set on his plate; taking a sniff of it   
he shrugged popping it into his mouth. Then he turned a worried look to Juri who was sitting in   
the corner writing furiously into her notebook. "Juri come on, we came to the party to have fun   
not to do work."  
  
"I'm sorry Takato," apologized Juri blowing a few strands of her hair away from her face, "it's   
just I really have to get the article done."  
  
"Juri's it's the Messenger, a High School Newspaper, not the Tokyo Times," said Takato kneeling   
beside Juri, "come on enjoy the party you're working too hard."  
  
Annoyed Juri glared at her boyfriend, "Takato I care about my writing, clearly unlike you I want   
to do well, I care about my future. So if you don't mind let me be."  
  
Hurt Takato nodded, "Sure," he mumbled, putting her plate down he turned and walked into the   
crowd.  
  
Turning her attention back to her notebook, Juri scratched out two lines before dropped her pen   
realizing what she had said, "Oh no," she moaned covering her face with her hands. The notebook   
dropped to the ground in a shuffle of paper, looking out into the crowd Juri shook her head,   
"No, no, no, no, no." Twisting her hands nervously she walked out to the crowd her notebook   
forgotten, tiptoeing so she would be able to look over the crowd to try to find the familiar   
brown hair boy.  
  
"Um... Juri? What are you doing?" asked Mako walking up behind Juri.  
  
"Mako!" shouted Juri desperately grabbing the small boy by the shoulder she shook him, "Did you   
see Takato?"  
  
"No," said Mako clearly scared of how Juri was acting.  
  
Turning from Mako Juri began to push her way through the crowd.  
  
"Juri what's wrong?" asked Mako following the deranged girl.  
  
"I made a big mistake," shouted Juri over the crowd.  
  
"Big mistake?" asked Mako clearly confused.  
  
"I yelled at him," muttered Juri shaking her head, "I got so caught up..." Stopping in the   
middle of the crowd Juri started to shake, lowering her face into her hands she sobbed.  
  
"Who?" asked Mako still confused, "Takato? You yelled at Takato?"  
  
Not answering, with tears still pouring down her face, Juri pushed her way through the crowds to   
another room.  
  
Patting Juri on the back sympathetically Mako sighed, "I'll find Takato Juri, don't worry,"   
without another word Mako dashed out of the room.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Ryo smiled politely to two girls that passed him, carefully holding two drinks he made it back   
to his date. Handing her one of the glasses she nodded her thanks, her intense clear blue eyes   
were shocking compared to her brown hair that looked normal, but together they made her look   
exotic. "So how do you know Henry and Rika?" asked Ryo trying to start up conversation.  
  
"I know Henry, we're in the same school and advance classes together, also we work for the same   
company as partners," said Alice smiling beautifully at Ryo.  
  
Returning Alice's smile Ryo leaned against the wall, "You hate this don't you? Being setup."  
  
Letting out a small chuckle Alice nodded, "You do too, so what made you do it?"  
  
"Rika," said Ryo honestly, "Rika said that there was this smart, beautiful, lovely girl that   
needed a date for a party and she wanted me to escort this girl."  
  
Taking a sip out of her cup Alice nodded, "Rika said I was a smart, beautiful, lovely girl?"  
  
"She was reading off a cue card that Henry had made," said Ryo with a laugh, "how about you?"  
  
"Well Henry said that I'll get to have a date with the famous and gorgeous Ryo Akiyama," said   
Alice dramatically touching her chest. "Then I asked myself how could I refuse to be swept off   
my feet by what teenage beauty magazine, Fades rates hottest teenager in the world."  
  
Grinning at each other both dissolved into laughter, "You are not at all what I expected," said   
Ryo.  
  
"I agree I'm not," nodding Alice, "but neither are you," putting on a silly pout, "I expected   
Ryo Akiyama to be a bit more sexy."  
  
Snickering Ryo shook his head, "Let's be friends," offered Ryo holding out his hands.  
  
"Just friends?" asked Alice raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We'll see about being more on another day," said Ryo still holding Alice's hand he brought it   
up to his lips.  
  
"Very smooth Mr. Akiyama," said Alice amused.  
  
"Working on trying to be more mysterious," replied Ryo, "makes girls think I'm sexier."  
  
"Well you can make yourself more sexier by bringing your cute butt onto the dance floor," said   
Alice putting her drink down.  
  
"An offer I can't refuse," said Ryo draining his drink, "as long as you're bringing yours as   
well."  
  
Leading Ryo to the middle of the dance floor, Alice began to sway to the music, her hands and   
feet moving in perfect time to the tempo of the music. Grinning Ryo moved closer to Alice   
allowing his body to follow the music, quickly both seemed to know exactly what the other was   
doing and about to do for each of their moves would compliment their partner's moves. Soon   
everyone on the dance floor were looking at the pair dancing, jealousy and awe could be seen   
throughout the crowd, finally the music stopped both Ryo and Alice stared at each other   
breathing heavily. Moving back from each other a smattering of applause could be heard from the   
crowd, smiling both took a bow before quitting off the dance floor.  
  
"You dance well Ryo," commented Alice picking up a drink from one of the refresher tables.  
  
"You do too," complimented Ryo spotting Kazu heading toward them, he nodded at his fellow tamer,   
"hey Kazu."  
  
"Ryo I need your help for a bit," said Kazu his glinting.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, "What plan have you cooked up now Kazu?" asked Ryo.  
  
"You can play the bass guitar right?" asked Kazu dragging Ryo along while Alice tagged behind   
them.  
  
"Yes of course I can," said Ryo frowning.  
  
"Good, good, now all I need is another piano player," muttered Kazu in thought.  
  
"I can play the piano," offered Alice.  
  
Turning to Alice in surprise, Kazu grinned, "You can?"  
  
Alice nodded.  
  
"Can you sing as well?" asked Kazu.  
  
"Like an angel," said Alice evenly.  
  
"Excellent," said Kazu grinning.  
  
Ryo and Alice looked at each other with the same expression, what have they got themselves into?  
  
******************* 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon. No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
Okay I'm sorry again for the late posting... I've been busy with the end of term I'm handing in   
assignments and things... I'm suppose to be working on a project right now but instead I   
decided to put the finishing touches on this story and post it instead... I'll just work on the   
project tomorrow if I can find the time... Oh well...  
  
Ergh... This chapter was suppose to be longer but unfortunatly I don't have time to write the   
rest of it out so... I'll see when I can do it... With exams, Christmas, and everything else   
that comes with it is coming up I'm afraid I'm not sure when my next update day is... So I'll   
really have to see... I'm going to be busy.  
  
This chapter is longer then usual... I think I clocked it at seven pages... However I did   
intend for there to be more but no such luck... Time constraints... *sigh*  
  
Anyways enough chatting oh wards to your questions and my thanx.  
  
Takako :  
Heh... Sorry for this not being fast enough... Chapters? I don't know! I'm winging this   
story I'm guessing quite a bit because I haven't even got some other plot ideas out yet... I am   
going to finish Henry and Rika's year though at school. The story is suppose to end with a   
pretty neat ending that I thought up... It's not really new idea but it has a pretty neat swing   
to it. I've already written it up and it's locked away in one of my files... Written not   
data... However since one of my favourite authors is JK Rowling I'm going to follow her example   
and stay tight lip about the ending.  
  
d :  
You know I never noticed that Henry and Rika were the only ones in the steamy situation... I'll   
have to fix that... I guess it happens because since I'm writing as I go I just let the story   
write itself sometimes and there you have Henry and Rika's steamy scenes... Oh well...  
  
Rika Wong/Akiyama :  
Ah... Ryo and Alice... Well I'm going to stay tight lip about their situation... Don't worry   
there will be more on them.  
  
Silent Angel :  
Thank you and I'm sorry I haven't read your fic yet... I promise I'll read your fic in either   
a few days or in a day... I'm sort of in a jam with work but when I have the time I'll read it   
I promise.  
  
Henrika :  
Thank you... I've checked over my reviews I've done too and it's at 500+ right now... Sheesh   
I read a lot. I have to cut down and work more on homework instead of reading a fic...   
*sigh* The problems with school.  
  
Kara Kasai :  
Good luck on your work... It's the end of term soon so I can guess you would have a lot of   
Home Work, essays, projects, even possibly an exam rolling around... Geez it's hard to be a   
student... Oh well.. Until Next Time.  
  
LB :  
Thank you very much... Praises are always good even though it inflates my ego... Don't worry   
however school and my teachers are always quick at hand to deflate it just as fast... Hope   
you like this chapter.  
  
jenruki-gal4ever :  
Well this chapter is longer, I think it's suppose to be about 7 pages in total so it would be   
two pages longer then my standard 5 page that I like to do. I hope you enjoy.  
  
~*Jenruki*~ :  
Well this is what happens during the dance... The next chapter is the small aftermath and   
possibly some other things... I'll have to see when I have the time... Geez I'm tired...   
It's right now four in the morning while I'm doing this.... *YAWN*  
  
littleweirdwriter :  
I think the person who plays Oliver Wood on Harry Potter is Sean Biggerstaff... Anywho thanx   
for the praise and I'm hoping to watch Harry Potter again... *sigh* When I find the time.  
  
jenruki :  
Well the next movie for Harry Potter is suppose to be in 2004 the reason is to give Daniel   
Radcliffe, Emma Watson, and Rupert Grint some time in a real school. Oh well can't wait as   
usual. Alice and Ryo you will see more of... But... Well, you'll have to see.  
  
ConstructiveCrtzr :  
Thank you, I've been hoping I've been improving... I finally got into an English course for   
the following term... So I'll see how I'll do there... I'm going to see if I can take some   
creative writing courses during the summer however.  
  
kallie :  
You'll have to see about Alice/Sarah with Ryo... I'm going to stay tight lip for now.  
  
dahan :  
Unfortunatly yes... We authors on Fanfic usual like cliffhangers because each chapter is like   
an episode on TV... Well that's why I like it... Since when I was a baby I watched the old   
Batman series show I got the stupid endings in my head... You know, will Batman get out? Will   
Penguin escape? Find out next time, same bat time, same bat channel! LOL! I was a pretty   
wacked up kid...   
  
Teenager Rika :  
Hm... Kenta and Suzy thing is a bit weird I'm still working on it, but Alice/Sarah and Ryo has   
this plot thing which I'm working on... LOL! Also your comment on how you read my stories to   
get rid of writers block was funny.... Because I read your stories to get rid of writers   
block... LOL!  
  
Teenager Kazu :  
Thank you for the praise, I'm still sure that there are better fics then mine out there. I was   
surprise to find out Teenager Rika has groupies it's funny but it just goes to show you how well   
her writing is.... And on your other comment... Eh? (That's all I'm going to say on it.)  
  
§Ñ§ :  
I unfortunatly am a worry wart... I worry and worry till I'm so stressed then I worry some more   
terrible isn't it? That's my nature... Oh well... Anywho enjoy the story and thank you.   
I'm always happy to hear people enjoying my story.  
  
Phew... Well that's all done... It's 4:14 in the morning and I need to grab some sleep...  
Hope you enjoy this chapter and everyone thank you for your praise, encouragements, and   
criticism.  
  
****************************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 23/?  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Candles and torches lit the hall, throwing out a soothing and flickering light. The hall was   
hot, even with the cold winds form the open doors and windows the dance hall was a sauna. Music   
pounded, the loud bass making the floor tremble like a small quake. An orange hair girl stood   
on top of the stage beside the DJ observing the nearly empty hall.  
  
"How long do we have?" asked Rika.  
  
"Five more minutes," answered Eddie glancing at his watch, "Annie said there is already a huge   
line outside waiting to get in."  
  
Rika nodded, her eyes wandered to a blue hair boy that was putting the final touches to a table,   
her heart pounded slightly faster as she memorized every inch of the boy. His hair was slightly   
damp; he was wearing a beige cargo shorts and a very hideous puke green Hawaiian shirt. Rika   
felt her ears grow red when she realized she was staring, to make things worst just at that   
moment Henry looked up at Rika with his usual easy smile.  
  
Henry ran a hand through his damp hair, which was due to a shower earlier, he knew someone was   
staring at him and he was glad at who it was. He started towards Rika, his eyes never leaving   
her, dressed in her blue designer swimsuit; she also had a white T-shirt, and a tie on skirt.   
"Hey," said Henry grinning reaching the stage.  
  
Sitting down on the stage Rika didn't look Henry in the eye instead kept her eyes on the door to   
the hall, "Hey."  
  
"This Hawaiian dance theme was a good idea," said Henry smiling, his eyes wandering over Rika   
appreciatively.  
  
"Wipe that smile off your face Henry," warned Rika glancing at Henry with a smirk.  
  
"You really look beautiful Rika," complimented Henry holding up one of the tropical flowers he   
was decorating the tables with he set it into Rika's hair.  
  
Rika gave Henry a small smile that was only for him, "You sure that isn't your hormones   
talking?" teased Rika.  
  
"If it is they're right, you are beautiful," said Henry.  
  
Reaching out Rika held onto one of Henry's hand.  
  
Leaning closer to Rika till they were just centimetres apart Henry grinned, "I could kiss you   
right now."  
  
"But we can't," sighed Rika pulling away from Henry, noticing Eddie wanted to talk to her she   
gave Henry an apologetic look before heading off to Eddie.  
  
Henry slumped against the stage, "This is what I hate," muttered Henry to himself.  
  
Giving a nod to the people at the door, Rika turned to Eddie who shrugged as students began to   
fill into the hall, noticing the heat the students quickly stripped off their heavy jackets   
revealing their tropical wears.  
  
The Headmaster of Odaiba Academy stepped up onto the stage with a microphone, instead of his   
normal grey ash coloured suit he wore a grey ash colour Hawaiian shirt in an attempt to go with   
the theme of the dance. "As always, it is wonderful to see school spirit," began the   
Headmaster, "it gives me great pleasure to open the November Dance. Now if the Chair women of   
the dance, Miss Nonako could begin the first dance we can get started."  
  
A silent hush fell among the students stepping away from the middle of the Dance Hall, they're   
eyes fell onto Rika.  
  
"He never mentioned anything about a dance," muttered Rika stubbornly standing beside Henry, "I   
am not going to dance in front of everyone."  
  
Henry looked around the room hesitantly, "I think its tradition Rika."  
  
"Screw tradition," muttered Rika.  
  
"Scared Rika?" grinned Henry.  
  
Rika glared at Henry yanking to the middle of the room, "You wish," she said evenly.  
  
Standing in the middle of the hall Rika awkwardly put a hand on Henry's shoulder.  
  
Smiling Henry took Rika's other hand into his, "Do you know what you're doing?" whispered Henry.  
  
"No," hissed Rika, "I've never really had an interest in dancing, especially ball room dancing."  
  
Horrified the couple saw the Headmaster give a nod to the DJ who started to the music, not   
knowing if what they were doing was correct Henry and Rika started to dance to the music.  
  
"As long as we don't step on each other's toes we should be fine," reasoned Henry grinning.  
  
"How can you be smiling at a time like this Henry?" demanded Rika unable to stop from returning   
Henry's infectious smile. "We're about to make fools of ourselves."  
  
"Just have fun Rika," said Henry twirling Rika.  
  
Rika laughed, "You are lucky that I'm quick on my feet, I barely knew what you are doing."  
  
The song ended both Henry and Rika were smiling at each other, knowing that the entire dance   
hall knew that they did not know how to dance. The students joined in on the dance as the   
second song began, Henry looked at Rika curiously, "You want to keep dancing or get out while we   
can?"  
  
"Let's keep dancing," said Rika leaning against Henry.  
  
After a few more dances Henry and Rika quit the dance floor, Rika gave a quick squeeze to   
Henry's hand to get his attention, "I've got to deal with the caterers to get the buffet   
started."  
  
"Sure I'll be at the refreshment table," answered Henry nodding to one of the long tables that   
held drinks.  
  
Still smiling Henry made his way to the refreshment table and began to pour out two glasses of   
punch. Noticing three blond girls staring at him, one of them was familiar her name was Sally,   
she was apparently Rika's locker neighbour, smiling tentatively he continued his task of pouring   
the drinks.  
  
"Hi you're Henry right?"  
  
Henry looked up to see Sally standing beside him, "Yes I am and you are Sally if I remember   
correctly," answered Henry politely.  
  
"You remembered me," said Sally in delight.  
  
Henry shrugged, "I've got a pretty good memory."  
  
"I didn't expect to see you here," said Sally edging closer to Henry.  
  
"Oh," said Henry nodding, "I came with Rika."  
  
"So you going out with her or something?" asked Sally her eyes gleaming.  
  
Henry frowned, "Um... Well..."  
  
Sally's eyes brightened, "So you aren't seeing anyone then," putting a hand on Henry's arm.  
  
Making it a smooth motion Henry pulled his arm away while taking a sip out of his cup, "Well I'm   
sorta going through something right now," said Henry nervously.  
  
"I see," said Sally her eyebrows furrowing, "well would it be a problem to ask for one dance?"  
  
Henry frowned, "Well I just got off the dance floor I'm really interested in my drink right now."  
  
"I'm sure I can interest you in something else," cooed Sally seductively.  
  
Taking a step back to get some distance from the blond girl, Henry grimaced when Sally took a   
step towards him, "Look I'm sure you are a very nice person," said Henry quickly, "but I'm   
really not interested... It's not that I don't find you attractive... Well that's not true, I   
don't... Ergh, I don't mean your ugly it's just I..."  
  
"You talk too much," said Sally covering Henry's mouth with her own.  
  
Suddenly Sally found herself on the ground a few feet away from Henry, "What's wrong with you?"   
demanded Henry noticeably angry, "I mean I said I wasn't interested, what more do you want me to   
say?"  
  
Sally stared stunned at Henry nobody had ever rejected her before and now the first time being   
rejected she was being humiliated in front of the entire school. Getting to her feet with the   
help of her two friends she dusted herself off, "You'll regret that Henry," she snarled.  
  
"I doubt that," said Henry angrily returning the three blond hair girls glares.  
  
Turning around furiously Sally and her two friends stalked away.  
  
Shoulders sagged as Henry sighed, glancing around he noticed everyone staring at him, needless   
to say he felt very uncomfortable.  
  
Rika slowly walked up to Henry, she knew he was uncomfortable, well who wouldn't, he was a   
foreign person to the school who just pushed the most popular girl in the school. Walking up to   
Henry her hand gently touched his cheek.  
  
Henry's eyes were wide, "Rika, I..."  
  
Shaking her head slightly Henry fell silent, with her other hand she pulled out her cell phone   
hitting a quick dial number.  
  
The phone rang four times before a very sleepy and irritated voice answered, "Hello?" yawned   
Charles, "whoever you are do you happen to know that right now in Switzerland it is in the   
middle of the night and I'm trying to sleep?"  
  
"Charles? It's Rika," began Rika calmly, "I'm going to kiss my boyfriend in public right now."  
  
"What!" shouted Charles all sleepiness disappearing from shock, "Rika you can't do this to me!   
You have to give me more time then this!"  
  
Rika closed her phone pulling Henry's head down she rested her forehead against his, nervously   
she tilted her head back. The kiss was soft and gentle, like a tender first kiss, but it   
quickly deepened, the light kisses turning into slow and passionate.  
  
Pulling back from each other the two breathed heavily looking into each other's eyes, an   
understanding passed between them, holding Henry's hand tightly they both left the dance hall.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Kenta frowned standing on the balcony of the second floor; he was staring down at the scene   
below. She was dancing with a boy, Kenta couldn't wasn't sure what the different range of   
emotions that were surging through him were, but one that he was sure was anger. Anger of what   
however he wasn't sure, he didn't like that either, he hated not knowing answers, he especially   
hated unanswered problems when it affected him. The song ended Kenta watched as the boy   
whispered something into Suzy's ear who nodded and followed the boy to one of the refreshment   
tables. Mustering his nerves, Kenta decided to talk to Suzy; walking quickly down the stairs he   
made his way towards Suzy and the boy.  
  
Smiling at Jeffrey the boy who she was dancing with, Suzy was about to stake a sip of her soda   
when she noticed Kenta heading towards her. The usual butterflies filled her stomach, while she   
tried to remind herself that she was still angry at Kenta and she wasn't going to talk to him.   
Her eyes wandered over Kenta his thousand-dollar hair cut to his deep dark green eyes... Well   
maybe a few words...  
  
"Everything okay Suzy?" asked Jeffrey noticing that Suzy stopped paying attention to him.   
Glancing over his shoulder he noticed Kenta walking towards them, "Someone you know?"  
  
Suzy nodded her eyes still locked with Kenta, her heart was pounding a mile away, her fist   
clenched nervously, biting her lower lip, Suzy's mind kept doing flips. Just before Kenta   
reached her a girl got knocked into Kenta.  
  
Catching the girl Kenta straightened up helping the girl to her feet, the girl had dark black   
hair, that shined beautifully, her eyes were stunningly violet, she gave Kenta a full smile.   
"You okay?" asked Kenta.  
  
"Yeah," answered the girl her hands still holding onto Kenta's, "you're Kenta Kitagawa aren't   
you?"  
  
"Yes I am," acknowledged Kenta, his mind whirled trying to put a name with the girls face.  
  
"You don't remember who I am do you?" asked the girl amused.  
  
"Tomoya Matasuta," remembered Kenta smiling, "Captain of the debating team."  
  
"You remembered," said Tomoya happily.  
  
"Hard to forget you," said Kenta with a laugh, "as I remembered you were very angry at me the   
last time we met."  
  
Tomoya laughed, "Oh that was because I wanted to get more funding for the debating team, but you   
got the extra funding for the newspaper instead."  
  
"The newspaper needed more money," explained Kenta.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it," said Tomoya waving a hand, "I just sometimes take thing sway out of   
proportions."  
  
Kenta smiled, "As I remembered you yelled at me for an hour."  
  
Tomoya smiled sheepishly, "I was pretty angry but how about we start on new footing?"  
  
"I'll like that," smiled Kenta shaking Tomoya's hand, "I'm Kenta Kitagawa, Chief Editor of The   
Messenger."  
  
"I'm Tomoya Matasuta, Captain of the debating Team," said Tomoya returning Kenta's smile, "now   
that we're acquainted, you can treat me to a dance."  
  
"Well I got something," began Kenta.  
  
"I won't take no for an answer," warned Tomoya, pulling Kenta onto the dance floor, "come on one   
dance, I'm not that bad."  
  
Relenting Kenta nodded, "one dance," glancing over to Suzy Kenta gave her an apologetic smile   
before being hauled off to the dance floor.  
  
Six different very offensive names to call the girl that hauled Kenta away popped into Suzy's   
head. A bubbling anger feeling filled her, trying to see Kenta and the black hair girl that   
pulled him away, she moved away from Jeffrey to get a better view. Angrily she stared at the   
pair, Kenta attempting to dance at the high pace music while his partner danced beautifully   
whiles she laughed at Kenta's attempts.  
  
The music ended suddenly and a slow beat music took its place, Suzy glared seeing Kenta and the   
girl exchange a few words then a laugh. To her dismay and anger Suzy wasn't sure what happened   
but Kenta and the girl were dancing again. Suzy felt like crying as she watched Kenta whisper   
something in the girl's ear, which she looked amused and laughed. The dance ended with Kenta   
twirling his partner both walked off the floor smiling and laughing. Getting off the dance   
floor Kenta spotted Suzy glaring at them.  
  
"Hi," greeted Tomoya to Suzy brightly, "my name is Tomoya."  
  
"Hi," said Suzy coldly.  
  
"I've been looking for you Suzy," said Kenta smiling.  
  
"I can see that," said Suzy pointedly.  
  
"Look I didn't' know you were going out with Kenta," apologized Tomoya, "and I'm really sorry,   
it's not Kenta's fault, I dragged him off to dance he was just being polite."  
  
"We aren't going out," interrupted Suzy turning around she stormed away.  
  
"You two aren't going out?" Tomoya asked Kenta.  
  
"I don't know," said Kenta sadly, "I hope you'll excuse me."  
  
Nodding Tomoya watched as Kenta chase after Suzy.  
  
"Suzy wait," said Kenta catching the small girl's arm.  
  
Yanking her arm out of Kenta's grasp, "Why?"  
  
Kenta sighed, "Come on Suzy stop, I want to talk to you."  
  
"Well I really don't' want to talk to you," Suzy retorted.  
  
Kenta stopped suddenly; "Do you mean that?" asked Kenta his voice wavering.  
  
Suzy stopped, "No," said Suzy with regret, "I don't mean it."  
  
Both looked around them noticing that everyone was watching them, "Maybe we can go talk   
somewhere else?"  
  
"Yeah," said Suzy somewhat relieved.  
  
Kenta led Suzy to his garden, as they walked both skirted the issue in their mind and instead   
they filled the conversation with things they were seeing in the garden.  
  
Finally they reached a large water fountain, small bushes surrounded them, Suzy grabbed a seat   
at the side of the fountain Kenta sat at a bench across from her.  
  
"Should we talk?" asked Kenta with a tired smile.  
  
"I was hoping we could just skirt around the issue a little more," said Suzy nervously.  
  
"So... You like stuff?" asked Kenta seeing Suzy's confused face he shrugged, "You said you   
wanted to skirt around the issue."  
  
Suzy smiled briefly, "I'm really sorry how I acted today Kenta."  
  
"This party is all four you," said Kenta waving at his mansion behind him with all it's lights   
on.  
  
"I know, it's lovely," said Suzy giving Kenta an apologetic look, "it's just..."  
  
"Not what you wanted," finished Kenta nodding, "I know."  
  
Suzy nodded slowly, "But I do appreciate the party, I mean well... It's not everyday that a   
girl gets a huge party thrown for her."  
  
Kenta stood smiling, offering his arm to Suzy who took it, they continued their tour of the   
large garden. "Ai didn't look happy when she got out of the car," said Kenta carefully.  
  
"It's just a small think between her and me," said Suzy leaning closer to Kenta because the   
night was cold.  
  
Kenta didn't seem to notice as he was deep in thought, "Does it concern me?"  
  
"Sorta," admitted Suzy uncomfortably, "yes a little."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Kenta softly.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for Kenta, it's just something that Ai and I have to work out,"   
said Suzy.  
  
The two finally reached a small clearing; all types of different kinds of rose bushes as well as   
beautifully African lily vines surrounded the clearing. In the middle were a table, two chairs,   
and two elegant place settings. The shiny silver wear glinted in the soft moonlight and   
flickering candlelight.  
  
Suzy gasped turning to Kenta, "You didn't have to."  
  
Before Kenta could speak he saw his Chef rolling out a trolley of food as well as cookware.   
Soft music began to play, Suzy turned to see, Kazu, Alice, and Ryo playing instruments.  
  
Suzy smiled happily at Kenta her eyes shining with tears.  
  
Wordlessly Kenta still surprised but with years of grooming and manners they took over. He   
pulled out a seat for Suzy, once both of them were properly seated, his cook, Chef Oronzo   
DePrina spoke, "Tonight, we will start with a very simple vinaigrette salad, followed by a cold   
pea soup, next would be delicious steamed vegetable in a special crème sauce, that would be   
followed by a light cold pasta, then some smoked spicy tofu sausage with a sweet sauce, the main   
course would be one of my specialties asparagus ravioli, and finally my famous desert strawberry   
shortcake."  
  
"Seven courses?" asked Suzy surprised.  
  
Kenta nodded pulling out a bottle that was in the cooler he uncorked it and filled both Suzy's   
and his cup with the yellow sparkling liquid.  
  
Suzy looked hesitantly at her cup, picking it up she took a sniff, "Is it alcoholic?"  
  
Kenta smiled amusingly, "Do you trust me?"  
  
Suzy smiled before taking a sip, pulling back in surprise, "Taste lightly like grape juice but   
it's fizzy."  
  
Kenta grinned, "Sparkling grape champagne, for those of us who are not allowed to drink real   
champagne." Holding out his glass, Suzy clinked her glass with his before taking another sip.  
  
Seven courses later, Suzy wiped her lips carefully she smiled at Kenta happily.  
  
"I still can't believe you were able to put away a seven course meal," said Kenta amused as Chef   
Oronzo finished cleaning the table of dishes he rolled away.  
  
"Oh that's not good is it?" asked Suzy worried.  
  
"No, no it's fine," said Kenta shaking his head with a smile, "I think it's healthy, I know how   
much energy you use everyday, I'm just surprised because you don't show it."  
  
Suzy turned red from embarrassment, "I'm just lucky."  
  
Kenta glanced at Ryo, Kazu, and Alice who returned, they had left as Suzy and him began to eat,   
allowing them privacy for them to talk. Picking up their instruments they began to play again,   
seeing Suzy's longing face but nervousness in her eyes, Kenta smiled offering his hand to Suzy,   
"You want to dance?"  
  
Suzy nodded allowing Kenta to lead her closer to their friends, awkwardly Suzy placed one hand   
on Kenta's shoulder and the other in his hand. Kenta started to lead her in the dance as Kazu   
and Alice started to sing.  
  
  
Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions I need to answer  
Two years later you're still on my mind  
  
  
As Kazu and Alice sang Suzy smiled, "This is nice."  
  
A small smile touched Kenta's lips, "Yeah it is."  
  
  
What ever happened to Emilia Airheart  
Who holds stars up in the sky  
It's true love just once in a lifetime  
Till the captain of the Titanic cry  
  
  
As they slowly danced Suzy stepped on one of Kenta's feet, "Sorry," she said turning red.  
  
Kenta laughed lightly, "It's okay."  
  
  
Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you  
  
  
"This is the first time I danced with a boy," explained Suzy.  
  
"I said it was okay," said Kenta gently.  
  
  
Does anyone know the way to Atlantis  
Or what the wind says when she cries  
I'm straightened by the place that I met you  
For the ninety-seventh time ... tonight  
  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry," apologized Suzy.  
  
"Apology accepted," smiled Kenta.  
  
  
Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know why the sky is blue  
Someday well know why I wasn't mean for you  
  
  
"Thank you," murmured Suzy.  
  
Kenta looked quizzically at Suzy, "For what?"  
  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
  
"For all this," said Suzy, "for being you, for trying to get along with a difficult and insane   
little girl."  
  
Kenta blushed, "It was nothing."  
  
  
Someday we'll know why Samson loved Dilaila  
One day I'll go dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know that I was the one for you  
  
  
"I think it was," answered Suzy.  
  
Kenta shrugged lightly, "You're welcome Suzy."  
  
  
I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow  
I watch the stars crash in the sea  
If I could ask God just one question  
Why aren't you here with me ... tonight  
  
  
Suzy smiled resting her head on Kenta's chest, Alice, Ryo, and Kazu's voices filled the   
background as they all sang the last few versus.  
  
A mixture of feelings ran through Kenta, happy, sadness; at the end he really couldn't put it   
down what it was. Holding Suzy closer he smiled, `Vanilla and peaches,' thought Kenta his brows   
creasing slightly, that was how Suzy smelled like, his mind whirled as he wondered why he   
noticed the smell.  
  
  
Someday we'll know if love could move a mountain  
Someday we'll know why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you  
  
  
Kenta and Suzy slowly rocked back and forth in the music, Kenta smiled slightly in amusement,   
Suzy didn't really know how to dance so all they were doing were swaying slightly from side to   
side. If his parents saw him he knew they would be shaking their heads. Since he was born he   
was bred for a higher level of life style he had a ballroom dance teacher as soon as he could   
walk. He could do the tango when he was seven and now he was just swaying side to side   
happily...  
  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Suzy listened to the steady beat of Kenta's heart, it was somewhat of a perfect night, there was   
tension, excitement, a romantic candle light dinner. "Too bad it all ends without a bang,"   
thought Suzy amused at herself.  
  
Kenta's mind was still trying to decipher what he was feeling but everything he has learnt over   
the years still didn't tell him anything. All the books of wisdom that he read did not help him   
in this situation, and he was annoyed, terrified, all in all mixed upped.  
  
  
Someday we'll know why Samson loved Dilaila  
One day I'll go dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know that I was the one for you  
  
  
The song and dance ended, Kenta and Suzy pulled away gradually, turning to Kazu, Alice, and Ryo   
they clapped. Smiling ruefully Kazu bowed with Alice, while Ryo stood back holding onto a cool   
stance.  
  
"Thank you and tip your waiter on your way out," said Kazu gleefully.  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes as he started back to the mansion with Alice.  
  
"Let's finish our walk," suggested Kenta.  
  
Suzy shivered slightly, "Gives me a chance to work some of the stuff I ate off."  
  
Kenta shrugged off his light black jacket.  
  
"You don't have to," protested Suzy while Kenta put the jacket around her.  
  
"You're cold," said Kenta, "don't argue."  
  
Suzy closed her mouth, smiling she looked away as they continued to walk down the path.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Juri sobbed again into her hand, she had tried to look for Takato but the house was too big and   
filled with too many people.  
  
"Hey Juri you okay?"  
  
Juri glance dup her eyes were red from tears, "No, I can't find Takato."  
  
Kazu frowned, "Why not?"  
  
All the Tamers noticed that a few months after their Digital World adventure that Takato and   
Juri had always been able to find each other. It was scary and amazing at the same time. Once   
Kenta conducted an experiment where he had the gang lead Takato and Juri apart from each other   
to different parts of the city. Each time it would only take Takato and Juri to find each other   
in less then half an hour.  
  
"Can't you find him?" asked Kazu confused, "I mean using your weird mojo mind thing?"  
  
"I yelled at him," explained Juri sniffing, "we had a stupid fight. I can't find him now."  
  
"It'll be okay Juri, you'll see," said Kazu trying to cheer Juri up.  
  
Juri sniffed wiping the tears from her eyes, "I don't want to lose him Kazu... I can't..."  
  
"You won't" interject Kazu quickly, "he's completely head over heels in love with you Juri.   
It'll be impossible for him to be angry at you."  
  
Juri smiled, "Thanks Kazu."  
  
Kazu shrugged, "Eh... What are friends for? Besides Takato is probably looking for you right   
now."  
  
As if on cue Takato skidded into the room looking around hysterically, in his hands was Juri's   
notebook that she dropped. "Kazu have you seen Juri?" demanded Takato.  
  
Kazu raised an eyebrow stepping aside so Takato could see Juri he could see the hysteria   
disappearing from his friend's eyes.  
  
"Juri," said Takato relieved as he picked Juri up into a tight hug.  
  
"I'm sorry Takato," sobbed Juri tears filling her eyes again.  
  
"You don't have to be," Takato sighed rubbing Juri's back.  
  
"I tried to find you..."  
  
"I know," said Takato, "I tried to find you too."  
  
"I couldn't find you because of the fight," explained Juri.  
  
Takato shook his head as he told his story, "All I found was your book and it was on the floor   
and I didn't know what to think... I thought you disappeared or something or someone took you   
or..."  
  
Juri buried her head into the crook of Takato's neck, "I'm really sorry."  
  
"You don't have to be, I'm really sorry," apologized Takato.  
  
Kazu squeezed the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance, "Not to be a downer on anyone's   
parade, but hearing all this is cute and all that I'm sure... However your repetition is   
annoying... So let me say a few things, you both are sorry, you both agree that each other has   
nothing to apologise for so in fact you both are in good terms again. So there is a party going   
on, enjoy it please for heaven sakes and try not to pull another dramatic crisis again please."  
  
Juri and Takato looked surprise at Kazu, looking at each other both nodded, "You want to dance?"   
asked Takato.  
  
Juri shook her head; "I want to find a couch so I can hold you for the rest of the night."  
  
Takato grinned, "I know just the place, but can we go grab a few things to eat first?"  
  
Juri nodded happily as she pulled Takato away to a snack table.  
  
Kazu sighed in relief; "Well then I fixed two relationship problems tonight... I'm good, not   
another problem in sight."  
  
"Where were you?" demanded a very angry voice.  
  
Kazu frowned turning around his jaw dropped as he saw the girl he was talking to before Kenta   
interrupted him early that night. His mind tried bringing a name to her face but he couldn't   
remember, "I was helping my friend first, then another friend had a problem and well tonight..."  
  
CRACK  
  
The sharp sting of her hand caused Kazu's cheek to turn red, "I don't ever want to see you   
again," snapped the angry girl as she stormed away.  
  
Kazu sighed, as he rubbed his cheek, "Great everyone got a happy date except me tonight,"   
grumbled Kazu. His eyes brightened as he noticed a girl walking into the room giving him a   
smile, rubbing his hands Kazu sauntered up to her.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Ryo was sitting on the steps outside of Kenta's mansion; his eyes were fixed onto the heavens   
above him.  
  
"So what do you see?" asked Alice sitting beside Ryo.  
  
"I think that's the big dipper," said Ryo pointing up at a star constellation.  
  
"That's the small one," said Alice glancing at Ryo frowning.  
  
Ryo tilted his head studying the constellation in a different angle, "How would you know?"  
  
"Ryo I have a four point GPA, I think I would know," said Alice evenly.  
  
Ryo sighed, "I hate it when I'm wrong."  
  
"Then you must be very annoyed for most of your life," teased Alice.  
  
Ryo chuckled shaking his head, "You have a sharp tongue."  
  
"It keeps boys on their toes," smiled Alice.  
  
"You want to grab a coffee?" asked Ryo.  
  
Alice grinned, taking a dramatic pose by fanning herself with her hand, "Oh dear me Ryo Akiyama   
want to have coffee with me how can I refuse."  
  
"Okay, okay," said Ryo raising his hands in surrender, "I get the point."  
  
Grabbing Ryo's hand Alice pulled him towards the road, "Come on coffee sounds great."  
  
******************* 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon. No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
Okay, here's the story... I was taking a break at first, it was winter break I wanted a   
small breather and so I went with my friends skiing for a week. However I got into   
a small accident my first five minutes of skiing thus ending my skiiing season... So  
I spent a week at the cabin playing video games... Cool huh?  
  
Anywho then I came back and I kept writing in my notebook, however here is the   
problem, I kept writing in my notebook... I didn't transcribe any of it on the computer.  
No I didn't lose my notebook, it's just I just kept writing, different scenes, redoing   
scenes... You know my usual jive...  
  
Anywho sorry for the delay and I hope this is up to snuff...  
  
Ergh, also this is the longest chapter I believe it's registered as nine pages on my check   
listing thing...  
  
I don't like one part of the chapter though... You can probably tell where, the writing gets   
sort of funny and I just go bleagh with it... I did four rewrites of that scene and I couldn't get  
it better so I just left it.  
  
Oh Takato and Juri scene was pretty much a filler, didn't have any relevence to the story, it did  
at first but after the third rewrite I think it disappeared...  
  
BTW the last scene, is my favourite so when your guessing which scene I hated, you better not   
choose that one or else... Sorry, okay I'm good...  
  
Thanks to who, thanks to:  
  
Takako:  
I know when you said I didn't have to hurry didn't mean for nearly a month... I'm so sorry...  
I hope nine pages makes up for it though...  
  
d:  
Oh things are just about to shake up a bit more...  
  
E-chan Hidaka:  
Ryo and Alice/Sarah... Hm... I'm still deciding on that... But this chapter lets you a bit more  
insight on Kenta's misgivings... Not much just a bit... Yes I am evil... I'm sorry, it's my nature.  
  
Silent Angel:  
Indeed, I hope vacation was better for you then me thought, I have a tear in my knee and   
possibly ACL... I need to get a MIR now... WHAA!!!... I'm okay... sniff  
  
kallie:  
Oh, I like writing, it's one of the very few small joys that I like in my life, I like to write and so   
when I write to 4 in the morning it means I got a brainstorm and I want to get it all out before   
I lose it... Either that or I was working on my homework up to that time...  
  
NiChoMiMeSaJe:  
Okay when I first started to play with the idea of Kenta and Suzy I wasn't sure of it... Now   
I'm getting more of a feel for it... You will see more of it, whether better or worst... Well we'll   
see... Oh and about Fox... BLAH! Except for Simpsons I nearly never watch it anymore.  
  
Rika Wong/Akiyama:  
Thank you very much...  
  
: (blank intentional)  
Thank you, I love your review too.  
  
Teenager Rika:  
1) Right Ignoring Kazu.  
2) Thank you for that comment, I'm going to reread your fic soon as soon as I get the chance...  
Got to go to bed soon...  
3) Still ignoring...  
4) Kenta and Suzy are cute aren't they...  
Sorry for the delay though... Had to hobble to my computer to type it all out.  
  
Henrika:  
Charles is Rika and her mother's manager, he was briefly in an earlier chapter. His job is to   
try to manage Rika and try to fit it in with her personal life... Why? Because he wants Rika   
to stay in the business, if Rika gets fed up with the press and with the lifestyle she'll leave.  
Charles being a manager and a very good one doesn't want that. The kiss? Never in public   
did the two ever kiss.  
  
littleweirdwriter:  
Thank you very much, like I said 4:15 is nothing sometimes, I'm sort of a nightowl sometimes...  
Occationally I think I'm a vampire until I try to fly then I just fall right on my face...  
  
Red Moon Kree:  
Here's another update... Sorry for the delay.  
  
LB:  
Expect Kazu to get more character, I like all the characters in Digimon and Kazu is no exception  
there will be a part he'll be playing, this chapter sort of starts the ball rolling for him a bit...  
  
Kara Kasai:  
As usual, your right, however I have good news! I got an English course finally for this term!  
Yes that means that you might see an actual improvment in my grammer!  
I'm so happy that I got the course don't mind me...  
  
SVZ:  
I hope you'll still read, I'm sorry for the delay.  
  
dahan:  
I know, especially the delays that happen which I'm very sorry for, but the story is going well,   
everyone still seems to enjoy it and I'll keep writing because of that.  
  
Teenager Takato:  
True, you and I feel the same way, I have much respect for Teenager Rika's writing, in fact I do   
believe she is a better writer then I. But thank you for the review and I hope you keep writing.  
  
~*Jenruki*~:  
Believe it or not the story is far from finish there is still about... I think about ten chapters to go...  
Not sure... Have to check on that if the idea sticks right... But there are several things that needs  
to happen first... Yes I know what will happen, I just have to put them into words now...  
  
: (blank intentionally)  
Thank you, I think I got plenty of sleep and I think mostly I should just get back to writing...  
Sorry for the delay.  
  
§Ñ§ :  
Wow, well... Rika and Henry are the main part of the story, how it ends is semi decided already.  
How long? About another ten chapters or so... Perhaps more... Leaning towards more...  
Ryo and Alice/Sarah, it's right now very undecided, I can really go either way, it depends on how   
the later chapter goes and what the story directs me to do... Like I say this story sometimes has   
a life of it's own...  
  
I love Jenrya:  
Here it is... Sorry for the delay!  
  
Joanchan:  
I'm still writing and writing strong, thank you!  
  
Sorato4ever:  
The argument that Juri and Takato had was only a touch, the problem is since they both love each   
other so much any little thing can hurt them. Even though they love each other both are scared   
Juri is scared that Takato would leave one day like Leomon and her mother, Takato is scared that   
Juri would wake up and see him for what he is and not like it. The fact is when they get into a fight   
it hurts. The fact that they can make up quickly speaks how much they can say in few words. When   
your in that much love you know what each other are thinking, you know what they really meant  
when they speak from the heart... Good comment though, I pulled out my notes to answer that   
question, I had it written down besides my writing why the scene happened... LOL!  
I know I write very weird!  
  
Well that's it and on with the story shall we?  
  
****************************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 24/?  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
The sun was out the bright light however didn't reach one of the rooms in the skyscraper   
building as the blinds were closed. In the room was a heavy atmosphere, except the green   
yellowish glow of the computer screens and holo-projector there was no lights on. However all   
twelve people in the room attention was not on the images the holo-projector was showing or the   
information on the console screens in front of them. But it was on a screen a screen that had   
only a shadow of a man that was heavily breathing and wheezing as he conducted the meeting.  
  
"You have to be joking."  
  
The old man in the dark screen crackled slightly, "Special Agent Rowen, in your entire life have   
you ever known me to joke?"  
  
"No Sir," answered Sarah, her eyes moved around the room to gauge everyone else's reaction.  
  
Yamaki who usual was silent during these sorts of meetings spoke up, "I do have to agree with   
the Special Agent Sir, this is an unusual order."  
  
Another laugh from the old man answered Yamaki who was wearing sunglasses still in the dark,   
"Director I order people to spy on leaders of governments, countries, organisation, and even   
sometimes on plain ordinary people just because of curiosity... What makes you think this order   
is more strange then the others?"  
  
"I understand Sir, but," began Yamaki.  
  
"You have your order Director and Special Agent," said the old man for the first time in the   
meeting there was steel in his voice. "Is he ready?"  
  
"No," answered Sarah glaring at the screen.  
  
"No?"  
  
Sarah looked away for a second then back at the screen, "He isn't ready yet Sir."  
  
"Can he get the job done for this mission?"   
  
Sarah nodded slowly in regret, "Yes Sir, he can."  
  
"Then he is ready," wheezed the old man.  
  
"There can be others Sir," protested Sarah, "we have dozens of other operatives that can do the   
job Henry isn't fully trained yet."  
  
A sigh came from the screen the old man's shoulder dropped his voice becoming fatherly, "Sarah,   
you are like a daughter I've always wanted to kill, you know that, but you are an agent under my   
command and I'm ordering you to carry out this mission."  
  
Sarah's head dropped slightly ashamed, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's okay Sarah," said the old man amused, "you know if it was anyone but you I would have had   
them killed by now."  
  
Sarah grinned impishly at the screen, "I know but I'm too cute for you to kill me."  
  
The old man crackled another laugh out, "Well that's all I want done, Director Yamaki please   
make sure everything is carried out."  
  
"Yes Sir," answered Yamaki.  
  
The screen blinked out, pressing a button on table the blinds around the room opened allowing   
the room to be illuminated. "You know what to do carry it out please," said Yamaki standing up.  
  
The other eleven agents in the room stood up and saluted before filing out the door, only Sarah   
remained behind waiting patiently for Yamaki to acknowledge her. Sarah's eyes focussed on   
Yamaki's sunglasses, he always wore them whether they were indoors or not. Secretly Sarah knew,   
the sunglasses secretly was a high tech piece of equipment, besides the standard thermo, night   
vision equipment installed, it also had a hidden mike, telecommunication link, scanner system, video   
system, and a rumour was once said that it could shoot laser beams too. Though Sarah was   
sceptical of the last part she was pretty sure of the rest of the gadgets on the billion dollar sunglasses   
the Director Yamaki wore.  
  
"Yes Sarah," said Yamaki finally acknowledging her as he stood and started for his own office.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Operation's orders," said Sarah.  
  
"It's not opened for debate Sarah you know that Operations was very clear on what he wanted,"   
answered Yamaki pressing the button on the elevator.  
  
"There are more experienced agents," reasoned Sarah.  
  
"The profile requires someone young Sarah, Henry fits the bill," said Yamaki entering the elevator,   
"my office please Helen."  
  
"Yes Director," answered the feminine voice of the computer.  
  
"But Henry."  
  
"Is ready," said Yamaki cutting Sarah off, "we both know he can get the job done, it's a low level   
assignment Sarah, perfect training mission. I'll put in another team in just to make sure the job gets   
done in case you and Henry can't do it."  
  
Sarah's eyes flashed slightly in anger, "I've never failed in an assignment Sir."  
  
"Then I doubt the second team is going to do anything, but I assure you, if Henry can't get the job   
done, another team will," explained Yamaki.  
  
"Yes Sir," saluted Sarah as Yamaki walked out of the elevator.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"Do you love him?" asked Tomas taking a step closer to Rika.  
  
"Of course," Rika answered her back facing Tomas.  
  
Tomas looked down at his feet for a second then looking up in defiance, "I don't believe you."  
  
"I don't care what you think," said Rika flippantly, walking away slowly her shoulders were shaking   
slightly, "all I care about is how he feels and I feel."  
  
"Then why do you always look at me?" demanded Tomas angrily, "Why are you always with me   
instead of him?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," retorted Rika her voice shaking.  
  
Reaching out Tomas turned Rika's face to face him, "Don't lie," he pleaded, "please."  
  
"I'm not," said Rika quietly her eyes wide, trying to look anywhere else but at the boy in front of her.  
  
"You are, after three years do you think you can still lie to me?" asked Tomas quietly, leaning in he   
kissed Rika gently.  
  
Rika tried to push Tomas away but slowly her hands pulled him closer to her, slowly deepening   
the kiss.  
  
Pulling away Tomas looked at Rika with a small smile, "See?"  
  
Shoving Tomas away Rika took a few steps back, "What are you doing to me?"  
  
"Nothing that we both don't feel," said Tomas evenly, walking up to Rika, he put his hands on her   
shoulder, "tell me how you feel."  
  
Rika's eyes were wide with fear, "I… I… I think this is love."  
  
"And cut!"  
  
The lights that were dimmed suddenly blared out in full glory lightening the entire stage,   
"Marvellous!" shouted Miss Tamanchi, "You and Tomas make such a pair Rika!"  
  
"Yeah brilliant," growled Rika stalking away to one of the seat she pulled out a water bottle to drink.  
  
"You were great Rika," said Tomas with a shy smile.  
  
"Don't let the kiss get to your head Tomas, it was just acting," said Rika acidly.  
  
"I don't know your Majesty," teased Steven sitting a few steps away, "it really look like you two were   
enjoying yourself."  
  
Teeth clenched, Rika glared at Steven, "Don't push it or I'll show you why people call me the Ice Queen."  
  
"I'm shaking," retorted Steven crossing his arms.  
  
Reaching into her schoolbag she pulled out her cell phone with a quick check she smiled softly seeing   
that there were already three messages for her. Pressing the proper keys on her phone she began to   
listen to the messages.  
  
"Message one, fifteen-thirty hours."  
  
"Hi Rika, it's Henry, school is over and I know you are heading to practice…" began Henry.  
  
"Henry you got a meeting in ten minutes!"  
  
"About what?" asked Henry confused, Rika could hair Henry shifting several papers on his desk.  
  
"It's about the firewalls you made for Info Tech."  
  
"Well that's stupid, why do we need a meeting for that?" Rika heard a large stack of paper fall to the   
ground; "Ah crap!" cursed Henry.  
  
"End of Message One."  
  
Stiffing a laugh Rika pressed the button to continue.  
  
"Message Two, fifteen thirty-five hours."  
  
"Hi Rika, it's Henry I'm sorry for the last message, just erase it… Anyways I know you are heading to   
practice and well I just wanted to…"  
  
"Henry we're waiting for you!"  
  
"You have one hell of a timing," said Henry, "can't you tell I'm trying to leave a good message for my   
girlfriend."  
  
"Sorry man, but you know the rest of us single people who aren't dating a Superstar, we just have to   
bother you when…"  
  
Rika heard Henry throwing something.  
  
"Owe! Why did you have to throw a pen holder of all things?"  
  
"Just go away!" said Henry throwing another object.  
  
"Owe! Okay, okay, jeez why can't you throw something small like an eraser? Owe! Now that really hurt."  
  
"You told me throw an eraser," retorted Henry.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm leaving."  
  
"End of Message Two."  
  
Shaking her head, Rika pushed a button to continue.  
  
"Message Three, fifteen forty-five hours."  
  
"Um… It's Henry Rika, and well like I was saying, you are heading to practice and I just wanted to say,   
good luck… Well I think I'm suppose to say break a leg…"  
  
"Henry, let's go," said a voice that Rika knew fairly well.  
  
"Is it about the meeting? Because the firewall is perfectly," began Henry.  
  
"It's not that," replied Alice in an amused voice, "we've got an appointment."  
  
"You know I'm leaving a message for my girlfriend," protested Henry.  
  
"So tell her the truth of your affair and get on with it," joked Alice.  
  
"Hey that's not funny," snapped Henry.  
  
"Owe!" shouted Alice, "I don't believe you just threw your shoe at me! Owe! Now that's not funny your   
other shoe? What's next? Owe! A suitcase?"  
  
"I'll call you later Rika," said Henry in a hurry, "I love you. I'm going to kill you guys!"  
  
"End of Message Three."  
  
Rika stiffened another laugh, frowning slightly at the phone; she didn't know that Alice was working with   
Henry.  
  
"Rika let's go!" shouted Derek as he sat on his director chair, "alright let's go from Act five scene eight."  
  
Sighing in disappointment Rika looked at her cell phone, which she wanted to leave a message for Henry,   
"Alright I'm coming," said Rika putting her phone away.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"That wasn't funny," said Henry pulling his shoes back on.  
  
"Relax Henry," said Sarah waiting patiently for Henry, "we've got an assignment."  
  
"Okay let me get my stuff," said Henry picking up the box of his things from his old desk he began to follow   
Sarah to the elevator.  
  
"You should have moved by now," commented Sarah.  
  
"I was trying to leave a message," Henry replied.  
  
"I could see that," said Sarah entering the elevator, "next time try to get the important things done first okay?"  
  
"It was important," answered Henry.  
  
"You are such a child Henry, you have to learn how to priorities work. What happens if we are disabling a   
bomb somewhere and you have to call you girlfriend?" muttered Sarah shaking her head, exiting the elevator   
with Henry in tow she entered an spacious office, pointing to one of the two desks, "that one is yours."  
  
Nodding Henry put his things on his desk glancing around the office he noticed that it didn't have a window.   
On one of the walls there were three large screens on it showing pictures of mountains, lakes, and forests.   
Pulling his personal things out of the box he began to put it around his desk, "So what is the assignment?"  
  
"This," said Sarah pulling out a small yellowish crystal from her pocket she placed it into a slot into the desk,   
tapping a few keys on her keyboard, Henry's screen on his desk began to show different information while the   
three screens on the wall blinked off and showed another string of background information, one of the screens   
held a picture of France.  
  
"France?"  
  
Sarah nodded, "During the Winter break we are going on a little trip Henry, the American Embassy in France   
is suspected of having a mole. According to the American NSA and CIA they believe that they might be   
compromise as well. That is where we fit in, since we are not part of their chain of intelligence system, the   
Director of the CIA has asked us to find the mole while they perform their house cleaning. Hypnos was   
hired a few days ago to upgrade the security software in the Embassy; we are to pose as two interims level   
three programmers, to perform the upgrade. During this period of time while we are upgrading their software   
we are also to insert a secret program into their network system."  
  
"What does the program do?" asked Henry curiously.  
  
"You don't get to know Henry, the only thing you need to know is it affects their messaging system," answered   
Sarah, "needless to say we do not want them to find the software."  
  
Henry looked worried, "Sarah, you do know I haven't been trained yet right? I mean I don't even know what to do   
in any spy mission."  
  
Sarah smiled softly, "Relax Henry this is a small level assignment, first we are going there under real   
circumstances, we are going to upgrade their security software. Second we are in France, the Company's France   
department will be on hand in case anything goes wrong. Third I've setup a small training mission this Friday so we   
can perform nearly the same thing."  
  
Henry frowned, "I have to go to Rika's play on Friday."  
  
"I think this is a bit more important," said Sarah raising an eyebrow.  
  
Henry sighed, "But if I don't go Rika will kill me."  
  
Sarah sighed squeezing the bridge of her nose, "This is why operatives can't have relationships outside of work."  
  
"I'm sorry," apologized Henry.  
  
"What time is the play?" asked Sarah.  
  
"Eight," answered Henry.  
  
"Good then we should be done before then," said Sarah, "our operation takes place at five when all the workers are   
leaving."  
  
"Explain please," asked Henry.  
  
"There is a hi-tech software company nearby that is right now using the same program as the Embassy in France,"   
explained Sarah, inserting a different crystal into the slots all the view screens changed. "We are going to do things   
a bit more difficult however, first we are going to break into the company, then we are going to sneak into the central   
computer and install our secret program. The operation time should only be about one to two hours."  
  
"Sounds dangerous," said Henry studying his screen.  
  
Sarah shrugged, "It'll be good to put what little skills you have learnt into practice."  
  
Henry nodded, "Okay."  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Kenta was fairly certain that things were not as comfortable as usual, for one he was shifting in his seat trying to   
start small talk but it always ended with uncomfortable silence. Glancing up his heart started to beat a little more   
faster and his palms were sweaty, extremely disturbed by the situation, Kenta decided to do what he normally did,   
he began to analyze the situation. In front of him was a student he was suppose to be tutoring, undeniably she   
was a girl, it was revealed that she had a crush on him. Lately he was getting weird feelings in his stomach when   
she was around, he had passed it off at the beginning as something he ate, but now especially after his best friend   
Kazu's talk he was beginning to think differently. Usually he would begin an experiment to test if he had these   
weird feelings with other students, however given the situation he deemed it as very unwise to do so. At the end   
he decided that the best course of action was to have a long talk with two people who knew about girls and about   
relationships. With certainty that it was the best course of option he elected to talk to Juri and Kazu together   
when he had the chance.  
  
"Is everything alright?" asked Suzy her voice slightly worried and nervous; she had an uncomfortable feeling   
around Kenta since the entire tutoring session started. All their usual small talk that amused them before ended   
in nervous and uncomfortable silence. Giving up they both began to work earnestly at their school work, when   
Suzy was looked up she saw Kenta staring intensely at her which made her extremely nervous.  
  
Snapping out of thought Kenta gave a crooked grin, "Yes, I'm sorry, I was thinking of something."  
  
"Oh," nodded Suzy slowly giving an impish smile, "about me?"  
  
A long tense silence answered her, staring at each other Kenta and Suzy looked away from each other.  
  
"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have," began Suzy.  
  
"It's fine," interrupted Kenta with a nervous smile, glancing at his watch he sighed in relief, "well times up."  
  
"Yes it is… I've got to go," nodded Suzy glancing at her watch packing up her bag in a hurry with Kenta she   
ran to the door but before she opened the door she stopped and glanced at Kenta, "Kenta?"  
  
Kenta looked at her with surprise, "Yes?"  
  
"I had a good time… Friday… With you," opening the door before Kenta could say anything Suzy fled.  
  
Kenta stared at the spot that Suzy was standing a few minutes ago, looking down at his feet he sighed before   
picking back his bag and trudging for freedom.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"You know I've never figured that working here could burn so much fat," stated Takato amused.  
  
"Losing weight honey?" asked Juri amused.  
  
"Not only losing but I think I'm getting muscles too," answered Takato lifting another box ketchup.  
  
Juri rolled her eyes, "Heaven forbid that you start exercising Takato."  
  
"Hey I exercise," protested Takato.  
  
Juri raised an eyebrow and stared at Takato.  
  
"Okay maybe I could exercise a bit more," admitted Takato meekly.  
  
"You know your parents want me to work at the bakery since you are working here now," said Juri   
changing the subject.  
  
Takato shrugged, "You don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"I think it would be interesting," said Juri trying to keep a straight face, "you know then your mother and I   
can swap stories, maybe she can show me your baby pictures again… Who knows maybe she'll part with   
one so I can put it on my binder for school."  
  
A look of horror filled Takato's face, "You wouldn't."  
  
"I don't know," continued Juri, "you looked very cute when you are a baby, especially your naked one on   
the porch…"  
  
Face burning red, Takato turned to Juri with pleading eyes, "Jur-ri!"  
  
Ignoring Takato Juri continued with a smile, "I think that picture made you look really cute… I think I   
would get it blown up at the photo shop so I can have it as a poster on my wall."  
  
Dropping his head in defeat Takato sighed, "What do I have to do in order to get you to give up the idea?"  
  
"Ball room dancing," answered Juri smiling.  
  
"Ball room dancing?" protested Takato, "Why in the world do we need to learn ball room dancing."  
  
"Because it's good exercise and it's very sexy," answered Juri returning to opening the boxes of mustard and   
packing them away.  
  
Groaning Takato nodded, "Fine…"  
  
"Thank you," answered Juri kissing Takato on the cheek, "I knew you would agree."  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Two people walked down a white corridor, both were dressed completely in a dark cat suit; it clung to their body   
not making a sound as they moved. The pair was walking slowly down the hall make sure they didn't make a   
noise, their eyes continuingly running around their surroundings.  
  
"You know I expected this to be harder," said Henry scratching his head, "I mean shouldn't we have to do   
some great acrobatics or sneak in from the roof or something?"  
  
"You watch too many spy movies Hack," said Sarah dryly using Henry's new code name.  
  
"All we did was hide in a broom closet till they were closed," said Henry amused, "I'm rather disappointed."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes, "I always get stuck with the wise cracking ones."  
  
Reaching a fork in the corridor, Henry checked with the computer attached to his forearm, grinning he pointed   
down the path to the right.  
  
Nodding Sarah glanced at a similar computer on her arm pressing a few buttons she started to scan the   
corridor, "This isn't right," muttered Sarah frowning.  
  
"You're telling me," said Henry reading his own computer, "motion sensors, laser system, pressure floors,   
pressure walls, cameras..."  
  
"Thermo scanners, sound detectors," Sarah finished rattling off the list.  
  
Henry glanced at Sarah with a sheepish smile, "I take it back about the comment about this being too easy."  
  
"You want to call it quits or plough on through?" asked Sarah studying Henry carefully.  
  
"Plough through," decided Henry, "I'm not going to let a few more traps stop this mission."  
  
Sarah nodded curtly, turning back to the corridor she tapped at the sunglasses she was wearing, activating   
it's infrared vision, "Over there," pointed Sarah.  
  
Nodding Henry pulled out a small pistol loading it with a special clip he aimed at the spot and fired. The   
small gun made a popping sound as it discharged the object deep into the wall, turning back to his computer   
Henry tapped away silently his eyes full of concentration.  
  
Sarah kept scanning the room with her sunglasses, "Can you disable the security system?"  
  
"No," said Henry frowning, "I think I can set it on a redundant pathway though."  
  
"Meaning, for those of us who don't speak nerd," teased Sarah.  
  
"I make the computer scan the same areas again and again, instead of all the area being scanned it would only   
cover a small portion of the areas," explained Henry.  
  
"Interesting," said Sarah dryly, "what does that mean."  
  
"We'll have a narrow path that we can walk on for about a minute," said Henry grimacing.  
  
Sarah grinned, "More then enough."  
  
"You have got to be kidding," protested Henry, "the path will only big enough for half my size."  
  
"Do it," ordered Sarah taking on a sprinters form.  
  
Shaking his head Henry sighed, "You're the boss," tapping a button on his computer suddenly all the lights  
in the hall changed. The two agents could hear a small whining, "Go!" shouted Henry.  
  
Jumping Sarah started to cartwheel down the hall in incredible speed, reaching the door with fifteen seconds   
to spare she rapidly punched in a code that Henry had lifted earlier that day, light turning green she ran into   
the room.  
  
"I'm in."  
  
Henry heard Sarah through a sub-dermal implanted into his head, pressing a place behind his lower right ear;   
he spoke softly, "Link me up."  
  
"Wait one," said Sarah softly; "okay you should have a link now."  
  
Glancing at his computer Henry nodded even though he knew Sarah couldn't see it, "Yeah, I'm good, I have   
access, give me a minute… There the program is in… And now it's buried, we can go now."  
  
"Can you shut down the system again?" asked Sarah.  
  
"Better," answered Henry grinning, "the computer in there controls the security network, you can walk out   
whenever you want."  
  
"Good because frankly I hate doing cartwheels," said Sarah her voice filled with amusement, "it makes me   
dizzy."  
  
Glancing up Henry saw Sarah walking towards him, smiling, "This was pretty easy considering everything."  
  
Sarah stopped in her tracks pointing behind Henry she pulled out her pistol.  
  
Following suit, Henry pulled out his pistol as he turned around, his eyes noticing that the elevator was moving   
towards their floor, "Okay, I'm going to shut up from now on."  
  
"Come on," said Sarah grabbing Henry's arm she pulled him down a hall.  
  
The two teenagers heard the elevator door open a pounding of feet as people rushed out of the elevator.   
"What was that an army?" hissed Henry.  
  
"How did they detect us?' demanded Sarah glancing behind them.  
  
"They shouldn't have, I checked over everything, fail-safes and all, it's a closed system they shouldn't have   
detected us, unless this just happens to be a routine security check," said Henry sarcastically.  
  
Both agents screeched to a halt when they found themselves at a dead end, "This isn't suppose to be here,"   
said Sarah surprised.  
  
"Hey you two! Stop!"  
  
Glancing behind them, they saw three security guards with their weapons drawn running towards them.   
Sarah's eyes widened, "They shouldn't have guns."  
  
A crack rang out as one of the guards fired, a piece of the wall blew out beside the two agents, jumping to   
either side of the corridor they hid behind a wall. "That is one hell of a gun they're packing," said Henry.  
  
Leaning out slightly Sarah fired three shots rapidly, Henry heard three thuds hit the ground, peering around the   
wall he saw that all three guards on the ground.  
  
Before Henry could say something there were more pounding of feet as guards round the corner, Henry lifted his   
pistol but hesitated while Sarah began to fire rapidly. Noticing Henry's hesitation Sarah jumped to Henry's side,   
taking his pistol out of his hand she pointed at the window firing two shots into the window, it shattered letting   
the night's chilly air roll into the building.  
  
Breaking out of his hesitation Henry pulled out a hook shot, "You think this will hold us?" asked Henry.  
  
"One way to find out," said Sarah.  
  
Standing as one both jumped out the window, while in freefall of the building Sarah held onto Henry tightly,   
pointing at one of the building Henry fired the hook shot. Immediately both agents felt themselves being lifted   
into the air again. Pressing a button on the device Henry and Sarah descended rapidly to the ground, dropping   
to the ground they both took off into a run. Reaching a particular yellow phone booth they both touched it.   
Immediately the surrounding faded into darkness, revealing a completely black room, the only light shining now   
was above them. A door opened revealing a bright white light, both panting they stumbled out into the hall.  
  
"The hell was that?" asked Henry, "It was suppose to be a quick easy training mission in and out not Mission   
Impossible added with a little Die Hard."  
  
Sarah grimaced as he looked at the panel against the wall punching up their training program, she frowned,   
"Someone has tampered with the program while we were inside."  
  
"Who did you piss off?" asked Henry slumping to the ground.  
  
"Why do you assume it's me?" demanded Sarah, "it could have been easily meant for you."  
  
"I've been here for less then a week, I haven't had time to piss anyone off," said Henry grinning.  
  
"Why the hell are you grinning?" asked Sarah, "We were nearly simulation killed."  
  
"It was surprisingly exhilarating," answered Henry his grin widening.  
  
"So should we find out who the person was?" asked Sarah.  
  
Henry stood wearily, "Can we do it after? I could really use a shower."  
  
Sarah nodded, both heading into the change room they began to strip getting ready for a shower.  
  
Henry was uncomfortable with the fact that the change room was unisex, but Sarah explained it was   
because during missions, sometimes agents saw each other in compromising situations. It was better   
to desensitize agents before hand; still Henry kept his back to Sarah at all times.  
  
Keeping his eyes averted he heading into one of the shower stalls, he heard Sarah enter into the one   
next to his, "So have you talked to Ryo lately?"  
  
Sarah hesitated for a second before answering, "You want to talk about that?"  
  
Henry shrugged turning on the water to full spray, "It's as good as topic as any."  
  
"No I haven't" answered Sarah quickly, "and don't press it Henry there are reasons."  
  
Henry raised an eyebrow in interest, "I take it you don't want me asking why."   
  
"That's right," came Sarah's sputtered reply as she ducked her face directly into the shower blast.  
  
"Why don't you want to talk to Ryo?" pressed Henry, "He said he really had fun that night and   
well, he thought you did too."  
  
"I did," sighed Sarah, "but it was just that night Henry, it was fun for only that night... For Alice."  
  
"Was he a bad date?" asked Henry ducking his own head under the shower.  
  
"No he was wonderful," said Sarah slowly, "charming, handsome, cute, sexy, funny, an above   
average dancer, attentive, a character flaw which is his ego. All in all he would make a wonderful   
person to date."  
  
Henry was confused, "Oh..."  
  
"He likes Alice," sighed Sarah tiredly slumping against the shower wall.  
  
"Ah," nodded Henry even though he was still confused.  
  
Sarah turned to the wall where Henry would be standing, "You have no idea what I'm talking about   
do you?"  
  
"It defiantly sounds Twilight Zone to me," admitted Henry.  
  
"Alice Hitomi, is a person someone in the agency made up," explained Sarah, "Alice Hitomi is not   
real, she is just another Alias, name, personality, face, life I use."  
  
"So why don't you let Ryo know Sarah Rowen?' suggested Henry, "Just use Alice's name and face."  
  
"Because Sarah Rowen is just another person I made up," answered Sarah sadly, "Sarah isn't even my   
birth name. That was lost when the my guardian took me that night, he destroyed it to cover his tracks,   
my cover name was Sarah and I grew to answer it… But it isn't me…"  
  
Henry turned off the shower leaning his hands against the wall where Sarah would be standing he looked   
down at his feet watching the water swirl down the small grate in the ground, "Then who are you really?"  
  
Holding herself in Sarah looked up into the light in the ceiling, "I'm not really sure, all my life I've used   
different names, identities… I guess when it comes down to it I would consider my code name who I am."  
  
"Wraith?" asked Henry surprised.  
  
Wrapping a towel around herself Sarah exited the shower stall, "I've always used it… It's been my code   
name even before I entered into the agency."  
  
"So will I meet Wraith?" asked Henry exiting his shower stall.  
  
Sarah smiled bitterly, "Let's hope you don't, Wraith hasn't appeared since two years ago… I've been hoping   
that it was her last mission."  
  
Seeing Sarah's bitter face Henry decided to drop the subject, turning to his locker he started to dress in silence.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
The water sparkled different colours, as the sun was hitting it just right to illuminate it, two boys were talking,   
one the taller boy had brown hair was throwing rocks into the river standing up as if defiant of the world. While   
the other sat on the small hill of grass watching the river flow, his green eyes filled with confusion and sadness.  
  
"It was completely and utterly horrible," stated Kenta.  
  
"Oh my little Kenta has a crush!" said Kazu amused he mussed up Kenta's hair.  
  
"Come on Kazu I need you as a friend," protested Kenta, "not as an mother that seriously needs medication…   
Besides my own mother doesn't even do that."  
  
"Fine, fine," grumbled Kazu still having an amused look on his face, "so let me get this straight you felt more   
weird feelings then usual when she is around."  
  
Kenta nodded resting his head on his hands he sighed.  
  
"Sweaty palms, pounding heart," named Kazu as he began to list while ticking off his fingers, "tightening pants…"  
  
Kenta looked up at Kazu, "You're disgusting."  
  
"It's a perfectly reasonable reaction to have," said Kazu grinning.  
  
"Kazu Suzy's Henry's sister, she's like a sister to us," said Kenta.  
  
"She's also a girl," dismissed Kazu gently, "a girl who really, really likes you Kenta and as far as I can tell you really   
like her too."  
  
"Henry is going to kill me," moaned Kenta.  
  
"Why?" asked Kazu bewildered, "Suzy has a choice too."  
  
"Henry will say I'm seducing her or something," said Kenta slumping in his seat, "that she's too young… That…"  
  
"That doesn't sound like Henry," interrupted Kazu, "Henry is protective yes, but when he sees you making his   
sister happy, he'll come around… Just don't make her cry… Then you'll be dead before sunrise."  
  
"It wouldn't work," said Kenta shaking his head, "I'm leaving for University by the end of the year."  
  
"So will she," said Kazu softly, "because of you she's worked hard."  
  
Kenta looked up in surprise at Kazu, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"She passed," said Kazu softly, "she just skipped junior and high school all for you."  
  
Kenta looked stunned, "Why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"She wanted to today, but she just couldn't… Said something about it being too uncomfortable," said Kazu   
frowning in thought.  
  
"And she told you?" asked Kenta.  
  
"Actually no," coughed Kazu uncomfortably, "you see I was in a closet while Suzy and Ai talked outside…   
I just happen to overheard it."  
  
Kenta looked evenly at Kazu, "Who was she?"  
  
"Awaki, from homeroom," answered Kazu grinning, shaking his head he realized he was being led off topic,   
"wait we're suppose to be talking about you."  
  
"I don't know if I should risk it," said Kenta softly.  
  
Kazu sat down beside Kenta, pulling his knees up to his chest he looked out into the ocean as if able to see   
something, "It won't happen like last time."  
  
"You don't know that Kazu," said Kenta softly.  
  
"It was my mistake last time," said Kazu anger filling his voice, "my fault not yours, you know that."  
  
Kenta looked at Kazu, "You can't take all the blame Kazu, it was my relationship."  
  
Kazu usual grinning face was now stoic, "But at the end most of the blame was on me, I…"  
  
"Did nothing a friend wouldn't do," interrupted Kenta, "you can't keep blaming yourself."  
  
"And you can't keep being scared to put your heart on the line again," said Kazu evenly.  
  
Kenta looked away out into the lake unable to stand his friend's gaze.  
  
After a few seconds Kazu returned to his gaze out into the water. 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon. No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
It's out on time? What can it be? Maybe it isn't the right story!  
  
Yes, my friends I have written and now posted this story on time and online! LOL!  
Sorry it that sounded so good I had to put that on...  
  
Why am I in a really good mood? It's because I'm doing well in school right now! Yes, except  
for a very boring Sociology Professor I'm okay. For once in my life I think I'm going to do   
pretty well in my English course. My teacher seems pleased with my writing though she does   
seem that she wants to help me improve my writing.  
  
Anywho I'm going to admit something, this chapter was actually written in one sitting,   
I put my hands on the keyboard and suddenly the story was there after two hours. I really   
mean it, well I did had to go over a few parts but it's pretty much how it came out.  
Am I worried? Hell yes, I'm worried that you guys might not like it.  
  
This chapter/scenes were suppose to be mixed in other chapters in the future, but I thought  
since the last chapter was a bit heavy I'll lay back a bit and just allow this to end some   
sub-plots and start some sub-plots at the same time. So this chapter is pure fluff, not much   
plot movement but just some enjoyment of the moment...  
  
Again thank you for all those who reviewed,   
  
d:  
Well... We'll see huh?  
  
kallie:  
Thank you the characters depth is one of the things I'm really working on.  
Oh and yes they did implant something into Henry's head, so far you guys know it's a radio  
of sort, but there's going to more later... LOL! Oh yes, good job, yes I didn't like   
the training part of the story. I've tried so many times to rewrite it but it didn't work.  
  
Takako:  
You are right, the training mission is what I hated too. I couldn't figure out how to improve   
it so I just let it stay at it is.  
  
Teenager Rika:  
Sigh You're right, when I posted the chapter I wasn't completly sure of it. However   
I hope this chapter is getting better. Not writing for some time does that sort of to me I  
guess... Even though I write in a notebook I don't really link the scenes...  
  
NiChoMiMeSaJe:  
Which part didn't you understand on Henry and Sarah? The part of the training mission?   
Because I'm very sure most people didn't understand because I thought that was a very badly   
written part. However if it's about their conversation then I'll explain.  
Sarah Rowen is actually Alice Hitomi. Alice Hitomi however is just an Alias. Sarah which   
is not really a name but another Alias that she uses has been in the Agency all her life.   
She came from an Adoption house in Britain which she was stolen from. She was stolen by an   
operative from the Agency to use for his cover. She at present still stays with this agent as   
she has him as close to a father as possible. Her code name is Wraith, it is the only name that   
has stuck with her all her life. In fact it is even longer then Sarah Rowen... Hope that helps.  
  
Henrika:  
Whoops! Didn't see that, I fixed it though... Hypnos and Hypnosis... Sheesh...  
  
LB:  
Thank you, I'm glad you are still reading this story. I've actually been hoping that everyone   
has been able to figure out the title by now... That little line from Kazu on the last chapter   
just fit so well I couldn't resist putting it down.  
  
~*Jenruki*~:  
Yeah, it's confusing huh? You should see my notes, it's so scribbled now because all these   
plots and sub-plots in this story I can barely figure things out when I write stuff. LOL!  
  
littleweirdwriter:  
Thank you for your concern on my knee... It's going to take some time and possibly a surgery   
but I'm sure I'll be good as new in... Well some time... Congratulations, yes, I detested   
the training part since it was so hard to write... Sigh But one does one best...  
LOL! Yeah, I was scared someone was going to notice that Digimons fell off the earth... I'll   
try to add them in the future... I have to admit, I shamelessly used them in the past just   
to get some narration and some explanation through... Hehehe... Oops...  
  
Red Moon Kree:  
LOL! I was hoping to shock everyone with that scene... LOL! Oh if anyone actually expects me   
to write out an entire play, forget it! I already tried... It didn't turn out so well...  
  
Teenager Takato:  
Well, I hope this chapter is a little better, I'm getting back on the bike of writing and I'm   
trying to pedal as well as possible.  
  
§Ñ§:  
Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy my writing... I hope I can keep you and everyone else interested   
in this story till the end... Yes there is an end to this story but it's quite a bits away still.  
Trust me it's a doozy of an ending. LOL!  
  
Your honesty and encouragments really help me to write.  
  
****************************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 25/?  
  
  
*******************  
  
It was Thursday, not that Suzy noticed, school seemed so much duller from usual, everything in   
her eyes seemed grey. Her heart pounded when she remember it would be the last years she'll   
ever walk in these happy halls. Her future loomed ahead of her, ensuring her that she would   
never have the chance of walking down the halls of junior or even high school like her older   
brothers and sister. Never going to have a chance in going to a prom, she sighed; opening the   
locker she stared at the pictures that decorated her locker. Her eyes fell on a picture of the   
group at the carnival, she stood beside Kenta with one of his arms over her shoulder, they were   
all laughing enjoying the moment together... It seemed so long ago.  
  
"I can't believe you are not going to stay," said Ai putting her coat into her locker, "I mean   
I'm losing my best friend, you are going to miss High School, Junior High, and Graduation, you   
won't even have a prom..."  
  
"It'll be worth it," said Suzy softly, she was glad that Ai had put away the fight they had at   
Kenta's party after she had told her that she was leaving school at the end of the year. Suzy   
definitely was scared now more then ever, now everything was a lot more real, she was giving a   
lot for a boy. A boy who didn't appear to return her feelings, but why was she still willing to   
go through with it then, she wondered. When she thought about it even though she was scared she   
wanted to follow Kenta, as long as he was willing she was going to be there for him and   
hopefully one day he'll be there for her.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Ai worried, "He hasn't even asked you out, he hasn't done anything to   
deserve you Suzy... I don't want to discourage you Suzy but... Maybe... Maybe you should   
reconsider... Maybe Kenta isn't worth all this stuff your giving up... You know prom, future   
boyfriends, school memories, your friends?"  
  
Suzy closed her eyes, taking a deep breath she sighed shaking, "I'm scared Ai, I'm really am,   
but I'm doing this because I want to, because I need to... I have to find out..."  
  
Feeling a presence behind her Suzy noticed Ai's eyes were adverted to the person standing behind   
her, turning slowly she saw Kenta looking down at his feet, glancing back up to her he looked   
scared as she felt.  
  
"Kenta," Suzy whispered.  
  
Kenta smiled tentatively, "I want to... Suzy... Let's go?"  
  
"I got class," said Suzy softly.  
  
"No you don't," said Kenta, "I know."  
  
"How?" asked Suzy her voice shaking.  
  
"Kazu," answered Kenta, pulling out several pad of papers out of his backpack he handed it to   
her.  
  
With shaking hands Suzy took the paper glancing at it she saw they were two copies of several   
application forms for University not only in Japan, but also all over the world. All of them   
were filled out one for her and the other for Kenta, looking up in surprise Kenta kept his gaze   
averted from her.  
  
"What are these?" asked Suzy half afraid and half excited.  
  
"Our application forms for Universities," answered Kenta, "I thought we can hand them in   
together."  
  
Suzy looked down at the application forms not sure what to say, "Kenta..."  
  
Kenta looked up at Suzy he was shaking slightly from fear, but surprising he held up a steady   
hand as an offer.  
  
Glancing at Ai who shrugged, Suzy looked back at Kenta's hand, biting her lip in determination   
she took it, "Okay."  
  
Kenta's shoulders sagged in relief, pulling Suzy close he tilted Suzy's head slightly up with a   
hand, Suzy's eyes wide in surprise she watched Kenta lean closer to her. Closing her eyes she   
savoured the incredible feeling of Kenta's lips against hers.  
  
The kiss was soft and sweet, innocent but passionate in it's own simple way, pulling away Kenta   
laced his hand through Suzy and they both headed to the office to start their future.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"And one and two and three and four... And one and two and three an... Mr. Matsuki is there a   
problem?"  
  
Takato glanced over his shoulder at the shrilly dance teacher, she was about his height but she   
was definitely thin, almost an exact replica of Barbie except with black hair and pale blue   
eyes. Even though they were the same height he definitely felt intimidated by her, "No, Miss   
Grenchka, I just stepped on my..."  
  
"Yes I can see that," Sophia Grenchka cutting off the poor boy, "help your partner back up and   
let's get on with it you clumsy boy."  
  
Face burning he helped Juri back to her feet, "Sorry Juri," whispered Takato.  
  
"It's okay," winced Juri giving her boyfriend a small smile, "you're trying your best, don't let   
the bossy women bother you."  
  
The music started up again and their teacher started to clap her hand to the beat, "One and two   
and three and four... And one... Mr. Matsuki what are you doing?"  
  
Takato looked around bewildered, not knowing what he had done wrong.  
  
Juri also looked dumbfounded as she glanced over herself and Takato.  
  
"You are not holding your partner properly," screeched Sophia, turning to another pair, "you   
Sam, leave that clumsy girl of yours and change partners with this clumsy boy... They'll suit   
each other better."  
  
Takato glanced over to see Sam and frowned, the boy was 6'2 he was taller then Takato, his black   
hair was nicely done up in a high designer fashion, Takato was sure that Sam had spent the   
better part of two hours doing.  
  
Shrugging Sam left his partner and sauntered over to Juri and Takato, "Excuse me," said Sam in a   
deep voice.  
  
Takato glanced at Juri who shrugged not knowing what to do, "Well hurry up Mr. Matsuki we don't   
have all day and you are now wasting my time and everyone else in the class," shrilled the   
teacher.  
  
Grumbling Takato released Juri and walked to his new partner.  
  
"Now that is all settled, let us begin again," said Sophia clapping her hands.  
  
"Hi," said the girl smiling nervously up at Takato.  
  
"Hey," said Takato glancing over at Juri and Sam, noticing Sam slipping his hands lower his eyes   
darkened, before he could do something however Juri stopped and pulled Sam's hand back up   
properly to her hip jabbing a finger into the boy's chest as she admonish something to him.  
  
"I'm Melany by the way," said the girl.  
  
Takato turned back to his new partner, "I'm..."  
  
"Takato," said Melany cutting him off, "you're sort of famous in school."  
  
"I am?" asked Takato surprised.  
  
"Apparently you and your girlfriend are the longest running couple so far," answered Melany   
brightly, "I think they said... Eleven months?"  
  
"It's actually a year and a quarter, nearly a year and a half," said Takato smiling.  
  
"Wow, well anyways is that must be Juri," Melany nodded at Juri and Sam dancing very well to   
Takato's annoyance.  
  
"Yeah," sighed Takato, "I guess I was too clumsy for her..."  
  
"It's okay," said Melany sympathetically, "I'm apparently clumsy too."  
  
"You're boyfriend?" asked Takato shrugging towards Sam.  
  
Melany shrugged, "I don't know... Maybe... We were when we started this a week ago... Now?   
Who knows..."  
  
"I'm sorry," apologized Takato.  
  
"Don't," shrugged Melany, "his a bit stuck up, I should dump him anyways."  
  
CRACK!  
  
The loud slap halted the entire room turning their gaze to Sam and Juri, Sam was rubbing his   
cheek while Juri stormed towards Takato, grabbing his hand she pulled him out of Melany's arms,   
"His mine," snapped Juri. As she passed Sam she growled, "If you ever try to touch my ass   
again I'll let Takato beat you silly."  
  
Without another word she hauled Takato out of the dance hall, Takato hurried after Juri,   
"Juri..."  
  
"It was a stupid idea," said Juri walking fast, "oh... It'll look sexy... Oh it's great   
exercise... Oh it would have been so glamorous..."  
  
"It was a good idea," said Takato, "it would have looked sexy, it was good exercise, and it   
would have been glamorous... Well I'm guessing the last part..."  
  
Turning to his boyfriend her hair swinging wildly as she turned, "You were right Takato, why   
don't you just say it, this was a stupid idea!"  
  
"No," said Takato firmly.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No," confirmed Takato, "this was a great idea for us to do... To learn something together...   
It was just ruined by a jerk, who when I see at school again, I'll beat to a pulp... But this   
was a great idea."  
  
Juri closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
Tentatively Takato put his arms around Juri allowing their foreheads to rest against each other,   
"We'll try again... Different teacher... Different place... Okay?"  
  
"Definitely different teacher," agreed Juri, tilting her head she kissed Takato softly, "I'm so   
sorry."  
  
Takato shook his head, "No... Don't okay, don't be sorry."  
  
Looking to Takato's eyes that were filled with love and caring she sighed, "Okay."  
  
Smiling Takato gently lifted Juri's head slightly pressing his lips against hers he felt a warm   
rush flush through him.  
  
Juri shivered as Takato explored her mouth, feeling her knees go limp she wrapped her hands   
around the back of Takato's neck and held for dear life as she pulled closer to him. They   
stayed there kissing softly as people passed them surprised for the blatant show of love.  
  
Pulling away slowly, Juri smiled up at Takato her arms still around him, "What was that for?"  
  
"Well you did look sexy," said Takato smiling softly.  
  
Juri shivered from Takato's voice, "I did," she admitted smiling back up at Takato impishly,   
"but you looked like a idiot."  
  
Dropping to one knee Takato looked up adoringly at Juri, "My lady, if acting like a fool is a   
way to your heart, I will always be your most humble fool."  
  
"Stop it," laughed Juri slapping Takato lightly on the shoulder, "get off the ground Takato,   
let's get some coffee, it's cold out here."  
  
Allowing Juri to pull him off the ground Takato laughed, holding onto Juri's hand tightly he   
spun her lightly till she was against him, covering her mouth with his he drank her in deeply.  
  
Juri moaned, pulling away from Takato, she patted him on the shoulder, "Stop it, it's getting   
harder for me to think..."  
  
"Is that so bad?" asked Takato huskily.  
  
Juri's lower lip trembled, "No... I guess not."  
  
Takato leaned in closer to Juri, closing her eyes expecting a kiss but before their lips   
touched, Takato smiled, "Let's get some coffee." Pulling away from Juri he pulled her towards   
a coffee shop.  
  
"Tak-ato," whined Juri.  
  
"What?" asked Takato innocently.  
  
"You owe me a kiss," said Juri pulling at her boyfriend's arm to try to halt him.  
  
Takato grinned but kept pulling Juri towards the coffee shop, "I do?"  
  
Seeing that she didn't have the strength to stop him Juri leaped onto his back, "You owe me a   
kiss," cooed Juri into Takato's ear.  
  
Takato shivered as he piggybacked Juri, "I don't remember having an IOU for a kiss..."  
  
"You are going to deny me a kiss?" asked Juri flabbergast.  
  
"Well I do want coffee," teased Takato.  
  
Juri started to nibble at her boyfriends ear, "You owe me a kiss Takato Matsuki and I intend to   
get it."  
  
Takato froze in shock by Juri's action, "Juri... Juri... St... Stop," stammered Takato losing   
concentration, his body was shaking from what Juri was doing to him.  
  
"Why?" asked Juri impishly as she started to plant kisses down Takato's neck.  
  
"Because... Because... Were in public," said Takato meekly as he stumbled trying to keep   
walking.  
  
"If they watch their voyeurs," said Juri grinning as she continued her ministration, "if you   
want this to stop, then give me a kiss."  
  
Struggling, Takato finally put Juri down, spinning quickly he pressed Juri against a wall of a   
building, framing her face tenderly, his eyes filled with longing, "Do you know what you do to   
me?"  
  
Returning his gaze Juri was breathing heavily, "Do you know what you do to me?"  
  
Pressing Juri against him Takato moaned, as he tasted the sweetness of Juri's lips, Juri moaned   
as Takato's tongue slipped into her mouth. Sighing her hand ran through his messy hair, as he   
held her waist close to him. There they stood kissing soundly as the world passed them, the   
coffee shop forgotten only two steps away.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Rika chewed her lower lip as she studied physics, well overall she doubt it could be called   
studying considering she hadn't consumed one ounce of information that was in her text for the   
last hour. The reason was simple, he was sitting beside her, her head was resting on his   
shoulder as he studied a text of his own.  
  
Henry Wong had arrived about an hour ago, they had not planned anything and Rika knew she had to   
study; she apologized to Henry explaining she couldn't go out. Instead of leaving like she   
thought he would, well like Ryo usually did he smiled and said it was fine. Taking her hand he   
kissed her lightly before walking to the couch where she was studying. Pulling out a book of   
his own Henry began to study while playing with Rika's hair while she tried to study resting her   
head on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you processing anything in your text?" asked Rika breaking the silence.  
  
There was a pause, "No," admitted Henry, "I actually haven't processed a single information of   
my book since I sat down."  
  
Rika sighed smiling she was glad she wasn't alone on this problem, "I sort of can't concentrate   
either."  
  
"What should we do?" asked Henry, neither of them had moved form their position of mock   
studying.  
  
"Well there has to be something on our mind that is causing us to fail in studying," reasoned   
Rika, "what's bother you?"  
  
"I think it's you," said Henry softly, "you're intoxicating smell, your soft hair, your warm   
skin, and I think I can actually feel love from you."  
  
Rika blushed, "I think it's you for me too..."  
  
Henry smiled knowing how difficult even that statement for Rika to say was, "What do you think   
we should do?"  
  
"Well, since both our minds are on each other I think we should try to get rid of it," said Rika   
trying to force a smile away.  
  
"How do you propose to do that?" asked Henry in amusement.  
  
"Well you can try holding me," suggested Rika.  
  
A clutter as Henry and Rika's books fell to the floor, two strong arms encircled her pulling her   
closer and onto Henry, "This better?"  
  
Rika shivered nodding unable to speak as her heart began to quicken.  
  
"I think we should kiss a bit," suggested Henry.  
  
Rika nodded absently, "That might be good," she said breathlessly.  
  
Carefully and slowly they leaned towards each other...  
  
"We're home!"  
  
Springing apart Henry and Rika stood turning towards the kitchen from where the sound came   
from.  
  
Rika's mother walked out of the kitchen patting her hands, "Rika we got a bunch of take out as   
a treat and..." Noticing Henry and Rika blushing slightly as they edged away from each other,   
Rumiko Nonako smiled knowingly, "I see you two were entertaining yourself."  
  
"Um... Mom, well you see we were studying and," began Rika flustered.  
  
"You see we were," began Henry at the same time.  
  
Rika's mother raised an eyebrow glancing at Henry and Rika's discarded books that were a few   
feet from them, "I can see that... What were you two studying anatomy?"  
  
Rika and Henry flushed but stayed silent.  
  
"Henry stay for dinner," ordered Rumiko.  
  
"I've got to go home," began Henry, seeing Rika's mother's face he changed him mind, "I'll just   
call my parents."  
  
"Good boy," nodded Rumiko smiling, turning to her daughter, "come along Rika you can leave   
Henry for a few seconds."  
  
Not willing to provoke her mother further Rika nodded meekly and followed the older Nonako   
glancing over her shoulder she saw Henry mouth, "I love you."  
  
Smiling Rika blew him a kiss.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
The night's air was cool, comforting, allowing a beautiful setting of the moon that was high in   
the night's sky. The air was crisp filled with the pleasant smell of the sea, the gentle noise   
as the water splashing against the rock face wall that protected the land before retreating back   
to it self. The clouds had disappeared for the night allowing the stars to twinkle, combined   
with the brightly lit city the view was breathtaking.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get here."  
  
Ryo walked slowly closer to the waterfront, a beautiful brunette girl stood before him, her back   
was turn to him as she leaned against the railing staring out into the dark waters and sparkling   
city. "I got your message a few minutes ago."  
  
Sarah grinned, "Liar."  
  
Ryo smiled walking up beside her he leaned against the railing, "Yeah, I was debating whether I   
should come or not."  
  
"Why did you?" asked Sarah.  
  
Ryo shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
"This could ruin your reputation," said Sarah amused.  
  
"Some things are more important then a reputation," said Ryo calmly.  
  
"I asked you here to tell you something..."  
  
Ryo shook his head, "I can guess already... It's no isn't it."  
  
"How did you know?" asked Sarah.  
  
"Henry... He said you were working through some things and you needed time," answered Ryo.  
  
"So why did you came?" asked Sarah turning slightly to Ryo.  
  
"Because I want you to reconsider... Because I had fun too... Because I know you did," stated   
Ryo, his eyes never leaving the view of the water and city.  
  
Sarah smiled sadly, "It would never work out at the end Ryo."  
  
"I'm not asking you for a commitment," said Ryo, "I'm just asking you now, today."  
  
"Not aiming high are you?" teased Sarah.  
  
"No changing the topic," answered Ryo softly, "you always change the subject when I ask   
something personal."  
  
"It wouldn't work," said Sarah turning to Ryo, tracing his face with her hand, "you're Ryo   
Akiyama."  
  
"I'm also just a boy," said Ryo touching Sarah's hand, "I don't care about being famous, you're   
Alice Hitomi and I want to get to know more about you."  
  
Sarah sighed, "I'm so sorry Ryo."  
  
Ryo looked down at his feet, "I am too."  
  
Leaning closer to each other they turned back to stare at the peaceful view while they enjoyed   
each other's company for the night.  
  
******************* 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon. No money is being made and no copyright or   
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
Sorry about how late the story is... Frankly to be honest I still want to postpone this   
chapter... Why? Because I hate it... Yes I hate this chapter... I wanted this chapter to   
be a brilliantly good chapter but the problem is I started work on it two weeks ago... Got   
stuck with two Research essays which I had to start research on and haven't finish still. So   
after I handed my outline I started to pound out this story again but got stuck with an exam   
so the story got placed on hold again... Have you ever tried to write a chapter after 2 weeks?  
  
Let me tell you if you can and make it work out I think you are the greatest. There are only   
a few authors I know that can possibly do that. One of which would be the famous and great   
Teenager Rika however since I'm not that great still I hate this chapter... Did I mention that?  
  
Anywho enough ranting and let's get going huh?  
  
d:  
Yeah, don't worry thought Ryo is not going away he's here to stay... Oh the steamer scenes?   
Well I do remember someone mentioning that Henry and Rika was the only one who got them...  
I thought that was a bit selfish so I decided to spread it around a bit...  
  
Takako:  
No, Alice/Sarah is not telling Ryo anything, it'll be further explained in this chapter...  
Juri? Weird? Don't forget during the TV series the girl was talking through a sock pocket   
part of the time... Then again I listen to voices in my head so I don't have much groands to   
chose what's weird and what isn't...  
  
Silent Angel:  
It's good to see you again, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Don't get your hopes up on this   
chapter, however the next chapter should be better! If I can get it out on time...   
grumble, grumble  
  
littleweirdwriter:  
Well the description is because all you reviewers always point out I don't add enough. So since   
I enjoy working with my Original Character and since I enjoy Ryo's character not as much as   
Jenrya & Rika thought I decided to put in a lot of details with the scenery for their scene.  
Glad you liked it!  
  
Sorato4ever:  
Sorry for not emailing for those mistake corrections but I've been busy... grumble Anywho I'm   
glad you liked the fluff. Some in this chapter, maybe more in the next... I'll see...  
  
BabieBlue509:  
I'm glad you liked it, if you enjoy reading my fic I assure you those on my favorite stories and   
favorite authors list will dazzle you. Please enjoy and read, reading is a skill taken for   
granted too often.  
  
~*Jenruki*~ :  
Hm... Well I do have to agree chapter 25 came out faster then this one... Plus it's better too!  
Sigh I'm going to put a lot of effort on the next chapter... I'm actually quite surprised   
to see how much people like Kenta and Suzy. But then again I did take a vote so...  
  
NiChoMiMeSaJe :  
Never say fluffy is not good... As the great Stitch says, "I Love Fluffy!"  
  
Henrika :  
Two of my favorite pairings, Takato and Juri and Henry and Rika!  
  
-;- kallie -;- :  
Yes Suzy skipped all those grades, it was mentioned in a earlier chapter that she is actually   
much more smarter then Kenta. I'm turning an idea in my head to show how smart Suzy is but   
it's still an idea...  
  
Perfect Little Princess :  
Thank you and I hope you find the rest of the story up to stuff...  
  
SNS :  
Well yes, sort of, Ryo and Sarah might become a full thing... I'm still turning it in my mind   
however they both will have a long and hard road to get there. Rika and Henry will have a   
different but maybe harder road in the future... I'll leave you at that to think about.  
  
Red Moon Kree :  
Yep! Don't worry though for all you Kenta and Suzy lovers, there is more to this couple.   
They aren't disappearing... Not for a long shot.  
  
Teenager Rika :  
I'm glad you liked chapter 25. As for this chapter, don't get your hopes up, I actually want   
to take this chapter down and restart from the beginning but I'm sick of trying to fix it so   
it'll match the storyline. Frustrated? Yes I am I still have projects and essays to do and   
on top of that my bones are shivering so that means exams are close too!  
  
Teenager Jeri :  
I'm glad to see you reading the story! Ri is a great friend to praise me even though I still   
believe that she is a superior writer! She won the award after all! As for the stalking...   
Hm... I'll have to think about that...  
  
Riskomon:  
Thanks for the review! As for the Digimons? Well... Ergh... Embarassing enough I had to   
use them just to further the plot a bit... I'll see about adding them more into the story   
but I still don't want to take the story off the digi-destines.  
  
I love Jenrya :  
Well I'm sorry for the delay... However I will be putting a large effort to get the next   
chapter done... So who knows maybe a week?  
  
K. Kasai :  
Thanks for the offer for help... If work continues to pile up the way it is I might just have   
to take you up on the offer. However right now I'm still trying to shift through most of it   
myself so it's good practice for English class.  
  
TerrierLee :  
I'm glad you think so, I'm happy to write and I hopw you enjoy the future chapters.  
  
Thank you all for your support and I'll see about getting the next chapter out faster!  
  
****************************************  
  
On The Line  
Chapter 26/?  
  
  
*******************  
  
The room was white, from ceiling to the floor it was all white, brightly lit there was not even   
an shadow in the room. The only noise in the room was a soft tapping of someone typing on an   
keyboard. Two people were in the room, one was guarding the door, occasionally glancing out to   
see if anyone was in the hall, the other was creating the tapping noise as he typed on the   
keyboard.  
  
"This is definitely easier then the simulation," commented Henry.  
  
Sarah winced but a small smile appeared on her lips, "I hate it when people say that, but I do   
have to agree, this is easier then the simulation."  
  
"I think I rather enjoy these missions if they were like this," said Henry sitting back as he   
waited the computer to process the commands he laid out.  
  
Sarah snorted, "I wouldn't mind either."  
  
Henry raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Really? I had to pegged as a person who loved action."  
  
Chuckling Sarah shook her head, "I always break an nail on those missions."  
  
Before Henry could reply, the computer made a soft beeping noise, scanning over the screen,   
Henry tapped in a few buttons, which logged him off the computer, making sure he erased the   
passage of his hacking. "We're done," said Henry getting up from the chair he placed it back   
properly.  
  
Nodding, Sarah opened the door, making sure that the hall was clear, both agents made their way   
towards the stairwell.  
  
"So far so good," muttered Henry glancing around nervously.  
  
Sarah gave Henry and frank look before shaking her head, quickly yet quietly both agents made   
their way down the stairwell to the fire exit. Glancing at her watch Sarah waited till the   
right second before opening the door. Running out both agents closed the door quickly and   
waited for a minute stretching their ears for the sound of alarms.  
  
Sarah grinned, "Good job Henry, I'm impressed."  
  
Henry shrugged, "Hacking the fire alarm is not a big deal."  
  
Tapping at the sub dermal implant in the back of her ear, Sarah smiled at Henry, "We're done,   
request retrieval."  
  
"Retrieval in five," came the short reply.  
  
Turning towards the entrance of the alleyway, Henry and Sarah waited as a non-descriptive car   
drove up towards them. The doors opened without slowing down both agents hopped inside and   
slammed the doors shut, before the car picked up more speed.  
  
"We'll be back to the safe-house in ten minutes ma'am," said the driver calmly.  
  
Sarah nodded her thanks, picking up a bottle of water that was waiting for them in the car she   
began to drain it. Following the suit Henry drained his water bottle while he stared out the   
window.  
  
"What's wrong Henry?" asked Sarah.  
  
Henry shrugged glancing down at the half filled bottled water in his hand, "I'm not sure...   
But I'm wondering... Can I tell..."  
  
"No," interrupted Sarah quickly, "Rika can never know about this, about this part of your life."  
  
Henry looked away for a second then back at Sarah angrily, "That isn't fair, I didn't ask for   
this, I want Rika to know, I've never held secrets from her before, I don't want to start now!"  
  
"You tell her and you will put her in more danger," said Sarah evenly.  
  
"I don't tell her and I'll still be putting her in danger... I'll be putting what I have with   
her in danger," Henry shot back.  
  
Sarah sighed; putting down her bottle of water she shook her head, "Henry... Henry, this is not   
a game. Rika could get hurt... We do what people don't want to do, we do what people can't   
ever know, we do what people don't want to know, but most of all we do it to keep them safe."  
  
"Rika isn't stupid Sarah, she'll figure out eventually," growled Henry clenching in bottle   
tightly.  
  
"Well you better hope not, because if she does, she'll compromise your position... And possibly   
mine," said Sarah evenly, "then the company will have to take care of her."  
  
Henry's eyes widened slightly, "Did you just..."  
  
"Yes," Sarah said cutting Henry off, her face softened slightly as she looked at Henry, "I know   
you didn't ask for this Henry... None of us really did, but this is life, loads of time, we   
don't get what we want and we don't get to do what we want."  
  
Glaring at Sarah Henry nodded, "Fine, but if you or anybody ever hurt Rika..."  
  
"Let's hope we don't have to," answered Sarah.  
  
An uneasy silenced filled the car as it turned towards the safe house.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
The night was filled with anticipation; Odaiba Academy's lights were brightly lit, throwing back   
the darkness of the night. A great number of newscaster and reporters were there; trying to   
enter the Academy, it was a special night. It was the night at the young hot rising star; Rika   
Nonako was going to showcase her acting debut. However an equal number of security guards were   
standing in their way, checking the tickets of people before allowing them to enter into the   
Academy.  
  
Henry was concerned, first he knew he wasn't late, but the crowd of reporters at the door made   
it difficult to get into the school. The second thing was the person beside him, "Do you really   
have to be here?"  
  
"I take offence to that Henry, what's wrong you don't like me suddenly?" asked Sarah miffed.  
  
"Right now? No," answered Henry evenly.  
  
"Protocol Henry," said Sarah quietly stepping closer she adjusted Henry's shirt properly.  
  
"I'm not going to have a nervous break down because of that mission Alice," growled Henry   
annoyed.  
  
"I know you won't but unfortunately protocol states that after an mission, the operative must   
stay under the observation of their Handlers for twenty-four hours," said Sarah sweetly smiling   
at Henry.  
  
Henry pushed her hands away from him angrily; glaring at his handler, "I don't want you here."  
  
Sarah's eyes narrowed, "Don't tell me you are still angry for what I said in the car."  
  
Henry's eyes widened, "What the hell do you think I'm suppose to feel? You threatened my   
girlfriend… You threatened Rika."  
  
"You are the one who brought up that subject Henry, all I did was tell the truth," Sarah shot   
back. "What would you have rather had me do? Lie?"  
  
Clenching his teeth angrily Henry knew that Sarah was in the right, he did bring up the topic,   
she was just telling her the truth. But the reason why he was angry was because he didn't want   
any of it, all he wanted was to be a normal boy, his life was just getting better and better.   
He was doing well in school, he had the girl of his dreams, his life seem to be fill with   
possibilities... Now he had a job that required him to lie to his best friend, his girlfriend,   
the person he trusted more then anything; he knew it was now starting to chip away at his   
relationships with Rika. That no matter what he did, it would never be enough to save the   
relationship, you couldn't buy trust with flowers... He was angry for the fact that he didn't   
have a choice, that he was now stuck in a doomed relationship with the girl he loved and he   
couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Shaking his head Henry quickly pushed through the crowd of reporters, handing the security guard   
his ticket.  
  
Giving a bored nod, the security guard ripped the ticket before handing it back to Henry.  
  
Handing a similar ticket to the security guard, Sarah quickly caught back up to Henry before he   
got too far from her. "You're being childish you know."  
  
"Shut up Alice."  
  
"Everything will work out Henry, trust me," said Sarah encouragingly.  
  
Opening the door to the theatre, Henry turned to look at Sarah for a second, without a word   
Henry walked into the theatre with Sarah following sadly behind Henry.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Tension filled the air; the words seem heavy as if it was hung on a sign flashing brightly.  
  
Rika shook her head, tears flowing down her face, "I don't care... You don't... You don't..."  
  
"I should have told you... I'm sorry."  
  
Rika looked up her violet eyes filled with pain, a glint of defiance, blinking rapidly as she   
tried to clear her tears, "You lied to me."  
  
"What would you have done in my position?" demanded Tomas anger slipping into his voice, running   
a hand through his neatly combed hair.  
  
"I would have told the truth," shouted Rika wiping away her tears uselessly.  
  
"And risk everything? Sakura you chose him, I didn't stand in your way,"   
  
"Yes!" shouted Rika, "I would have risked everything for the truth!"  
  
"Dammit Sakura you know you wouldn't have," said Tomas throwing up his hands in frustration,   
turning he walked a few steps before spinning back to face Rika. "You know, I fell in love with   
you since the first day we met, when you sat on me and made me eat mud, I fell in love with   
you. My heart pounded when you were near, my eyes would always try to find you, I would always   
want to talk to you make you laugh... I didn't know how to react... I didn't know what to do   
with those feelings. So after awhile I guess I got use to them, I was always feeling how much I   
loved you. We became such good friends Sakura... I didn't want to risk it..."  
  
"You should have," said Rika taking a step towards Tomas, "if you loved me you should have."  
  
"But you chose him, you chose Tanchi, Sakura," snapped Tomas, "I didn't want to stand in the way   
of your happiness."  
  
Walking up in arms distance of Tomas Rika looked into his eyes, "Then why couldn't you see I am   
happier with you... Why couldn't you see it was always you..."  
  
Reaching out with a shaky hand Tomas caressed Rika's face, "Because I was afraid... Because I   
didn't want to lose something that special."  
  
"We already lost it," said Rika quietly, "we're no longer friends... So why don't you risk   
everything now?"  
  
"What about..."  
  
Rika shook her head, "This is not about him... This is about us."  
  
Nodding slightly Tomas closed the distance to Rika; pressing his lips lightly against Rika they   
shared a tender kiss.  
  
Lights dimmed, the curtains closed, wild cheering from the front row filled the air with the   
clapping of the rest of the crowd. The theatre's lights lit up revealing the entire cast   
standing on the stage holding hands waiting to bow together.   
  
In the front where Rika's friends sat the cheering was still continuing as Kazu was on his feet   
leaping around cheering wildly while Kenta just covered his eyes in embarrassment. Juri and   
Suzy quickly ran to the stage handing bouquets of flowers to Rika who scowled at her friends.  
  
Taking a bow the entire cast of students filed off the stage, while the wild flashes of cameras   
followed them.  
  
Rumiko Nonako enveloped Rika into a tight hug, "You were magnificent Rika."  
  
Flushing red from embarrassment Rika slightly pulled away from her mother, "Thanks mom."  
  
Smiling knowingly Rumiko sighed, "I'll see you at home then... Don't be too late okay."  
  
"I won't mom," promised Rika giving her mother a rare small smile, "Mom?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Thanks for... You know..."  
  
Rumiko smiled, "I know."  
  
Turning Rika made sure her face had her usual smirk, as her friends congratulated her, eyes   
searching she was only looking for one person in particular. Frowning her eyes found Henry and   
to her anger he was with another person that she recognized. Turning defiantly back to her   
friends, Rika decided that if Henry wanted to talk to her he would have to come to her first.  
  
"So are you going to talk to her?"  
  
Henry glanced at Sarah with a soft smile that he usually had when he thought of Rika, "Not yet,   
I'm going to let the others first before I monopolize her time."  
  
Sarah watched Henry staring at Rika with a slight tinge of envy, turning her gaze her eyes fell   
on Ryo Akiyama. She thought he was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen, he was attentive   
and still able to be a stuck up at times... It was cute... But past history with her previous   
relationships told her that it would never work... So that was what she told him, just then Ryo   
looked up seeing Sarah's blue eyes staring at him, he returned her gaze. Turning red slightly   
from embarrassment Sarah looked away, "Shouldn't you go talk her now Henry?"  
  
Henry looked at Sarah in surprise from the hitch in her voice, nodding he left the wall and   
started towards Rika.  
  
Rika nodded as she half listened to Juri and Charles continued to pile compliments.  
  
"Oh and the second scene," began Juri after Charles had finished another compliment.  
  
Before Juri could finish her though Takato took Juri's arm, "I think we'll wait for you outside   
Rika... We're all go get a bite if you're interested."  
  
Feeling Henry behind her Rika smiled but kept her back to him.  
  
"You were amazing," said Henry quietly.  
  
Turning slowly Rika eyes fell on Henry, his usual tousled hair the small smile that was only for   
her, his clear grey eyes filled with its usual gentleness.  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier," said Henry looking away at the ground, "I wanted to wish you   
luck..."  
  
"No it's okay," answered Rika, "I'm just glad you came."  
  
Henry looked up at Rika smiling, "I wouldn't have missed it for anything."  
  
Taking a careful step closer to Henry Rika glanced over her shoulder at Sarah who stood against   
the wall watching them, "Why is she here?"  
  
Henry glanced over his shoulder at Sarah, turning back to Rika, he looked uneasy, "Um... She's   
sort of here because of me," he said honestly.  
  
Rika's eyes narrowed, "Meaning?"  
  
"I can't tell you Rika," answered Henry.  
  
Rika's eyes froze, her gaze turned cold turning quickly she started to stalk off.  
  
Henry grabbed Rika's arm, "Rika wait..."  
  
"Why should I," snapped Rika pulling her arm out of Henry's grasp.  
  
"Because I want to tell you the truth but can't," answered Henry his voice strangled.  
  
Rika turned back to Henry her eye's filled with pain, "You use to tell me everything Henry, I   
still tell you everything what changed?"  
  
Henry shook his head staring at his shoes he sighed; glancing around he noticed everybody in the   
theatre staring at them watching the drama as it played out.  
  
Noticing everybody in the theatre also Rika grabbed Henry's hand, pulling him towards the   
backstage, "We are finishing this conversation one way or another."  
  
Sarah's eyes followed Rika and Henry rushing off towards the backstage, taking a deep breath she   
began to follow the pair.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
Sarah turned in surprise to see Ryo standing only a meter away, "How did you do that?"  
  
"I have a strange past," smiled Ryo.  
  
Sarah frowned, nobody in her life had ever been able to sneak that close to her since she was   
five, "You will have to tell me about it someday."  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Ryo bluntly.  
  
"No time for small talk?" asked Sarah in an attempt to change the subject, seeing Ryo's serious   
face she knew it failed, "I can go where I want Ryo..."  
  
"Are you here because of Henry?" asked Ryo his eyes seem to be filled with a fire that Sarah had   
never seen before.  
  
"In an manner of speaking," answered Sarah carefully.  
  
Ryo's blue eyes darkened, "Bastard," he muttered.  
  
"It's not what you think Ryo," said Sarah.  
  
"You like him don't you?" asked Ryo jealousy filling his voice.  
  
Sarah stared at Ryo unable to answer.  
  
"Is he why? Is he why...?"  
  
"Christ Ryo," swore Alice shaking her head, "what is this jealous streak of yours?"  
  
Ryo threw up his hands, "I give up, I don't know what Henry has that I don't but he always gets   
the girl."  
  
Grabbing Ryo by the shoulder Alice spun him to face her; framing his face between his hands she   
pressed her lips against his in a bruising kiss.  
  
Passion filled both of them as they savoured the feeling that course through both of them;   
Ryo's arms encircled Sarah. Sarah clung onto Ryo's shoulder while the other hand pushed the   
back of Ryo's head firmly against her trying to increase the pressure of the kiss. Finally   
after the need of air had past they pulled away from each other gasping.  
  
"Does that answer your question you stupid bastard?" demanded Sarah.  
  
"Then why?" asked Ryo angrily.  
  
"Say my name!"  
  
Ryo stared at Sarah in confusion, "Alice? Alice Hitomi?"  
  
Sarah closed her eyes tears flowing down her face, "That's why," pushing past Ryo she ran into   
the backstage.  
  
Ryo stared at Sarah, "The hell?"  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"Well that was interesting."  
  
Kenta glanced at Kazu, "What is?"  
  
"You didn't see what happened between Henry and Rika, then Alice and Ryo?" asked Kazu in   
surprise.  
  
"I sort of wasn't paying attention," answered Kenta sheepishly.  
  
"What were you paying attention to then?" asked Kazu in amazement. "That was the most   
interesting thing that was going on."  
  
"Not to me," said Kenta absently.  
  
Catching Kenta's tone Kazu glanced at where Kenta attention was. Suzy stood a few feet away   
with a small smile on her face as she read the bulletins on a board. She was dressed in a   
stylish pink dress; she was carrying a pink cardigan that her father had insisted she wear as   
soon as he saw the dress. Well actually it was suppose to be a thick winter jacket but Suzy   
was able to talk her father down with her mother's help until she agreed to the cardigan. As   
soon as she stepped into the school however she took it off, happy to see Kenta's attention was   
focused on her for the rest of the night.  
  
"Earth to Kenta, earth to Kenta, you are going to overheat in a few seconds if you aren't   
careful," teased Kazu rapping Kenta in the back of his head.  
  
Kenta turned to Kazu, "Why is she wearing that?"  
  
"Because she was hoping that you wouldn't be able to keep your attention off her," answered Kazu   
amused, "and look... It's working!"  
  
Kenta shook his head, "This is not good man... I mean look at her she's beautiful... Why would   
she want to…?"  
  
"Shut up Kenta," interrupted Kazu his smile softened the rebuke, "she chose you Kenta just be   
happy will ya."  
  
Kenta turned back his dark green eyes back to the angel that was his girlfriend, "She chose   
me..."  
  
"That's the spirit," smiled Kazu slapping Kenta in the back.  
  
Suzy glanced at Kenta to make sure his attention was still on her, smiling she walked up to   
Kenta, trying to stifle a giggle seeing how nervous Kenta was.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Kenta surprised that his voice sounded calm.  
  
"Yeah, let's go grab something to eat, I'm hungry," said Suzy slipping her hand into Kenta's.  
  
Smiling Kenta nodded turning to Kazu, "We'll be waiting with Takato and Juri,"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell Henry, Rika, and Ryo," answered Kazu waving his friends away, "go make   
out with your girlfriend."  
  
"Kazu!" cried Kenta in horror.  
  
Suzy giggled as she pulled Kenta towards the door, "Thank you Kazu."  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
The night was calm, the air was sweet with the feeling of freedom; the night was silence except   
from the noise of the occasional passing car. A full moon was out and with the combination of   
the school's lights the stars were barely visible. A couple sat on a bench outside the school's   
entranceway.  
  
Juri sighed as she leaned further into Takato, the cold night's air didn't seem so frigid when   
Takato was near.  
  
Takato was doodling on a small pad of paper that he always carried.  
  
"What are you doing Takato?" asked Juri lazily as she traced patterns on the back of Takato's   
hand.  
  
""Making a comic," said Takato absently.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The Incredible Adventures of Juri Katou," said Takato smiling.  
  
Juri rolled her eyes, "Let me see what adventure you got me into now."  
  
Grinning Takato showed Juri his drawing.  
  
Juri's brown eyes wandered over the drawing, it's detail was amazing as well as the art behind   
it especially when it was due to a ball point pen, but then Takato was a natural artist.  
  
The drawing showed a great dragon, its large fangs seemed to glisten as it breathed out a great   
stream of fire. Standing a few feet away from the dragon stood a lone girl holding up a large   
round shield that deflected the flame blast, in the other hand she held a great sword that   
dripped with blood. The face of the warrior girl was unmistakeable as it was the same as Juri   
Katou a defiant cry seemed to be on the lips of the drawing of Juri. The drawing of the warrior   
Juri wore what seemed to be a tattered remains of a bikini that was nearly falling off.  
  
"Do you like it?" asked Takato.  
  
"Sort of but why am I wearing a tattered bikini?" asked Juri raising an eyebrow.  
  
Takato turned slightly red, "Um... Artist imagination?"  
  
Juri shook her head, "And what in the world are those?" demanded Juri pointing a finger at   
picture of herself breasts.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" asked Takato trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Wishing much?" asked Juri amused, "Those are bigger then watermelons Takato, how on earth to I   
keep from falling on my face?"  
  
Flushed red from the embarrassment of getting caught by his girlfriend, Takato tried to shrug   
naturally, "It's sort of... You know... Drawing style."  
  
"Uh-huh," said Juri clearly not believing Takato, "well keep that over achieving imagination and   
drawing style in check Takato."  
  
Not meeting Juri's eyes Takato put away his notebook in fear from more words from his   
girlfriend, "Wonder where is everyone..."  
  
Deciding that Takato was contrite enough Juri allowed the change in subject, "Rika is probably   
changing Takato, don't think it would look so good in a burger joint."  
  
"Hm," murmured Takato slipping both arms around Juri.  
  
Juri sighed contently as she leaned closer to Takato, "You're soft," she murmured closing her   
eyes.  
  
"Thank-you," said Takato smiling.  
  
"You smell good too," sighed Juri.  
  
"I'll contribute that to my grooming products," joked Takato.  
  
"No it's not shampoo or anything, its Takato smell," said Juri grinning.  
  
Takato frowned taking a sniff of himself he continued to frown as he glanced down at Juri, "I   
took a shower before hand."  
  
"Takato..."  
  
"Yes Juri?"  
  
"Be quiet will you?"  
  
"Okay," nodded Takato, "Juri?""  
  
"Yes Takato?"  
  
"Can I kiss you while I be quiet?"  
  
Juri eyes opened in surprise, "Wha..."  
  
Juri was cut off by Takato's mouth as it sealed over hers, sighing Juri's eyes closed as she   
melted deeper into Takato's arms.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
"So are you going to talk?" asked Rika changing clothes.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" asked Henry leaning against the wall he stared at the small change   
cubicle that Rika was in.  
  
"The truth Henry," answered Rika stepping out of the cubicle.  
  
Henry stared at Rika, no longer clad in the long flowing white robe she was beautiful, her hair   
was still in a ponytail but the night's events had cause several of the strands of her hair to   
escape. She wore a dark blue t-shirt with her usual blue jeans. The only difference in her   
usual appearance was a grey vest that she wore, Henry recognized as his that went missing   
several years ago. He had bought it one year to replace his fading orange one but he didn't   
like wearing it, he made the comment to Rika one year. Apparently she had helped herself to his   
clothes during one of their study times.  
  
"You're beautiful," said Henry softly.  
  
Rika smiled at Henry, "Thank-you."  
  
"I know," answered Henry hopeless adoration filling his eyes, "you know I love you right?"  
  
Rika nodded slowly.  
  
"Then know, I want to tell you... I want to tell you everything but I can't," said Henry   
carefully, "I know that's not much... I know it isn't what you want to hear... If you can't   
take that as an answer then..."  
  
"It's enough," interrupted Rika quickly, "I'm sorry Henry, I know I should trust you but..."  
  
Henry shook his head, "No, I know, if I was in your shoes..."  
  
"Then your big feet will be in pain," joked Rika.  
  
Henry smiled, "Are we okay?"  
  
"We're always okay," said Rika smiling.  
  
Henry sighed in relief but before he could speak a knock on the door interrupted them; turning   
with a frown at the door he opened it. To both Henry and Rika's surprise Sarah stood at the   
door tears flowing from her eyes, "Henry I need to talk to you..."  
  
Henry mouth opened and closed several times, turning to Rika to see her reaction.  
  
Rika eyes tightened slightly but then relaxed as she remind herself why she trusted Henry, "its   
okay Henry, find out what she wants... I'll be waiting with the rest of the guys for you...   
And Alice if she wants to join."  
  
Nodding in thanks Henry kissed Rika softly on the cheek as she left; opening the door wider to   
allow Sarah to slip in Henry closed the door shut, "What happened?"  
  
Sarah's fist connected with Henry's head sending him spinning into the wall sliding down to the   
floor.  
  
"Okay," said Henry bewildered rubbing the stinging spot with a hand, "I don't know what I did   
but that hurt..."  
  
"Dam you Henry why did you have to do this to me?" demanded Sarah angrily.  
  
"Do what?" asked Henry confused.  
  
"Introduce me to Ryo," snapped Sarah.  
  
"What in the world did he do to earn me a punch to the head?" asked Henry getting back up to his   
feet.   
  
"Don't you think I want to be normal? Don't you think I would like to have an normal life like   
everyone else?" asked Sarah angrily.  
  
Henry shook his head to show he still didn't know what Sarah was talking about.  
  
"I kissed him Henry!" cried Sarah.  
  
Henry looked in surprise, "You kissed him?"   
  
Sarah slumped into a chair staring at one of the makeup mirrors in defeat.  
  
"Was he that bad?" Henry glanced at one of the mirrors to check if he was going to have a   
bruise.  
  
"No, he was amazing," murmured Sarah in horror.  
  
"Sarah," said Henry quietly, "I still don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Henry, I like Ryo," admitted Sarah, "the problem is he doesn't know me, he think he does, but   
he doesn't... On top of that I don't want to put him in danger, our jobs aren't safe Henry, I   
don't want to see Ryo hurt."  
  
"Ryo is a big boy," said Henry smiling softly, knowing that Ryo had survived in the Digital   
World for a numerous amount of years, "he'll be okay."  
  
"When you care about someone Henry you don't want them to be in any danger," said Sarah softly.  
  
Nodding in understanding Henry putting a hand on Sarah's shoulder, "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to forget about him," answered Sarah biting her lower lip, "I don't want to remember   
anything about Ryo Akiyama because he's something that I will never have even though I want   
him."  
  
Henry frowned, "Are you sure Sarah?"  
  
Sarah looked away for a second before nodding slowly.  
  
"We'll that's not going to help," said Henry coldly, "Sarah you can't run from this..."  
  
Sarah turned in surprise from Henry's voice, "What..."  
  
"I'm not done Sarah," interrupted Henry, taking Sarah's hand into his own he looked into her   
eyes, "we may have complicated lives, you may have had bad experiences, but if we don't try to   
make relationships we want to work then what is the bother of protecting these people? Sarah   
you have to try."  
  
Sarah stared into Henry's eyes, "You are still so filled with optimism Henry it's going to hurt   
when you fall."  
  
"Then at least I'm going to fall trying," answered Henry, "answer this Sarah, do you think Ryo   
is worth falling?"  
  
Sarah averted her eyes from Henry's gaze; closing her eyes she took a tired breath, "Yes... I   
think he is worth it."  
  
"Then you have to try Sarah," answered Henry.  
  
Sarah nodded slowly, "I'm scared."  
  
Henry smiled, "Welcome to the world of normal people."  
  
Sarah smiled at Henry, "Thanks."  
  
******************* 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything about Digimon. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author Notes:

Jeez it's been ages since I posted to this story, but I set out to do something so I'm going to finish it... Here's the next chapter.

To all the people who were waiting for the next part of the story, I'm sorry for the wait and I hope this will satisfy you until I can finish the story.

Sorry if the design of the page seems off, I'm getting use to the new programing ways of this system... I really liked the old way better... sigh But things change huh?

* * *

On The Line 

Chapter 27 ?

* * *

The First snow had already hit the ground but that didn't stop two teenagers to enjoy the park, lying on a blanket next to each other they stared up into the night's sky. 

However Henry was more interested in the person beside him then at the night sky, propping himself up with one of his elbows he stared into Rika's beautiful face. Not that Rika mind the attention on her, but she knew that something was bothering Henry. Things had been strained lately no thanks to part of her own jealously but also there was something else, lately Henry had grown more distant like he was holding part of himself back. But not because of trust, Rika knew this for sure it was as if Henry was scared of something and that made things worst. Henry was like a rock, her rock more then anything, and if something could scare him then it was definitely something to worry about. For those reasons this tore Rika apart, she hated that Henry didn't or couldn't talk about what was wrong but what was worst was she didn't want to pull her "share" ability. She was scared that it might not work and what was worst was losing that was like losing part of their relationship.

Guess that's what it's like to be in love' she mused. "What's bothering you Henry?"

Henry blinked in surprise, "What do you mean?"

Turning away from Henry Rika looked at the sky sadly, "Not that I mind when I become the centre of attention I still care about how you feel. Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is."

Henry stared at Rika not saying a word, where could he begin, how about to start that his life was suddenly thrown in disarray. He was recruited into a secret organisation that Henry still didn't know if it was legitimate or not. How about the girl that was known as Alice Hitomi was secretly a living weapon, how about in a few days his excuse of having a Winter Vacation was actually his first field mission, which apparently had a small chance that he could be killed. But to top it all off at the end he couldn't talk to his best friend, he couldn't even confide in the girl he loved more then anything for the company that he worked for has threatened to kill her if he did.

Rika's bright violet eyes turned and made contact with Henry's grey eyes; Rika was shocked to see that instead of the usual warm grey eyes she saw something of haunting behind the beautiful grey eyes. A jolt that went through Rika she knew that there was something, there was something that was going on and that it weighed heavily on Henry yet he wasn't going to tell her.

Sitting up Rika grasp her chest with her hands in a fist she gasp for air closing her eyes trying to shut out the vision of how haunted Henry's eyes looked. But what surprised her more then anything was the pain she felt, it was like someone had stabbed a knife deep into her chest and was twisting it back and forth.

Henry's warm hands slowly made it's way up around Rika's shoulder, pulling her close to his chest Henry rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," murmured Henry into Rika's ear as if knowing that he was the cause of the pain that she felt.

Rika tried to pull away from Henry, not knowing how he was able to cause this pain but she didn't want to be weak around him. Especially when he already had so much on his shoulder, but Henry's hands were firm, he slowly pulled her tighter to him. With a cry Rika grabbed onto Henry hugging him tightly her head buried into his chest. "Henry what's wrong?"

Henry shook his head opening his mouth, there were no words that could be said, and sinking his head back onto her shoulder Henry closed his eyes.

To the two young teenagers in love they could only feel the physical closeness while they knew that in reality they never felt so far from one another.

* * *

"When will you be returning?" 

Terriermon glanced at Renamon before returning his attention to the two tamers, "According to the tickets we should be back just before New Years."

Renamon nodded, "There is something you aren't telling me."

Terriermon grinned foolishly, "There are a lot of things I don't tell you."

Renamon glanced at Terriermon, "You are dodging the question."

"In truth I don't even know the full details of the trip," shrugged Terriermon.

"Indeed," Renamon eyes glinted in the night's light, "this Alice Hitomi girl… I don't trust her."

"And that would be a surprise?" asked Terriermon, "You don't trust anyone."

Renamon glanced at Terriermon, "I trust you."

Terriermon stared at Renamon the cheekiness disappeared for a second both Digimon knew the full implication of the words that were spoken. "Henry trust her," said Terriermon breaking the silence.

"Do you trust her?" asked Renamon evenly.

Terriermon paused for a second, looking at his short arms with a grin, "As far as I can throw her."

Renamon smiled briefly at Terriermon before turning stoic, "Keep Henry safe… He's important to Rika."

Terriermon nodded, "I know… You keep yourself safe too."

"And," began Renamon slowly, "stay out of trouble."

Terriermon broke into the biggest grin, "Momentai."

* * *

At another part of town two other teens met, it was cold, the wind skipped off the water causing the waves to flare up. Crushing against the rock face it sent up showers of water and sand. 

A lone figure was leaning against the rail her blond hair danced in the air playfully, closing her eyes she breathed in the night's sea smell. A crunch behind her told her the person she was expecting had arrived. "You're late."

Ryo shrugged absently, "I'm fashionably late."

Turning slowly Alice studied the handsome boy in front of her. He was larger then most boys their age, but she definitely knew that Ryo was in shape so which meant most of his mass was from muscle. Clearly he was on some type of training regiment, his intense blue eyes had something there, and something of how he stood how, his eyes flashed made Alice wary… Ryo Akiyama was no ordinary boy he was dangerous.

Smiling at Ryo, Alice slowly brusher her hair behind her ear, "I'm leaving for the winter."

Ryo looked puzzled, "Why are you telling me this?"

Shrugging slightly Alice slowly walked away from the railing and began to circle Ryo slowly, "Just thought you might have been interested."

Ryo smiled it was a usual game it seemed that they play, never voicing out loud how they felt about each other. It was strange but he was willing to go along with it, "So when will you be back?"

"In a month, maybe two," said Alice shrugging, leaning against the railing she stared out into the dark waters.

"I guess I can find something to amuse myself until then," said Ryo flippantly standing close beside Alice so they're shoulders touched.

Alice smiled her eyes closed, "I am sorry."

Ryo turned quickly to Alice surprised, not knowing what to say he waited.

Alice shook her head, "I am sorry Ryo, I wish… I just wish things could be different for us."

Ryo laid his hands on Alice's shoulder, turning her to him, he stared into Alice's eyes, shaking his head, he leaned in slowly kissing her tenderly.

* * *

Suzy read her book absently it has been a week since her brother had left for England, she missed him but that wasn't what occupied her thoughts. Instead she was trying to grasp one of the most interesting yet hardest concepts ever imagined… Love. Since Henry had left and it was winter break she and Kenta has been spending large amount of times together. She knew that her parents were a bit concerned about it considering that they thought that Kenta was older then Suzy by a few more years then he really was. She also knew that the rest of the group didn't exactly didn't know how to act in the situation, most of the them assumed that she would one day start dating Mako, but that wasn't where her heart was. When she closed her eyes and thought through her heart the only person she could see was Kenta. But it was confusing, it wasn't like there was a manual or a textbook about how these relationships would work. It confused her more then anything was how Kenta and her would act around each other, there were moments when you could tell they were a couple, they would hold hands, kiss, tickle each other… But then most of the time you wouldn't be able to tell difference. They didn't kiss all that much… They spent most of their time just talking or doing just everyday things that friends would do. As much as she hated to admit it she just didn't have any experience in this matter, and that just made her feel worst. She didn't want to lose Kenta but she didn't know how to act around him, she was scared half the time that she would do something wrong and she couldn't even ask any questions about how she was suppose to act. 

"Hey."

Suzy nearly jumped out off the bench as she felt the tap on her shoulder, Kenta had a slightly concerned look on his face while holding out a red rose. Taking the red rose Suzy flashed a bright smile to Kenta, "Hey."

"You okay?" asked Kenta hesitated a moment slipping his hand into Suzy's he blushed.

"Yeah," nodded Suzy blushing, she kept her eyes focussed on the rose, "how was your day?"

Kenta cocked his head to a side, "Fine… You sure you're okay?"

Suzy nodded quickly giving Kenta's hand a quick squeeze.

Kenta frowned sitting on the bench beside Suzy, sighing he looked around for a few seconds, "Suzy…"

Suzy's heart pounded, holding the rose tightly she held it close to her heart, dread filling her, "Yes Kenta?"

Kenta glanced over at Suzy for a second before returning his gaze forward, "Is something wrong?"

Swallowing hard Suzy looked up at Kenta for a second before looking back at her rose, "No, why do you say that?"

Kenta frowned crookedly, which nearly caused Suzy's heart to stop for she just loved how it made Kenta look, "Well you've been jumpy around me lately…"

Suzy shook her head, "No everything is fine, I guess I'm just worried about our University applications."

Kenta nodded slowly, his eyes clearly showed he didn't believe her, "Yeah, I guess I am too."

Grabbing onto Kenta's hand tightly Suzy looked deep into his eyes, she swallowed deeply trying to muster enough nerves.

Kenta smiled encouragingly at Suzy, "Yes?"

"I… I… I like the rose."

Kenta smiled knowing that was probably not what Suzy had in mind, "You're welcome."

Suzy looked down sadly, she maybe new to relationships but she knew that if you couldn't communicate with each other that relationships were doomed to end.

Sighing Kenta lifted Suzy's face to his, "You know if you aren't so busy… Maybe… You'll do me a big favour?"

Smiling weakly, Suzy nodded, "Anything."

"Meet my parents?"

Suzy's eyes widened, "You want to introduce me to your parents."

"Well you know they're coming to Japan for the winter to visit me… It's not like they haven't met the rest of my friends," Kenta tried to shrug casually but was unable to keep the nervousness out of his voice, "it's just I guess I never got around to introducing you properly… Plus I thought you would like to meet them formally..."

Suzy smiled happily, "I would love to."

Kenta couldn't help but smile back at Suzy's bright face, "Thank-you."

Suzy shook her head slightly leaning closer she kissed Kenta.

* * *

Henry brushed back his hair with a sigh; leaning back in the chair he felt his stomach drop as the plane descended. Looking around the cabin he adjusted his glasses, glancing at his watch he estimated another fifteen minutes before the plane would land in Paris. Unbuckling his seat belt he walked carefully to the washroom. Locking the door the lights flickered on in the cramp refresher unit. Staring into the mirror a stranger looked back at him, Henry shook his head, he had been wearing this face for a week and he still wasn't use to it. The agency hadn't done anything drastic but the minor touch up made him look like a complete stranger. His hair was dyed jet black, his hair was also allowed to grow out now nearly touching his eyebrows, it also covered his ears slightly, it was still allowed to be messy which really gave it a stylish look to it. All in all Henry didn't think it was that bad but it definitely didn't feel like him. His eyes were also changed they had injected his eyes with a chemical that changed his soft grey eyes to a bright blue colour. As a result his twenty/twenty vision dropped which was why he wore corrective glasses now. The doctors at the agency assured him that it would only last for three weeks before his eye colour and vision would return to normal. 

Washing his face Henry contemplated how he got to this point, he had left Japan a week ago to England. Upon arrival he was whisked away to a training centre where they first changed his appearance. Then came the training, he was cultured in the "English" way and with several tutors he now had a very respectable Irish/English ascent.

At the end of the week he made a mistake when receiving all his gadgets from his supervisor, which he only knew as Steam, he had made a comment of how he felt like James Bond. One thing he learned over a week was Steam had a terrible sense of humour. So now his alias was James Wong, born from a little town outside of York and recently moved to London for a year.

Readjusting his glasses Henry headed back to his seat, Sarah was suppose to be landing in Paris the same time as him. The reason why Sarah was allowed to stay in Japan was because she was going to use her Alice alias. With another sight Henry waited for the plane to land.

Henry sighed scratching his head absently as the elevator chimed its arrival onto the fifteenth floor. Exiting the elevator Henry fumbled with his keys until he selected the correct one, sliding it into the door lock Henry opened the door to his new temporary home for the next two weeks. After disarming the alarm, Henry took a moment to take a look around the apartment. It was a spacious apartment with a beautiful view of the city, the apartment was also filled with functional but well designed furniture. Deciding to use the bedroom closest to the door Henry decided to get settled in.

Unpacking his laptop first Henry turned it on waiting for it to complete booting up, once it was up he connected it to the Internet. Aiming his T3 Digi-vice on the screen he closed his eyes and pressed one of its buttons. A large flashed appeared and so did Terriermon.

"About time Henry," scolded Terriermon, as he stretched.

"Sorry," shrugged Henry as he turned to continue his unpacking.

"I don't understand why I couldn't travel with you like usual," said Terriermon scratching his head.

Henry looked at Terriermon frankly, "Well first there is the problem that I have to explain why I have a doll with me. Then second once they put you through Thermo scans they'll realize that you were alive and then I have to answer what you are."

"I'm sleepy," said Terriermon rubbing his eyes.

"Didn't you sleep while you were in the Digital World?"

"I need more sleep," said Terriermon indignant, "I'm a growing Digimon."

Snorting Henry shook his head while Terriermon settled into the bed, seconds later Terriermon was snoring quietly. Smiling Henry patted Terriermon on the head before continuing to unpack.

An hour later Henry was lying on the couch, he was wearing a comfortable pair of jeans and a dark green t-shirt, while reading a book.

The door's lock clicked as someone began to unlock the door. Henry stayed lying on the sofa but one of his hands went to his back and grasped the hidden pistol there. The door swung open revealing Sarah holding several suitcase. Getting up from the sofa Henry held out his hand, "You must be Alice, I'm James Wong."

Sarah smiled brightly, "Alice Hitomi."

Shaking each other's hand Henry glanced at the large number of suitcases, "Need some help?"

"Please," nodded Sarah gratefully.

It took Henry three more trips to transport all of Sarah's suitcases to her room, locking the door Henry waited on the couch for Sarah to get settled in.

"There I'm done," said Sarah flopping on a seat across from Henry.

"I've swept the place for bugs, there aren't any," said Henry putting his book down on the coffee table.

"Good," said Sarah her face turning serious, "any problems getting here?"

Henry shrugged, "Not really, we aren't exactly in a hostile country or anything."

"Don't forget the plan," said Sarah, "and especially don't forget to remain on guard of the situation."

"I will," said Henry tiredly, "you don't have to keep reminding me."

Sarah snorted shaking her head, "So on to our next problem."

Henry raised any eyebrow in question.

"Dinner," smiled Sarah, "you cooking or buying."

Laughing Henry shook his head.

* * *

Meanwhile halfway around the world in Japan, it was nearly eleven at night; the Katou Restaurant was nearly all dark except for the kitchen and one of the booths was lit still. 

Takato hummed a little tune while he put together a couple of sandwiches, licking his finger he looked for a knife to cut the sandwiches.

"You're cheerful today," observed Juri as she finished cleaning the kitchen to her family's restaurant.

Juri had managed the family's restaurant all day while her parents went out for a well-deserved daybreak. Caring for her little brother was hard work so Takato being the perfect boyfriend and despite Juri's protest decided that he could help out. Throughout the day Takato helped from being a jack-of-all-trades, from dishwasher to a host he did it all. Now he was completing one last task of making a midnight snack for two hungry teenagers, Juri's brother was already in bed. Plating the sandwiches he followed Juri who carried two large glasses of juice to the lit booth. Both teens groaned as they sank into the plush seats.

"I don't know how my parents do it but they definitely got my respect," groaned Juri.

Takato nodded, wrapping an arm around Juri both teens snuggled closer to each other. Silently both teens ate their night snack while the enjoyed the feeling of holding each other. After they finished their little snack Juri looked up at Takato smiling faintly, "Thank-you."

Takato smiled, "No problem I can be pretty handy in the kitchen."

Juri laughed, "I'll show you what else you can be handy in."

Leaning close Juri captured Takato's lips in a gentle kiss, slowly their passion filled into the kiss as it became more intense both teenagers lost themselves to each other.

Before things could go any further the phone rang, both teens broke away in surprise looking at each other then at the phone. Takato shrugged, sliding out of the booth, Juri picked up the phone, "Hello? Juri Katou of the _Corner House Family Restaurant_…"

Takato couldn't hear what who was on the other line but he could see Juri suddenly stiffen.

"What?" gasped Juri one of her hands went to her lips.

Alarmed Takato slid his arms onto Juri's shoulder, his face full of concern, something was wrong he could feel it.

"Okay I'll… I'll be right there, no thank-you I'll be right there," said Juri hurriedly, hanging up the phone Juri looked around the restaurant worriedly.

"Juri? What's wrong?" asked Takato.

"I got to go, I got to," mumbled Juri pushing Takato away she started upstairs to her room.

Takato quickly followed Juri to her room, "Juri please…"

"Not now Takato I got to go," said Juri picking up her jacket, she started to rush to her brother's room. "Masahiko, Masahiko you've got to wake up."

"What is it Juri," mumbled Juri's little brother as he rubbed his eyes awake.

"We have to get going," murmured Juri quietly, "we have to get going, get dress please."

Looking at his sister, Masahiko nodded, "Okay Juri, I'll get up…"

"Good boy," said Juri kissing her little brother on the head, "hurry I'll be waiting down stairs for you."

Nodding sleepily Masahiko got out of bed and started to pull on some clothes.

Takato followed Juri out down to the diner worried, "Juri…"

Juri turned to Takato blinking, "You should go home Takato."

Takato took a step back in surprise, "What?"

"Go home Takato," said Juri walking to the kitchen she pulled out several juice boxes out of the fridge.

"No," said Takato firmly, "something is wrong and something that you're very careful not to tell me or anyone for that matter of fact. But I know something is really wrong… Juri I love you I'm not going anywhere until I know that you're going to be fine."

"I'll be," began Juri, looking up into Takato's magenta eyes Juri nearly gasped seeing the intensity that burned in them, looking away, Juri's bottom lip began to tremble, "please Takato…"

"No," said Takato more firmly, putting his hands on Juri's shoulder Takato tilted Juri's face till he could stare into her eyes, "I love you, you're everything to me, when something is affecting you then it affects me too."

Crying Juri pulled Takato into a tight hug while she continue to cry into Takato's chest, her small body shaking as tears soaked into Takato's sweater. Pulling Juri into a tighter hug Takato made comforting noises as he rubbed Juri's back, kissing Juri head Takato's heart broke from seeing the pain in the girl he loved more then anything in the world.

"Sis, why are you crying," Masahiko asked timidly.

"Because I'm scared," sobbed Juri her head still buried in Takato's chest.

Masahiko's lower lip trembled as he walked up to Takato and Juri, "It's okay sis, then I'll be brave."

Takato smiled faintly, ruffling Masahiko's hair, he slipped his free hand into Juri's, "So where are we all to?"

Juri looked at Takato then to Masahiko sadly, "To the hospitable."

* * *

_Beep!-Beep!-Boop!-Beep!_

Groaning a hand reached out to the nightstand padding around it, it finally found the offending cell phone as it kept cheerfully chirping away.

"What?" growled Rika into the phone.

"Rika?"

"Takato, it's thirty minutes after midnight," muttered Rika, "you better have a dam good reason for calling or your voice is going to be a few octave higher for the remainder of your life."

"Rika, get down to the hospitable right away," came Takato's urgent voice.

Sitting up quickly Rika wiped away the sleep from her eyes, "What's wrong Takato?"

"It's Juri, she's going to need everyone's support tonight," said Takato quickly, "I'm going to give Kazu a call, can you call Kenta and Suzy?"

"Sure," said Rika, "you'll tell us what's going on once we're all there right?"

Instead of an answer Takato already had hung up the phone after Rika had said, "Sure."

Raising an eyebrow Rika hit the speed dial to Kenta's home while she attempted to get dress at the same time. After two rings an unexpected voice answered.

"Kitagawa Residence, Suzy here," giggled Suzy.

"Suzy? What are you doing at Kenta's house it's twelve-thirty in the morning," exclaimed Rika.

"No it isn't," came back Suzy's voice, "it's just… HOE! I lost track of time my parents are going to kill me."

"Never mind about that," snapped Rika, "you get your butt and Kenta to the hospitable as quickly as possible."

"Why?" asked Suzy surprised.

"It's Juri she needs us urgently," answered Rika finally dress she started down the hall.

"We'll be there," promised Suzy hanging up.

"Rika where are you going?" asked Rumiko coming out of her room sleepily.

"Something happened Mom, I need to get to the hospitable as quickly as possible," answered Rika.

"Well wait a minute I'll get dress and drive…"

"No time Mom, but thanks for the offer," said Rika closing the door behind her, Rika looked around quickly, "Renamon?"

Renamon quickly appeared walking out from the shadows, "Yes Rika?"

"I need to get to the hospitable quick," said Rika quickly.

Renamon nodded, "I know," putting her arms around Rika in a blink both Tamer and Digimon had disappeared.

* * *

Suzy and Kenta was the last to arrive at the hospitable because Kenta lived the farthest from town, rushing into the hospitable they saw the remaining Tamers all sprawled around the waiting area. Takato was had one arm around Juri while his other hand held onto her hand tightly. Rika was sitting beside Juri her face filled with sadness, one of her hand held onto Juri's other hand. Ai and Mako were sitting across from the other Tamers talking quietly looking extremely tired. Kazu had Masahiko in his arms as the small boy slept in Kazu's arms. Ryo sat in one of the corners, which seemed to be darker, crossed arms he looked like he was brooding. 

Dropping to her knees in front of Juri, Suzy looked up at Juri, "What happened?"

Kenta followed behind but kept standing, Takato and Kenta exchanged solemn nods.

"My parents," sobbed Juri, "my parents were coming home and they… They got into a car accident."

Suzy's face was neutral, giving a supportive smile to Juri Suzy put her head down onto Juri's knees.

"Apparently they took a cab home since they were across town, a drunk driver hit them at a cross way," said Juri, her voice was tired and filled with despair.

Kenta was surprised at Suzy he could tell Suzy was hurting from the news too, but she remained strong, the only show of weakness was a single tear coursing down her angelic face.

"Miss Katou?"

All the Tamers turned to look at a doctor who entered the room.

"Yes?" nodded Juri getting up.

"If you have a moment," said the Doctor calmly.

Nodding Juri followed the Doctor but pulled Takato with her.

Standing Suzy looked around the room lost, till her eyes found Kenta still standing beside her, his face had a small frown and his forehead creased it's usually way whenever he thought about things. Their eyes met with a certain understanding that passed between them, opening his arms slightly, Suzy slipped into them desperate to feel the warmth and comfort in Kenta.

"Miss Katou, first I want to tell you that your parents will be fine," said the Doctor trying to smile encouragingly.

"But," said Juri worriedly.

"Well they're badly hurt," continued the Doctor, "they both have multiple broken bones as well as heavy bruising. It's nothing really bad but they're going to be off their feet for a while. I also need them to stay in the hospitable for a week."

Juri nodded, "Thank-you Doctor."

Nodding the Doctor smiled briefly, "When you feel up to it I'll have a nurse bring you and your brother to see your parents briefly."

Turning to Takato Juri smiled in relief before her head dropped her shoulders shook as she started to cry. Pulling Juri into a hug Takato kissed Juri on the forehead as Juri cried in relief.

* * *

"So you sure everything is fine then?" asked Henry over the phone. 

"Yes, Henry everything is fine, no need for you to come back, just stay there, it'll all be okay," said Takato.

Henry frowned, "Well…"

"I'm here, Rika is here, the rest of the Tamers are here," said Takato, "you have stuff to do out of town then get it done, we'll see you in a month."

Henry sighed, "Pushing up his glasses, right, in a month."

"Take care Henry," said Takato.

"Takato?"

"Yes Henry?"

"Um… Can you tell Rika… I love her," said Henry flushing red.

Half way around the world, Takato turned bright red, "Uh, yeah sure, what are friends for…"

Hanging up the phone, Henry sighed sinking onto his bed.

"You know it's really for the best."

Henry looked up in surprise to see Sarah, "You know it's not polite to be eaves-dropping."

Flicking her hand, Sarah walked into Henry's room and sat beside him, "Really Henry what were you going to do? Fly back home and be there for your friend? How exactly are you going to explain the different hair colour? Your eyes? The sudden need to wear glasses?"

Henry frowned looking down at his hand, "Juri is my friend, I'm suppose…"

Putting an arm around Henry Sarah sighed, "I know, I know, it's just you can't be there right now…"

Dropping his head, Henry murmured under his breath, "I'm sorry Juri."

* * *

"Takato…" 

"My mind is already made up."

Takato's mother and father exchanged worried looks as they watched their son pack his things into a bag. "You can't do this Takato… You haven't thought this through."

Takato shrugged, "I've thought it out Mom, but there is no way of moving away from this, it's part of my responsibility."

"What are you going to do about school?" asked Takato's father touching his son on the shoulder.

Takato shrugged, "Don't know really, but I'm sure Juri and I will discuss it before school starts again…"

"We can stop you," murmured Takato's mother.

Takato shrugged, "Not really, you can slow me down, even cause me to take a step back but you can't stop me completely."

"But…"

Takato turned to his parents, his eyes shining, "Please, Mom, Dad, you know what love is, well… Juri is my love, she's everything. How can I just stand by and watch? Even if I wanted to how can I choose not to be part of her life right now when she needs me the most?"

Takato's mother and father exchanged looks, "Alright… Alright…"

Takato's mother kissed Takato on the head briefly, "But if you need us remember we are here."

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Juri sleepily, walking to the door she glanced through the peep hole before opening the door quickly, "Takato?" 

Before her stood Takato standing in the rain, his hair was plastered to his head from the wetness of the rain, beside him was a suitcase. Takato shrugged slightly, his thoughts and goal seemed so clear when he made his decision now that he had to carry it out he was unsure what to do.

Glancing at the suitcase then at her boyfriend Juri looked down at her feet a moment, her face turned a slightly rosy colour, taking Takato's cold clammy hand into hers, she pulled Takato into her home.

* * *

Paris is one of the finest cities of the world, in fact many people believe that Paris is the jewel of Europe, people from all of the world travel to this great city throughout the year. Inspecting the sights from the Cathedrals, to the amazing Eiffel Tower. 

"The city of romance," said Henry under his breath as he stared out of the window of his apartment.

"Hm? You said something?"

Henry glanced at the blond hair girl who was sitting on the floor while typing on a laptop.

"I'm going for a walk," said Henry grabbing his coat by the door.

Sarah frowned, but her eyes didn't leave the laptop, "Be careful Henry."

"I'll be," promised Henry, as he walked out of the apartment.

Henry sighed as he walked down the lowly lit streets of Paris, one week had passed since he had come to Paris, he had about another week and a half before he would be heading back to England then from there debriefing then back to Japan… Japan… Rika…

Shaking his head, Henry frowned, love did funny things and one of those things was always filling his mind with Rika, not that he minded a whole deal but it was difficult to concentrate at times. Spotting a coffee shop, Henry slowly made his way towards it, yawning he pushed the door open to the coffee shop and ordered himself a mocha. After paying and grabbing his coffee he noticed only one of the tables unoccupied, making his way to the table he sat down just as someone sat down on the other chair to the table.

Looking up in surprise his eyes met bright purple eyes.

"Hi," said Rika unsure, "sorry it looks like we both grabbed this table…"

"Hi," said Henry softly staring at Rika.

"Well, I guess you can have this table," said Rika a bit in a hurry as she started to stand.

Snapping out of us his daze, Henry grabbed Rika's wrist, "Wait… I'm not with anyone and well there aren't any other seats around… We can share this table if you'll like."

Rika frowned, normally she would politely beg the offer off, but for some reason this boy that was staring at her seemed familiar. "Sure."

Henry smiled, letting go of Rika's wrist, he held out the hand, "James Wong, it's a pleasure to meet you."


End file.
